


Of Alphas and Mates

by Daina



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Anal Sex, Angst, Comfort/Angst, Cruelty, Emotional Hurt, Established Relationship, Family Secrets, Fights, Flashbacks, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Internal Conflict, Lies, M/M, Murder Family, Nigthmares, Oral Sex, Past Lives, Past Torture, Revelations, Rimming, Romance, Secrets, Sexual Content, Torture, jelousy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:31:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 34
Words: 113,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daina/pseuds/Daina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek y Stiles llevan juntos más de un año. Después de haber hecho frente a todo tipo de criaturas y asesinos, y haber salido indemnes; por fin han tenido tiempo para poner las cosas claras entre ellos. Para reconocer que, pese a ser totalemente distintos, están hechos el uno para el otro. Que siempre ha sido así, y que lo será por el resto de sus vidas.<br/>Pero entonces ocurre algo con lo que ninguno de los dos había contado. Algo que hará que todo cambie entre ellos, y que incluso ese futuro que habían planeado juntos, deje de existir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia es un poco distinta a todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora. No sólo por el tema en sí, con nuestros chicos ya juntitos desde el primero minuto, sino por todo lo que ocurre... Hay veces que me parece incluso un capítulo de la propia serie (salvando las distancias, por supuesto, XD) por todas las cosas que van a pasar, y donde nada es lo que parecer... Pero por supuesto, también habrá momentos hiper tiernos, otros más tristes... Otro muy tristes... y los clásicos momentos románticos, graciosos y subidos de tono.  
> Como véis. Un poco de todo, que espero que os guste leer. 
> 
> Este primer capítulo es el más cortito de todos, pero empieza con ganas...

Stiles se despertó en la más absoluta oscuridad.

 

Tardó casi un minuto en darse cuenta de aquel importante detalle, porque todo el cuerpo le dolía horrores y sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar.

 

Así que tenía que hacerlo todo a cámara lenta, incluyendo el abrir los párpados.

Y cuando por fin fue consciente de que estaba despierto y con los ojos abiertos, pero que seguía sin ver nada, fue cuando empezó a preocuparse realmente.

Sobre todo cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su habitación. Porque el frío suelo sobre el que estaba tumbado no era su cama, y el olor a humedad definitivamente no era propio de la residencia Stilinski.

 

Sintiendo como el corazón se le aceleraba, empezó a palpar con ambas manos el suelo, sin atreverse a ponerse de pie antes de averiguar dónde estaba. Pero incluso habiéndose puesto de rodillas y registrando con las manos la superficie que había a su alrededor, no encontró absolutamente nada. Sólo más oscuridad y más de ese suelo frío y rugoso.

 

“Está bien Stiles, no pierdas la calma”, se dijo a sí mismo, sabiendo que estaba a nada de tener un ataque de pánico.

 

Empezó a palparse la ropa de forma frenética, desesperado por encontrar algo que al menos le ayudara a ver. Pese a que no fumaba siempre tenía un mechero a mano pues nunca sabía cuándo iba a necesitar uno, y sobre todo tras ver lo efectivo que había resultado aquella vez que acabaron con Peter. Metió las manos en los bolsillos, pero allí no había nada.

Afortunadamente, quien quiera que fuera que le había llevado donde demonios fuera que estuviera, no registró el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta, que era donde tenía el móvil.

Y aquel descubrimiento debía haber sido suficiente como para que terminara de relajarse, pues un móvil significaba poder pedir ayuda; si no fuera porque vino acompañado de otro importante detalle.

Y es que la chaqueta estaba pegajosa en su parte interior, así como la camiseta que había bajo ella.

 

Extrañado por la sensación, pues el suelo no parecía estar mojado y no recordaba que hubiera estado lloviendo (si bien no podía saber a ciencia cierta cuánto tiempo llevaba allí), metió el móvil en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón para no perderlo de vista (o de no vista), y palpó con atención la camiseta.

Descubrir que estaba rajada no fue nada tranquilizador, y mucho menos cuando notó que bajo la tela su piel estaba asquerosamente pegajosa.

Pegajosa como llena de sangre de pegajosa.

 

Soltando un suspiro ahogado, palpó todo su estómago y pecho, y gritó de dolor cuando sus dedos rozaron la herida que tenía a la altura de la cintura. Una herida que abría la carne y aún parecía reciente, y que no tenía ni idea de cómo le había pasado desapercibida hasta ahora.

 

Respirando cada vez más nervioso, sacó el móvil del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Tuvo que agarrarlo con más fuerza de la necesaria, porque las manos le temblaban horrores y tenía pánico de que se le cayera al suelo. Porque aquella era su única posibilidad. Sí, sabía que podía intentar encontrar una salida, porque afortunadamente quien quiera que fuera que le había atacado no había pensado en atarle. Pero no tenía muchas ganas de toparse con dicho “quien quiera que fuera que le había atacado” si decidía emprender la huida.

Y menos si cabía la posibilidad de que la caballería viniera antes a sacarle de allí.

 

Aguantando la respiración, Stiles apretó el botón de encendido, y el corazón le dio un vuelco cuando descubrió que tenía batería.

Apenas terminó de teclear el código pin, estuvo a punto de tener otro ataque al corazón.

Porque el móvil le indicaba que eran las 3 de la madrugada del domingo 16 de marzo… Cuando recordaba perfectamente que la última vez que había estado despierto, acababa de salir del cine de ver el estreno de la semana, la noche del viernes.

Lo que significaba que llevaba inconsciente más de 24 horas.

Tiempo en el que lo que demonios fuera que le había atacado y secuestrado, le podría haber llevado a cualquier sitio.

 

Más asustado de lo que recordaba haber estado en toda su vida, Stiles marcó el botón de rellamada.

Los segundos que pasaron mientras se sucedían los tonos se le hicieron eternos.

-          ¿Stiles?

Pese a oír la voz de Derek en su oído, en ese preciso instante se sintió más solo que en toda su vida. Porque ser capaz de oírle y saber que no estaba allí con él, era como sentirse abandonado en mitad de la nada.

-          Derek… - dijo su nombre como si fuera una súplica. Como si en esas cinco letras que tanto significaban para él estuviera su única posibilidad de salvación.

-          Dónde estás. Dios santo, Stiles, dónde demonios te has metido. Llevamos dos días buscándote.

-          No… No lo sé… - el temblor de manos se trasladó a todo su cuerpo, y a Stiles le costó pronunciar cada palabra.

-          Cómo que no lo sabes.

-          No veo… No veo nada – sintió que la garganta se le secaba más a cada segundo que pasaba, y empezó a sentirse mareado a causa de lo rápido que le bombeaba la sangre – Todo está a oscuras y… No sé dónde estoy.

-          ¿Estás solo?

-          No… No lo sé – casi sollozó a causa del miedo. Porque ser consciente de que podía estar a solas con el que le había atacado no era nada agradable – No lo sé, Derek. 

Afortunadamente, esta vez Derek captó el pánico de su voz, y comprendió que seguir exigiendo respuestas no iba a lograr otra cosa que asustarle más.

-          Está bien – susurró – No te preocupes, te sacaré de allí.

-          No sé dónde estoy – repitió temblando, sin darse cuenta de que lo había dicho ya tres veces.

-          No te preocupes – trató de calmarle – ¿Puedes moverte?

-          ¿Moverme?

-          Sí. ¿No estás atado a nada que te impida moverte?

-          No… - murmuró – Pero no veo nada.

-          Lo sé. No te preocupes – repitió el hombre, necesitando que Stiles se relajara. Porque la posibilidad de que tuviera un ataque de pánico estando lejos de él no era una que quisiera plantearse – Tienes el GPS del móvil apagado… En cuanto lo enciendas sabré exactamente dónde estás…

-          ¿El GPS?

-          Sí – dijo muy despacio, sabiendo que el pánico estaba logrando que a Stiles le costara concentrarse mucho más de lo normal – Conecta el GPS del móvil.

-          Puede cortarse la llamada…

-          Si eso ocurre, te llamaré en seguida…

-          No… No me dejes…

-          Stiles…

-          Estoy herido.

-          Qué.

-          Tengo una herida en el costado… Parece una puñalada.

-          Stiles… Enciende el GPS. No pasará nada. Te lo prometo.

-          Derek…

-          Escúchame – le susurró – No voy a dejarte. Sabes que moriría antes que dejar que algo te ocurriera… Pero necesito que me ayudes – sólo oyó la respiración entrecortada al otro lado de la línea - ¿Stiles?

-          De… de acuerdo.

-          Ese es mi chico – musitó para darle ánimos, y esperó con el corazón encogido mientras Stiles conectaba la señal.

-          Creo… creo que ya está.

-          Lo tengo – respondió el hombre tras varios segundos – Estás en la zona del antiguo polígono. A unos veinte kilómetros.

-          ¿Cómo he llegado aquí?

-          No lo sé. Pero lo averiguaremos.

-          Sácame de aquí – gimió.

-          Voy en camino. Estaré allí en cinco minutos.

-          ¡No cuelgues! – casi gritó, desesperado – Por favor, no me dejes.

-          Jamás – dijo Derek en un susurro ahogado – Te voy a poner en manos libres para que sigas escuchando mi voz – Stiles oyó cómo pulsaba la tecla del altavoz, y de fondo pudo oír el sonido de una puerta de coche cerrándose - ¿Estás conmigo?

-          Sssí… Sí, estoy aquí.

-          Necesito que me sigas hablando.

-          No… No sé qué decir – Stiles se mordió el labio y se dio cuenta de que le temblaba, al igual que todo el cuerpo – Estoy muerto de miedo.

-          No lo estés – dijo enseguida el hombre – Estoy en camino. En seguida estaré allí – dejó un silencio, esperando a que respondiera – Stiles.

-          Te necesito – sollozó, teniendo que sentarse en el suelo de lo mucho que le temblaban las piernas – Necesito sentirte conmigo.

-          En seguida – gruñó Derek, fruto de la rabia por no estar con él, donde más le necesitaba – Antes de que te des cuenta estaré allí. No tengas miedo.

-          Derek…

-          Respira – susurró, tratando que no pareciera una orden, porque sabía que esa no era la solución – Necesito que respires, Stiles. Respira para mí.

-          No puedo…

-          Sí que puedes – dijo un poco más alto – Eres la persona más valiente que conozco, y me niego a creer que te vas a dejar llevar por el pánico después del millón de cosas por las que has pasado.

-          Pero te tenía a mi lado.

-          Y ahora también me tienes. Estoy justo aquí. ¿No oyes mi voz?

-          Sí…

-          Entonces estoy contigo. A tu lado.

-          Sí… Vale… - dio un respingo, tratando de alejar el temblor.

-          Así me gusta. Ahora, necesito que me hagas un favor.

-          ¿Un favor?

-          Sí. Necesito que me des todos los detalles que puedas sobre dónde estás.

-          Ya te lo he dicho. No puedo ver nada. Sólo lo que ilumina el móvil, y apenas son unos centímetros.

-          Puedes decirme otras cosas. Como a qué huele o qué oyes.

-          Derek… No soy ningún hombre lobo, ¿vale? No puedo hacer eso – murmuró con desánimo.

-          El que no tengas los sentidos tan desarrollados como los míos no significa que no puedas captar algo… Lo que sea.

-          No sé…

-          Inténtalo. Cierra los ojos y concéntrate – le dejó un par de segundos de silencio – ¿Ya estás?

-          Sí.

-          Bien. Ahora toma aire con fuerza y suéltalo lentamente. Hazlo un par de veces – oyó perfectamente la respiración a través del teléfono - Eso es. Lo estás haciendo muy bien – apretó con fuerza el volante del coche – La siguiente vez que inspires, concéntrate en lo que hay a tu alrededor y dime lo primero que te venga a la mente – Stiles no respondió pero el Alfa supo que estaba asintiendo con la cabeza, ya concentrado.

Tras unos cuantos segundos en silencio, Stiles habló.

-          Madera… Creo… creo que huelo a madera.

-          ¿Estás seguro?

-          No… No lo sé, Derek.

-          Toma aire otra vez – le tranquilizó – Hazlo de nuevo. No te preocupes, ya estoy allí.

-          Sí… Es madera lo que huelo… Huele como en las tiendas de bricolaje, en la sección de carpintería.

-          Hay un almacén de la serrería en ese polígono. Seguro que estás allí.

-          Derek… - oyó ruido desde el auricular, pero no la voz del hombre. Y eso no podía ser  - ¡Derek!

 

De pronto oyó un golpe proveniente de su espalda. Parecía lejano, como si hubiera sido dado a metros de distancia. Stiles se puso en pie de inmediato, aterrado ante lo que pudiera ocurrir.

Entonces oyó un ruido metálico. Parecía el de una puerta abriéndose lentamente. Pero antes de que pudiera terminar de averiguarlo, una luz brillante le dio en plena cara. Puso ambas manos delante de su rostro para intentar ver lo que estaba ocurriendo, sin atreverse a moverse un milímetro.

 

Sólo pudo intuir una sombra que parecía salir de aquella luz tan blanquecina, y enseguida sintió dos brazos en torno al cuerpo, estrechándole con fuerza y atrayéndole hacia un cuerpo musculoso y cálido.

Stiles comenzó a llorar al tiempo que se abrazaba con desesperación al cuerpo de Derek, no necesitando verle para saber que era él.

 

Derek sintió como el cuerpo del chico se convulsionaba a causa del temblor, y sólo pudo abrazarle con más fuerza.

-          Estoy aquí – susurró, deseando que su voz terminara de tranquilizarle – Ya estoy aquí. No tengas miedo.

Pero Stiles no dijo nada. Siguió apretando su cuerpo menudo contra el del hombre, casi desesperado por fundirse con él.

Y Derek le dejó. Continuó susurrándole al oído, recordándole que el peligro había pasado. Que nadie le iba a hacer daño porque él no lo permitiría y que ya podían volver a casa.

 

No tuvo muy claro cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, simplemente abrazándose con fuerza.

Hasta que no sintió que Stiles dejaba de temblar, no aflojó el abrazo y se relajó un poco, sabiendo que el peligro ya había pasado. Entonces, para terminar de tranquilizarse él mismo, inspiró con fuerza el aroma de Stiles, justo encima de su oreja.

 

Y nada más atisbar el olor, se alejó de Stiles como si acabaran de quemarle.

 

-          Con quién has estado.

-          ¿Qué?

Stiles tardó bastante en responder a la pregunta del hombre.

Primero porque el hecho de que le hubiera alejado de él de aquella manera no tenía ningún sentido, dado lo desesperado que había estado por estar entre sus brazos. Y segundo porque, por primera vez desde que estaban juntos, Derek le habló como hacía cuando no era más que el amigo del hombre lobo más reciente de Beacon Hill, y donde sus preguntas nunca sonaban a preguntas sino a amenazas y exigencias.

Y eso tampoco tenía sentido.

-          ¡Respóndeme! – el grito del Alfa retumbó por las paredes del almacén, logrando que Stiles sintiera un escalofrío – Con quién has estado.

-          Con… con nadie – Stiles dio un paso hacia atrás de manera instintiva, buscando alejarse del hombre que ahora le miraba con aquellos ojos rojos brillantes, y que no hacían sino demostrar que Derek estaba muy enfadado, casi rabioso – Me he despertado y estaba solo.

-          Mientes.

-          No… ¿Por qué iba a mentir? – preguntó, aunque más parecía una súplica – Lo último que recuerdo es haber salido del cine, con Scott.

-          No hueles a Scott – gruñó, dando un paso en dirección al chico – Hueles a otro.

-          ¿A o… otro? – el pánico que había sentido cuando despertó, y que desapareció cuando Derek le abrazó, había vuelto con fuerzas renovadas. Tanto que el tartamudeo de Stiles, tan poco común en él, se había instalado y le impedía decir más que un par de palabras cada vez – No… no te entiendo.

 

El Alfa no respondió. Recorrió la escasa distancia que le separaba del muchacho y le agarró de la camiseta. Lo hizo con un movimiento brusco que casi llevó a que Stiles perdiera el equilibrio, aunque no llegó a caer porque Derek le atrajo hacia su cuerpo para poder olerle de nuevo.

Y cuando inspiró con descaro el cabello de Stiles, en el mismo sitio donde le gustaba olerle, la rabia volvió con más fuerza.

 

-          Has estado con otro – gruñó, alejando el rostro de él, como si no soportara su olor - Apestas.

-          Te lo juro – casi sollozó Stiles. Y esta vez no era tanto por el miedo a lo que Derek pudiera hacerle, pues estaba claro que estaba muy cabreado; sino por el modo en que se estaba apartando de él. Como si le resultara repugnante su presencia – No sé de qué estás hablando – el Alfa soltó el agarre del chico, pero Stiles no se separó de él – Me he despertado yo solo, sin saber dónde estaba. Sólo sabía que me habían herido y que tenía el móvil. Y llamarte ha sido lo primero que he hecho para…

-          Enséñamela – ordenó Hale, interrumpiendo a un muchacho cada vez más nervioso.

-          ¿Qué?

-          La herida. Dices que te han herido – le agarró del brazo y le llevó casi a rastras hasta la puerta del almacén por la que había entrado, y tras la que seguía parado su coche con las luces encendidas. La única iluminación que les permitía ver por dónde caminaban. Al llegar junto al coche, soltó su brazo de manera brusca - Enséñame la herida.

 

Pese a que seguía sin entender el comportamiento del hombre, Stiles se obligó a obedecerle. Tal vez simplemente era que Derek no había terminado de calmarse después de haber estado desaparecido. Que todo se debía a la preocupación por alguien que le importaba y para él, como hombre lobo y Alfa que era, la rabia era su única forma de demostrarlo.

Así que supuso que lo mejor que podía hacer ahora mismo era enseñarle la herida para que Derek viera que, aunque efectivamente había sido herido, lo importante era que estaba bien y que estaba con él.

Aunque jamás lo habría hecho si hubiera sabido cómo reaccionaría Derek al verla.

 

Cuando Stiles se levantó los restos de la camiseta hecha jirones, Derek se alejó casi dos metros de manera instantánea. Su expresión era una que no había visto nunca en él. Porque era una de pánico, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y la boca ligeramente entreabierta. Como si no pudiera creerse lo que estaba viendo.

 

Por supuesto, Stiles no se atrevió a decir una palabra. No cuando el hombre observó asustado la herida, ni cuando recorrió la distancia que les separaba para tocar la piel dañada, con dedos temblorosos.

Y cuando las yemas del Alfa rozaron la herida, Stiles sintió un escalofrío que era más una descarga eléctrica. Pero no era a causa del dolor.

Es más, sólo en ese momento fue consciente de que la herida ya no le dolía, aunque supuso que era consecuencia de la adrenalina.

 

-          ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – preguntó al fin, incapaz de estar por más tiempo en la ignorancia. Porque estaba claro que Derek sí sabía lo que estaba pasando.

-          No es una puñalada – musitó Derek con voz quebrada. Alejó de nuevo las manos del cuerpo de Stiles, y miró al chico con esa expresión de terror tan poco común en él – Es una marca de dientes.

-          ¡¿Qué?!

-          Te han mordido – susurró muy bajo, no quedando claro si se lo había dicho a Stiles o a sí mismo – Un Alfa te ha convertido.

 

 TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Las marcas sobre su piel ya habían desaparecido cuando Stiles llegó a casa.

Era algo que sabía que iba a ocurrir porque ya lo había presenciado con Scott. Pero ahora que le estaba pasando a él, por un instante quiso creer que era porque en el fondo todo había sido fruto de su imaginación… Si bien los restos de su camiseta y las horas ausente le indicaban que, lamentablemente, todo había sido muy real.

 

Aunque Stiles intuía que, más que esos indicios, sobre todo había sido la actitud de Derek lo que no dejaba dudas de que aquello le estaba ocurriendo a él.

Porque Stiles sabía que Derek era alguien complicado que, si le tocabas mucho las cosquillas, podías verte en serios apuros. Lo sabía por propia experiencia porque él, siendo un loco al que le gustaba jugar con fuego, había excedido la paciencia del Alfa en más de una ocasión.

 

Y sin embargo nunca le había visto como hacía una hora, tan lleno de angustia y sin ofrecerle el confort que tanto necesitaba. Y de acuerdo que aquello era muy gordo porque significaba que había otro Alfa merodeando por Beacon Hill pero… en fin, al que habían mordido había sido a él. Él era quien iba a convertirse en un hombre lobo.

 

-          Dios mío. Voy a convertirme en un hombre lobo.

 

No era la primera vez que lo decía en voz alta, como si aún no fuera capaz de creérselo. Lo cual no dejaba de ser un tanto absurdo porque precisamente él estaba muy al corriente de todos los seres mitológicos que danzaban por el pueblo… Principalmente porque todos sus amigos y el hombre con el que estaba saliendo eran uno de ellos.

Así que no era cuestión de no creerse la parte del hombre lobo.

La cuestión era que se suponía que él nunca iba a dejar de ser el humano.

 

Y es que hacía mucho que Stiles ya había aceptado su papel en aquella locura que era su vida.

Sabía que él no era el protagonista de la película. No era ninguno de los adolescentes super sexys y fuertes que últimamente salían como setas de debajo de las piedras. Sabía que su papel como débil, frágil y rompible humano, era el de ofrecer apoyo técnico a los héroes por medio de su inteligencia, su humor sarcástico, su cansina verborrea e incluso cuando mostraba un poco de consuelo y cariño en esos momentos en que sus amigos necesitaban sentirse un poco más humanos… Pero siempre desde la distancia.

Porque hacía mucho que Stiles ya había asumido que siempre sería el Robin de Batman.

 

Pero al parecer todo eso había cambiado. O, mejor dicho, parecía que todo estaba siguiendo su curso y que él, como Robin que era, había mostrado su valía y ya era digno de continuar con el legado de la capucha.

Salvo que en su caso, Stiles no había tomado ninguna decisión, y había sido otro el que había elegido por él.

 

Lo cierto era que Stiles no estaba preparado para ser un hombre lobo.

Y aquello, la verdad, era lo más estúpido que podía decir.

Porque él precisamente era el que siempre estaba preparado. El que sabía más de hombres lobos que los supuestos especímenes licántropos, y sin cuyos conocimientos sus amigos no habrían sobrevivido.

Y en fin… Si Scott consiguió ser un hombre lobo cuando creían que no existían, y además se convirtió en el co-capitán del equipo de Lacrosse, y consiguió a la chica más guapa del instituto que además era la hija de una familia de cazadores… Bueno, si su mejor amigo había logrado todo aquello, intuía que a él no le podía ir muy mal. Sobre todo si el partía de más de un año de experiencia en asuntos de hombres lobos, y además contaba con la ventaja de estar saliendo con el Alfa de la zona.

 

Sí. Stiles sabía que no debía preocuparse demasiado. Habría momentos difíciles, cierto, como la próxima luna llena. Pero tenía que contar con que todo saldría bien.

 

Por otro lado, también debía pensar en las ventajas que implicaría la transformación. Pues por fin encontraría la coordinación que tantas veces le había fallado, además de que cabía la posibilidad de que los ataques de pánico se hubieran acabado para siempre… Lo que, ahora que lo pensaba, tenía mucho sentido. Porque teniendo en cuenta todo lo vivido desde que despertó y que aún no había sufrido ninguno, parecía ser justo eso lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

Y, con suerte, junto a la desaparición de los ataques de pánico, también podría decir adiós a la medicación para controlar su hiperactividad.

Y aquello definitivamente era una buena noticia… Sobre todo para su padre.

 

Stiles sólo esperaba que el desmayarse ante la visión de la sangre también contara como enfermedad que sus poderes de lobo podían curar. Más que nada porque sería terriblemente vergonzoso ver a un hombre lobo casi invulnerable, desmayarse en el campo de batalla cuando se hubiera hecho un pequeño corte con sus propias garras.

 

Lo primero que Stiles hizo nada más llegar a casa fue deshacerse de la camiseta antes de que su padre llegara. Ya iba a ser difícil explicarle por qué alguien le había secuestrado sin motivo aparente, como para encima mencionar el detalle de que su camiseta parecía haber sido usada como muñeco de trapo para que jugara un felino… o un lobo.

Mientras escondía la camiseta en su mochila para deshacerse de ella al día siguiente, pensó en qué le iba a contar a su padre.

Su padre. El Sheriff del pueblo. Quien le haría un millón de preguntas que no podría responder, porque de la mitad no sabía la respuesta, y de la otra mitad aún no estaba preparado para darle las respuestas.

Porque cómo se preparaba uno para decirle a su padre: “hey, por cierto, soy un hombre lobo. Pero no te preocupes porque llevo más de un año conviviendo con ellos, y hasta el momento todo ha ido bien”.

 

Tumbándose en la cama, completamente agotado, Stiles se hizo una nota mental para hablar con Scott y que le diera un par de recomendaciones sobre cómo abordar el tema.

Aunque, la verdad, aún no estaba del todo seguro de si decirle la verdad a su padre.

Más que nada porque sabía que en cuanto lo hiciera, y después de haberle convencido de que no había perdido la cabeza, su padre le encerraría de por vida por haberle mentido durante tanto tiempo y haber puesto en peligro su vida día sí y día también. Y justo después, sólo porque daba la casualidad de que su padre también era el Sheriff, detendría a Derek por haber metido en ese lío al estúpido de su hijo.

 

Y aquello no sería nada justo. Porque por fin que había conseguido convencer a su padre de que el tío extraño y solitario y mayor que él y tantas veces acusado de asesinato, era también el tío con el que estaba saliendo y que por tanto no era buena idea que le matara; era una putada tener que volver a la casilla de inicio.

 

Y de acuerdo que todavía había muchas asperezas que limar entre Derek y su padre: Entre uno al que no le gustaba hablar y otro que estaba acostumbrado a que respondieran todas sus preguntas, las cosas no eran nada fáciles… Pero hasta el momento no había habido ninguna detención ni sangre de por medio.

Y, la verdad, a Stiles le gustaría que la cosa siguiera siendo así.

 

Así que mucho temía que, de momento, la revelación del hombre lobo iba a tener que posponerse durante un tiempo indeterminado. Al menos hasta que las cosas se hubieran calmado un poco y, tal vez, ya se hubiera hecho a la idea de que era un jodido hombre lobo.

 

-          Dios mío, soy un jodido hombre lobo.

 

En ese momento Stiles oyó que la puerta principal se abría, y a continuación los pasos precipitados de su padre mientras subía las escaleras a todo correr.

Antes de que hubiera tenido tiempo de levantarse de la cama, el Sheriff ya le había agarrado de los brazos y le estaba abrazando con tanta fuerza que, si no fuera porque sabía que esa no era su intención, juraría que quería asfixiarle.

 

-          Estoy bien, papá – quiso tranquilizarle.

-          ¿Quién te ha hecho esto? ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Te ha herido? Voy a coger al cabrón que te ha hecho esto y juro por Dios que voy a darle la paliza de su vida antes de meterle en la celda más pequeña por el resto de su asquerosa vida.

-          Papá – Stiles intentó separarse de su padre para poder hablarle mientras le miraba a los ojos. Pero John no hizo sino apretar más el agarre, y al final Stiles supuso que tampoco pasaba nada si continuaban con el abrazo un rato más. Sobre todo porque él tampoco tenía muchas ganas de alejarse de los brazos de su padre.

 

Así que apretó con fuerza la espalda del hombre, pegando la cara en su pecho y aspirando el aroma de su piel para que el característico olor de su padre a aftersave, pólvora y ese algo único que tenía, le ayudara a terminar de sentirse en casa y a salvo.

 

Fue su padre quien, bastante rato después, rompió el abrazo. Se sentó en la cama y, agarrándole de la muñeca, le obligó a sentarse a su lado. Y cuando Stiles pudo mirarle por fin a la cara, no le sorprendió ver que estaba llorando.

Pero supuso que tampoco importaba mucho, dado el hecho de que él también lo estaba haciendo.

-          Estoy bien – trató de tranquilizarle y, de paso, a sí mismo.

-          ¿Estás herido? Tendría que llevarte al hospital para…

-          No. Estoy bien – apretó con fuerza la mano de su padre. Sabiendo que si no le convencía, lo siguiente que sabría es que estaban en el coche de camino al hospital – No estoy herido, papá. No te preocupes.

-          ¿¡Que no me preocupe!? Stiles, llevas desde el viernes desaparecido. Sabes lo que… - la voz de John Stilinski se quebró al recordar las horas de desesperación que había tenido que soportar – lo que ha sido no saber dónde estabas, o siquiera si estabas vivo…

-          Lo siento – Stiles sintió que se le formaba un nudo en el estómago al ver a su padre tan desolado – Sé que ha debido ser horrible – volvió a abrazarle porque nadie le impedía hacerlo, y porque realmente era lo que más necesitaban en esos momentos – Pero estoy bien. Te lo prometo.

-          Quién ha sido – preguntó John tras examinar rápidamente el cuerpo de su hijo y asegurarse de que efectivamente estaba bien – Derek no me ha dicho nada cuando me llamó. ¿Y dónde está? – quiso saber al darse cuenta de que no parecía haber nadie más en la casa.

-          No sé quién fue. Cuando desperté estaba sólo y no sabía dónde ni cómo había llegado allí. Por fortuna tenía el móvil cargado y pude usarlo.

-          ¿Por qué no me llamaste a mí?

 

_Porque sabía que Derek llegaría antes y sería de más ayuda en esos momentos. Porque Derek es casi invulnerable y no quería que te ocurriera nada malo._

 

Las ganas de Stiles de poder decirle la verdad y borrar esa expresión de decepción de su padre eran insoportables. Por fortuna, consiguió morderse la lengua a tiempo y acabó ofreciendo una excusa creíble.

-          Estaba aterrorizado y no veía nada. Pulsé el botón de rellamada y fue él quien respondió.

El Sheriff asintió, conforme, y aunque su expresión ya no era de decepción, Stiles captó un deje de culpa. Como si se odiara por haber sentido celos de que su hijo llamara a su novio antes que a él.

-          Me alegro de que estés aquí – dijo rápidamente Stiles para asegurarle de que él seguía siendo el más importante. Y porque no dejaba de ser la verdad.

-          Yo también me alegro – sonrió levemente, dejando que parte de la tensión se alejara con aquel gesto, y volvió a abrazar a su hijo – Dios, me alegro tanto… No sé que haría si te ocurriera algo.

-          No pienses en eso. Estoy bien. Y estoy aquí – consiguió sonreír con naturalidad – No te va a ser tan fácil deshacerte de mí.

-          ¿Seguro que estás bien? – preguntó tras removerle el pelo con cariño – No te han hecho nada.

-          No. Sólo tengo un poco de hambre.

-          Supongo que eso es buena señal – rió el Seheriff tras ponerse en pie y obligar a Stiles a hacer lo mismo – Prepararé algo de comida.

 

Pero en vez de hacer lo que había dicho, John Stilinski abrazó una vez más a su hijo, apretando su cuerpo más pequeño contra el suyo sin ninguna intención de alejarse de él. Aunque tampoco importaba mucho. Porque Stiles no parecía tener ningún problema en dejar la comida para luego, y se limitó a responder al abrazo de su padre con más ganas incluso que antes.

Porque estaba en casa y estaba a salvo. Y, de momento, eso era lo único que importaba. 

 

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como este capi también ha sido cortito, os subo otro más...


	3. Chapter 3

Al día siguiente, lunes, Stiles fue a clase.

Lo que no significaba, ni mucho menos, que tuviera ganas de volver al instituto… Pero, lamentablemente, no encontró ninguna excusa convincente que ofrecer.

Porque a primera vista estaba bien. Estaba incluso mejor que bien, habiendo desaparecido milagrosamente su propensión a golpearse con todo y a quedarse sin aire con un par de veces que subía las escaleras.

Y precisamente ese era el problema: Que no estaba del todo seguro que pudiera habituarse a la rutina de clase con sus nuevas habilidades. Y menos después de haber pasado lo que quedaba del fin de semana enclaustrado en la burbuja de su dormitorio.

 

Porque Stiles sabía que a partir de ahora sería distinto. Que ya nada volvería a ser lo mismo… Sólo confiaba que pudiera habituarse a los cambios, antes de volverse loco.

Por fortuna, Stiles Stilinski tenía mejores amigos de lo que él mismo se creía.

Y no es que antes pensara que sus amigos no eran buenos… Es que ahora se daba cuenta de que eran los mejores

 

Nada más aparcar el jeep en el espacio de siempre, se encontró con Scott ya esperándole. Scott, quien le sonrió con una mezcla de alegría y pena, dejándole claro lo que pensaba de la nueva situación en la que se había visto involucrado: Que sabía que era una putada haber sido transformado en hombre lobo sin haber tenido la opción de elegir por sí mismo, pero que iba a ser genial poder hacer con él las millones de cosas que antes sólo había podido contarle. Como correr durante horas sin cansarse, apostar a ver quién podía saltar más alto o golpear más fuerte, o intentar saber lo que pensaba alguna chica de él con el simple olor.

Y no había duda de que los dos estaban deseando que llegaran en esos momentos.

Pero para ello, antes tendrían que superar los otros.

 

-          ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó Scott nada más reunirse con él, dándole un cortísimo pero intenso abrazo. Lo justo para no despertar sospechas entre los demás, pero queriendo que quedara claro que se alegraba muchísimo de verle.

-          Sorprendentemente bien – respondió Stiles tras romper el abrazo – Tenía la sensación de que iba a sentirme como una bomba a punto de estallar, ¿sabes? Pero de momento me siento bastante igual que siempre… Salvo porque de momento no me he tropezado con nada - hizo una mueca de cachondeo - Lo que ya es decir bastante.

-          Cuando me pasó a mí, las sensaciones llegaban sin avisar, y no eran constantes. De repente podía oír la conversación del vecino de al lado, y al minuto siguiente ni siquiera oía a mi madre llamándome desde abajo.

-          Vale… Eso es bastante reconfortante – soltó aire de manera exagerada.

-          No te preocupes – Scott pasó un brazo por los hombros de su amigo – Ya sabemos lo que es, y todos vamos a ayudarte.

-          ¿Todos?

-          Sí – señaló a Isaac, Boyd y Erica, que estaban sentados en las escaleras de entrada, a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Al decir sus nombres, los tres adolescentes le saludaron con una sonrisa, antes de volver a la conversación que estaban manteniendo -  Si necesitas cualquier cosa o te sientes mal, sólo tienes que avisarnos. Y cualquier pregunta que tengas, no tienes más que hacerla. Hemos prometido darte carta blanca para satisfacer tu curiosidad.

-          ¿En serio? – Stiles se quedó con la boca abierta - Sabéis que sigo siendo yo, ¿verdad? Que darme permiso para preguntar sin parar, y teniendo en cuenta del tema del que estamos hablando, es como destapar la caja de Pandora de las preguntas… Mi padre siempre ha dicho que es muy peligroso.

-          No te preocupes – rió Scott, alegrándose de que su amigo siguiera siendo el de siempre, con mordedura y todo – Después de todo lo que nos has ayudado a nosotros, es lo mínimo que podemos hacer por ti… Pero mejor no molestes a Jackson. Él no es tan comprensivo.

-          No, ¿en serio? – preguntó con los ojos abiertos de par en par, y un gesto de evidente sarcasmo.

 

**********

 

Al final el día no fue tan malo.

Sobre todo porque Stiles decidió seguir la máxima de “menos es más”, y trató de pasar desapercibido el mayor tiempo posible. Porque estaba más que seguro que si se ofrecía a ser el portero del equipo titular, pararía más pelotas de lo normal… que era ninguna. O que si daba una respuesta ingeniosa al profesor Harris, este le tiraría una tiza a la cabeza y él la esquivaría sin ningún problema… cosa que nunca hacía.

 

Claro que, con lo que no había contado Stiles, era que el estar muy quieto iba a ser entendido como una anomalía en él… Lo que no dejaba de ser la pura verdad pero… Bueno, al menos lo estaba intentando.

Por ello, a la hora de comer, decidió dejar de estar atento a cualquiera de sus movimientos, tratar de actuar con normalidad, y que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar.

 

Y lo que pasó, como no podía haber sido de otra manera, fue que los accidentes parecían haberle tomado como blanco... Algo que, por otro lado, le venía ocurriendo desde que tenía memoria, con lo que era absurdo pensar que a partir de ahora iba a cambiar la cosa.

Por ello, cuando fue a recoger la bandeja de la mesa y se chocó con Danny, que se estaba levantando justo en ese momento, vio con horror cómo todos los cubiertos saltaban por los aires, junto a los restos de comida.

Y sin poder evitarlo, porque era como ver la comida moverse a cámara lenta y era imposible no intentar solucionar la situación; Stiles movió ambas bandejas como si estuvieran teledirigidas, para que los cubiertos cayeran dentro de ella, así como todo lo demás.

 

Y cuando todo estuvo a salvo y fue consciente de lo que realmente había hecho (la mejor _performance_ de Peter Parker de la historia), se dio cuenta de que todos le estaban mirando. Absolutamente todos y cada uno de los estudiantes, junto a los encargados del comedor, que se habían quedado con la boca abierta.

 

Y Stiles, viendo que el daño ya estaba hecho, pero sabiendo que por una vez que hacía algo así era absurdo no aprovecharse de la situación, hizo lo que todo su cuerpo le estaba pidiendo… No su cuerpo de lobo, sino el de adolescente con ganas de ser el centro de atención, y por una vez serlo por un buen motivo: Dejó las bandejas en la mesa, le guiñó el ojo a Danny y dijo:

-          Creo que eso se ha merecido un aplauso.

Y efectivamente, el aplauso llegó. Y Stiles, al que nunca le habían aplaudido, salvo el profesor Harris cuando conseguía hacerle callar a riesgo de ser castigado, se regodeó en él e incluso hizo un par de reverencias, más contento que un niño con zapatos nuevos.

 

**********

 

La primera hora de la tarde Stiles la tenía libre.

Generalmente aprovechaba ese tiempo para ir a la biblioteca y hacer los deberes del día, para así tener tiempo cuando llegara a casa y poder investigar lo que realmente le interesaba… Es decir, cualquier cosa, sobre todo si era de ámbito sobrenatural.

En esta ocasión, sin embargo, enfiló sus pasos hacia la cafetería, donde sabía que estaría Erica.

 

Encontró a la Beta en la última mesa de la cafetería, leyendo un libro y actuando como si no estuviera escuchando los comentarios que hacían de ella el resto de estudiantes. Estudiantes que no parecían atreverse a acercarse a ella y pedirle salir, por mucho que fuera justo eso lo que querían hacer.

Pero en el fondo su comportamiento era el más normal: Erica se comportaba como la clásica _femme fatale_ que, por mucho que uno desee, no está del todo seguro de salir con vida de aquel enfrentamiento.

 

Afortunadamente, para Stiles eso no suponía ningún problema. Primero porque de momento la anatomía femenina no era su predilecta, gracias a cierto Alfa. Segundo porque se podía decir que Stiles y ella eran amigos, con lo que la intimidación quedaba de lado. Y tercero y más importante, porque realmente necesitaba hablar con ella.

 

Al llegar a su lado, sabiendo que le había oído llegar desde que entró en la cafetería, se sentó en la silla de al lado y esperó a que levantara la vista del libro.

-          ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-          Claro, Stiles – sonrió de ese modo sexy barra intimidante - Sabes que tienes carta blanca… Durante una semana.

-          ¡Scott no me ha dicho que había límite de tiempo! – exclamó, ofendido.

-          ¿Bromeas? – entornó los ojos la rubia - Jamás habríamos accedido si hubiera sido sin límite – le sonrió entonces de esa manera en la que parecía estar coqueteando con todo el mundo - Además, se supone que tú eres el más listo de todos y no necesitarás más tiempo… Pregunta.

-          ¿Qué? Ah, ya sí – se mojó los labios – Es un poco personal.

-          Me lo imagino.

-          Yo… Quería saber cómo fue cuando te mordió Derek. Ya sabes, cuando te transformó.

Erica tardó un par de segundos en hablar, sorprendida por la pregunta.

-          ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

Stiles tardó un rato en responder, no muy seguro de cómo decirlo. O incluso de por qué quería saberlo realmente.

-          Porque quiero tener una imagen… El que me mordió lo hizo sin preguntarme si quería, y estando inconsciente… Como hicieron con Scott. Pero quería saber cómo habría sido si…

-          ¿Si Derek te hubiera mordido? – Stiles asintió, no del todo seguro de que pudiera decir alguna palabra - ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a Isaac? A él también le mordió. Y fue el primero.

-          Ya… Pero… No es lo mismo.

Erica miró a Stiles fijamente durante unos segundos, alzando levemente una ceja al más puro estilo Derek. Y no por primera vez, Stiles se imaginó a todos los Betas de Derek ensayando delante del espejo aquel levantamiento de cejas, buscando con ello la aprobación de su Alfa.

-          Entiendo – dijo al fin. Pero al contrario de lo que Stiles había imaginado, no lo dijo con esa mueca socarrona tan propia de ella, sino con evidente interés – Quieres saber lo que sentí, como persona que entonces se sentía atraída por Derek.

-          ¿Es inapropiado? – preguntó con los ojos casi cerrados, convencido de que lo siguiente que recibiría de Erica sería un puñetazo.

-          Bastante… Pero como te he dicho, lo entiendo.

-          ¿En serio?

-          Sí. Pero antes, respóndeme tú a una pregunta.

-          ¿Yo? Vale, claro – se puso más rígido en el asiento - Dispara.

-          ¿Por qué nunca se lo pediste?

-          ¿Que me transformara? – la chica asintió – Sí que lo hice. Una vez – vio que Erica alzaba una ceja en señal de incredulidad, pero en seguida pasó a abrir la boca a modo de asombro. Cuando el latido pausado de su corazón le confirmó que estaba diciendo la verdad – Fue después de haber estado a punto de morir Derek, otra vez… Yo era el único que estaba con él y no pude defenderle.

-          Y no querías que volviera a ocurrir.

-          Pero Derek no quiso hacerlo. Decía que prefería correr el riesgo.

-          Así, sin más ¿fue lo único que te dijo?

-          ¿Perdona? – sonrió con ironía - Creía que estábamos hablando de Derek Hale… Ya sabes, el hombre estatua que de vez en cuando gruñe para hacerse entender.

-          _Touché_ – rió Erica. Pero apenas murió la carcajada, se puso seria – Fue en el hospital, después de haber tenido aquel ataque epiléptico.

-          ¿El del gimnasio? 

-          Cuando desperté estaba tumbada en una camilla, y le encontré al lado, mirándome como nadie me había mirado jamás – sonrió para sí, recordando aquel momento y sabiendo que Stiles no se enfadaría por hablar de su novio de aquella manera. Porque Erica sabía que Stiles no era idiota, y que sabía que cualquiera se sentiría atraído por Derek – empezó a hablarme de la enfermedad, de lo horrible que era. Y entonces me dijo que podía hacer que desapareciera. Que incluso podía hacer que todo fuera mucho mejor a partir de entonces – negó con la cabeza, recordando lo que fue y lo mucho que había cambiado todo desde entonces – Le pregunté que cómo podía hacer aquello, y entonces sus ojos se volvieron rojos – guardó silencio unos segundos - Yo me asusté, claro. Pero lo que me ofrecía era increíble.

-          No te contó nada más.

-          Claro que sí… Me dijo que habría inconvenientes, pero que él me ayudaría a superarlos. Así que sólo pude decirle que sí.

-          ¿Y te mordió allí mismo? – Erica asintió - ¿Dónde?

El sonrojo que mostraron las mejillas de la chica no fue nada reconfortante. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que la que estaba hablando era Erica, quien nunca parecía avergonzarse por nada. Pero entonces levantó un brazo y le acercó la muñeca.

Stiles observó la piel pálida de Erica, y antes de que se diera cuenta olfateó la muñeca.

-          Perdona – musitó, alejándose un poco de ella para no caer en la tentación de olerla de nuevo.

-          No pasa nada – rió sin mala intención – Es nuestra manera de reconocernos. Y la mayoría de las veces lo hacemos sin darnos cuenta.

-          ¿Te dolió? – preguntó, lamiéndose los labios y tragando con dificultad. Pero lo gracioso era que no sabía si estaba nervioso por la respuesta, o extrañamente azorado por ella.

-          ¿Que si me dolió? – repitió con evidente ironía – No. Sólo me clavó sus colmillos de hombre lobo… Por supuesto que me dolió – ahora fue el turno de ella de humedecerse los labios – Pero entonces Derek me abrazó desde detrás, pegando su pecho a mi espalda y, mientras que con una mano me tapaba la boca para que no se oyeran mis gritos, con la otra empezó a acariciarme la nuca. Y cuando separó su boca de la muñeca, no dejó de susurrarme que no tuviera miedo. Que pronto pasaría el dolor – esperó a que Stiles dijera algo, pero el chico parecía haberse quedado en babia, la vista fija en la muñeca de Erica sin verla realmente – Al final perdí el conocimiento. Y cuando desperté, me estaba llevando en brazos al interior de la estación abandonada – torció ligeramente el gesto – No era el lugar más romántico del mundo, pero como comprenderás tampoco estaba para darle importancia a los detalles… Salvo el de sus brazos bajo mi cuerpo, claro.

-          Erica… - advirtió con todo amenazante.

-          ¿Qué? Sería absurdo negarlo. Y tú los ves y tocas cada día… Déjame al menos disfrutar del recuerdo.

Stiles acabó sonriendo, sabiendo que ella tenía toda la razón, y que era absurdo que estuviera celoso por el hecho de que ella pensara de aquel modo de Derek… Porque entonces estaría celoso de cualquier ser viviente con ojos y cerebro.

Pero de pronto su sonrisa desapareció, y al instante también lo hizo la de ella. Estaba claro que la Beta había notado el cambio del ritmo de su corazón, con lo que no tenía sentido negarlo ahora.

-          Ojalá hubiera sido igual conmigo – musitó Stiles al fin – Ojalá también fuera él mi Alfa.

-          No lo mires de ese modo – trató de animarle Erica – Aunque no seas su Beta, está claro que tenéis un vínculo especial. Ya lo teníais cuando sólo eras un humano dentro de su manada. Y eso sí que era raro…

Stilinski asintió, sobre todo porque no sería justo no aceptar el apoyo de Erica por una única vez que se lo ofrecía.

Aunque el suspiro que soltó parecía contradecir su optimismo.

-          Espero que tengas razón.

 

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y por hoy se acabó. Mañana más...


	4. Chapter 4

Al sonar la sirena por última vez, anunciando el final de las clases hasta el día siguiente, Stiles no pudo por menos que suspirar de alivio. Su primer día en el instituto como Stiles 2.0 se le había hecho poco más que eterno, y ahora tenía ganas de volver a casa y probar con calma sus nuevas habilidades.

Pero sus planes estaban a punto de cambiar.

 

O eso pareció indicar la presencia de Derek apoyado en su jeep, con los brazos cruzados de forma poco amenazadora. Como si estuviera tranquilamente esperando a que saliera de clase, y aquello fuera algo que hacía todos los días.

Cosa que, por cierto, no era verdad. Porque no era algo que hiciera todos los días. Ni siquiera era algo que hubiera hecho una sola vez.

Y sólo por la sorpresa recibida, Stiles se acercó a él con ganas de hablar. Olvidándose momentáneamente de la lista de insultos que se había apuntado para gritarle la próxima vez que le viera.  

 

-          ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó cuando estuvo a su lado - No es que no quiera que estés, pero… El instituto no está precisamente dentro de tu zona de confort.

-          Quería saber cómo estabas.

-          Oh. Bastante… bien, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias.

Derek asintió, al tiempo que cogía las llaves de las manos de Stiles, con las que llevaba un rato jugueteando.

-          Scott – llamó al chico que en ese momento salía por la puerta principal, acompañado de Isaac – Lleva el coche de Stiles a su casa – le lanzó las llaves ante la mirada curiosa de los dos adolescentes.

Scott no dijo nada. Miró a Stiles, como pidiendo que le confirmara lo que tenía que hacer. Y cuando su amigo asintió, él hizo lo propio y subió al coche junto al otro Beta, dejándoles solos.

-          Tienes deberes – preguntó Derek apenas se alejó el jeep.

-          Por favor, ¿quieres dejar de decir esa palabra? Ya bastante deprimente es saber que sigo yendo al instituto, como para que tengas que mencionar todo el rato la palabra “deberes” – se quejó cual niño pequeño. Pero ante el levantamiento de cejas del hombre, exigiendo una respuesta, no tuvo más remedio que dársela – Nooo. No tengo deberes que hacer. Así que, sea cual sea el motivo por el que estás aquí, estoy libre.

El Alfa asintió de nuevo, el gesto serio, pero no dijo nada. Miró a su alrededor, donde los estudiantes se subían a sus respectivos coches, y avanzó hacia una zona del aparcamiento que estaba prácticamente desierta.

A Stiles le extrañó no encontrar el Camaro por ningún lado, aunque supuso que lo había escondido para que la gente no lo toqueteara. Lo que no dejaba de ser lo normal, la verdad. Era un pedazo de coche y era absurdo negarlo, además del hecho de que lograba también que cierto Alfa tuviera problemas para controlar su ira cuando cientos de adolescentes toqueteaban a su bebé… A su bebé de cuatro ruedas.

-          Te debo una disculpa – dijo el hombre apenas paró junto al parking de motos, completamente vacío.

-          Oh… ¿Te refieres al hecho de que no me has llamado desde que me dejaste en casa, dejándome tan sólo un par de mensajes? – no esperó a que Derek respondiera, pues sabía que no lo iba a hacer – O tal vez al modo en que me trataste cuando me encontraste, como si fuera un muñeco de trapo al que zarandear y al que acusabas de mentir.

-          Sí – susurró Derek en voz baja – Por todo eso.

 

Stiles estuvo tentado de seguir atacándole y hacerle sentir un poquito más miserable. Estuvo muy pero que muy tentado… Pero al final optó por no hacerlo, porque en el fondo tenía que estar alagado de que Derek le hubiera pedido perdón y hubiera reconocido su error. Algo que casi nunca hacía, y menos yendo en persona al instituto para hacerlo.

-          ¿A qué se ha debido el cambio de actitud? – preguntó al fin, con curiosidad.

Derek soltó aire por la nariz, y puso cara de concentración. La misma que tenía cuando tenía que decir algo complicado o importante pero no sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo.

-          Intenta entenderlo – explicó – Cuando el Alfa te mordió, impregnó todo tu cuerpo con su olor. Y cuando mi parte de lobo la detectó, se sintió atacada y engañada – negó levemente con la cabeza – A grandes rasgos, es como si te hubiera encontrado en la cama con otro.

-          ¿En serio? – el hombre asintió – Pero no fue eso lo que ocurrió. Ni siquiera sé quién es. Y nunca le pedí permiso.

-          Lo sé – susurró, un tanto miserable – A veces no es fácil mantener el control de mi parte animal.

 

Fue Stiles el que asintió esta vez.

Pese a que llevaban casi un año juntos, había ocasiones en las que aún le sorprendía el modo tan directo en que Derek hablaba. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que expresar sus sentimientos y cualquier cosa en general, no era algo con lo que se sintiera precisamente cómodo.

Por ello, cada vez que le veía hacerlo, y sabiendo que lo hacía por él; no podía evitar sentirse increíblemente afortunado porque Derek formara parte de su vida.

 

-          ¿Sigo oliendo al Alfa? – preguntó con timidez. La respuesta de Derek, con un leve escalofrío apenas detectable para cualquier otro, fue toda la respuesta que necesitó – Te sientes incómodo estando conmigo.

-          No – negó con demasiado ímpetu.

-          ¿Seguro?

-          Aunque mi parte de lobo esté tensa por el olor del Alfa… También soy un hombre. Y sé que tú sigues siendo tú.

-          Pero va a ser… No sé, ¿complicado?

-          No si sigues a mi lado.

-          Creo que eso es un poco contradictorio…

-          Me da igual lo que seas mientras sigas siendo tú – explicó con seriedad - Porque no estoy contigo por lo que eres, sino por _quien_ eres… Y eres tú el que me ha ayudado a sacar adelante mi parte humana – lanzó una mirada a su alrededor – Estoy a plena luz del día y en un sitio lleno de estudiantes escandalosos – sonrió levemente – Hace años habría sido incapaz de hacerlo. Y ha sido gracias a ti – apretó un poco los labios - No pienso permitir que nada ni nadie me quite esto.

 

Stiles sonrió con un poco de vergüenza, no del todo acostumbrado a oír a Derek hablar así. No acostumbrado a oír a Derek hablar. Punto.

Sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, y sin pensar que a lo mejor no era buena idea, acercó una mano a la del Alfa para agarrar su muñeca y apretarla con fuerza.

Al sentir el tacto, Derek tuvo otro pequeño escalofrío. Pero esta vez fue por otro motivo completamente distinto.

-          Estaba tan asustado cuando no pude encontrarte – negó al tiempo que hablaba, apenas en un susurro.

El chico asintió sin decir nada, sabiendo que estaba demasiado emocionado para decir algo y que se entendieran las palabras. Por eso prefirió optar por algo más físico, y abrazó al hombre con todas sus fuerzas.

Enseguida notó los dos brazos de Derek en torno a su espalda, apretándole contra él, y cómo su barba de dos días le hacía cosquillas en el cuello, al haber apoyado la cabeza en su hombro.

-          Entonces… ¿Estamos bien? – preguntó Stiles tras un buen rato.

Derek asintió con decisión, si bien la seguridad no se reflejó en sus ojos.

-          Me va a costar un tiempo hacerme a la idea de que ahora eres un hombre lobo, y que _yo_ no soy tu Alfa…

-          Tú siempre serás mi Alfa – le interrumpió Stiles sin dudar, y de pronto captó un sonido extraño, como de un motor acelerándose. Al cabo de unos segundos se dio cuenta de que era el sonido del corazón de Derek, que había empezado a latir un poco más rápido al oír aquella frase. Y Stiles supuso que aquello era algo bueno – Ya lo eras cuando tan sólo era un frágil humano pero que te seguía a todas partes, como un cachorro perdido – sonrió, deseando recuperar el buen humor – Así que ahora, que formo parte del selecto club de seres mitológicos, digo yo que será incluso más fácil.

La estrategia consiguió su resultado, y la sonrisa que Derek le ofreció sí que se reflejó en sus ojos esta vez.   

-          Hablando de eso… ¿Qué tal tu primer día?

-          Bien… Increíblemente bien – se rascó la cabeza en gesto nervioso, como si él fuera el primer sorprendido.

-          Ningún problema.

-          No. Aunque he tratado de pasar lo más desapercibido posible – ante el levantamiento de cejas de Derek, mostrando su incredulidad, Stiles tuvo que explicarse – Puede que Scott y Isaac no llamaran mucho la atención en el equipo al pasar de ser ligeramente buenos a increíblemente buenos… Pero si de repente yo empiezo a jugar como el capitán, cuando hasta ahora ni siquiera podía dejar de caerme al pisarme los cordones durante el entrenamiento… Bueno, digamos que resultaría muy, pero que muy sospechoso. Así que he decidido estar todo el rato en el banquillo.

-          Tarde o temprano tendrás que jugar.

-          Sí – suspiró un poco cansado -  Pero prefiero que sea más tarde que temprano… Y sobre todo que antes haya terminado de hacerme a la idea de que soy… un hombre lobo.

Derek asintió con calma, y colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Stiles.

-          Para eso estoy aquí.

-          Pensé que habías venido a pedir perdón – sonrió con fingida inocencia.

-          Eso también – susurró con esa mueca de seguridad tan propia en él – Qué tal si vemos cómo te desenvuelves en el terreno.

-          ¿Perdón?

-          Echemos una carrera – explicó, separándose de él y señalando la parte del bosque que daba al parking – Atravesaremos el bosque hasta llegar a mi piso.

-          ¡Pero eso está a más de 10 kilómetros! ¡Campo a través!

El Alfa cerró los ojos al tiempo que negaba levemente.

-          Stiles… - dijo con ese tono de advertencia, casi amenaza.

-          ¿Sí?

Pese a que no hacía falta acercarse a él para susurrarle, porque se suponía que ahora tenía super oído, el hombre recorrió el medio metro que les separaba para pegar los labios a su oreja.

-          _Eres_ un hombre lobo. Estoy seguro de que podrás hacerlo sin problema.

-          Oh… - se quedó callado con la boca abierta, como si hasta entonces no hubiera caído en esa posibilidad – Ohhh – sonrió como un tonto cuando por fin captó lo que aquello significaba, y se mojó los labios ante la expectativa - ¿Qué consigo si gano yo?

Derek alzó su ceja de forma exagerada. Su marca patentada de “¿lo estás diciendo en serio?”

-          Tan seguro estás de que puedes ganarme.

-          Es para tener un mayor aliciente y esforzarme más.

-          Muy bien – aceptó al final el Alfa, tras considerarlo durante unos segundos. Volvió a colocar una mano en el hombro de Stiles, casi en el cuello, y volvió a pegar sus labios al oído del chico – Si consigues alcanzarme, en cuanto lleguemos a casa me comeré tu polla y dejaré que te corras en mi boca.

Apenas terminó de hablar, Derek echó a correr hacia el bosque.

 

Por su parte, Stiles necesitó un par de segundos para que las neuronas que habían muerto volvieran a funcionar. Y para recordar que debía cogerle si quería que ocurriera aquello.

Cuando Derek ya había desaparecido entre los árboles, el chico se recolocó los pantalones y corrió tras él, sonriendo como un bobalicón.

 

**********

-          No es justo – Stiles se tiró en el sofá apenas entraron en el piso. No porque estuviera cansado, porque realmente no lo estaba, sino porque sorprendentemente era un sofá la mar de cómodo – Eres mucho más rápido que yo.

-          Y ahora te das cuenta.

-          Ya _sabía_ que eras más rápido – dijo con sarcasmo nada fingido – Pero se suponía que tenías que dejarme ganar.

-          Y eso por qué – rió al tiempo que se quitaba la cazadora y la tiraba en el otro extremo del sofá. En vez de sentarse al lado del chico, fue a la parte de la cocina y sacó una botella de agua de la nevera, de la que bebió casi la mitad.

-          ¿Por qué? – gritó Stiles – Qué tal porque no puedes prometer algo como lo que has prometido, y luego no hacerlo.

-          Pero yo no prometí nada – dijo con calma, ofreciéndole la botella para que la terminara – Era una recompensa… En caso de que ganaras.

Stiles hizo un aspaviento que no podía ser descrito de otra manera que como pataleo. Dejó la botella en el suelo cuando hubo terminado de beber, y se puso en pie.

-          Y por qué no lo consideramos como una recompensa por mi esfuerzo – musitó, acercándose al hombre que seguía quieto junto a la mesa del salón – Tienes que reconocer que he estado muy bien…

-          Cierto.

-          He aguantado tu ritmo todo el tiempo – continuó Stiles, hablando de forma seductora (o lo que él entendía como seductora), con la mirada fija en Derek. Al llegar a su altura, colocó ambas manos en torno al cuello del hombre, y se puso de puntillas para poder llegar a sus labios y besarlos.

Pero cuando estaba a punto de rozarlos, el Alfa dio un paso atrás, rompiendo todo el contacto.

-          Pero no me has ganado – dijo con una mueca socarrona en los labios.

-          Vamos Derek – se quejó – Eres cruel.

-          No. Soy consecuente. ¿Qué sentido tendría que te lo hiciera si no has ganado la apuesta? Sólo conseguiría que la próxima vez no te esforzaras tanto.

-          También puede ser un aliciente – no se rindió Stiles – Enseñarme lo que puedo conseguir la próxima vez que te gane – sonrió con picardía – Te aseguro que lograrías que me esforzara al doscientos por cien.

Derek rió con ganas, y colocó ambas manos sobre la cintura del chico, atrayéndole hacia él. Cuando sus cuerpos estuvieron pegados, casi a cámara lenta, llevó sus labios hasta los de Stiles para darle un levísimo beso. Apenas un ligero roce y sin nada de lengua.

-          La respuesta sigue siendo no.

Esta vez fue Stiles el que se alejó del Alfa, soltando un nada discreto bufido.

-          Eres un capullo – dijo muy despacio, como si también fuera un idiota al que le costara seguir el ritmo de la conversación – No. No es eso. ¿Sabes lo que eres? ¿Sabes cómo llaman a esos tíos que dejan a la gente con la miel en los labios? Les llaman calienta…

El comentario de Stiles quedó interrumpido en su momento cumbre cuando el móvil comenzó a sonar desde el bolsillo trasero del pantalón. Cogió el teléfono y, al ver que se trataba de su padre, soltó un suspiro de disgusto pero levantó un dedo en dirección a Derek.

-          Aún no hemos acabado con esta conversación, lobito – amenazó un segundo antes de responder la llamada – Hola, papá ¿qué pasa?

Apenas saludó Stiles, Derek subió las escaleras de caracol para dejarle solo y darle un poco de privacidad. Sabía que era más un gesto que otra cosa porque, si quisiera, podría oír la conversación desde la otra punta del edificio. Pero al menos quería que Stiles viera que estaba mejorando en eso de comportarse como una persona normal, y que ya no vigilaba a todos en plan espeluznante… Al menos, que ya no lo hacía con él. 

 

A los cinco minutos, oyó que Stiles se despedía de su padre.

-          ¿Todo bien? – preguntó cuando bajó y vio que el chico tenía un gesto serio.

-          Sí… Bueno, no. No le hace gracia que esté por ahí sabiendo que quien fuera que me atacó aún está por ahí suelto. Le he dicho que estaba contigo y que me acompañarías luego a casa. Ya sabes para… Para que se quedara tranquilo.

-          Claro – no dudó en responder, tras lo que puso ambas manos en los hombros del adolescente – Si quieres, podemos irnos ya.

-          No… Aún tardará una hora en llegar a casa – musitó con desánimo. El buen humor de antes desaparecido por completo.

-          ¿Te preocupa el Alfa?

-          ¿Te preocupa a ti?

Derek apretó la mandíbula, contrariado, pero no se alejó de él.

-          Desde que te llevé a casa la otra noche, no he parado de buscarle sin encontrar ningún rastro. Es como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra.

-          ¿Y eso no es bueno? – preguntó, esperanzado.

-          Tal vez. Empiezo a pensar que no fue consciente de lo que estaba haciendo a causa de la luna llena.

-          Pero es un Alfa. Se supone que puede controlarse mejor que los demás…

-          No lo sé – negó levemente, el desánimo más que evidente en la voz – Pero sea lo que sea, te prometo que lo averiguaré.

Stiles asintió, aunque sólo fuera para borrar del rostro del hombre aquel gesto de preocupación.

-          A lo mejor podrías ayudarme a recordar algo.

-          ¿Yo?

-          Sí. Haciendo eso de… las uñas. No sé cómo se llama. Lo que hizo Peter con Scott.

-          ¿Acceder a los recuerdos?

-          Sí.

-          Estuviste inconsciente todo el tiempo. No serviría de nada.

-          Ya… Pero a lo mejor, aun inconsciente, pude captar algo. Lo que fuera.

Derek apretó los labios durante unos segundos, para al final darle un corto beso en los del chico.

-          No me convence… Es demasiado arriesgado si existe la posibilidad de que al final no consigamos nada.

-          ¿Cómo que arriesgado? – Stiles se echó a reír – Olvidas que ahora también soy un hombre lobo… Y aunque lleve poco tiempo en esto, sé que soy bastante más duro que antes. En plan, mucho, mucho más duro, casi invulnerable… No hay ningún problema.

-          Sigue sin gustarme la idea – murmuró con voz grave.

-          Por qué no – se quejó esta vez con más ímpetu, separándose lo justo de Derek para que no le tocara – ¿Piensas que no podré soportarlo? ¿Crees que soy más débil que los demás y vas a seguir tratándome como a un muñeco de porcelana? Porque cuando lo era, con frágiles huesos rompibles, era una mierda pero lo aceptaba porque no dejaba de ser la verdad. Pero ahora que no lo soy, no tiene ningún sentido que me trates diferente.

El Alfa no respondió. Miró a Stiles en modo cien por cien espeluznante, tras lo que cruzó los brazos en torno al pecho y negó levemente. Como hacia cuando seguía sin poder creer la clase de persona que era Stiles.

Al final salió a la luz una sonrisa muy corta que, sin embargo, logró tranquilizar a Stiles. Y no es que el chico pensara que Derek fuera a atacarle. Pero no era nada agradable ser el blanco de aquella mirada de depredador… Por muy sexy que fuera dicho depredador.

-          Así que no quieres que te trate distinto a ellos – dijo al final.

-          Exacto. Todos somos Betas.

-          Muy bien – alzó una ceja – Plantearé la pregunta al revés… ¿Te gustaría que les tratara a ellos del mismo modo que hago contigo? – levantó aún más la ceja, de forma exagerada - _Exactamente_ , del mismo modo.

-          Claro que… - de pronto llegó al cerebro de Stiles el verdadero significado de aquella pregunta - Oh.

-          Exacto – apretó los labios, el rostro impertérrito - Oh.

-          No… No había pensado en eso – tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse.

-          Por qué no me sorprende – negó de nuevo. Por enésima vez, Derek puso ambas manos sobre los hombros de Stiles, y pegó su rostro al suyo – Ahora, ¿qué tal si pensamos en otra manera para encontrar al Alfa? Una que no implique tener que hacer daño al chico con el que estoy saliendo, y al que casualmente aprecio mucho.

Stiles carraspeó varias veces, habiendo perdido la voz momentáneamente.

-          Sí. Esto… Me parece bien.

 

 TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoy un poco de todo, con Stiles 100%, y Derek... pues lo mismo, XD

Stiles empezaba a preocuparse.

De acuerdo que sabía que no iba a aprender todos los trucos de hombre lobo en un par de horas, ni siquiera en un par de días… Pero ya había pasado una semana desde que le mordieron y, quitando que ahora tenía mejor percepción espacial que antes, y que podía oír el sonido de una moneda cayendo desde 20 metros de distancia si quería, no había nada más.

 

Lo que al final le dejaba sólo con la habilidad del super oído como nueva mejora dentro del Stiles 2.0 en el que se había convertido… Más que nada porque tener percepción espacial se suponía que era algo que tenía todo el mundo de forma natural. Y el que no fuera su caso antes, simplemente porque estaba mal hecho, no servía de nada cuando lo que quería era hacer todas las cosas que se suponía los humanos normales no hacían.

Cosas como que le salieran las garras o colmillos, o que sus ojos brillaran con el característico tono ámbar de los Betas.

 

Pero no. No había nada de eso.

Y a grandes rasgos, para el resto del mundo Stiles Stilinski seguía siendo un típico humano. Cierto que, pensándolo bien, realmente era bueno que siguieran creyendo aquello… Por eso de que se suponía que los hombres lobo eran un secreto y nadie más podía saberlo.

 

Pero Stiles mentiría si no dijera que empezaba a sentirse frustrado.

No. Más que frustrado, Stiles se sentía como un lobo de segunda categoría.

Pero en el fondo era normal que se sintiera así. En serio… Scott no había necesitado ni 48 horas para pasar de descubrir que existían los hombres lobos y que él era uno de ellos, a ponerse a corretear por el bosque sin camiseta y teniendo su primer enfrentamiento con los cazadores… Bueno, eso tampoco lo quería él.

 

Pero qué decir de Isaac y Erica. Fue morderles Derek, y pasaron de ser un punto invisible en los pasillos del instituto, a convertirse en la fantasía viviente del resto de alumnos y profesores (no eran nada discretos en ese sentido), con ese cambio repentino de vestuario que sólo lograba resaltar más unos cuerpos definitivamente mejores que los de antes, mucho más firmes y llenos en los lugares exactos.

Aunque, en ese sentido, Stiles no podía quejarse tampoco.

 

Y no es que fuera un hedonista egocéntrico, mirándose delante del espejo y sacando músculo como Jackson, o incluso grabándose por la noche “para grabar la historia” (sí, seguro); pero debía reconocer que su cuerpo sí que había mejorado. No en plan de cero a cien como había imaginado que ocurriría porque, quién lo habría dicho, ¡resultaba que ya tenía músculos antes! Músculos propios, cien por cien humanos, que habían ido creciendo de forma natural sin que él mismo llegara a darse cuenta, al estar tapados por capas y capas de ropa.      

Así que, al parecer, los años de Stiles en el anonimato dentro del campo de las chicas o de conseguir una mísera cita para el baile, en parte habían sido culpa de su elección de vestuario, y donde las prendas holgadas y los pantalones calados eran su sello distintivo.

 

No obstante, ahora que sabía la verdad, y que incluso la percha había mejorado sustancialmente, Stiles decidió no seguir la estrategia de Isaac y Erica. Es decir, no pasó de vestir como un adolescente de 16 años, a hacerlo como unos actores recién salidos de una de esas películas donde no sabes encuadrar muy bien el momento en que tienen lugar... Sí, como esas películas que “en teoría” son medievales, pero donde hay cuero y corpiños y pantalones ajustados por todas partes y en un momento dado parece que estás al principio de en una peli porno… ¡Exactamente como viste Erica!  

 

El caso es que Stiles no quería hacer aquello. Primero porque dudaba mucho que se sintiera cómodo llevando ropa de cuero con el calor que daba. Y segundo porque, si de algo estaba orgulloso, era de tener respeto propio y de no necesitar aparentar ser otra persona para contentar a los demás. Así que si se sentía a gusto y cómodo y realmente le gustaba llevar camisetas amplias sacadas de “The Big Bang Theory”  junto a chaquetas y playeras corrientes, pues como que no iba a dejar de hacerlo ahora.

El tercer punto que le llevó a continuar con su tradicional vestuario, realmente fue más por culpa de Derek. O, más que por su culpa, porque tenía miedo de lo que podría hacer Derek en un momento dado.

 

Y es que el segundo día que Derek le estaba esperando a la salida del instituto, y el primer y único día que Stiles probó a ponerse algo más fashion y definitivamente menos Stiles, la cosa no salió muy bien.

Pero en el fondo no era culpa suya que la camiseta que se puso aquella mañana, y que era ajustada cuando la compró, ahora se pegara a su cuerpo de manera bastante obscena, dejando ver perfectamente el modo en que los músculos de sus brazos se tensaban por nada. Y, bueno, si a la camiseta le sumaba aquellos pantalones desgastados que hacía años le regaló la madre de Scott porque había comprado una talla más pequeña y a Scott no le valía y era una pena devolverlos… Tampoco era culpa suya que el resultado, al parecer, fuera muy llamativo.

En plan, muy, muy llamativo.

En plan, “Danny mirándole todo el tiempo, con cero disimulo y relamiéndose los labios cada dos por tres” llamativo.

 

Y por supuesto, así es como Derek tuvo que encontrar a Stiles aquel día. Con Danny, quien había asegurado que no le resultaba atractivo, pegado a él y sonriéndole de un modo nada discreto y acariciando su brazo como si hiciera aquello todos los días. Cosa que, por cierto, nunca había hecho.

Así que cuando Derek se acercó a Stiles aquel día, le agarró del brazo con bastante fuerza (y menos mal que ya no era un frágil humano) para separarle de Danny, y lanzó al pobre Danny esa mirada de Alfa cien por cien; Stiles decidió que se acabaron los experimentos con el cambio de look. Algo que Danny agradeció, porque le había acojonado muy mucho el modo en que Derek le había mirado, como si estuviera planeando arrancarle la garganta con los dientes; pero que sobre todo agradecieron el resto de personas que _sabían_ que aquel pensamiento no era tanto una forma de hablar como toda una declaración de intenciones.     

 

Pero en fin… El caso es que quitando interesantes anécdotas que recordar, la vida de Stiles no había cambiado mucho. Al menos, no había cambiado como se suponía que tenía que hacer, a causa del importante detalle de que ahora era un hombre lobo.

Y, en conclusión, Stiles estaba muy frustrado.

 

Porque, ¿qué significaba aquello? ¿Que no era un hombre lobo cien por cien? O que la madre naturaleza, que era muy lista, había decidido que no podía haber un hombre lobo perfecto y además increíblemente inteligente, porque sería demasiado injusto para el resto de seres mitológicos…

Sí, claro. Seguro que era por eso.

 

Lo triste es que en el fondo Stiles tenía la sensación de que aquello no se debía tanto a sí mismo, como a la forma en la que estaba afrontando el cambio.

O, mejor dicho, a la forma en la que Derek le proponía que afrontara el cambio.

Y esa forma, quién lo habría dicho, se resumía en una simple frase que ya estaba harto de oír: “Todo vendrá a su tiempo”.

 

Porque en serio, ¿qué clase de consejo era aquel?

Uno absurdo si tenía en cuenta que ya había pasado una semana desde que le mordieron, pero que tenía la sensación de ser un mes; con lo que “todo vendrá a su tiempo” le sonaba como lo más estúpido del mundo.

 

Claro que, de momento, no tenía ninguna intención de contarle su pequeño disgusto a Derek. Sobre todo cuando él era quien más contento parecía estar con la aparente lentitud de Stiles de transformarse en un hombre lobo.

Y eso sí que no tenía mucho sentido. Porque se suponía que Derek era el mismo tipo que se había puesto a convertir estudiantes en hombres lobos apenas tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo, por eso de que así era más fuerte y juntos podían proteger mejor el territorio. Y si daba la casualidad de que la última incorporación a la manada, era además el chico con el que llevaba un año saliendo y que de seguro iba a seguir todas las órdenes de su Alfa, no entendía que problema había en que no pudiera hacerlo ya…

 

Sí, bueno… Estaba el importante detalle de que Stiles no formaba parte de la manada de Derek, y que Derek jamás sería su Alfa.

Y sí. Tal vez ese _pequeño_ detalle explicara por qué Derek no parecía muy molesto con el hecho de que Stiles fuera el más lento de los lentos a la hora de realizar la transformación; y que por el contrario prefiriera tomarse las cosas con calma por una vez en su vida.

Derek Hale, el hombre que pegaba antes que preguntar, y que actuaba antes que pensar, había decidido tomarse las cosas con calma.

Así que Stiles, en esos momentos, se tenía que tragar la frustración, sabiendo que no haría bien a ninguno de los dos. 

 

Aunque había veces en las que el tomarse las cosas con calma, no estaba tan mal después de todo.

Sobre todo si pensaba en la actual situación en la que se encontraba ahora mismo. Tumbado en la sorprendentemente cómoda cama de Derek, y con cierto Alfa a su lado y besándole como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo.

 

Así que Stiles, que era muy buen estudiante, siguió el plan como si le fuera la vida en ello.

Lo que, realmente, no estaba muy alejado de la realidad, teniendo en cuenta que era la primera vez que estaban en plan íntimo después de haber sido mordido. Y sí, saber que te habías convertido en un ser de ciencia ficción podía hacer que querer tirarte a Derek Hale pasara a ser el último de sus pensamientos.

Pero ahora no.

Porque ahora estaba sintiendo de nuevo las manos de Derek acariciando su espalda y su pecho, al tiempo que aquellos labios tan sorprendentemente suaves le estaban besando con la fuerza perfecta, dejando que la punta de su lengua diera pequeñas pasadas por el labio inferior de vez en cuando, y dejándole con ganas de más.

Y Stiles quería mucho, mucho más. 

 

Cuando Derek se tumbó encima de él, dejándole sentir perfectamente toda su anatomía, Stiles decidió que no sólo quería sentirla sino también verla, por lo que le quitó la camiseta con bastante poco estilo, dejando claro que estaba ansioso por ver esos músculos tan bien definidos.

Nada más tener un buen plano de ellos, se relamió sin vergüenza y llevó ambas manos a la espalda de Derek, desesperado por sentir aquellos abdominales tan perfectos sobre su estómago.

En ese momento Derek gritó.

 

Pero, a diferencia de los gritos que Stiles solía provocarle en el dormitorio… y en el salón, y en la cocina y en cualquier superficie plana… esta vez el gritó parecía ser de dolor.

Algo que también indicó la expresión que ahora tenía el Alfa, y que se había separado de él, incorporándose un poco para mirarle desde arriba.

-          ¿Qué… qué pasa? – preguntó Stiles, desconcertado.

-          Me has arañado – explicó Derek, mirando por encima de su hombro para ver las marcas de las uñas de Stiles, bastante más profundas de lo normal.

-          Perdona – musitó el chico, extrañado porque se hubiera dejado llevar tanto por el momento, hasta el punto de hacerle daño - No me he dado cuenta… Joder… - su tez se volvió pálida al fijarse en sus uñas, las armas del delito, y darse cuenta de que no eran precisamente uñas - Tengo garras.

Derek estudió con atención las manos de Stiles, pero con más curiosidad que desconcierto.

-          Sí. Ya lo he notado.

-          Oh Dios… - Stiles movió las dos manos para mirar con detalle aquellas uñas tan largas y definitivamente más punzantes y peligrosas – Tengo garras.

-          Ya sabías que iba a pasar.

-          Lo sé pero… - su frase se vio interrumpida cuando se percató de que las uñas comenzaba a decrecer, volviendo a su estado normal y totalmente humano - Hey, por qué se van… No, no os vayáis. Volver.

-          Stiles… - replicó, con voz cansada - No tienen personalidad propia. Son parte de ti. Eres el único que las controla.

-          Sí, es verdad - se mojó los labios y se concentró en sus manos, dibujando en su mente el momento en que crecían… Sin conseguir nada – No… Quiero que salgan otra vez.

Derek se echó a reír ante el puchero que Stiles puso (y que negaría haber hecho por el resto de su vida), y decidió centrarse en lo que habían estado haciendo antes de ser interrumpidos por las garras de Stiles.

-          No te preocupes – musitó, besando su pecho y colocándose de nuevo encima de él, queriendo sentir el tacto de piel con piel. Y aunque aún tuvieran los dos los pantalones puestos, de momento la fricción de la tela era perfecta y justo lo que necesitaban para disfrutar sin que las ganas de más hiciera que todo fuera demasiado rápido – Disfruta del momento.

Stiles soltó un quejido lastimero, pero que la lengua de Derek rozando un pezón transformó en un jadeo ahogado. Sin parar de lamer la cálida piel de Stiles, el Alfa sonrió para sí, alegrándose de lo fácil que era distraer al chico si uno sabía cómo hacerlo, justo al tiempo que empujaba su entrepierna contra la de Stiles.

 

Por su parte, Stiles llevó ambas manos al colchón, una a cada lado de su cuerpo, y agarró con fuerza las sábanas, disfrutando de todo lo que Derek le ofrecía.

Su pulso aumentó de velocidad, y su respiración se volvió entrecortada, teniendo que cerrar los ojos para concentrarse y no tener un orgasmo en medio segundo.

Dios. Había echado de menos aquella cama, y sobre todo disfrutar de ella de aquel modo con Derek.

De pronto, Stiles captó un sonido extraño a su izquierda. Parecía como el de algo rompiéndose.

Extrañado, abrió los ojos y miró hacia abajo… Para ver como la garra que seguía apretando la sábana, rasgaba la tela como si fuera de papel.

-          Lo ves – susurró Derek, sin darle mucha importancia a la presencia de aquellas uñas de lobo, volviendo a centrarse en algo más importante como seguir devorando el cuerpo de Stiles.

Pero para el adolescente aquello sí que era importante, y en seguida empezó a plantearse todas las posibilidades que aquella transformación implicaba.

-          Debe ser por el aumento de la presión sanguínea – musitó para sí, sin dejar de mirar las uñas y concentrándose para que no desaparecieran. En un momento dado Derek le mordió un pezón y, junto al grito de sorpresa y un poco de excitación, sintió que tenía más controladas las garras – Es justo eso. Con la excitación es más fácil que salga mi parte animal – miró a Derek, que seguía muy ocupado mordiendo ahora el otro pezón – Como le ocurría a Scott con Allison al principio.

El Alfa soltó el pezón abultado que tenía entre los dientes, y miró al chico con los párpados ligeramente entornados.

-          Stiles... – sonrió en modo espeluznante – Te importa no mencionar a tus amigos mientras intento acostarme contigo. No es bueno para mantener la… excitación.

-          Oh – se sonrojó – Sí. Claro. Claro, perdona – soltó una risita avergonzada – No había pensado en ello.

-          Por supuesto.

-          Pero es genial, ¿no crees? – el alzamiento de cejas de Derek le obligó a explicarse mejor – No la parte de hablar de mis amigos cuando… eso. Sino que ya me han salido las garras – las puso delante de su cara, por si cabía la posibilidad de que el Alfa no se hubiera fijado en ellas – Molan, ¿eh?

-          Sabes lo que también… molaría…

-          ¿Qué?

Derek apartó las manos de Stiles para poder tumbarse en su pecho y que la boca quedara a la altura de su oído.

-          Que pudieras hacer algo con ellas. Algo como arañarme mientras estoy dentro de ti, follándote.

-          ¿En serio?

-          En serio – sonrió al tiempo que sus ojos pasaban de ser de un tono claro a ese rojo intenso que precedía a su transformación.

El nada discreto “gulp” que Stiles soltó al tragar saliva, con cierta dificultad, fue todo el aliciente que Derek necesitó para poner en marcha su plan.

Se apartó de Stiles lo suficiente para quitarse lo que quedaba de ropa, tirándola a cualquier lado, y hacer lo propio con la del chico una vez estuvo desnudo.

Una vez conseguido, el Alfa se tumbó sobre él y le besó con furia, dejando incluso que los colmillos despuntaran lo suficiente para arañarle el labio. Algo que sólo consiguió que Stiles gimiera, pero más de placer que de dolor. A continuación, el hombre comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo del chico, dejando besos y pasadas de lengua hasta llegar a la zona del ombligo.

 

Chupándose dos dedos, comenzó a abrirle al tiempo que las dos manos de Stiles se colocaban en cada hombro, las garras plenamente visibles.

Tras varios minutos de una preparación nada concienzuda para lo que solía ser, pero sabiendo que no iba a aguantar mucho más, Derek entró lentamente en el cuerpo de Stiles. Soltó un gemido gutural al sentir de nuevo aquel calor que no había podido probar desde hacía una semana, y donde demasiadas preocupaciones le habían impedido disfrutar de su compañero.

Al tocar fondo dentro del cuerpo de Stiles, el chico comenzó a jadear, llevando las manos hasta la cintura del hombre.

Y ahí es justo donde Derek las quería.

 

Sin darle más tiempo a habituarse a la sensación de estar lleno, Derek comenzó a penetrarle con un ritmo rápido y brutal, consiguiendo que el cuerpo de Stiles se moviera un par de centímetros con cada embestida. Era algo que muy pocas veces se había atrevido a hacer, abandonarse completamente, por temor a hacerle daño a un cuerpo que no se recuperaba tan rápido como el suyo.

Pero visto que ahora ya no tenían ese problema (aunque a cambio tendrían un millón más), decidió aprovecharse de la situación y cumplir su palabra.

Así que le folló con furia salvaje, arrancando sollozos de placer a un Stiles que parecía haber perdido la capacidad de hablar y simplemente se limitaba a responder a sus embestidas con otras de su propia cosecha, levantando las caderas para reunirse con las de Derek a medio camino.

 

De pronto, el Alfa soltó otro grito de dolor. Justo en el momento en que las uñas de Stiles se clavaron en la carne, a ambos lados de su cintura.

-          Perdona – musitó Stiles en un jadeo, pues Derek no había cesado con sus penetraciones – Lo siento. Lo siento mucho.

-          Tranquilo – jadeó el Alfa, dando una embestida que dio de lleno en la próstata del chico y les arrancó a los dos sendos gemidos de placer – Estoy acostumbrado al dolor – le besó con fiereza – Y es justo la clase de dolor que me gusta.

Stiles se quedó un par de segundos sin saber qué decir, sorprendido por las frases de Derek, tan poco comunes durante sus encuentros. Y es que el hombre había resultado ser, al menos hasta ahora, un auténtico romántico al que le gustaba tomarse su tiempo a la hora de prepararle, y que nunca dejaba de susurrarle si estaba bien o si le hacía daño. Como si no fuera consciente de que tenerle dentro de él ya era lo mejor del mundo.

 

Pero entonces Stiles comprendió que todas esas veces, por muy geniales que hubieran sido, él siempre era el que marcaba el ritmo y la intensidad; debiendo ser Derek el que siguiera sus directrices. Porque se suponía que él era el humano que podía resultar herido si Derek se dejaba llevar demasiado.

Aunque ahora, viendo el tono rojo de sus ojos y que estaba transformado en su forma de Beta, estaba claro que eso ya no era un problema.

Así que Stiles decidió compensarle por todas las veces anteriores, y dejar que esta vez fuera él quien marcara el ritmo. Sobre todo cuando intuía que a él también le iba a gustar.   

-          Más rápido – gimió, clavando aún más las uñas, llegando a su nariz el olor metálico de la sangre – Más fuerte.

Derek ni siquiera asintió o hizo nada que le indicara que le había oído. Levantándose sobre sus brazos, se separó de él lo justo para acabar con las rodillas bien firmes en la cama. Y apenas estuvo asentado, dio más fuerza a sus embestidas, logrando que la cama crujiera bajo ellos.

Stiles sólo podía pensar, mientras sentía como su cuerpo era asaltado de aquella manera tan brutal y tan increíble que le dejaba literalmente sin respiración, que sería genial poder presumir que rompió la cama de Derek mientras follaban como auténticos animales.

 

Entonces Derek se dejó caer sobre su cuerpo, sin parar de penetrarle. Acercó el rostro a su cuello e inspiró justo debajo de su oreja. Durante una fracción de segundo, Stiles pudo oír claramente el cambio repentino en el ritmo del corazón del Alfa, que también parecía haber bajado en la intensidad de sus embestidas.

Pero apenas duró unos segundos. Porque Derek se apoyó de nuevo sobre sus manos, y miró a Stiles a los ojos tras recuperar el ritmo de antes.

-          Intenta sacar tus colmillos – jadeó a causa de lo entrecortada que tenía la respiración por el esfuerzo. Vio que Stiles no entendía al principio a qué se refería (normal con tan poca sangre en el cerebro en ese momento), y arañó levemente con los suyos el labio inferior del chico – Tus colmillos – susurró – Quiero verlos.

El chico asintió, tragando con dificultad, y cerró los ojos para concentrarse. Durante unos instantes dejó que la sensación de Derek dentro de él y sobre él, sin parar de penetrarle, fuera lo único importante; para luego imaginarse sus propios colmillos creciendo y dándole el verdadero aspecto de hombre lobo.

Pero tras casi un minuto de intentarlo sin conseguir nada, tuvo que abrir los ojos y mirar al Alfa con evidente desánimo.

-          No… No puedo – gimió Stiles, pues en ese momento Derek volvía a rozar su próstata – Lo siento.

Derek cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza, tragando con dificultad antes de poder hablar.

-          No te preocupes – musitó con voz rota, en teoría a causa del esfuerzo – No pasa nada.

Y eso fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de comprender que ya no podía aguantar más. Agarrando con fuerza las sábanas, rompiéndolas entre sus garras, penetró a Stiles con todas las fuerzas que fue capaz de reunir. Las únicas que le quedaban.

Apenas hicieron falta cuatro embestidas para que el chico comenzara a eyacular, soltando un “Derek” que sonó más animal que humano. Y apenas escuchó aquel grito, Derek se descargó dentro de él, casi con dolor a causa de la intensidad.

Pero apenas expulsó dos chorros de semen, y con Stiles aún disfrutando de su propio clímax, el hombre salió de él para que los últimos restos de su orgasmo cubrieran el estómago y pecho del adolescente.

 

Las ganas que tenía Derek de simplemente dejarse caer y dormir durante horas eran enormes. Pero si no lo hizo, fue porque las ganas de ver a Stiles terminando de recuperarse de su orgasmo eran aún mayores.

Con gesto serio, el Alfa se centró en el latido del corazón de Stiles, obligándose a no inspirar el aroma de sus orgasmos mezclados, por muchas ganas que tuviera. Y cuando oyó que el pulso se había relajado, Derek llevó varios dedos hasta el estómago del chico, cubierto por su semen. Al notar el tacto de los dedos, Stiles abrió los ojos y le sonrió con esa sonrisa postcoital donde no era del todo consciente de lo que había a su alrededor.

-          Sí que te has vuelto pervertido de repente – musitó.

-          No te gusta.

-          Yo no he dicho eso - sonrió Stiles - Pero reconocerás que no es lo normal. Sí cuando sólo hay trabajitos manuales a causa de las prisas pero… generalmente, cuando ya has entrado, sueles quedarte dentro hasta el final.

-          Cierto – dijo Derek en un tono tan serio que dejó a Stiles dudando. Pero cuando vio que los dedos de Derek, pringosos por el semen, se acercaban a sus labios, el chico alzó una ceja en gesto de curiosidad – Pero entonces no podría hacer esto.

Y Stiles mentiría si dijera que aquello no estaba logrando que tuviera ganas de una segunda ronda. Porque si bien no era ni mucho menos la primera vez que probaba el semen de Derek (ambos eran fervientes entusiastas de esa posibilidad), sí que era la primera vez que Derek hacía algo así y de aquella manera tan dominante.

 

Por eso, Stiles no pudo hacer otra cosa que interpretar su papel de adorado sumiso. Sin apartar los ojos de los del Alfa, de nuevo rojos pese a que los colmillos y las garras ya habían desaparecido, lamió con deleite la esencia del hombre, gimiendo de placer ante aquel sabor que era Derek cien por cien.

Derek, por su parte, sintió cómo el pulso se le aceleraba, creciendo las ganas de estar de nuevo dentro de él, y de sentir de nuevo las uñas de Stiles clavándose en su cuerpo.

-          Lo siento. Pero tendrá que esperar.

-          El qué.

-          La segunda ronda – rió Stiles, incorporándose en la cama y limpiándose en las sábanas. Algo que no solía hacer salvo que quisiera morir, pero que teniendo en cuenta que las sábanas ya estaban destrozas, intuía que daba lo mismo.

-          Yo no he dicho…

-          No hace falta – rió con más ganas – El modo en que me estás mirando y cierta parte de tu anatomía, no dejan lugar a dudas.

Derek miró hacia abajo, a su miembro tan hinchado que parecía mentira que acabara de tener un orgasmo tan espectacular, y tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse.

Aunque el sonrojo murió cuando Stiles se levantó de la cama y empezó a recoger la ropa.

-          Puede ser uno rápido - sugirió.

El chico le miró con curiosidad, y sonrió mientras se acercaba a él para darle un corto beso en los labios.

-          No puedo creer que sea yo el que esté diciendo que no a tener sexo contigo – inspiró con fuerza para llenarse de ese olor que era genuinamente Derek – Pero le prometí a mi padre que llegaría pronto a casa para aprovechar que hoy no tiene turno de noche.

Derek trató de disimular su disgusto ante la idea, poniendo su cara de póker característica. Claro que antes no contaba con que Stiles pudiera oír el ritmo de su corazón, y sobre todo cuándo este cambiaba a causa de un cambio de planes imprevisto.

-          No te pongas triste – sonrió, llevando ambas manos al cuello del Alfa para estar pegado a él – Te prometo que mañana repetiremos – le besó de nuevo – Y que esta noche practicaré lo de los colmillos – torció ligeramente el cuello – Menos mal que eras tú el que decía lo de que “todo vendrá a su tiempo”.

-          Perdona – susurró, sintiéndose repentinamente mortificado – No pretendía presionarte.

-          No lo has hecho – le dio un corto beso, queriendo borrar esa expresión de su rostro – Pero estaba un poco distraído con otras cosas como para concentrarme en condiciones – sonrió.

Derek asintió, intentando imitar su sonrisa, pero al final optó por besarle. Y a diferencia de los de Stiles, el suyo fue un beso más intenso. Uno que les dejó a los dos respirando entrecortadamente cuando Stiles tuvo que separarse, recordándole que iba a llegar tarde.

 

Derek sólo pudo asentir, obligando a su corazón a mantener el ritmo para que Stiles no captara nada extraño, ahora que sabía que no valía sólo con sacar su máscara fría e inexpresiva.

Y cuando Stiles se marchó con un corto beso y un breve “hasta mañana”, Derek agudizó su oído para captar el latido de Stiles mientras bajaba por el ascensor, se subía a su jeep, y se alejaba por las calles de Beacon Hill.

Cuando ya no pudo oírle más, el hombre llevó las manos hasta las heridas dejadas por las garras de Stiles, y maldijo al descubrir que ya se habían curado.

 

Soltando un gruñido de disgusto, se tumbó en la cama dispuesto a pasar otra noche en vela.

Porque hasta que no descubriera quién era el Alfa y qué es lo que quería de Stiles, no podría dormir ni un minuto.

No cuando, incluso en su propio hogar y sobre la misma cama sobre la que Stiles había sido suyo, seguía oliendo a ese otro Alfa que le recordaba que Stiles ya no era suyo.  

 

 TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

El momento que tanto había temido, por fin había llegado.

En el fondo tenía que sentirse afortunado. Porque, a diferencia del resto de hombres lobos que conocía (salvo Derek, claro), él había tenido más de una semana para prepararse ante aquel momento.

Pero eso no evitaba que siguiera estando aterrorizado.

Lo había visto en Scott, su mejor amigo, quien había intentado matarle pese a ser casi hermanos. Y también en Isaac, que si no destrozó su cuerpo, fue sólo porque Derek, su Alfa, apareció en el último minuto.

 

Stiles sabía que iba a ser doloroso. Y que por mucho que se concentrara y tratara de seguir siendo él mismo, la luna llena iba a hacer que se transformara en un ser irracional y con sed de sangre. Algo que para nada había formado parte de su ser hasta entonces, hasta el punto de que la sola mención de la sangre ya hacía que se le revolviera el estómago; pero que sabía a partir de ahora iba a ser totalmente distinto.

Respiró hondo una vez más. Scott sonrió levemente, tratando de relajar a su amigo con aquel gesto, pues intuía que en ese momento nada de lo que dijera serviría de nada.

 

Estaban en el vagón de la estación de trenes abandonada. Ambos sabían que era el mejor lugar donde podría transformarse, pues estaba lo suficientemente alejado como para que los gritos y aullidos que más que seguro acabaría soltando, no fueran oídos por nadie más. Además del importante detalle de que, al ser una estación abandonada donde ya nadie vivía, no pasaba nada si durante la transformación destrozaba algún que otro mobiliario. Cosa que, por el contrario, sería bastante difícil de explicarle a su padre si hacían aquello en casa.

Así que, por esa parte, Stiles estaba tranquilo. Y, lo mejor de todo, su padre trabajaba esa noche y le había dicho que pasaría la noche en casa de Scott. Con lo que tampoco tenía que preocuparse porque el Sheriff estuviera pendiente de él todo el tiempo. Algo que, lamentablemente, había tomado por costumbre desde el día de la desaparición, sobre todo porque aún no se sabía nada de quien quiera que fuera que le había secuestrado.

 

Scott cogió la pesada cadena que descansaba a sus pies, presto a rodear a Stiles con ella. Estaban los dos solos. Isaac, Erica y Boyd sabían lo que estaban haciendo, y por una vez los tres pensaron con la cabeza. Así que decidieron irse a la otra punta del pueblo, prefiriendo que la primera transformación de Stiles fuera junto a su mejor amigo, sin estar rodeado del resto de la manada. Un hecho que, por mucho que ayudara en el caso de que la cosa se saliera de madre, también lograría que se sintiera más incómodo de lo que ya estaba; teniendo la sensación de que aquello era un espectáculo circense.

Aunque, por otro lado, no dejaba de ser justo eso: Pasen y vean. La increíble transformación de un saco de huesos en todo un animal mitológico.

 

En el fondo, Stiles tenía curiosidad por verse ya como hombre lobo. Por saber si sus orejas serían tan puntiagudas como las de Isaac, o si todos los músculos de su cuerpo crecerían tanto como le había ocurrido a Boyd.

Dios. Ojalá fuera así. Sólo por sacar algo bueno de aquello.

Cuando Stiles sintió el frío metal de la cadena rodeando su muñeca, se obligó a centrarse en el ahora. Y nada más hacerlo, sintió que todo el nerviosismo de los últimos días volvía a hacer acto de presencia.

Llevaba todo el día sintiéndose extraño, como si no fuera realmente él. Era algo similar a cuando habían pasado horas desde que hubiera tomado la medicación y su hiperactividad lograba que no pudiera concentrarse en nada o en todo a la vez.

Sabía que era por la luna. Lo notaba en cada poro de su piel.

Y mentiría si dijera que, por muy impaciente que estuviera que se llevara a cabo la transformación, no estaba aterrorizado.

Sobre todo por el importante detalle de que Scott era el único que estaba allí.  

 

Y sí. Sabía que debía estar inmensamente agradecido porque su amigo hubiera aceptado vigilarle barra atarle para superar su primera luna llena. Y también sabía que no dejaba de ser el Beta con más experiencia de la manada, y eso siempre era un punto a favor.

Pero no había duda de que se sentiría más tranquilo si fuera el Alfa el que estuviera allí con él. No sólo el Alfa, sino también el hombre lobo en el que más confiaba.

Pese a que dicho hombre lobo llevaba dos días sin hacer acto de presencia o incluso llamar, totalmente obsesionado por encontrar al Alfa que había vuelto su vida del revés… O, mejor dicho, por encontrar a ese _otro_ Alfa que había vuelto su vida del revés, _otra vez_.

 

Stiles cerró los ojos, obligándose a respirar profundamente. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Que la mejor manera, la única manera de soportar aquello de la manera menos dolorosa posible, era aferrándose a su ancla.

Y Stiles no tenía ninguna duda de cuál era ese ancla.

 

Así que, con los ojos cerrados, dibujó en su mente a ese hombre lobo tan sexy y complicado que había cambiado su vida en todos los aspectos posibles, y que daría lo que fuera porque estuviera allí con él.

Siguiendo el consejo de Scott, intentó que todos sus sentidos pensaran por él, y que su olfato, tacto y oído se centraran en Derek.

Realmente no tenía ni idea de cómo hacer aquello. Se sentía como Luke Skywalker recibiendo las primeras clases de Yoda, diciendo que sí a todo y poniendo cara de concentración, pero en el fondo sabiendo que la iba a cagar por completo.

 

Por ello, al final decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era recordar el millón de detalles que conformaban a Derek. Recordar aquella primera vez que estuvieron a solas. Cuando a ninguno de los dos le quedó ninguna duda de lo que el otro sentía, y por primera vez pudieron ser completamente sinceros el uno con el otro. Recordó el modo en que Derek le miró, con esos ojos claros tan vivos y abiertos, mientras que sus labios que siempre estaban tan apretados, se curvaban en una sonrisa que nunca antes había visto, y que sabía estaba dirigida exclusivamente a él. Que sólo con él aparecería, porque él era el único que lograba que Derek quisiera sonreír de ese modo. 

 

Sin darse cuenta, los propios labios de Stiles se curvaron en una tenue sonrisa, y sintió cómo parte de la tensión desaparecía ante aquel recuerdo. Tanto, que por un instante sintió que no estaba en el vagón de tren sino en el claro del bosque donde se besaron por primera vez. Y que incluso Derek estaba allí con él, pues sentía perfectamente ese olor que siempre le acompañaba, con una mezcla de cuero, madera y lluvia tan propio de él, que lograba que irremediablemente se sintiera a salvo.

Y puede ser que no se le diera tan mal a Stiles eso de dejarse llevar por sus sentidos, porque la sensación era tan real, que incluso podía oír el latido de Derek. Algo que sabía que era absurdo. Sobre todo porque no había manera de que pudiera diferenciar un latido de otro, a lo que se añadía el importante detalle de que el único latido que debería oír ahora mismo era el de Scott: La única persona que había allí con él.

Pero entonces Stiles recordó la lección que una vez Derek le dio a Scott, donde le decía que debía confiar más en sus sentidos.

Y, aparentemente, al igual que Scott aquel día, Stiles no había aprendido esa lección.

 

Porque cuando Stiles abrió los ojos, comprendió que lo que había sentido no había sido fruto de su imaginación o su memoria. Porque lo que estaba sintiendo era justo lo que sus sentidos le estaban mostrando. Y era que Derek estaba allí.

Derek. Quien le estaba mirando fijamente, con una expresión mitad de preocupación y mitad de orgullo, y quien asintió cuando Stiles comprendió que estaba ocurriendo de verdad.

-          No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que me alegro de que estés aquí – murmuró Stiles con alivio, sintiendo que podía respirar un poco mejor que antes.

-          Ve con los demás – le indicó el hombre a Scott – Yo me encargo – a su lado, Scott pareció dudar, y por un instante no hizo otra cosa que mirar intermitentemente al Alfa y a su amigo – No te preocupes – colocó una mano sobre el hombro del Beta – Te agradezco que te hayas quedado con él. Pero creo que, siendo la primera vez que se transforma, tener a un Alfa le ayudará a superarlo con más facilidad.

Scott siguió sin responder. En un principio pensó en recordarle que él no era el Alfa de Stiles, con lo que los dos tenían el mismo derecho a estar allí. Pero tras mirar a Stiles y ver que su amigo asentía, decidió dejarlo pasar. Sobre todo cuando comprendió que Derek no dejaba de tener razón, y que cualquier Alfa controlaría mejor la situación que un Beta.

-          Te veo mañana – dijo a modo de despedida, dándole una palmadita en la espalda a su amigo, y saliendo del vagón.

 

Cuando Derek dejó de oír las pisadas del adolescente, cogió la cadena que descansaba a los pies de Stiles para terminar de atarle. 

-          Cómo te sientes – preguntó con calma. Como si fuera lo más normal del mundo atar a un muchacho a los barrotes de un vagón de tren.

Bueno… Para él no había duda de que aquello era algo normal.

-          ¿Aterrorizado? – respondió Stiles con sinceridad – Nervioso. Expectante…

-          Es normal – se arrodilló a su lado cuando hubo terminado de atarle, para colocarle unas esposas en las muñecas – Todo ira bien.

-          ¿No vas a ponerme nada más? – preguntó cuando vio que Derek se sentaba a su lado, aparentemente habiendo terminado de sujetarle – Erica me dijo que a ella le pusiste una diadema bastante peculiar y puntiaguda, recién sacada del manual de Torquemada.

El Alfa sonrió levemente, cogiendo una mano del chico.

-          Si realmente lo quieres, puedo hacerlo. Pero prefiero evitar las heridas sangrantes en tu primera vez. Aunque si es por dolor, no te preocupes. No vas a necesitar nada para sentir cómo tu cuerpo se quiebra por dentro.

-          ¿Así es cómo me das apoyo? – trató de mostrar sarcasmo, pero el deje de miedo fue claro en el tono de voz – Casi prefería que se quedara Scott, por poco Alfa que fuera.

-          Puedo llamarle si quieres. Pero dudo que Scott hiciera algo como esto – susurró antes de darle un beso en los labios, lento y sin apenas presión, tras lo que agarró las dos muñecas de Stiles.

-          Sí. Yo también lo dudo – rió con nerviosismo, justo antes de sentir cómo la piel se le ponía de gallina, con todo el vello de punta.

Iba a comentárselo a Derek, pero la expresión seria del Alfa no le dejó dudas de que ya se había dado cuenta.

-          Está empezando – musitó. Apretó con fuerza las dos muñecas – Concéntrate en tu respiración. Pase lo que pase, intenta mantener un ritmo constante.

-          No… No creo que pueda – dijo con voz temblorosa, sintiendo cómo la sangre que corría por sus venas parecía calentarse con cada segundo que pasaba.

-          Tú inténtalo – su voz era firme – ¿Has pensado en un ancla al que aferrarte? – Stiles asintió, no del todo seguro de si era el mejor momento para decirle que casualmente ese ancla se llamaba Derek Hale – Dibújala en tu mente.

Stiles asintió de nuevo, tragando con dificultad y cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

 

Pero entonces sintió que la cabeza le estallaba, porque su cerebro se llenó de un sonido intenso y constante. Era como el retumbar de un tambor pero ampliado hasta tal punto, que tenía la sensación que le iban a estallar los oídos.

-          ¿Qué es ese sonido? – preguntó con dolor, apretando los dientes con fuerza y haciendo amago de taparse los oídos… Sólo para darse cuenta de que no podía porque tenía las manos esposadas. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada intensa de Derek, los ojos rojos pero una expresión de calma total en el rostro – Qué demonios es ese ruido.

-          Es el latido de mi corazón – explicó el Alfa, apretando las muñecas del chico – En seguida te acostumbrarás a él y será menos intenso.

-          No… No puedo es… - apretó con más fuerza los dientes y sintió que uno de ellos se clavaba en el labio inferior, brotando sangre – Es demasiado… Por favor. Haz que pare.

-          No intentes alejarlo de ti. Será peor – dijo un poco más alto, sabiendo que ahora mismo sólo oía el _pum pum_ constante del bombear de la sangre – Déjalo estar y enseguida te habituarás.

-          No… No puedo.

-          Claro que puedes. Recuerda tu ancla. Aférrate a ella.

-          Eres tú – musitó al tiempo que abría los ojos y le miraba con vergüenza – Mi ancla… Eres tú.

Derek tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, quedándose momentáneamente petrificado ante la revelación de Stiles. Pero entonces asintió con gesto serio y pegó su frente a la del chico, empapada en sudor.

-          Entonces aférrate a mí. Escucha mi voz y deja que ella te calme. Sólo concéntrate en ella y no pienses en nada más.

Stiles asintió, tragando de nuevo con dificultad.

Cerró los ojos y dejó que el sonido de la voz grave de Derek llegara a sus oídos. Por encima de ella, aún podía oír el intenso rugir de su corazón, pero se concentró en aquel otro sonido, menos intenso pero más importante.

Poco a poco, no sabía muy bien cómo, la voz del Alfa cada vez se fue volviendo más clara, más intensa. Nunca dejaba de oír aquel constante _pum pum_ , pero al menos ya no sentía que le iba a estallar la cabeza.

 

Y justo cuando creía que lo peor había pasado, sintió que era todo su cuerpo el que estallaba. Ni siquiera podía describirlo, porque nunca antes había sentido algo así. Pero era como si su propio cuerpo quisiera salir de él, y literalmente se estuviera removiendo en su interior.

Stiles abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta, horrorizado, de que todo estaba teñido de rojo. La cara de Derek, lo primero que vio, era de un intenso rojo, así como le ocurría al resto de su cuerpo y a sus propias manos, lo único que podía ver de sí mismo.

Y de pronto, sus manos empezaron a cambiar.

Lo sintió antes que verlo. Porque era como si los huesos de sus manos se estuvieran quebrando. Las uñas de sus manos empezaron a crecer. Lo hacían de forma lenta pero sin pausa. Y aunque daba la sensación de que todo estaba ocurriendo con tranquilidad, por dentro Stiles sentía que iba a desmayarse a causa del dolor.

-          Derk… - sollozó, muerto de miedo, sólo para descubrir que ni siquiera podía hablar, porque las uñas no era lo único que había crecido. Sentía los colmillos apretando los labios, y tenía miedo de decir algo más y acabar hiriéndose a sí mismo.

-          Déjalo ir – repitió Derek. Y pese a que estaba justo a su lado, su voz sonaba muy lejana – Concéntrate en mi voz y déjalo ir.

Stiles no asintió esta vez. No podía quedarse quieto, como si nada, mientras veía que su propio cuerpo se rompía. Mientras todo su mundo se transformaba en una mancha roja y ya apenas oía la voz que se suponía iba a ayudarle a seguir siendo humano.

 

El rugir del latir del corazón se hizo más intenso pero, esta vez, cuando intentó taparse los oídos, si que consiguió llevar sus manos hasta ellas.

Sorprendido por el repentino milagro, no se dio cuenta de que había roto las esposas y empezaba a liberarse de las cadenas.

Tampoco fue consciente de los brazos de Derek, que trataron de sujetarle para atarle de nuevo, pero de los que se deshizo con un simple empujón.

 

Como si le estuviera ocurriendo a otra persona, y sin entender del todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, vio cómo el cuerpo de Derek volaba por el vagón hasta estrellarse contra la pared más alejada, golpeándola con fuerza.

Instintivamente, miró detrás de él, convencido de que alguien les estaba atacando. Nunca pensando en la posibilidad de que había sido él quien había lanzado al Alfa.

 

Sintió entonces un dolor lacerante en la espalda.

Rugió de dolor, y se asustó del propio sonido que salía de sus labios y que no tenía nada de humano. Aturdido tanto por el dolor como por el repentino descubrimiento, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en alejarse de allí y adentrarse en el bosque, donde podría esconderse.

Fue lo que intentó hacer, rugiendo cada vez que manos invisibles trataban de sujetarle y atarle de nuevo. Y cada vez que aquello ocurría, lanzaba zarpazos sin ni siquiera ver dónde apuntaba. Porque toda su visión seguía siendo esa mancha roja y espesa.

 

_Stiles._

 

De pronto oyó su nombre. Había sido gritado pero sonaba muy lejos, casi a kilómetros de distancia. Sabía que era la voz de Derek. Reconocería aquella voz en cualquier lugar del mundo. Y era una voz que necesitaba volver a oír.

 

_Stiles._

Esta vez sonó más cerca, más clara. Y esta vez no era tanto un grito como una súplica.

El chico cerró los ojos, parando el ataque que estaba a punto de lanzar, y se sintió repentinamente agotado. Incluso sintió que su cuerpo no le respondía y que comenzaba a caer.

Pero nunca llegó a golpear el suelo, porque entonces unos brazos fuertes pero cálidos le rodearon.

Stiles se concentró en aquel agarre, dejando que su olfato captara el inconfundible olor de Derek. Que sus oídos siguieran atentos a la voz del Alfa, que repetía su nombre una y otra vez.

Cuando ya no oyó nada más que su voz, sin rastro del bombear de la sangre, se atrevió a abrir los ojos.

Y lo que se encontró fue a un Derek con varias marcas de garras en la cara, que le miraba con preocupación.

 

-          ¿Estás conmigo? – preguntó con la respiración entrecortada. Como si hubiera estado las últimas horas luchando o corriendo una maratón – Stiles, ¿puedes oírme?

-          Sí… - respondió con duda, temeroso de sus dientes. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que los colmillos habían desaparecido, así como también las garras. Y que ya no lo veía todo de color rojo.

-          ¿Cómo te sientes?

-          Yo… - tragó saliva varias veces, habiéndose quedado sin respiración -  Estoy muy cansado.

El hombre asintió con gesto serio, tras lo que comenzó a desatar las cadenas. Cadenas que le mantenían sujeto a uno de los asientos del vagón, pero al que no recordaba haber sido atado.

Al igual que tampoco recordaba las heridas que Derek tenía en la espalda y brazos, que le estaban obligando a moverse de forma torpe y lenta.

-          ¿He sido yo? – preguntó Stiles con pavor - ¿Yo te he hecho eso?

Derek terminó de desatarle y trató de sonreír sin conseguirlo del todo.

-          Las he tenido peores.

-          Lo siento… - murmuró con voz ahogada, incapaz de creerse que le hubiera atacado – Ni siquiera lo recuerdo.

-          Es normal – musitó el Alfa, sentándose a su lado y dejando que sus hombros se rozaran - No te preocupes – cerró los ojos y soltó aire lentamente – Esta vez, al menos sólo estabas tú.

Stiles espió el comportamiento de Derek, viéndole más cansado de lo que recordaba haber estado nunca. Sólo entonces fue consciente de que algunos rayos de luz se filtraban por la ventana del vagón, señal de que ya había amanecido.

 

Lo que significaba que habían pasado toda la noche allí.

 

_No puede ser._

No recordaba nada de lo que había hecho.

Ni siquiera había sido consciente de haber estado toda la noche intentando matar a Derek.

-          No te culpes – dijo entonces Derek, quien cogió una de sus manos y la apretó con suavidad – La primera vez nunca podemos controlarnos. Les pasa a todos.

-          Pero Isaac… - musitó el chico, no del todo seguro – Cuando se transformó e intentó matarme, tú sólo tuviste que rugir para que se calmara – clavó la mirada en los ojos de Derek, y no le pasó desapercibida la expresión de tristeza que había en ellos – Por qué conmigo no ha funcionado.

La mirada de tristeza del hombre se hizo aún más intensa. Y Stiles pudo notar perfectamente cómo, pese a que en ningún momento Derek soltó su mano, el agarre se hizo menos intenso. Casi como si estuviera deseando dejarlo ir.

Cuando finalmente Derek respondió, lo hizo mirando a cualquier sitio menos a la otra persona que estaba allí con él.

-          Porque yo no soy tu Alfa.

 

 

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El siguiente capi lo subiré el lunes.  
> Y por fin sabremos quién es el Alfa que transformó a Stiles...


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoy por fin sabemos quién fue el famoso Alfa que mordió a Stiles. YEY  
> Pero un par de aclaraciones antes de que lo descubráis:  
> El nuevo Alfa es un personaje original que decidí meter en la historia. Lo hice así porque muchas de las cosas que se van a contar a partir de ahora, no siguen los acontecimientos de la serie, con lo que decidí que mejor partir de cero en ese sentido.  
> Además, el personaje lo tuve claro desde que empecé a escribir esta historia, que fue cuando habían echado sólo el primer capítulo de la serie... Esto significa que el famoso Alfa NO está inspirado en ningún personaje de los que ahora están saliendo en Teen Wolf.  
> Os preguntaréis a qué viene tanto rollo... Cuando leáis el capi lo sabréis, y sabréis por qué quiero que intentéis no pensar en ese "otro" personaje en el que estaréis pensando cuando por fin descubráis al nuevo Alfa... Dios, esto de intentar contar las cosas sin hacer spoilers es supercomplicado. XD  
> En fin. Que sólo quiero que intentéis leer la historia como algo totalmente aparte de lo que está ocurriendo en la serie... Aunque intuyo que a veces será complicado.

 

Los últimos días habían sido un tanto extraños.

A Stiles le gustaría decir que habían sido tranquilos y casi perfectos. Porque ahora que ya había pasado lo peor y que ya podía controlar su transformación cuando quisiera, empezaba a ver el lado bueno de ser un hombre lobo.

Como era el hecho de jugar como titular siempre y oír su nombre siendo vitoreado desde las gradas (y por algo que había hecho bien), o no tener ningún problema cada vez que su jeep se le estropeaba; porque cuando eso ocurría, no tenía más que ir corriendo al instituto… Incluso le había cogido gusto a eso de correr todos los días y hacer un poco de ejercicio por la mañana.

En general, Stiles sentía que era él quien llevaba el control de su vida y que todo dependía de él. Algo que había dejado de existir cuando su madre murió, y empezó a plantearse por qué el mundo era así de cruel, y por qué no había nada que pudiera hacer cuando veías que una persona a la que tanto querías te dejaba.

Pero ahora, por fin, no había nada de aquello. Ahora afrontaba cada día con seguridad, sabiendo que todo dependía de él. Y también lo afrontaba con optimismo, sabiendo que el responsable de aquello había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

 

Pero ahí era donde entraba la parte extraña de los últimos días.

Porque se suponía que la no presencia de aquel Alfa era algo bueno. Era una increíble noticia que significaba que, a diferencia de Peter cuando transformó a Scott y empezó a matar a la gente y a dar por culo a todo el mundo; el que le mordió había decidido tomarse las cosas con relax. Con tanto relax, que era como si no existiera.

Pero todas y cada una de las veces que trató de meter esa idea en la dura cabezota de Derek, éste no parecía estar muy satisfecho con el suceder de los acontecimientos. Y lo que Stiles veía como algo bueno y explicaba con un simple “el Alfa estaba borracho por la luna llena y ni siquiera supo lo que hacía y por eso no le hemos visto”, Derek siempre lo veía como algo más. Como una especie de bomba de relojería que estaba a punto de estallar.

Motivo por el cual, pese a que todo parecía ir bien ahora, Stiles no podía decir que los días fueran perfectos.

Porque ningún día podía ser perfecto si Derek no estaba con él. Y en cambio se pasaba los días y las noches recorriendo el pueblo, el bosque e incluso los pueblos vecinos, desesperado por encontrar el rastro del Alfa.

Y sobre todo, cuando cada vez que intentaba hablar con él y convencerle de que el peligro había pasado, Derek le respondía con un grito, un par de movimientos de cejas en modo “no sabes lo que dices”, y un gesto de desagrado al oler en él a su misterioso Alfa.

Y por mucho que Stiles supiera que no era culpa de Derek sentir desagrado por su olor (al menos, no del Derek humano), y que realmente lo hacía casi sin darse cuenta; no dejaba de doler cada vez que Derek apartaba el rostro de su cuerpo y buscaba cualquier excusa para alejarse de él.

Así que, en resumen, los días estaban siendo una mierda.

Por ello, Stiles decidió intentar superarlos de la mejor manera que podía: Aprovechando el tiempo libre que le dejaba no estar con Derek, para empollarse cualquiera de los miles de libros de religiones paganas y seres mitológicos que había en la biblioteca del instituto, y que uno no sabía cuándo podrían servirle de algo.

 

 

En ese momento estaba tomando notas sobre los posibles orígenes de las sirenas, cuando notó que alguien se sentaba a su lado.

Y cuando levantó la vista del libro para ver quién era, se topó con Helena Lickson, su profesora de Historia.

Stiles miró a la mujer con una mezcla de curiosidad y de nerviosismo. Curiosidad porque no era nada normal ver a un profesor en la biblioteca y sentándose al lado de los alumnos; y nerviosismo porque cada vez que eso le ocurría a él (que era bastante a menudo), significaba una bronca o deberes extra por haber hecho algo mal en el último examen… O, mejor dicho, por haber hecho un examen perfecto y con datos que no aparecían en los libros de texto, con lo que los profesores siempre tenían la duda de si había copiado, o si quería ponerles en evidencia al demostrar que era más listo que ellos.

 

Sin embargo, el hecho de que la profesora le estuviera sonriendo ahora, preguntándole si podía sentarse a su lado, hizo que desechara aquella posibilidad… Más que nada, porque sería muy cruel ir de buenas, para luego soltarle las malas noticias.

-          Me alegro de verte, Stiles – comentó la mujer una vez se hubo sentado. Algo que, por otro lado, Stiles agradeció infinitamente. Pues así estaban al nivel de los ojos, y no podía distraerse con la minifalda de la mujer ni la blusa con más botones desabrochados de lo recomendable.

-          Hola.

-          Creo que aún no habíamos tenido la ocasión de charlar.

-          ¿No? – se rascó el cuello, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Y es que no estaba del todo acostumbrado a que los profesores estuvieran interesados en hablar con él. – Es verdad que no suelo ir a las tutorías pero… ¿Hay algo de lo que quiera hablar?

La profesora sonrió antes de responder, al tiempo que colocaba una de sus manos sobre las suyas, acariciando levemente los dedos.

-          Creo que soy yo la que debe hacer esa pregunta. Dime ¿hay algo de lo que _tú_ quieras hablarme?

-          ¿Yo? – Stiles sintió que se le subían los colores. No podía ser que estuviera ocurriendo lo que creía que estaba ocurriendo. ¿Acaso aquella mujer estaba ligando con él? – Creo que no entiendo.

-          Supuse que tendrías alguna duda al respecto – torció ligeramente el cuello - Ya sabes, con todo el proceso de transformación… Y la luna llena.

Stiles se quedó mudo ante la respuesta de la profesora.

Miró con curiosidad a la mujer, y descubrió que la tenue sonrisa con que le había estado hablando, se volvía un poco más segura. Pero lo que sin duda más le llamó la atención, y lo que hizo que terminara de confirmar la absurda hipótesis que acababa de plantearse, fue el brillo rojizo que por unos segundos se reflejó en los ojos verdes de la mujer. 

-          Has sido tú – susurró al tiempo que miraba a todos lados, no sintiéndose nada cómodo en una biblioteca donde apenas había gente.

-          Por favor, no tengas miedo – dijo ella en voz baja, levantando las manos en señal de paz – Te aseguro que no quiero hacerte daño.

El chico tardó un par de segundos en procesar la respuesta de la mujer… Del Alfa… De _su_ Alfa. Pero cuando lo hizo, el miedo que había sentido hasta hacía unos segundos se había evaporado por completo, transformándose en ese sarcasmo tan propio de él.

-          ¿En serio? – preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos en gesto de incredulidad – Tiene gracia viniendo de la… mujer lobo que me mordió y me secuestró.

-          No te hice daño – murmuró ella con una expresión llena de remordimientos.

-          Que no me… No, claro que no. Sólo me has convertido en un ser mitológico cuando yo no quería… Se supone que no podéis transformar a nadie sin que os den su consentimiento.

La mujer asintió al tiempo que bajaba la vista. Y si no fuera porque era algo imposible, Stiles juraría que estaba avergonzada.

-          Lo sé. Y lo siento… Pero no tenía otra alternativa – levantó la mirada de la mesa para centrarse de nuevo en él – Y tampoco sería la primera vez que ocurre – sonrió tenuemente – A tu amigo Scott le pasó lo mismo, ¿no?

De nuevo, menos de cinco minutos después de la primera vez, Stiles se encontró sin una respuesta que dar.

Porque qué podía decirle a una mujer de la que no sabía nada (salvo que aparentemente era el Alfa que le había mordido), pero que ella parecía saberlo todo de él.

-          ¿Quién demonios eres?

-          Me llamo Helena Lickson.

-          ¡Eso ya lo sé! – gritó sin darse cuenta, sólo para ser amonestado por la bibliotecaria.

 

Justo en ese momento, Stiles decidió cambiar la conversación de escenario. Porque intuía que no era buena idea ponerse a discutir sobre hombres lobos, Alfas y mordeduras sin consentimientos, en mitad de la biblioteca del instituto.

Casi con violencia, guardó todos los libros en la mochila y se encaminó hacia la salida. No necesitó comentarle nada a la mujer, quien le siguió sin decir nada.

Y sólo por aquel simple detalle, porque no estaba acostumbrado a que la gente le hiciera caso a la primera aun cuando era evidente que tenía razón, Stiles decidió concederle el beneficio de la duda y esperar a que se explicara antes de llamar a los demás.

 

**********

Acabaron junto a uno de los enormes árboles que había en el parking del instituto. A esas horas apenas había estudiantes, pero estaba a la vista de cualquier coche que pasara por la calle principal, en caso de que las cosas se torcieran.

Stiles dejó la mochila junto al árbol, y cruzó los brazos en gesto desafiante.

-          ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Y por qué demonios me has mordido?

-          Soy…

-          Casi empieza por la tercera pregunta – le cortó bruscamente - Realmente es la única que me importa.

Helena sonrió de un modo muy similar a como hacía la madre de Scott. Con una sonrisa que indicaba las ganas que tenía de echarse a reír ante sus ocurrencias, pero que si no lo hacía era porque era el mejor amigo de su hijo y le tenía cierto cariño.

Pero viniendo de aquella casi desconocida (realmente desconocida, porque lo poco que sabía de ella era mentira), la sensación que le dejó fue muy extraña.

-          Soy Helena Lickson. Llegué hace dos meses a Beacon Hill, buscando un lugar donde asentarme tras años recorriendo el país.

-          Ve al grano – casi gritó - ¿Sabes? Estás hablando con el tío al que más le gustan los detalles en las historias… Pero por primera vez lo encuentro aburrido. Sobre todo con una historieta tan sacada de cómic que no tiene ni gracia – hizo un aspaviento tan exagerado que resultó ridículo - Así que corta el rollo y ve directo a la tercera pregunta.

-          Está bien – sonrió – Te mordí porque me gustas.

El corazón de Stiles dejó de latir durante unos segundos.

-          ¿Qué?

-          Eso – esperó a que Stiles dijera algo, pero se había quedado con la boca abierta – Por qué te resulta tan difícil de creer.  

-          No… - sintió que se le enrojecían las mejillas – Ni siquiera me conoces.

-          Te conozco lo suficiente. Eres el chico más listo de toda la clase… Casi de todo el instituto. Más incluso que muchos de los profesores que dan clase aquí. Realmente, la pregunta sería por qué iba a querer morder a otro.

-          Porque _yo_ no quería – dijo más alto, recuperando parte de la rabia – No quería ser un hombre lobo. No tenías derecho a hacerme esto.

-          Pensé que te alegrarías – sonrió tímidamente – Así serías mejor jugador. Ya no tendrías los ataques de pánico, y te sentirías mejor contigo mismo.

-          ¿Quién ha dicho que no me sentía bien tal y como era?

-          Soy un Alfa, ¿recuerdas? El sarcasmo no funciona conmigo.

Stiles apretó los puños con fuerza. Deseó que Helena no se estuviera comportando de aquella manera, tan inocente y amable a la vez.

Cuando supo que otro Alfa le había mordido y secuestrado, se imaginó a alguien como Peter. Un estúpido que sólo actuaba pensando en sí mismo.

Pero había resultado ser todo lo contrario.

Y por eso se encontraba con que, aunque no quisiera, la rabia que debería sentir hacia aquella mujer… mujer lobo, se iba disipando poco a poco.

-          Aun así – acabó diciendo Stiles – Tenías que haberme pedido permiso.

-          Tienes razón – suspiró – Y lo siento. Pero no tenía otra alternativa.

-          ¿Por qué no? Y ya de paso, ¿por qué demonios me secuestraste?

-          No lo hice – trató de explicarse - Cuando te vi a la salida del cine, no lo dudé. Pero era un sitio muy concurrido y tenía miedo de que me vieran. Así que te dejé inconsciente y te llevé a las afueras, a la espera de que terminaras de recuperarte de la transformación… Aunque en tu caso llevó más tiempo de lo que creía.

-          ¿Quieres decir que todo el tiempo que estuve desaparecido, simplemente estaba inconsciente a consecuencia de la mordedura? – Helena asintió - ¿Tanto tiempo?

-          No sé por qué ocurrió así. No es lo normal… Por eso me asusté y fui a investigar si encontraba algo que lo explicara.

-          ¿Y lo hiciste?

-          No. Pero cuando volví ya no estabas. Y cuando te vi en clase el lunes, pensé en darte tiempo hasta que te hicieras a la idea.

-          ¿En serio? – preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos - Si que te lo has tomado con calma, porque han pasado casi dos semanas desde nuestro primer encuentro – empezó a mover las manos de forma frenética - Aunque realmente fue _tú_ primer encuentro, porque yo no tuve voz ni voto en él.

-          Quería esperar a que pasara la luna llena.

-          Oh, claro – hizo una mueca de evidente sarcasmo - ¿Sabes? Yo no soy el experto aquí… Pero juraría que como Alfa tenías que haberme ayudado a superar la transformación durante la luna llena.

-          Ya tenías a alguien que te ayudara – sonrió de nuevo con ese toque de nerviosismo – Y supuse que le preferirías a él antes que a mí.

El corazón de Stiles empezó a latir un poco más rápido ante el último comentario de la mujer.

-          Así que sabes que…

-          ¿Estás con Derek Hale? Sí, ahora lo sé.

-          ¿Ahora?

-          Cuando llegue a Beacon Hill no sabía que hubiera otra manada.

-          ¡Cómo demonios no vas a saberlo! – hizo tal aspaviento que parecía que se le iban a salir los brazos del cuerpo - No se supone que tenéis una especie de… no sé, como radar que os indica dónde hay más de los vuestros…

-          Querrás decir de los nuestros – intentó bromear - Y no, no es así. No cuando llevo años huyendo y sola. Eso hace que mis sentidos estén adormecidos. Por eso necesitaba formar mi propia manada lo antes posible.

-          Y por qué tuve que ser precisamente yo – paró en seco entonces - Sí, sí. Ya sé. Porque yo era el más listo – negó con frustración - Joder.

-          Jamás lo habría hecho si hubiera sabido que tenías relación con otra manada…

Stiles miró a la mujer fijamente.

No por primera vez desde que se hubiera enterado de la noticia, pensó que era imposible que ella fuera un Alfa. Porque los pocos Alfas que había conocido en su vida eran gente poderosa, segura de sí misma y tirando a repelentes de lo creído que se lo tenían. Y sin embargo, Helena tenía más pinta de alguien que se había encontrado con un problema enorme sin comerlo ni beberlo, y que no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a salir de él.

Viéndolo así, Helena se parecía más a Scott el día que descubrió que era un hombre lobo, que a un Alfa como Derek.

-          Tenemos que hablar con Derek – dijo al recordar al hombre.

-          Yo… No… No creo que sea buena idea.

-          ¿Por qué no? Créeme, es mejor que vayas a verle tú antes de que te encuentre él. Porque lleva días buscándote y no precisamente con buenas intenciones.

-          Por eso estaba escondida...

-          Vamos, no te preocupes. Si estaba cabreado era porque no sabía quién eras ni por qué habías hecho lo que habías hecho – sonrió, tratando de animarla… Y por poca lógica que tuviera que fuera él quien estuviera animando a su Alfa, al menos ahora tenía respuestas – Sólo tenemos que hablar con él y explicarle todo. Fin del problema.

-          ¿Tú crees? – preguntó con cierta esperanza.

-          Claro que sí – rió – No te preocupes. Sé que a primera vista no lo parece. Pero en el fondo Derek es un cacho de pan. 

 

**********

Helena no pensaba que Derek Hale fuera un cacho de pan.

Pensaba que era lo más opuesto a un cacho de pan, y más cercano a un asesino psicópata y salvaje cuyo pasatiempo era arrancar la garganta a cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino.

Y es que hizo falta toda la manada para impedir que Derek matara a la mujer apenas descubrió quién era. Lo que, por otro lado, hizo en un tiempo record: Apenas entraron Stiles y ella en el loft, el Alfa supo inmediatamente que acababa de conocer a la mujer que había transformado a su compañero.  

 

-          Por última vez, Derek. No vas a matarla – explicó Stiles con gesto cansado, habiéndose colocado entre Helena y el hombre. Hombre que aún tenía a dos de sus Betas, Erica y Scott, sujetándole de los brazos por si decidía volver a atacar.

-          Fue lo que decidimos – gruñó, con los dientes apretados.

-          No. Eso fue lo que decidiste tú cuando aún no sabíamos quién era.

-          ¡No sabes quién es!

-          Claro que sí. Y si dejaras hablar por una vez, en vez de sacar directamente las garras, ahora también lo sabrías tú… Es Helena, mi profesora de Historia.

-          Eso es lo que _ella_ te ha dicho.

-          Hmmm. Derek – intervino Scott – Es la verdad. También es mi profesora. Todos la conocemos.

Derek apretó los dientes con más fuerza mientras miraba a los miembros de su manada, antes de centrarse de nuevo en el Alfa y en un Stiles que seguía _demasiado_ cerca de ella para su gusto.

-          Has convertido a un humano sin su consentimiento. Y lo has hecho en una zona que ya tenía su propia manada y su propio Alfa. Has quebrantado las reglas en todas las maneras posibles – explicó con rabia.

-          Lo sé – murmuró la mujer. Lo primero que decía desde que llegó – Y lo siento.

-          Lo sientes – hizo un gesto bastante intimidante al tiempo que volvía a sacar las garras y daba un paso en su dirección – Sentirlo no te va a servir de nada.

Pero antes de que el hombre hubiera podido clavar una de sus garras en ella, Stiles se puso entre medias. Otra vez.

-          Joder, Derek. ¡Quieres dejar de intentar matarla!

-          ¡Por qué demonios la defiendes! – gritó a Stiles esta vez – Has olvidado que fue ella la que te atacó y secuestró. La que te ha convertido en algo que NO querías ser.

-          Lo sé, ¿vale? Créeme, sigue sin gustarme la idea. Pero en su defensa diré que realmente no me secuestró.

Derek levantó una ceja como única respuesta.

-          No – negó con desagrado ante el evidente sarcasmo de Derek - Me llevó allí hasta que me recuperara de la mordedura, pero tardé más de lo normal en superarlo.

-          ¡Y te crees eso!

-          ¡Por qué no iba a hacerlo! Después de todo, no estaba atado, ¿no? Tiene sentido.

El hombre volvió a apretar los dientes con rabia, sabiendo que era eso o intentar matarla. Otra vez. Y si no fuera porque sabía que sus dientes no eran como los de un humano, Stiles empezaría a preocuparse de lo mucho que los estaba apretando.

El Alfa estuvo en silencio unos segundos, mirando tan fijamente a la mujer que resultaba incómodo. Y no había duda de que Derek tenía razón cuando les decía que, por mucho que pensaran que miraba a la gente de modo espeluznante, en el fondo no lo estaba haciendo. Porque a diferencia de como Derek solía mirar a la gente, el modo en que ahora estaba mirando a Helena… Eso _sí_ que era ser espeluznante.  

-          Quiero que te vayas de aquí. Es el único aviso que te doy.

-          Pero… - dijeron a la vez ella y Stiles.

-          Si vuelvo a verte, no seré tan amable.

-          No tengo otro sitio adónde ir – musitó la mujer, que había empezado a temblar levemente.

-          No es mi problema – sentenció, dándose la vuelta e indicando que la conversación había terminado.

-          Joder, Derek – se quejó Stiles – No puedes hacer…

-          Está bien – le interrumpió Helena, quien coloco una mano sobre su hombro en un gesto delicado pero que frenó a Stiles de golpe – Tiene razón – sonrió tímidamente – Ya he complicado bastante las cosas.

-          Pero…

-          Te agradezco que hayas sido tan comprensivo conmigo – susurró, apretando un poco más la mano sobre su hombro antes de alejarla del cuerpo del chico – Espero que todo te vaya bien.

Antes de que Stiles pudiera decir nada más, Helena le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió del loft.

 

Apenas se hubo marchado, hubo un incómodo silencio que nadie parecía atreverse a romper.

Nadie salvo Stiles. Para quien el silencio seguía siendo su enemigo mortal número uno.

-          ¡No tenías derecho a tratarla así! – gritó al tiempo que se acercaba a Derek, quien ya estaba en el otro extremo del apartamento.

Y si Stiles creía que Derek estaba cabreado antes, es porque no sabía cómo iba a comportarse ahora.

-          ¡ _TÚ_ NO TENÍAS DERECHO A TRAERLA AQUÍ!

Todos los presentes dieron un paso atrás de manera instintiva. Y de pronto Derek Hale volvía a ser ese tipo extraño y misterioso del que nada sabían cuando le conocieron, pero creían que era el causante de todas las muertes que se habían producido en el pueblo. 

-          ¿Por… Por qué no? – tartamudeó Stiles.

-          Este es mi refugio – señaló, conteniendo la ira – El único lugar donde estoy seguro y donde el resto de la manada puede venir cuando esté en peligro… NADIE que no sea de la manada puede conocer este lugar.

-          Yo… - Stiles se mojó los labios, dándose cuenta de que tal vez aquello era algo que tenía que haber pensado antes – Ella no va a hacer nada malo. No es peligrosa.

-          No sabes _nada_ de ella.

-          Sí que lo sé. Y si la hubieras dejado hablar, tú también lo sabrías – inspiró aire con fuerza, sabiendo que si seguían así no iban a solucionar nada – Ella no va a hacer nada malo, te lo aseguro.

-          Claro – le miró de esa manera que era todo insolencia y “Dios, estoy rodeado de idiotas” – Porque si lo fuera a hacer, serías el primero al que se lo diría.

-          Maldita sea, Derek. Está sola, ¿vale? – musitó, cansado de tantos gritos – Apenas sabía lo que estaba haciendo cuando vino aquí. Y jamás me habría convertido si hubiera sabido que había otra manada en Beacon.

-          Es un Alfa – dijo muy lentamente. Como si estuviera hablando con un crío estúpido que necesitaba que le hablaran despacio para enterarse de las cosas – Es _imposible_ que no lo supiera.

-          No cuando lleva toda la vida huyendo y sus sentidos están adormecidos…

-          ¿Eso es lo que te ha dicho? – preguntó con más incredulidad que curiosidad - ¿Y la crees?

-          ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo?

-          Porque te está mintiendo – volvió a hablar despacio, recalcando la palabra mintiendo.

-          ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

-          Porque lo sé, Stiles.

-          Claro… Porque tú nunca te equivocas – contraatacó, cansado de ser tratado como el pardillo idiota - Derek Hale jamás ha metido la pata – se mofó – Salvo cuando creíste que fueron los cazadores los que mataron a tu hermana. O cuando estabas seguro de que Peter no era el Alfa, sino el jefe de Scott – empezó a caminar alrededor del hombre – Ni siquiera cuando te aliaste con Peter porque _sabías_ que si mató a Laura fue porque no sabía lo que estaba haciendo… Ah, y cómo olvidar cuando estuviste a punto de matar a Lydia cuando no tenías ninguna duda de que ella era el Kanima…

 

La sonrisa que Stiles tenía cuando terminó de recordar las veces en las que Derek “no” se había equivocado, era tan grande como las ganas que Derek parecía tener de arrancarle la garganta. Y sí, Stiles sabía que estaba jugando con fuego. Pero tal vez fuera el hecho de que ahora, como hombre lobo que también era, sabía que ya no le iba a resultar tan fácil; por lo que no se dejó intimidar tanto por aquella mirada asesina.

Aunque la mirada patentada de Derek sí parecía haber conseguido su objetivo con el resto de la manada, que salieron del loft casi corriendo, con un simple “hasta luego” por parte de Scott.

-          ¡Traidores! – gritó Stiles, justo antes de darse cuenta de que no hacía falta gritar por eso de las orejas extra sensitivas.

Una vez a solas, sin embargo, Derek pareció calmarse. Porque tras ir hasta el enorme ventanal y quedarse un rato mirando la calle, pensativo, volvió a dirigirse a Stiles.

-          Cómo la has encontrado – preguntó con calma. Como si no llevaran los últimos minutos gritándose a pleno pulmón y hablando de matar a la gente.

-          Ha sido ella – carraspeó, no del todo seguro ante el cambio de actitud del hombre - Se acercó a mí en la biblioteca.

-          Si vuelve a hacerlo, o si vuelves a verla, avísame inmediatamente.

-          Para qué, ¿para matarla? – quiso gritar de nuevo, pero aguantó en el último instante y sólo hizo un aspaviento con los brazos.

-          Es peligrosa.

-          No lo es.

-          ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

-          Y cómo lo estás tú.

Derek soltó aire por la nariz, cansado de aquel tira y afloja. Sobre todo cuando el otro rival era el maestro de los tiras y afloja.

-          Cuando un Alfa sale de su territorio, sólo lo hace para cazar. Para atacar.

-          O tal vez porque no tiene otro sitio al que ir – contraatacó Stiles – Tú también estabas solo cuando volviste a Beacon Hill.

-          Pero no me dediqué a morder a gente sin haberles preguntado antes si querían ser convertidos.

-          No, puede que no – cruzó los brazos en torno al pecho – Pero te dedicaste a convertir a adolescentes sin decirles que el único motivo por el que querías tenerles, era para ser tú más fuerte y poder hacer frente a tus enemigos… ¿O me equivoco?

 

El Alfa miró a Stiles con rabia. Casi con odio. Pero no respondió.

Se aguantaron la mirada en silencio durante casi un minuto, hasta que Derek pareció cansarse del juego. Sin decir nada, subió las escaleras del loft, confiando en que Stiles captara que aquella era su señal para marcharse.

Y Stiles lo hizo encantado. Pues de repente tenía ganas de estar en cualquier otro sitio menos bajo el mismo techo que Mr. Hale.

Sólo cuando se subió al jeep y puso el motor en marcha, cayó en la cuenta de que era la primera vez que veía apartar la mirada a Derek.

Y no estaba del todo seguro de si aquello era una buena o una mala noticia.

 

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vale. Ya sabéis a qué venía tanto aviso de antes. XD  
> Pero ahora que lo sabemos, y que sabemos que TODOS estamos pensando en Helena Lickson como Mrs. Blake, AKA Darach (al menos es lo que es hasta el capítulo 3x10, que es el último que han echado XD), si queréis, sois libres de ponerle la cara de Jennifer a nuestro personaje femenino de la historia.  
> Y, ya de paso, como estamos en familia, aprovecho para cagarme en Jeff Davis que, por muy genial que sea por la historia y los personajes y todo; no sabéis la rabia que me dio cuando vi que en la serie aparecía una profesora entre medias, que al final resultaba ser mucho más que una profesora... Os juro que me sentí como J.J.Abrams después de ver el final de "Los Serrano" y pensar "joder, ya no puedo decir que fue un sueño", jeje.  
> En fin. Después de este desahogo con mis lectores (gracias por estar ahí) espero que os esté gustando la historia...


	8. Chapter 8

Los malos humos entre Derek y Stiles duraron unos cuantos días.

Días en los que Derek revisó cada lugar por el que había pasado Helena, para asegurarse de que efectivamente había dejado el pueblo. Lo hizo concienzudamente y con el apoyo de Isaac, Erica, Boyd y Jackson (prefería no involucrar a Scott por eso de los intereses cruzados), porque por una vez decidió usar la cabeza. Y como había una mínima posibilidad de que Stiles tuviera razón y en el fondo estuviera siendo un paranoico (aunque jamás lo reconocería en voz alta), no quiso que su rabia y posibles celos le distrajeran a la hora de rastrear al Alfa.

Porque paranoico o no, no se sentiría tranquilo hasta no haberse asegurado de que Helena Lickson estaba a miles de kilómetros de distancia de Stiles… Y puede que eso precisamente indicara que _estaba_ siendo paranoico, pero le daba igual. Porque tenía todo el derecho del mundo a estar paranoico y cabreado con todo el mundo, y con ganas de arrancarle los ojos a esa Alfa. Porque esa estúpida y odiosa Alfa se había atrevido a tocar y marcar lo único que era importante para él. Lo único que era realmente suyo.

Hasta ahora. 

 

Habían pasado dos días desde que tuvo aquella primera y última conversación con Helena. Desde que le dio el ultimátum que, todo parecía indicar, había seguido a raja tabla.

Porque tras días removiendo piedra sobre piedra, no había rastro de Helena.

Isaac le confirmó que ya tenían un nuevo sustituto para la asignatura de Historia, y que el director del instituto estaba muy molesto con Helena porque, al parecer, se había marchado sin dar ninguna explicación, alegando tan sólo “motivos personales”.

Y no había duda de que aquello era bueno. Porque con Helena lejos de Beacon Hill, todo volvería a la normalidad. Podría centrarse de nuevo en su manada, y empezar a llevar a cabo su lista de planes para el futuro.

 

Aquella era una lista que Derek se planteó por primera vez cuando tuvo claro que su relación con Stiles era algo serio.

Para ser sinceros, tuvo claro que aquello era algo serio desde la primera vez que le besó, porque de lo contrario jamás lo habría hecho… Con su breve pero catastrófico historial de relaciones, y por mucho que la gente no lo creyera dado su aspecto físico; Derek no era de los de pasar el rato con cualquiera y luego olvidarse. Por el contrario, creía fervientemente en las relaciones largas, e incluso en las relaciones para toda la vida. Más que nada porque era lo que había vivido con sus padres, y él también quería esa clase de vida.  

Así que cuando besó a Stiles, después de flirtear horriblemente mal durante meses (no es que tuviera mucha experiencia, y no es que Stiles se lo pusiera fácil, la verdad) Derek supo que era él o nadie.

 

Aun así, desde aquel primer beso, Derek decidió darse un tiempo antes de planificar las cosas. Porque una cosa era que él lo tuviera claro, y otra muy distinta que Stiles pensara lo mismo. Y no es que creyera que Stiles era esa clase de adolescente cachondo y constantemente excitado al que sólo le interesaba enrollarse con cualquiera. Pero, visto su evidente falta de vista en cuanto a la compresión de sus parejas se refería, no estaba de más ser precavido.

Y así fue cómo, un par de semanas después de aceptar los dos que aquello era algo importante; Derek empezó a escribir una lista de tareas que debía hacer para que, ahora que estaba con alguien, su vida fuera un poquito más normal.

Comprarse un nuevo apartamento fue lo primero que hizo, más que nada para que el resto del mundo dejara de decir que un vagón de tren no era precisamente un hogar.

 

Una vez terminó con la mudanza, añadió a su lista un par de planes más para el futuro, como era terminar la Universidad e, incluso, tener un trabajo. Y sabía que realmente no le hacía falta ninguna de esas dos cosas. Que con la cantidad de dinero que tenía del fondo de los Hale y lo que el Estado le daba por el seguro de vida de toda su familia, podría vivir tranquilamente sin preocuparse por el dinero. Y más cuando no era lo que se dijera un derrochador... Tan sólo con su preciado Camaro, que intentaba mantener en perfecto estado pese a las constantes burlas de Stiles.

Pero quería tener aquello. Quería ser lo más parecido a una persona normal y, cuando la gente le preguntara que qué estudios tenía o a qué se dedicaba, pudiera responder algo. Y de acuerdo que tampoco es que hablara con mucha gente, y que la poca gente con la que lo hacía le daba lo mismo lo que hiciera el resto del día… pero quería darle aquello a Stiles.

Sobre todo, quería ganar unos cuantos puntos a favor con el padre de Stiles. Quien, confiaba, le aceptaría un poquito más cuando dejara de verle como “ese vago y ex convicto que ni siquiera vivía bajo un techo”… palabras textuales de Mr. Stilinski. 

 

Así que cuando Derek tachó de su lista de problemas el nombre de Helena Lickson, se dijo que ya era hora de retomar las cosas.

Si bien, claro estaba, antes tendría que solucionar las cosas con la persona con la que tenía intención de retomar las cosas.

Porque lo cierto era que no había hablado con Stiles desde aquella tensa conversación. En parte no lo había hecho porque, realmente, tenía otras cosas en las que pensar; y en parte porque no estaba muy seguro de cómo iba a reaccionar Stiles.

Pero ahora que todo volvía a la normalidad, era absurdo posponer aquella charla. Y después de todo Stiles era un chico listo. Él antes que nadie debería saber que, si Derek reaccionó de un modo un tanto agresivo (al fin y al cabo, nunca llegó a arrancarle la garganta con los dientes) sólo fue porque estaba preocupado por él y no quería que nadie le hiciera daño.

¿Y qué adolescente no estaría encantado con ver a su pareja defendiéndole de aquel modo?

 

**********

La respuesta era Stiles Stilinski.

El mismo chico que se quedó mirándole como si fuera un espejismo, cuando abrió la puerta de la residencia Stilinski y se encontró con Derek Hale al otro lado.

-          No me vas a dejar pasar – preguntó el Alfa tras casi medio minuto de silencio e intenso escrutinio por parte del chico.

-          Estaba intentando averiguar dónde está la trampa – miró por encima del hombro de Derek – O si es una cámara oculta – se llevó varios dedos a los labios en gesto pensativo – Aunque también puede ser que haya sido milagrosamente teletransportado a un universo paralelo en el que cierto hombre lobo ha aprendido a llamar al timbre y entrar en las casas por la puerta… A lo que se añade el importante detalle de que entra en las casas siendo invitado, en vez de colarse por la ventana como si fuera un ladrón…

-          Has acabado – le interrumpió Derek, cruzando los brazos.

-          Nooo. No he acabado – hizo un aspaviento con las dos manos – Hace dos días que no te veo. ¿En serio crees que ya he acabado? – negó con la cabeza antes de seguir – Por donde iba… Ah sí… Está también el hecho de que el Derek Hale que está ahora mismo delante de mi puerta, y del que todavía estoy intentando averiguar si es real o no, está a la luz del día en vez de escondido detrás de los árboles o entre las sombras, mirando a la gente de modo espeluznante… Aunque lo último no ha cambiado precisamente... ¿Te importaría dejar de mirarme de modo espeluznante?

-          Te importaría callarte de una vez.

-          Ya – hizo una mueca socarrona - Como si eso fuera a ocurrir en un futuro próximo.

-          Exacto – Derek levantó las cejas para remarcar su idea, tras lo que apartó a Stiles con una mano en su pecho, y entró en la casa.

Un segundo después, Stiles estaba cerrando la puerta con un gruñido, y siguió a Derek por las escaleras hasta el piso de arriba. Cuando entró en su cuarto, el Alfa ya se había sentado en la cama y parecía estar bastante cómodo en ella, apoyado en la pared.

-          ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo? – preguntó Stiles con descarados modales – Un refresco, unas patatas, un sándwich… Tal vez algo más elaborado como un asado. Puedo hacerlo poco hecho… Ya sabes, para que sea más intenso el sabor de la sangre.

Derek rió ante la verborrea de Stiles, colocando ambos brazos sobre su cabeza en una pose de perfecta satisfacción.

-          No vas a decir nada o qué – preguntó Stiles.

-          Nunca has tenido problemas siendo tú el único que habla – sonrió el Alfa.

-          Sí. Bueno… Deja de ser divertido cuando lo que quiero es tener respuestas y… No es que yo pueda responderme a mi mismo – la respuesta de Derek fue un simple alzamiento de cejas – No es que _siempre_ pueda responderme a mí mismo.     

-          Por qué no empiezas haciendo la pregunta.

-          ¿Qué haces aquí?

-          ¿Necesito una excusa para venir?

-          A mi padre no le gusta que estés aquí.

El repentino cambio de tema logró que Derek dejara de sentirse cómodo. No sólo por el tema en sí, sino sobre todo por el cambio de actitud de Stiles, mucho más cortante de lo normal. Y ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, el chico parecía estar bastante más molesto de lo que en un principio había imaginado.

-          Tu padre no está aquí ahora.

-          No le gusta que estés aquí cuando él no está – respondió Stiles con la misma tirantez de antes.

-          No se lo diré entonces.

-          Eso no es ni la mitad de gracioso de lo que crees que es.

El gesto de desagrado de Stiles, contrario a otras veces, no fue fingido en esta ocasión. Por ello Derek decidió sentarse en condiciones en la cama.

Parecía que la conversación se estaba convirtiendo en discusión.

-          Detecto cierto sarcasmo – comentó.

-          ¿En serio? ¿Tú detectas cierto sarcasmo? No creí que eso fuera posible. Ya sabes. Como la serpiente que es inmune a su propio veneno.

-          Stiles. Ni siquiera sé por qué estás así de… molesto - entornó un poco los ojos - ¿Te importaría explicármelo?

-          Vaya… De repente el más listo de todos necesita que le expliquen las cosas.

-          Stiles – advirtió esta vez.

-          Derek – usó exactamente el mismo tono de voz.

-          He tenido una semana muy mala – explicó con voz de evidente cansancio - No creo que sea buena idea que agotes mi paciencia.

-          No me digas – exclamó el chico - _Tú_ has tenido una semana mala. Vaya… Me pregunto entonces qué adjetivo se debe usar para describir mis últimas semanas – miró al techo, haciendo como que realmente lo estaba pensando - Unas donde me he despertado sin saber dónde estaba para que luego mi novio, que se suponía que había acudido a salvarme, me acusara de estar con otro, sólo para luego decirme que de repente soy un hombre lobo…

-          Stiles…

-          Qué más… Ah sí. Durante mis últimas semanas en las que también he intentado adaptarme a mi nuevo yo, resulta que por fin encuentro a la persona que me puede dar respuestas de por qué de repente hay un Stiles hombre lobo en el mundo pero, en el último momento, decido ir a hablar con mi novio pensando que él, como persona racional que se supone que es, agradecería la información que el Alfa que me ha convertido puede ofrecer… Pero en vez de ello, dicho novio supuestamente racional, salta encima de ella dispuesto a devorarla, sólo para luego gritarme delante de todos mis amigos que no tengo ni idea de lo que está pasando y que soy un idiota por creer lo que ella me ha dicho…

-          Stiles…

-          Espera. Aún no he acabado. Se me olvida el importante detalle de que, después de amenazar a mi profesora y Alfa, ese querido novio mío ha desaparecido y se ha puesto a husmear cual _perro_ , por todos los rincones del pueblo, para asegurarse de que Helena efectivamente se había marchado.

-          Por qué la llamas así.

-          ¿Cómo quieres que la llame? – preguntó, la voz una octava más aguda a causa de la sorpresa - Es su nombre. Helena – torció levemente el cuello entonces - Intuyo que a ti te gustaría llamarla _zorra mentirosa_ pero, la verdad, no me siento cómodo usando ese tipo de lenguaje. Sobre todo con una mujer. Mi padre me enseñó que…

-          La has llamado “mi Alfa” – le interrumpió Derek, alzando la voz - Por qué la has llamado así.

-          ¿Qué? – se quedó callado unos segundos - Oh… No me había dado cuenta… Pero es lo que es, ¿no?

-          Dijiste que yo siempre sería tu Alfa.

-          ¡Vaya! – exclamó con asombro tras nuevos instantes de silencio - Así que todo se trata de eso. De marcar el territorio – torció el cuello al tiempo que mostraba una mueca, todo sarcasmo - ¿Qué va a ser lo siguiente? ¿Mearme encima?

-          No digas tonterías.

-          Perdona pero aquí el único que está diciendo… que está haciendo tonterías, eres tú. O he de recordarte de nuevo el espectáculo del otro día – le miró con incredulidad – Y así es cómo quieres demostrar que eres un Alfa delante de tu manada.

-          Ya te lo dije – apretó la mandíbula -  Ella es peligrosa.

-          Claro que sí – fingió asombro - Después de que la amenazaras se marchó corriendo, dejó su trabajo, y ahora estará a miles de kilómetros de distancia… Oh sí. Qué peligrosa es.  

-          Maldita sea, Stiles. ¿Por qué no puedes confiar en mí por una vez?

-          No. Por qué no confías TÚ en mí de una maldita vez.

-          Sabes que siempre lo he hecho… Pero en esta ocasión no lo entiendes. Todo esto es nuevo para ti.

-          Sé que ella quiere ayudarme.

La frase que Derek ya tenía dispuesta en la punta de la lengua, sin embargo, no llegó a salir. Por el contrario, se quedó mudo y se levantó de la cama, mirando al chico como si acabara de crecerle otra cabeza.

-          ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Stiles - ¿Ya has terminado con tu cupo de palabras para el día?

-          Por qué has hablado en presente.

-          ¿Qué?

-          ¿Por qué has dicho que quiere ayudarte? Por qué lo has dicho en presente.

Stiles se quedó callado unos segundos, mientras repasaba la conversación.

-          Sólo ha sido un lapsus.

-          Mientes – Derek notó alto y claro el ritmo acelerado del corazón de Stiles. Avanzó hacia él, lentamente, obligándole a caminar marcha atrás hasta acabar pegado a la pared con un cabreado Derek Hale frente a él - Por qué. Has. Hablado. En presente.  

-          Derek…

-          ¡Responde! – sus ojos mostraron un rojo intenso, y Derek tuvo que usar todo el control que pudo reunir para no transformarse a causa de la rabia – La has visto – gruñó – No se ha marchado y ha hablado contigo.

-          No… No la he visto.

-          Mientes.

-          No estoy mintiendo - dijo remarcando cada palabra, su habitual manera de decirle que era un idiota y un cabezón.

-          Entonces por qué has dicho…

-          Porque me llamó por teléfono, ¡vale! Habló conmigo el otro día.

-          Cuándo.

-          Qué más da cuando – se quejó.

-          Quiero saberlo. Y también qué te dijo.

-          Dios, Derek. Estás insoportable – le dio un empujón para apartarle y tener un poco más de espacio – Me llamó antes de ayer para decirme que ya había llegado a Philadelphia. Y para preguntarme cómo estaban las cosas por aquí después de la _grata_ despedida que le dimos.

-          Por qué quiere saberlo.

-          ¿En serio? – le miró como si ahora fuera a Derek a quien le había crecido otra cabeza - ¡Tal vez porque le acojonaba saber que un adolescente estaba saliendo con el genuino hombre de las cavernas y asesino en potencia! – negó con la cabeza - Solamente estaba preocupada.

-          ¿Te ha vuelto a llamar?

-          Joder, Derek – se llevó una mano a la frente, cansado de aquel tira y afloja.

-          Responde.

-          Noooo. No me ha vuelto ha llamar. ¿Para qué iba a hacerlo?

Derek no respondió esta vez. Se centró en el escritorio de Stiles, donde un montón de cuadernos indicaban que había estado haciendo los deberes hasta que el hombre llamó al timbre. Se acercó a la mesa y, tras cerrar un par de libros, encontró el móvil de Stiles.

-          ¿En serio vas a espiar mis llamadas? – preguntó con evidente disgusto, mas no hizo nada para impedírselo – Y así es como esperas que confíe en ti.

Pero el Alfa siguió sin responder. Fue al histórico de llamadas y, tras comprobar que efectivamente sólo había una llamada de número desconocido de hacía dos días, tiró el móvil al suelo… Para luego pisotearlo.

-          ¡Qué coño haces! – Stiles le empujó para alejarle del teléfono, pese a que ya fuera demasiado tarde. En el suelo sólo quedaban un montón de piezas de plástico rotas.

-          Si vuelve a ponerse en contacto contigo, sea como sea, avísame inmediatamente.

 

Esta vez fue Stiles quien no respondió. Pero no porque no supiera qué decir. Porque lo cierto era que le vinieraon a la mente un millón de posibles respuestas, todas ellas muy llamativas y descriptivas.

No lo hizo porque, por una vez, intuyó que las palabras no servirían de nada.

Con calma, el chico recogió los pedazos del móvil y los dejó encima de la mesa, antes de situarse frente a Derek. Sus ojos tenían el color ámbar característico de los Betas, y sus garras ya estaban saliendo.

Derek tardó en reaccionar.

Pese a que ya se había hecho a la idea de que Stiles era ahora un hombre lobo, aún no estaba acostumbrado a verle plenamente transformado. Y mucho menos cuando su transformación estaba motivada por la rabia.

Y rabia era justo lo que ahora veía en sus ojos.

-          Stiles. Cálmate – pidió con las manos levantadas en señal de paz, apenas alzando la voz – No dejes que la rabia te domine.

Pese a que Derek vio llegar el ataque a cámara lenta, no pudo frenarlo. Tal vez, no quiso frenarlo.

Porque si se defendía, sería como aceptar el hecho de que Stiles le estaba atacando a él. Que se había transformado y ahora le había clavado las garras en el pecho.

Y pese a que Derek estaba más que acostumbrado al dolor, o a ser atacado por su propia manada cuando sus Betas perdían el control, nunca antes había experimentado algo así.

Nunca había sido una persona a la que quería la que le atacaba… Aquello era algo que ocurrió sólo una vez, con Kate, y por aquel entonces ella ya no significaba absolutamente nada para él.

 

Cuando Stiles recuperó su forma humana, apenas un minuto después, la camiseta de Derek tenía unos cuantos arañazos y las heridas ya habían empezado a sanar.

-          Lárgate de mi casa antes de que decida llamar a mi padre y darle otro motivo por el que debería arrestarte.

Las palabras fueron como bofetadas.

Pese a que Stiles ya no estaba transformado, la ira que desprendían sus palabras le hacían estar tan alejado del modo tradicional de hablar del chico, todo amabilidad y simpatía; que Derek no tenía muy seguro quién estaba frente a él.

Por un instante, el Alfa pensó en atacar. Tanto con palabras como con acciones. Sabía que podía hacerle frente. Que ni siquiera le costaría… Pero el hecho siquiera de plantearse atacarle, ya era demasiado para él.

Y, después de todo, sabía que Stiles no era el culpable.

Que aquel arrebato de rabia era consecuencia de la previa discusión que habían tenido, amplificado ahora por unos poderes que todavía no sabía controlar. En el fondo, Stiles no sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Dando la batalla por perdida en esta ocasión, Derek Hale sólo pudo asentir en silencio, antes de marcharse sin mirar una sola vez atrás.

 

Stiles vio salir al hombre de la habitación y luego, desde la ventana, subirse al Camaro y alejarse por la carretera.

Cuando también perdió de vista el coche, y sus oídos no captaron el latido acelerado del Alfa, se dejó caer en la cama. Antes de que supiera lo que estaba ocurriendo, empezó a llorar y se abrazó las piernas con los brazos, buscando crear un escudo con su propio cuerpo.

Un escudo que le protegiera del mundo que había ahí fuera, e incluso de sí mismo. Alguien capaz de hacer algo tan abominable, como atacar al hombre al que más quería en el mundo.

 

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

Derek estuvo toda la noche fuera.

En un principio no tenía un destino fijo, y se limitó a deambular por un bosque que conocía como la palma de su mano, necesitando alejarse de las zonas pobladas. En ningún momento pensó en volver al loft, al que se suponía que era su refugio. Aquel era también el escenario donde tuvo lugar la primera discusión con Stiles. Además de ser un sitio que ahora apestaba a aquella mujer que lo había estropeado todo.

Lo peor era que todavía no tenía muy claro que era lo que más le afectaba. Si saber que el Alfa que había mordido a Stiles había contaminado su refugio, su hogar; o el hecho de que en los últimos tres días había tenido más discusiones con Stiles que desde que se conocieran.

Nunca había ocurrido algo así entre ellos. Ni siquiera cuando no estaban juntos y Stiles era el mocoso empeñado en llevarle la contraria y husmear por todas partes.

De acuerdo. Al principio Derek tenía una manera muy desagradable de hacerse entender, por medio de gritos, miradas asesinas y golpes contra las paredes o los volantes… Pero no era en serio. Si realmente quisiera hacerle daño, Stiles aún se estaría recuperando.

Pero Derek sabía que, aun entonces, Stiles nunca le echó en cara su forma de ser. Que en el fondo entendía que, si hacía aquello y a veces se comportaba como un lobo amargado, era por lo que había vivido y que le había obligado a ser así. Pero que eso no significaba que fuera una mala persona. Y como prueba de ello, Stiles siempre había sido el primero (antes incluso que su propia manada), en ofrecer su ayuda y salvarle cuando había sido necesario.

Por eso ahora le estaba resultando tan extraño encontrarse con discusiones con insultos y ataques de por medio. Algo que intuía debía ser normal en todas las relaciones (estaba cansado de oír quejarse a Jackson o Scott cuando se habían peleado otra vez con sus novias), pero que nunca pensó que les fuera a ocurrir a ellos. Porque precisamente ellos, que antes de ser pareja o incluso amigos, habían hecho frente a peligros que pusieron en riesgo sus vidas; sabían que era absurdo discutir por cualquier tontería. Porque todo eran tonterías comparado con no estar juntos. Con tener a alguien a quien le importabas, y que esa persona te lo demostrara todos los días.

Evidentemente, Derek se había equivocado.

Y no ya sólo eran como el resto de parejas que discutían y se gritaban e incluso se atacaban, sino que encima lo hacían acusándose de los errores del pasado.

Realmente, al Alfa le dolía más la primera discusión que tuvo con Stiles en el loft… Porque seguía negándose a pensar que el ataque de hacía unas horas había sido premeditado y consciente.

Por el contrario, las palabras de Stiles cuando se marchó Helena del loft y le recordó las miles de veces que Derek se había equivocado… Eso sí que dolió. Porque se suponía que lo que ellos tenían era distinto, y que ya estaba el resto del mundo para recordarles (al menos en el caso de Derek), lo lamentable que era como Alfa y como persona. Y se suponía que Stiles, que conocía sus errores mejor que nadie, era quien debía ayudarle a superarlos. Quien debía recordarle que a cambio había hecho cosas buenas y que, en general, era una buena persona.

 

El hombre llegó hasta el claro del bosque, maldiciéndose por haberse dejado llevar de nuevo por la rabia. Sabía que no debía haberse comportado así… No la parte de Helena, porque seguía queriendo matarla; pero sí la parte de gritarle luego a Stiles y romperle el móvil, demostrando que no confiaba en él. Sabía que esa forma de actuar sólo iba a conseguir que los problemas crecieran y crecieran.

Y se suponía que tenía que haber aprendido que esa no era la manera más inteligente de actuar. Que Stiles tenía razón cuando decía que los gruñidos, los silencios y los alzamientos de cejas no eran realmente la mejor manera de comunicarse… Y menos aún romperle el móvil tras descubrir que Helena le había llamado.

Pero no había podido evitarlo. Ver, sentir al Alfa allí, en su hogar, con Stiles a su lado y apoyándola… y luego saber que se había puesto en contacto con él de nuevo y a sus espaldas… Había sido todo un shock. Había sido más que eso. Porque había sido un ataque directo a sus dos mitades: Y mientras su parte animal reaccionó ante aquella presencia como lo haría un lobo defendiendo su madriguera, su parte humana reaccionó dejando que los celos le impidieran pensar con claridad.

Y ahora, horas después de aquello, se encontraba con que no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo iba a superarlo.

 

Porque todo había cambiado.

Se suponía que el único problema era encontrar al Alfa que había atacado a Stiles, y detenerle como fuera necesario antes de que volviera a hacer daño. Nunca había pensado en la posibilidad de que el Alfa intentara entablar amistad con Stiles y, _sobre todo_ , que Stiles acabara creyéndose sus patrañas.

Porque de lo que estaba seguro, era que Helena no decía la verdad. Que no tenía ningún sentido esa historia de que no sabía que había otra manada en Beacon Hill, porque llevaba demasiado tiempo lejos de los suyos.

Y no es que no pensara que aquello no fuera posible. Porque lo cierto era que nunca había hecho mucho caso a la Historia de los hombres lobos (motivo por el que ahora se pasaba las horas leyendo, tratando de llenar ese vacío de conocimientos), con lo que no podía estar del todo seguro de que existieran casos así.

Pero de lo que estaba más que seguro, sobre todo porque lo había experimentado en carne propia, era que no podía fiarse de las apariencias. Primero, no podía fiarse de una cara bonita, dulce e inocente, y creer eso de que se sentía sola en el mundo y sólo buscaba ayuda… Algo que Kate le repitió hasta la saciedad y él se creyó a pies juntillas, consiguiendo a cambio que toda su familia muriera. Y segundo, tampoco podía fiarse de un Alfa cuando le decía que estaba sólo e indefenso, y que para él lo más importante era la manada… Algo que Peter le aseguró cuando milagrosamente salió del coma, y que Derek aceptó sin rechistar sin ser consciente de que estaba apoyando al asesino de su hermana.

 

Ahora, afortunadamente, había aprendido de sus errores. Lo que significaba que iba a encargarse de Helena y no descansar hasta que no hubiera desaparecido del todo. Y le daba igual que Stiles pensara que estaba cometiendo un error. Que incluso pensara que era un asesino y no el lobo solitario pero dulce que le había hecho creer que era… Le daba lo mismo, porque Stiles no entendía lo peligroso que era aquello.

Y esta vez no iba a permitir que su ignorancia acabara con la persona que más quería.

**********

 

Derek supuso que fue todo ese cúmulo de sentimientos lo que le llevó a, sin ser del todo consciente, acabar frente a los restos de la mansión Hale.

Hacía meses que no pasaba por allí. La última vez fue cuando decidió mudarse al loft, deseando tener un nuevo hogar que le ayudara a empezar de cero, y fue a recoger las pocas pertenencias que había recuperables: Un montón de libros viejos, un arcón lleno de ropa, unos cuantos recuerdos de sus padres, y un puñado de cenizas. Porque por mucho que quisiera empezar de cero, necesitaba tener un recuerdo palpable de las consecuencias de sus errores, para que la historia no volviera a repetirse.

Al abrir la puerta principal, por unos instantes le costó respirar.

Era la misma sensación que tuvo los primeros días que volvió a Beacon Hill, cuando aún no se había acostumbrado a ver su antiguo hogar convertido en un montón de cenizas. Entonces, con el paso de los días y sobre todo con el millón de problemas que tenía que hacer frente, rápidamente se olvidó de la sensación de pérdida para centrarse en el ahora.

Pero ahora que volvía allí, después de tanto tiempo, la sensación de nostalgia le golpeó con fuerza, acompañada de la siempre presente culpabilidad.

Inspirando con fuerza, tratando de captar el olor de su familia por encima del agobiante olor a quemado, Derek subió las escaleras hasta el piso de los dormitorios. Era una zona a la que pocas veces acudía, porque no era nada segura dado el estado de la madera, y porque estaba plagado de recuerdos.

En el piso de arriba era donde estaban los dormitorios de sus hermanos, de sus padres y el suyo propio. Y aunque las pocas veces que subía allí lo hacía para recordar cómo había sido su habitación cuando sólo tenía quince años, esta vez no entró en su cuarto. Por el contrario, siguió recto por el pasillo hasta llegar al dormitorio principal que había al final del pasillo.

La puerta chirrió cuando la abrió, y el olor a ceniza se hizo tan intenso que tardó casi medio minuto en poder respirar. Allí era donde había comenzado el fuego, siendo su padre el primero en morir, asfixiado por el dióxido de carbono. Había leído el informe policial un millón de veces, en un macabro deseo por saber exactamente cómo murió su familia. Sabía que era algo absurdo porque no cambiaría el final y sólo conseguiría que doliera más la culpa… Y justo por eso lo hizo.

 

Pero esta vez no fue allí para renovar su culpabilidad. No lo hizo para recordarse que sus responsabilidades como Alfa eran lo único que importaba, y que no podía plantearse tener una vida normal y alguien con quien compartirla. Ideas que poblaban su mente una de las últimas veces que fue allí, con la vaga esperanza de quitarse de la cabeza aquel absurdo deseo de iniciar algo con Stiles… Pero, afortunadamente, el chico consiguió hacerle cambiar de opinión.

Y desde aquel día, jamás se había arrepentido de la decisión que tomó.

Esta vez no acudió a su antigua vida por nada de aquello.

Esta vez, lo que necesitaba precisamente era recuperar un poco de aquella vida pasada en la que fue feliz y se sentía a salvo. En la que cada vez que algo le preocupaba, allí estaban sus padres para asegurarle que no debía tener miedo. Que siempre estarían a su lado para cuidar de él y protegerle. 

Y Derek necesitaba recuperar esa sensación por unos instantes.

Se sentó en el suelo, en el centro de la habitación.

No había sobrevivido ningún mueble. Pero si cerraba los ojos podía ver perfectamente el dormitorio de sus padres con las paredes pintadas de un tono verde claro y una enorme cama en el centro. Donde más de una vez había dormido cuando sólo era un cachorro.

Nada más dibujó en su mente aquel lugar, aquel tiempo pasado, Derek sonrió para sí. Los ojos siempre cerrados para no hacer frente a la realidad.

Recordó un día cualquiera de vacaciones. Cuando no había horarios y podían pasarse las horas muertas en casa, jugando en el salón o en el bosque. Cuando él siempre era el primero en levantarse porque odiaba estar quieto y sin hacer nada, y de puntillas acudía a aquella habitación, y pegaba la oreja en la puerta para asegurarse que estaban despiertos sus padres. Y todas y cada una de las veces, antes de que hubiera terminado de acercarse a la puerta, su madre le decía que podía entrar y que le habían oído desde el otro extremo del pasillo.

El recuerdo era tan claro que parecía que hubiera ocurrido ayer. Que incluso podía sentir el tacto de los brazos de su madre cuando se subía a la cama y le abrazaba con fuerza antes de darle un beso en la nariz y luego otro en la frente. Que podía oír la risa contagiosa de su padre (la misma que todos aseguraban que él también tenía, en una época en la que solía reír todos los días), cuando Derek trataba de escapar del abrazo de oso que luego siempre le daba su padre.

Poco a poco, los recuerdos se fueron transformando en imágenes y sensaciones. Y con cada una de ellas, Derek se veía transportado a esa vida feliz y sin preocupaciones a la que tanto deseaba volver en ocasiones. Sobre todo en ocasiones donde los problemas, las dudas y el miedo del presente, se hacían demasiado insoportables.

Generalmente, cuando aquello ocurría, al final el remedio acababa siendo peor que la enfermedad. Pues terminaba con una sensación de melancolía absoluta al ser consciente de que jamás volvería a experimentar aquello. Que no volvería a ver o sentir a las personas con las que fue tan feliz.

Y Derek sabía que mañana, cuando despertara y se viera rodeado de un montón de cenizas y ya no hubiera rastro de esos recuerdos ni de esas sensaciones, el dolor que sentiría en el pecho sería insoportable.

Pero estaba acostumbrado a ese dolor.

Y ahora lo que necesitaba era olvidarse por un momento del ahora, y volver a tiempos mejores. Dejar que el recuerdo de sus padres le ayudara a sentirse a salvo y protegido, pues ellos eran los únicos que ahora podían ofrecerle esa sensación de paz.

Por ello no lo dudó cuando, sin abrir los ojos un instante, se tumbó en el suelo hecho un ovillo, dispuesto a pasar la noche allí.

**********

 

Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente, pese al dolor que sintió al verse en su antiguo hogar destrozado por su culpa, reconoció que había hecho bien en acudir allí. Porque tras estar media hora sintiendo cómo el pecho se le rompía en mil pedazos ante la necesidad de volver al pasado y cambiarlo, y sabiendo que no podría hacerlo jamás; por fin pudo centrarse.

Porque allí no estaba el olor de Helena, y ni siquiera el de Stiles. Nunca le había gustado que estuviera mucho tiempo en la antigua mansión Hale. Sentía la necesidad de separar su antigua vida, de aquella nueva que esperaba empezar gracias a él. Y ahora obtenía como recompensa la posibilidad de centrar todas sus energías en el problema que tenía entre manos.

Cuando terminó de secarse las lágrimas que tenía apelmazadas en los ojos, ya tenía claro qué debía hacer.

Su primera parada fue la biblioteca municipal de Beacon Hill.

En el archivo central estudió cualquier documento que tuviera que ver con la vida de Helena y, cuando allí no encontró nada, utilizó Internet para buscar cualquier mínimo detalle sobre la mujer.

Viendo que aquello iba a ser mucho más tedioso de lo que esperaba, y deseando adelantar las cosas, hizo una pausa en un momento dado para estirar las piernas y llamar a Isaac. Le pidió que fuera al loft y le trajera varios libros sobre la genealogía de los hombres lobos, que tal vez pudieran servirle de ayuda.

Y como había esperado de su Beta (no por otro motivo fue a él a quien llamó), Isaac se limitó a decirle que eso estaba hecho, y quince minutos después ya estaba allí.

No pidió explicaciones en ningún momento: Ni al hecho de que Derek le estuviera tratando como a un simple recadero cuando podía ir perfectamente él en persona a su casa, que para eso era suya; ni al detalle de que estaba claro que Derek había dormido en la mansión Hale. Porque pudo captar perfectamente el olor a ceniza que aún se desprendía de su piel.

Y aunque Derek no tenía del todo claro si Isaac entendía el verdadero motivo de por qué le había pedido que fuera él, al menos le quedó claro que su Beta entendía que era algo importante.

Algo que, por otro lado, cualquiera con ojos en la cara vería. Al ser evidente la preocupación y casi desesperación que reflejaba el rostro de Derek.

Pero en el caso de Isaac, a ese entendimiento se añadía la evidente comprensión del muchacho. Porque cuando dejó los libros y Derek le pidió que se marchara, Isaac no rechistó en ningún momento. No se ofreció a ayudarle ni tampoco le dijo que no hablaría con nadie de aquello. Ambos sabían que no lo haría. Y ambos sabían que de momento Derek necesitaba estar a solas. Hasta que por fin se hubiera hecho a la idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo y lo que todo aquello implicaba.

Y por último Isaac sabía que, en el caso de que su Alfa necesitara su ayuda, él sería el primero en pedirla.

 

Mientras que el chico se alejaba con un corto saludo de la mano, Derek sintió un orgullo infinito hacia el muchacho. Porque pese a que no estuvo del todo convencido cuando le transformó (un chico que había sufrido abusos por parte de su padre y de pronto se encontraba con que tenía un gran poder podía acabar en algo feo), ahora no se arrepentía de la decisión que tomó. Porque Isaac había demostrado ser el más fiel de sus Betas, así cómo el que más aprobación parecía necesitar por parte de su Alfa.

Con ese último pensamiento, Derek sintió que el orgullo se transformaba en rabia.

Habría dado lo que fuera porque Stiles hubiera sido un Beta igual que Isaac… Porque él hubiera sido su Alfa. Punto.

Pero ya no podría ser. Porque otro Alfa le había arrebatado ese derecho que era exclusivo suyo y de nadie más. Y si él no había querido transformarle, nadie más tendría que haberlo hecho.

Apretando los puños con fuerza, luchando porque no salieran las garras a causa de la rabia, Derek colocó los libros encima de la mesa y abrió uno por la mitad.

Ahora no tenía sentido pensar en lo que podría haber sido.

Ahora lo único que importaba era averiguar qué era lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo. Intentar solucionarlo, y que su vida volviera a ser lo más parecido a cómo se la había imaginado, compartiéndola con Stiles.

 

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

Stiles dejó a Scott en la puerta de su casa, despidiéndose hasta el día siguiente. Su amigo le había propuesto estudiar juntos para el examen de la semana que viene, pero al final tuvo que rechazar la oferta porque le había prometido a su padre que haría la compra.

 

Sin embargo, en cuanto Stiles aparcó el coche en el garaje de casa, ya de vuelta, no fue en dirección al supermercado sino al bosque. Apenas se adentró un kilómetro en la arboleda, miró a ambos lados para asegurarse de que nadie le estaba viendo, y se transformó.

En cuanto sintió que las uñas crecían, así como sus colmillos, y apenas sin esfuerzo; no pudo evitar sonreír.

 

Cada vez se le daba mejor aquello. Cada vez le costaba menos, y a veces ni siquiera tenía que concentrarse para lograrlo. Tan sólo tenía que desear ser un hombre lobo, y en el acto se transformaba. Y cada vez que aquello ocurría, se sentía más fuerte, ágil e incluso poderoso de lo que había sido en toda su vida.

 

Una vez transformado, llevó las manos al suelo y comenzó a correr a cuatro patas por entre los árboles. Lo hizo con una rapidez asombrosa teniendo en cuenta que sólo hacía unos días se había atrevido a correr así. Al principio pensaba que no tendría la coordinación necesaria para hacer aquello, porque por muy lobo que fuera, llevaba 16 años siendo sólo un hombre que siempre andaba sobre las dos piernas… Y no con mucha agilidad, la verdad.

 

Pero estaba claro que había infravalorado lo que podría ayudarle su parte animal. Y ahora que lo sabía, estaba dispuesto a averiguar todo lo que podía hacer y lo mucho que había mejorado como persona… Porque ya jamás sería ese chico torpe que se chocaba con todo y se cansaba a los cinco minutos de empezar a correr.

Y Stiles estaba más que contento con no ser ese chico nunca más.

 

Llegó a la cabaña una hora después. La primera vez que fue allí, dos días atrás, tardó casi dos horas en llegar. Y es que por aquel entonces todavía no había aprendido a correr sobre las cuatro patas, amén del hecho de que era la primera vez que pisaba aquella parte del bosque.

Un bosque que, realmente, ni siquiera formaba parte de Beacon Hill, pues estaba justo en el otro extremo del mismo y ya dentro del condado vecino.

 

La primera vez que se reunieron allí, Stiles temía que fueran a encontrarse con vecinos de la zona a los que no les gustaba que curiosos fueran a husmear por su propiedad. No en vano, fue justamente así cómo conocieron a Derek, y lo que logró que él se cabreara con Stiles por primera vez… La primera de muchas.

Pero su Alfa le tranquilizó, asegurándole que por aquella zona no había nadie, pues la cabaña abandonada estaba demasiado alejada de la población más cercana, casi a 40 kilómetros de distancia.

 

Nada más ver la cabaña, Stiles volvió a recuperar su forma humana y esperó a que la puerta se abriera.

-          Llegas pronto.

La voz de la mujer provenía de su espalda, pero Stiles no se asustó… Y eso que no había oído cómo se acercaba pese a contar con el super oído.

Pero Stiles ya se había acostumbrado a la forma en que Helena nunca aparecía por donde se suponía que debía hacerlo. E intuía que se trataba de alguna especie de manía de los Alfas, pues era exactamente lo mismo que Derek hacía siempre, así como Peter las pocas veces en que le vio como Alfa.

Aunque debía reconocer que con Helena, nunca tenía la sensación de que aquello fuera algo espeluznante. 

 

Stiles saludó a la mujer, alegrándose de que por fin hubiera decidido cambiar su vestuario, optando ahora por unos vaqueros, camiseta corta blanca y unas botas de montaña.

La primera vez que Stiles acudió allí, después de recibir la llamada de su ex profesora, la encontró llevando la misma ropa que tenía en el loft de Derek. Y verla con la ropa sucia, arrugada y unos tacones que evidentemente no estaban pensados para pasear por el bosque, logró que Stiles sintiera lástima por la mujer.

Por ello no dudó en ofrecerle todo el dinero que llevaba encima, proponiéndole que se comprara algo más cómodo si al final iba a quedarse allí por más tiempo.

 

Porque, al parecer, Helena se encontraba en una encrucijada.

Una donde, por un lado, no podía volver a Beacon tras haber dejado el trabajo y donde existía la posibilidad de cruzarse con cierto Alfa que había asegurado la mataría si volvía a verla. Y donde, por otro lado, no tenía otro sitio al que ir: El instituto se negaba a pagarle un finiquito al no haber trabajado ni tres meses, y el poco dinero que tenía ahorrado era el que había usado para pagar el anticipo del alquiler de su apartamento. Y, por supuesto, su casero tampoco había querido devolvérselo, cuando le explicó que tenía que marcharse.

Así que, hasta que decidiera cuáles iban a ser sus planes de futuro, la mujer había pensado en quedarse en aquella cabaña y tomarse un par de semanas de descanso. Porque, según le aseguró, le vendría bien para abstraerse de todo lo que había ocurrido, y sobre todo para poder seguir viendo a su alumno más brillante sin que ninguno de los dos corriera peligro.   

 

-          No tenía nada más que hacer. Pensé en aprovechar el tiempo – respondió Stiles tras saludar a la mujer.

-          Nada más verte, supe que serías el alumno más aplicado. Y veo que es algo que haces en todos los aspectos de tu vida.

-          Ese soy yo – hizo una mueca burlona, balanceándose sobre los pies - Un buen alumno.

-          A este ritmo, pronto el alumno superará al maestro.

-          Sí, claro – musitó el chico, rascándose el cuello en gesto nervioso.

-          Lo digo en serio Stiles. En menos de una semana ya eres capaz de transformarte sin esfuerzo, de saltar más alto y correr más rápido que la mayoría de los Betas de este pueblo – le sonrió con cariño – No deberías infravalorarte tanto.

-          No lo hago – se sonrojó un poco – Pero Derek me advirtió que no era bueno que confiara demasiado en mis habilidades. Porque nunca se sabe a qué podemos enfrentarnos, o si en algún momento nos veremos sin ellas.

-          Tiene razón – asintió – Pero el ser precavido no significa ser incapaz de reconocer cuando alguien lo está haciendo bien. Y no hay duda de que tú lo estás haciendo muy bien.

-          Gracias – susurró muy bajo, bajando incluso la mirada.

-          Bien. Basta de cháchara. Supongo que no has venido a eso – cruzó los brazos en torno al pecho en una pose muy parecida a la que Derek tenía cada vez que explicaba algo, pero que en el caso de Helena era menos amenazante - ¿Qué te apetece aprender hoy?

-          ¿Me lo preguntas a mí?

-          ¿Ves a alguien más por aquí? – bromeó.

-          No. Yo… Se supone que tú eres el Alfa. El que decide lo que debo aprender.

-          Stiles. Creo que acabamos de tratar ese tema – le sonrió y esperó a que el chico asintiera – Bien. ¿Qué te gustaría aprender?

-          Hmmm – Stiles se mordió el labio en gesto pensativo – Scott me dijo que a veces ayuda a los animales a que dejen de sufrir. Que les quita el dolor.

-          Cierto. Es una de nuestras habilidades más útiles.

-          Se lo enseñó Deaton.

-          ¿No lo hizo su Alfa? – preguntó con curiosidad, casi incredulidad.

-          No… Nunca he visto a Derek hacer eso. Ni siquiera sé si sabe hacerlo.

-          Créeme, lo sabe. Supongo que piensa que no estás preparado todavía.

-          Oh…

-          Pero el que lo piense él, no significa que sea verdad – dejó varios segundos de paisa - ¿Quieres probar?

-          ¿Ahora?

-          Por supuesto. Ven aquí – extendió una mano y esperó pacientemente a que Stiles se acercara y la cogiera con la suya – Bien. Como ahora mismo no me duele nada, tendremos que improvisar un poco – le miró fijamente, y Stiles asintió – Saca una de tus garras – el chico lo hizo sin dudar, y Helena le recompensó con una amplia sonrisa al tiempo que extendía el otro brazo – Ahora clávamela en el brazo.

-          ¡Qué!

-          Lo que has oído – rió – Si quiero enseñarte cómo curar, tendremos que tener algo que curar primero.

-          Pero… No quiero hacerte daño.

-          No te preocupes – sonrió, colocando la mano sobre el hombro en gesto de afecto – También soy lobo, ¿recuerdas? Tengo autocuración.

-          Pero – se relamió los labios - ¿Cómo va a funcionar entonces?

-          La curación no es instantánea. Tarda al menos unos minutos. Tiempo más que suficiente para que extraigas el dolor.

Stiles asintió, concentrado. Pero siguió sin moverse del sitio, o incluso parpadear.

-          No te preocupes – aseguró Helena, apretando el hombro y colocando la otra mano sobre la mano del chico – Apenas lo notaré y, aunque no fuera así... Quiero enseñarte cómo hacerlo para que puedas utilizar tu habilidad cuando sea necesario – el chico siguió dudando - ¿O preferirías no practicar y, cuando alguien estuviera herido, ser incapaz de ayudarle?

-          No. Claro que no.

-          Entonces deja de preocuparte – dio la vuelta a la garra de Stiles y, sin apenas apretar, le obligó a llevarla hasta el brazo todavía extendido – Deja que por una vez sean los demás los que se preocupen, ¿de acuerdo? – esta vez Stiles asintió, y dejó que Helena apretara su garra contra la piel.

Al instante comenzó a brotar la sangre, pero la mujer no paró. Era una herida superficial y ambos sabían que necesitaban algo más serio para poder practicar aquella técnica.

-          Dios – murmuró Stiles, deseando apartar la mirada de aquel brazo que estaba siendo mutilado por él mismo - Lo siento. Lo siento.

-          Tranquilo – susurró Helena con un quejido de dolor, que sin embargo no hizo que dejara de clavar la garra – Un poco más para asegurarnos, ¿de acuerdo?

Stiles soltó aire para intentar relajarse, y un par de segundos después por fin Helena dejó que apartara la garra.

-          Ahora coloca la palma de la mano sobre la herida – instruyó el Alfa, acercándole más el brazo herido. Su Beta siguió el comando, y en seguida ella colocó la otra mano sobre la de él. Apenas se produjo el contacto, Stiles sintió un leve escalofrío – No tengas miedo.

-          No… No tengo miedo – musitó el chico – Pero odio tener que hacerte daño.

-          A veces es necesario – dejó que la palma de su mano calentara los dedos de Stiles – Ahora, quiero que te concentres en la herida, en la sangre, y en querer alejar el dolor.

-          No sé si… No sé si podré hacerlo. Hay demasiada sangre – le miró a los ojos – Siento demasiado dolor proveniente de ti.

-          Olvídate de eso. No pienses en lo que estoy sufriendo yo. Piensa sólo en que tú puedes ayudarme a que deje de sentir dolor – Stiles asintió pero no se movió un milímetro, todavía indeciso - Confío en ti, Stiles. Sé que puedes hacerlo. ¿Tú confías en mí? 

-          Sí – se mojó los labios - Claro que sí.

-          Entonces adelante. Cúrame.

Stiles respiró hondo y colocó la mano sobre el brazo herido. La sensación de la sangre manchando su piel logró que no pudiera evitar un gesto de desagrado, pero alejó de su mente aquella idea y se concentró en la necesidad de curar la herida.

Bajo su mano, el calor del brazo de Helena era intenso, y cuando cerró los ojos para concentrarse mejor, al principio era lo único en lo que podía pensar. En aquel calor intenso pero que no llegaba a quemar, proveniente de una mujer que apenas conocía y que sin embargo estaba dispuesta a sufrir para enseñarle.

Y Stiles iba a hacer todo lo posible para que el sufrimiento durara lo menos posible.

 

Dibujó en su mente la imagen del brazo curándose. De la sangre dejando de brotar y de la herida cerrándose poco a poco. Apenas lo tuvo claramente definido en su mente, Stiles sintió una pequeña punzada en el reverso de la mano.

Abrió los ojos para averiguar qué estaba ocurriendo, y se encontró con que las venas de su mano estaban más hinchadas de lo normal y de un color oscuro, prácticamente negro.

 

Tragó saliva con dificultad, tan sorprendido por lo que estaba viendo que no era capaz de decir una palabra.

-          No te asustes – dijo Helena a su lado, con voz tranquila y suave – Lo estás haciendo muy bien.

-          Ni siquiera sé lo que estoy haciendo – admitió, sorprendiéndole que la curación estuviera siguiendo su curso.

-          Es tu instinto de lobo el que está realizando la curación.

-          Pero los lobos no pueden curar. Cómo es que mi instinto animal me permite hacerlo ahora.

-          Tienes razón, los lobos no tienen capacidades curativas. Pero su instinto siempre es el de proteger a su manada, a cualquier precio. Y como hombre lobo que ahora eres, ese instinto se transforma en la posibilidad de curar a los miembros de tu manada para poder salvarles.

-          ¿Significa eso que no funciona con todo el mundo?

-          No. Sólo con aquellas personas con las que estás conectado de alguna manera.

Stiles asintió, la vista clavada en su mano hasta que las líneas negras desaparecieron. Apartó la mano del brazo entonces, y sonrió ampliamente cuando vio que la piel clara de la mujer estaba perfecta. Como si nunca hubiera sido marcada por una garra.

-          Gracias – musitó Stiles, transformándose la sonrisa en otra un poco azorada – Por enseñarme esto.

Helena colocó ambas manos sobre los hombros del chico, y los apretó con cariño. El gesto pareció ser todo lo que Stiles necesitaba para dejar de sentirse cohibido, pues en seguida asintió con franqueza a la mujer. Sabía que había hecho un buen trabajo y que su Alfa estaba orgullosa de él.

Y eso era lo más importante.

-          No – sonrió la mujer - Gracias a ti.

 

TBC...

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos!  
> De entrada, aprovecho para daros las gracias a todos por seguir ahí, leyendo mis historias. Recibir mensajes o kudos sigue siendo toda una alegría.  
> Dicho esto, tengo que comentaros varias cosillas sobre cómo se va a desarrollar la historia a partir de ahora.   
> Lo primero de todo, es pediros un poquito de calma. Sobre todo a partir de este capítulo, que puede que os resulte un poco lioso al principio... Dicho en otras palabras, que cuando terminéis, os quedéis como al final de un capítulo de la serie en esta temporada, y lo primero que digaís sea: No me he enterado de nada, XD.  
> Por todo esto, comenté al principio que este fic se iba a parecer mucho a un capítulo de Teen Wolf. Porque a partir de un momento dado, iban a empezar a aparecer un montón de lagunas... Pero tranquilos, que se irán explicando poco a poco.  
> Por otro lado, comentaros que me he tomado unas cuantas licencias a la hora de tratar el pasado de los Hale, y que se va a empezar a explicar en este capítulo. Bueno, realmente no han sido licencias. Porque cuando escribí la historia, todavía no había aparecido nada en la serie referente a Talía, Deucalión, etc, etc. (maldito Jeff Davis, XD)  
> Nada de eso va a aparecer aquí, porque me he inventado una historia totalmente distinta, pero que creo que está chula... Pero como os va a resultar difícil al principio separarlo de lo que está ocurriendo en la serie original, os pido que lo leáis con calma para no liaros más todavía.  
> Y hechas estas aclaraciones, que lo disfrutéis. ;-)

Diez horas después de haber llegado a la biblioteca, Derek tuvo que darse por vencido.

Empezaba a entender por qué, cuando regresó a Beacon Hill, Stiles se hizo tan imprescindible de la noche a la mañana, cuando sólo era un humano y un adolescente… Porque era el más listo de todos.

Y no es que pensara antes que el chico no era listo. Todo lo contrario. Su inteligencia quedaba clara apenas habría la boca y no dejaba de hablar por horas, y junto al millón de chorradas e historias absurdas que salían de sus labios, de vez en cuando se escapaban teorías y conocimientos que se suponía un estudiante de instituto no tenía por qué saber.

Y si por aquel entonces Derek tan sólo mencionaba las chorradas que Stiles decía… Bueno, era por eso de que debía mantener las apariencias y que nadie debía saber que no era tan feroz como la gente creía.

Pero aun con todo, nunca se había planteado el nivel de la ayuda que Stiles les proporcionaba con sus conocimientos y con su búsqueda de información. Algo que, para que mentir, Derek creía que consistía en meter en Google la palabra correcta y limitarse a leer todo lo que apareciera…

Pero estaba claro que no era tan sencillo. Porque después de horas leyendo y leyendo, aún no había sacado nada en claro.

Soltando un gruñido de frustración tan alto que sólo consiguió que la bibliotecaria le echara la bronca y, de paso, le recordara que estaban a punto de cerrar, Derek recogió los libros y salió.

 

De camino al Camaro, que había aparcado lo más lejos del resto de vehículos (no se fiaba de los otros conductores, muchas gracias), el Alfa pensó que ya estaba bien de tanta cabezonería.

Estaba claro que no podría solucionar aquello él solo, y que iba a necesitar ayuda.

Pero también estaba claro que, esta vez, Stiles no podría ser su chico de búsqueda de información. Porque la llamada de Helena a Stiles y sobre todo el hecho de que él no lo hubiera mencionado, demostraba que entre ellos todavía había asuntos pendientes y cierta desavenencia de opiniones.

Así que no era plan de pedirle que por favor le ayudara a investigar al Alfa que le había mordido, esa que a Stiles parecía caerle muy bien; para encontrar pruebas que le demostraran que no era tan inocente como pensaba y que por tanto tenía todo el derecho del mundo para acabar con ella de forma lenta, dolorosa y premeditadamente.

No. Definitivamente Stiles no era el más adecuado para ayudarle.

 

Subiendo al coche y cerrando la puerta con más fuerza de la requerida, Derek negó levemente.

Porque si no podía contar con Stiles, sólo había otra persona en Beacon Hill que podría ayudarle.

Y acudir a él para pedirle ayuda iba a ser, literalmente, como recibir una patada en las pelotas.

**********

 

Un segundo después de llamar al timbre de la clínica veterinaria, Deaton ya estaba allí.

Un detalle sin aparente importancia pero que, en el mundo donde vivía Derek y donde los detalles sin importancia no existían, sólo podía significar una cosa: Que Deaton había estado esperando que llegara.

Lo que significaba que Deaton sabía lo que estaba pasando.

Y aunque se suponía que aquello era bueno, pues precisamente lo que Derek necesitaba era que alguien supiera lo que demonios estaba pasando… el hecho de que ese alguien fuera precisamente Deaton (que bastante creído se lo tenía como para encima acudir a él, dándole la razón de lo listo que era), no aventuraba nada bueno.

Por el contrario, aventuraba una larga conversación con constantes intentos de marcar el territorio.

-          Me preguntaba cuándo vendrías.

Derek miró con desprecio al veterinario antes de responder, al tiempo que entraba en la clínica sin haber sido realmente invitado.

-          Tan seguro estás de conocerme.

-          Conocía bastante bien a tu madre… Y tu padre siempre me dijo que eras igual que ella. Así que, digamos que sí. Creo que te conozco bastante bien.

-          Hablar de mis padres muertos no va a hacer que confíe más en ti.

Deaton no se dejó amilanar por el comentario del Alfa... Ya había conocido a unos cuantos.

-          Lo sé. Y aun así estás aquí, pidiéndome ayuda.

-          Yo no…

-          ¿En serio? Entonces por qué estás aquí.

-          Sabes por qué.

-          No, no lo sé. Porque por un lado está lo que creo que quieres. Y por otro lo que esperas que los demás creamos que quieres.

-          No tengo tiempo para acertijos – gruñó mientras entraba en la parte trasera de la clínica, donde estaba el despacho de Deaton.

-          No es ningún acertijo, te lo aseguro – comentó el hombre, siguiéndole, sin tomarse a mal que Derek se paseara por la clínica como si fuera suya - Y tal vez hace un año habría pensado que lo único que te mueve es la venganza y el orgullo – sonrió - Pero he de reconocer que desde que iniciaste la relación con el joven Stiles, has cambiado mucho – torció ligeramente el cuello - O, tal vez, sigues siendo el mismo de siempre, pero ahora no te da miedo mostrarte a los demás.

El Alfa, sin embargo, no estaba de tan buen humor como el veterinario. Empezaba a cansarse de tanta palabrería. Así que decidió hacer algo un poco más llamativo para acabar con la conversación: Se acercó al hombre hasta invadir su espacio personal y, agarrándole de la camisa con ambas manos, le habló desde la cabeza de altura que le sacaba. 

-          Por qué no me dices qué demonios quieres que te diga.

-          Sólo quiero que me digas la verdad – explicó con calma, no afectado por el modo de actuar del Alfa. Tal vez porque ya estaba acostumbrado a él - ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Acabar con el Alfa porque te ha robado algo tuyo y quieres vengarte? O porque quieres proteger a ese chico y no sabes cómo hacerlo.

Derek soltó entonces al hombre. Cruzó los brazos en torno al pecho y apretó la mandíbula con fuerza. Pero tras negar levemente, la expresión de su rostro se volvió un poco menos agresiva.

-          Stiles es lo único que importa. Quiero saber qué es lo que quiere de él – volvió a negar, contrariado - Y si al final descubro que ella ha dicho la verdad y que no sabía lo que hacía, aceptaré su decisión…

-          ¿Sea cuál sea?

El Alfa asintió sin dudar.

-          Él no es parte de mi manada. Sería libre de hacer lo que quisiera. 

-          Tu madre y yo siempre hablábamos de dónde terminan y dónde empiezan los lazos que unen a una manada – comentó el veterinario - Y ambos éramos partidarios de que la mordedura no es el único lazo.

Derek apretó entonces sus labios, convirtiéndolos en una delgada y tensa línea.

-          Dime algo que ya no sepa.

Deaton observó al hombre en silencio, complacido con la respuesta. Después de todo, puede que no estuviera tan equivocado con el chico... Aunque sí que agradecería un poco más de modales.

Aceptando de momento lo que tenía, y que era mucho más de lo que jamás habría esperado cuando le conoció, el veterinario asintió antes de empezar a rebuscar entre los cajones de su escritorio.

-          ¿Qué has averiguado?

El hombre lobo se colocó junto a Deaton, al otro lado del escritorio.

-          He rastreado el nombre de Helena por todas partes. Hasta donde sé la información que dio en el instituto es verdad. Llegó hace tres meses para dar clases de Historia, sustituyendo al antiguo profesor después de que éste tuviera un accidente.

-          ¿Un accidente?

-          También me resultó extraño – asintió Derek - Fue un accidente de coche contra un vehículo conducido por un hombre borracho. Pero no parece haber ninguna relación entre ese hombre y Helena.

-          ¿Crees que se tomaría tantas molestias sólo para tener una excusa para venir aquí? Si realmente sólo quiere formar una manada nueva, le habría bastado con llegar y morder a cualquiera.

-          Pero mordió a Stiles – se recreó en el nombre del chico. Como si ese simple detalle fuera lo único importante de toda la historia.

-          Piensas que lo hizo con premeditación. Que le quería expresamente a él.

-          No lo sé - tuvo que admitir, contrariado - Puede… Todos saben qué relación tenemos. Es demasiada coincidencia.

-          En eso tienes razón. Pero si realmente ha convertido a Stiles porque sabía que él es tu pareja, por qué lo haría.

-          No lo sé - gruñó - Tal vez como señal de desprecio a la manada de Beacon Hill – alzó una ceja en gesto interrogatorio - Convierte al único humano que tiene relación con el Alfa de la zona.

-          O tal vez para vengarse…

-          ¿Vengarse? – sus cejas se alzaron un poco más - De quién, ¿de mí? Ni siquiera sabía que ella existía.

Deaton sacó entonces un libro enorme y polvoriento del escritorio, que colocó encima de la mesa.

-          ¿Dónde vivía antes Helena?

-          En Philadelphia – respondió, acercándose a la mesa.

-          Veamos – empezó a pasar las páginas en silencio, hasta que frenó en una en concreto – Interesante. En Philadelphia existió durante siglos una manada de hombres lobo. Los Morgan.

-          Ella no se apellida así.

-          No. Pero según registran los anales, hace unos doscientos años la manada desapareció sin dejar ningún rastro. Al poco llegó una nueva familia. Los Lickson.

-          Helena se apellida Lickson – dijo sin mucho optimismo - Pero eso sólo indica que, tal vez, la manada de Helena asesinó a los Morgan. Sigue sin relacionarlo conmigo o con Beacon Hill.

-          No te precipites – sacó otro libro y estuvo un par de minutos buscando entre sus páginas – ¿Ese nombre, Lickson, no te suena de nada? ¿No recuerdas habérselo oído decir a tu madre cuando eras pequeño?

Derek negó.

-          ¿Seguro?

-          Cuando mur… - se interrumpió, apretando los labios - Cuando fueron asesinados, yo sólo tenía 15 años y no tenía mucho interés en la Historia de los Hale. Se suponía que nunca llegaría a ser el Alfa.

Deaton asintió, mirándole en silencio durante unos segundos.

-          Los Hale controlaron la zona de Beacon Hill durante más de doscientos años años. Cuando llegaron aquí, eran sólo un par de Omegas que habían huido de sus respectivas manadas, y que crearon una sola.

-          Eso es una leyenda – le interrumpió Derek - Un cuento que mi madre solía leerme de pequeño. Para explicarme que los Omegas también pueden ser poderosos si confían los unos en los otros. La historia decía que pudieron sobrevivir porque también confiaron en los humanos del pueblo porque les ayudaron a protegerse. Que hicieron una especie de pacto.

-          Al parecer no es tanto una leyenda – comentó Deaton sin levantar la vista del libro - En esa historia que te contaba tu madre… ¿Se explicaba contra quiénes hicieron el pacto?

-          Que yo sepa, contra nadie. Simplemente que los Hale ayudarían a los ciudadanos de Beacon Hill si llegaba algún depredador. Y que los vecinos harían lo mismo en caso de que alguien atacara a la manada.

-          No fue del todo así – miró a Derek fijamente - Porque los depredadores ya estaban aquí.

-          Qué.

-          Cuando tus antepasados llegaron a Beacon, ya había otra manada aquí – hizo una de esas pausas dramáticas que tanto parecían gustarle al hombre - Los Lickson.

-          No puede ser – negó - Jamás oí nada. Mis padres no me hablaron nunca de ellos…

-          O tal vez no te lo contaron porque tú no estabas interesado – explicó Deaton con sorna. Pero al ver la cara de culpabilidad del Alfa, se arrepintió en seguida.

-          ¿Qué ocurrió?

-          Que no eran tan amables con los vecinos de Beacon Hill como fueron luego los Hale – volvió a centrarse en el libro - Tenían aterrorizados al pueblo y, cuando llegó tu familia y descubrieron que aquella manada estaba asesinando a humanos, decidieron quedarse para ayudar.

-          ¿Por qué harían algo así? – preguntó, incrédulo - Eran simples Omegas que estaban huyendo de sus propias manadas. No tendrían fuerzas para luchar contra ellos. Y menos en una guerra que no era la suya.

-          Puede ser. Pero si los antepasados de tus padres se parecían en algo a ellos, o a ti, sabes que eso nunca ha detenido a los Hale – estudió el libro de nuevo, y dio un respingo al leer un fragmento en concreto – Sobre todo cuando se encontraron con unos aliados que les ayudarían a luchar contra los antepasados de Helena.

-          ¿Quién?

-          Los Argent.

 

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El lunes más


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoy conocemos un poco más del punto de vista de Stiles

Stiles decidió que ya era hora de marcharse.

Su padre no llegaría hasta dentro de tres horas, y esta noche tocaba pizza, como cada segundo jueves del mes. Aquel acuerdo al que habían llegado era uno que realmente seguía sin gustarle, pero también sabía que era la única manera de conseguir que su padre no protestara el resto del mes. Cada vez que le ponía las verduras y el pollo a la plancha “que no sabía absolutamente a nada”, palabras textuales del Sheriff.

El caso era que aquella noche no tendría que cocinar. Con lo que no hacía falta que llegara antes a casa para preparar la comida.

 

Y lo cierto era que Stiles no tenía intención de ir a casa a esperar a su padre.

Lo que quería era hablar con Derek y tratar la conversación que tenían pendiente… Esa conversación a la que no había dejado de dar vueltas desde que le atacó, pero que hasta ahora no se había atrevido a afrontarla.

 

En un principio, cuando Stiles le atacó, estaba convencido de que el Alfa le devolvería el ataque y le insultaría hasta quedarse sin voz, incluso preguntándose por qué demonios seguía con aquel crío… Después de todo, era lo más lógico que uno podía pensar después de haber sido atacado por la persona que supuestamente te quiere.

Pero cuando Derek no hizo ni dijo nada, ni tampoco fue a buscarle a clase al día siguiente, tampoco le extrañó. Ya conocía la forma de actuar de Derek, e intuía lo que debía estar pasando por aquella cabecita tan mona pero también dura como una piedra. Y sabía que lo que estaba haciendo el hombre, era darle espacio y tiempo para relajarse.

Porque Derek creía que el ataque de Stiles se había debido a un acceso de rabia por no poder asimilar todas las cosas que estaban ocurriendo.

 

Y no es que fuera mentira, ni mucho menos. El propio Stiles fue el primer sorprendido cuando vio la camisa de Derek desgarrada y la sangre del hombre en sus uñas. Le sorprendió sobre todo que, mientras su parte humana estuviera asqueada por lo que acababa de hacer; su parte animal, su instinto, parecía estar contento por ello. Como si aquel acto de rebeldía fuera la manera de indicarle al Alfa que ya no era ese crío que le seguía a todas partes como un cachorro perdido, y que él podía tomar sus propias decisiones.

 

Y pese a que en el fondo Stiles estaba de acuerdo con la idea general: Derek no podía esperar que le obedeciera siempre, y más cuando ni siquiera le daba motivos de por qué debía hacerlo; sabía que el medio no justificaba el fin. Y sabía que tenía que pedirle perdón por lo que había hecho, además de por haberle hablado como lo hizo cuando llevó a Helena a su loft.

 

La verdad era que últimamente sentía que cometía un error detrás de otro. Lo gracioso era que aquello no debía resultarle extraño, pues no dejaba de ser su rutina diaria, prácticamente desde que tenía memoria… Pero últimamente tenía la sensación de que los errores que cometía eran más graves de lo normal, y que las consecuencias eran prácticamente catastróficas.

Como así lo indicaba el hecho de que llevaba casi dos días sin ver a su hipotético novio. Al mismo al que había echado en cara todos sus errores, y encima delante de su manada, sólo para atacarle como un salvaje menos de 24 horas después.

Sí. Stiles sabía cuando la cagaba por completo. Y cuándo era hora de reconocer su error y pedir perdón.

Aunque ello implicara tener que seguir mintiendo a Derek.

 

Porque, aquí estaba el problema, no podía contarle lo que estaba haciendo con Helena.

 

Odiaba mentir a Derek o, en este caso, no contarle toda la verdad. Era algo que le juró que jamás haría, sobre todo a raíz de que varios miembros de su manada le mintieran en el pasado, logrando que la autoestima de Derek (que era bastante baja), llegara a niveles de subsuelo. Y pese a que por aquel entonces ni siquiera estaban juntos, Stiles ya sabía que bebía las aguas del sexy Alfa, así como que haría lo que fuera para que el hombre se sintiera un poco mejor y menos abandonado por el resto del mundo.

Pero ahora debía hacer una excepción.

Porque sabía que si le decía que había visto a Helena… Que en los últimos días le había visto todos los días, Derek se cabrearía. Mucho. Y como hacía Derek cada vez que estaba cabreado, no le daría la oportunidad de explicarse, y acabarían otra vez gritando y echándose los trastos a la cara y lanzándose zarpazos y… No quería que pasara aquello. Si estaba en su mano, haría todo lo posible porque no volviera a ocurrir nunca más.

 

Además del importante detalle de que, si Derek sabía dónde estaba Helena, iría en su búsqueda para acabar con ella. De eso estaba más que seguro.

Y no tenía ningunas ganas de ser él el causante de que su novio cometiera un asesinato. Por el propio bien de todos los implicados. Por una parte de su novio, al que le gustaría que no volviera a ocupar la posición de acusado, sobre todo porque intuía que lo primero que diría su padre sería un enorme “ya te lo dije”, y eso no era nada bonito, la verdad. Y por otra parte por la propia posible víctima de dicho asesinato.

Helena Lickson. Su Alfa.

 

Cada vez que pronunciaba su nombre, un cúmulo de sensaciones se enfrentaban dentro de su pecho. Porque le seguía resultando extraño referirse a ella de esa manera. Aunque no dejaba de ser justo eso lo que era.

Su Alfa.

Pero, al igual que ocurría con Derek, también era mucho más.

       

Stiles observó a la mujer sentada en los escalones de la casa abandonada, leyendo un libro de las obras completas de Edgar Alan Poe. Era el escritor favorito de Stiles, y le sorprendió muchísimo descubrir que también le gustaba a su antigua profesora.

Aquel era sólo uno más de los cientos de detalles que había descubierto de la mujer en los días que había empezado a conocerla de verdad. Días en los que dejó de ser su profesora de Historia, o incluso su Alfa, para convertirse en una mujer divertida e inteligente que sólo intentaba hacer las cosas bien. Aunque muchas veces no lo conseguía del todo. 

Pero Stiles sabía perfectamente lo que era eso.

Lo sabía tanto por él mismo, el número uno de los chicos que estropea las cosas cuando sólo quiere ayudar; como por cierto Alfa cabezón del que estaba perdidamente enamorado.

Y eso era precisamente lo que más rabia le daba. Que Derek, entre todo el mundo, fuera el más obsesionado en acabar con una mujer a la que no conocía, simplemente porque ella convirtió al chico con el que estaba saliendo.

Y de acuerdo. Aquello fue la cagada de las cagadas. No sólo porque el chico al que convirtió no estaba del todo seguro de que quería (o pudiera), ser un buen ejemplar de hombre lobo. Sino también porque dicho chico era el que había jurado fidelidad como Alfa al hombre con el que estaba saliendo, y evidentemente eso ya no podría ser.

 

Pero con todo, Stiles siempre había sido partidario de dar una segunda oportunidad a todo el mundo. Incluso una tercera y una cuarta… Si no lo hubiera hecho, hoy apenas tendría amigos. Pues habría dejado de hablar con Lydia después de que le humillara en más de una ocasión, haciéndole creer que tenía posibilidades cuando no era así. O con Jackson cada vez que le daba pelotazos en los entrenamientos simplemente porque era un capullo. Incluso con Allison después de que usara a su mejor amigo como diana… Puede que Scott la perdonara apenas mostró ella esa angelical sonrisa, pero a él le costó bastante hacerlo.

 

Y sobre todo, si no fuera de los que dan segundas oportunidades, jamás habría acabado saliendo con Derek Hale. Jamás habría sido incluso amigo de Derek Hale. Punto.

Porque, quién demonios querría estar cerca de un tipo que aparecía siempre por sorpresa, con cara de mala leche, o entraba en las habitaciones por la ventana como un ladrón de tres al cuarto en una mala imitación de Edward Cullen… Bueno, eso no. Porque ya quisiera Cullen parecerse a Derek.

 

En fin. El caso es que Derek no era una persona a la que uno tenía ganas de conocer, o incluso tener cerca. Cuando le conoció, Derek era una persona que gruñía en vez de hablar. Que movía las cejas como única forma de comunicación. Que le gustaba empotrarle contra las paredes y los volantes de los coches. Que siempre le estaba gritando y amenazando con arrancarle la garganta con los dientes, incluso cuando él era la única persona que estaba intentando salvarle la vida.   

 

Y en serio… _En serio_. Con semejante perspectiva, había sido todo un milagro que Stiles acabara convirtiéndose en el amigo del malo de la película. Porque por aquel entonces Derek era el indiscutible malo de la película. También el tío sexy de la película, cierto, y evidentemente ello contribuyó a que las señales de alarma de Stiles bajaran de volumen… Junto a cierto deseo suicida que siempre había tenido.

Pero el caso es que Stiles no se conformó con hacer caso de lo que sus ojos le mostraban. Con creerse lo que Derek quería enseñar, que era aparentar ser ese tipo duro y peligroso que era mejor no tener cerca.

 

Y no había duda de que Derek hacía muy bien eso de aparentar… Pero después de salvarle la vida en más de una ocasión, y de tenerle escondido en su habitación haciendo un pase de camisetas privado para él y para Danny… Stiles empezó a darse cuenta de que las cosas no eran como parecían. Y que debajo de ese ceño fruncido, de esos labios apretados en una eterna mueca de disgusto, y de esos ojos rojos que salían cada vez que le tocaba las narices (es decir, siempre), había mucho más.

 

Había un chico que había visto cómo su familia era asesinada simplemente porque sí. Había un hermano que acaba de enterrar al único familiar vivo que le quedaba. Había un hombre que la mitad del tiempo no sabia lo que estaba haciendo, pero que siempre era el primero en ponerse delante del peligro para intentar salvar a unos críos que ni siquiera le respetaban.

Eso fue lo que Stiles descubrió por su cuenta. Cuando empezaba a intuir que cuando le latía el corazón tan rápido al estar cerca de él, no era precisamente por el miedo.   

 

Cuando las cosas cambiaron y era mucho más que su amigo, descubrió muchas más cosas de Derek Hale. Descubrió que era alguien familiar donde los hubiera, pues con lo que más disfrutaba de pequeño era con las barbacoas que organizaban los fines de semana en que había partido en la tele. Que tenía un refinado sentido del humor que lograba que, aunque supieras que se estaba metiendo contigo, tuvieras que reconocer que el muy cabrón tenía gracia. Que era alguien al que engañaron, utilizaron y le rompieron el corazón la primera vez que lo ofreció, y que por eso estaba aterrorizado de ofrecerlo de nuevo… Aunque fuera a un mocoso hiperactivo que jamás imaginó que alguien como Derek podría estar interesado en él.

 

Todo eso es lo que era Derek Hale. Lo que descubrió de él poco a poco, a base de interminables conversaciones… De acuerdo, realmente eran monólogos de Stiles. Pero afortunadamente, por aquel entonces ya había aprendido a leer el cuerpo de Derek y lo que quería decir con cada mínimo movimiento o expresión…

Fue un proceso largo y muy duro, en el que muchas veces se preguntó si realmente merecía la pena conocer a fondo a ese lobo amargado que, a la mínima de turno, era el primero que parecía querer dar marcha atrás. El mismo al que todos los demás, amigos y familia incluido, rechazaban de manera sistemática, diciéndole que estaba loco por querer salir con alguien como él.

Pero afortunadamente Stiles no les hizo caso nunca y, sobre todo, nunca se rindió. Porque ahora conocía al Derek de verdad. Al que no se ocultaba tras máscaras inexpresivas ni miradas espeluznantes.

Y sabía que era el chico más afortunado del mundo por poder conocer a fondo a alguien tan increíble como era Derek.

 

Y todo eso le llevaba al punto de partida.

 

Que era que empezaba a conocer a Helena.

 

Y empezaba a ver que no era ese Alfa peligroso del que Derek hablaba. Que por el contrario, era una mujer a la que había abandonado su manada. Alguien que, de la noche a la mañana, se había encontrado sola y sin un rumbo que seguir. Alguien que estaba perdido y aterrorizado porque no sabía qué iba a ser de ella.

Y Stiles no soportaba verla así y no poder hacer nada para ayudarla.

 

Porque la veía sufrir, sobre todo cuando le contaba cosas de su antigua familia (pocas veces usaba la palabra manada), y no podía sino pensar en Derek cuando fue él quien le hablaba de lo perdido que había estado cuando volvió a Beacon y encontró el cuerpo descuartizado de Laura.   

Y aquello no era justo.

No lo fue para Derek, y tampoco lo estaba siendo para Helena.

Y si entonces fue capaz de ayudar al hombre, y además obtener a cambio la relación más hermosa que jamás habría imaginado; ahora iba a hacer lo mismo. Iba a apoyar a Helena. Ofrecerle la ayuda que fuera necesaria hasta que las cosas se hubieran calmado un poco, y convencer a Derek de que ella no era el enemigo.

Y hablando de Derek…

-          Esto – musitó Stiles, acercándose a la mujer – Por un casual te queda algo de esas semillas que me diste el otro día.

-          ¿Ya se te han terminado? – preguntó la mujer con curiosidad, cerrando el libro y dejándolo en las escaleras.

-          Sí – se rascó el cuello, nervioso – En el instituto estoy todo el día con los demás, y no quiero arriesgarme a que se enteren antes de tiempo.

Helena asintió y entró en la cabaña.

Al segundo salió con varios frascos llenos de un extraño polvo rojo, que entregó a Stiles en silencio.

 

El chico observo el frasco, todavía asombrado por las propiedades de las semillas.

La primera vez que visitó a Helena en la cabaña, y le comentó que de momento no quería que los demás supieran que se habían visto; ella le ofreció aquel polvo rojo. Decía que, si se lo echaba por el cuerpo cada mañana, sería la única manera de disimular el olor de ella cuando volviera a reunirse con sus compañeros hombres lobo.

Y aunque había dudado seriamente de que aquello funcionara, porque si algo bueno tenían sus amigos (y sobre todo Scott), era el sentido del olfato; quedó gratamente sorprendido. Y a día de hoy, pese a estar con Helena un mínimo de cinco horas al día, nadie sabía que mantenía encuentros secretos con otro lobo que no era de su manada.

Ni siquiera Derek, el más poderoso de todos.

 

Stiles guardó los frascos en la mochila antes de despedirse de la mujer. 

-          Nos vemos mañana.

-          No hace falta que vengas todos los días. Ya te lo he dicho – explicó la mujer.

-          Y yo ya te he dicho que no. Además, ¿quién me va a enseñar todo esto si no lo haces tú?

-          No sé – torció ligeramente el cuello – ¿Tal vez cierto Alfa con el que además estás saliendo?   

-          Ni hablar – soltó una carcajada pero que sonó triste – Créeme. Tal y como están las cosas de tensas, Derek es ahora el peor profesor del mundo… Además, sería incapaz de concentrarme con él – se sonrojó un poco, dándose cuenta de que había dado demasiada información – Pero sí que tenía intención de ir a verle antes de llegar a casa.

-          Pensé que habías decido daros un tiempo.

-          Ya… Bueno, no. Sigo pensando que no es buena idea hablarle de nuestras reuniones de momento pero… Odio que estemos enfadados – sonrió con timidez – Y creo que es la primera vez que estamos tanto tiempo separados y…

-          Lo entiendo – le interrumpió Helena antes de despedirse de él con la mano y volver a la lectura.

 

Stiles la contempló durante unos segundos, odiando tener que marcharse y dejarla allí, en mitad del bosque. Es verdad. Era absurdo preocuparse por un hombre lobo en mitad del bosque, Alfa para más INRI. Porque puede que para los humanos aquella imagen no fuera precisamente la más reconfortante (pasar la noche en mitad del bosque en una casa abandonada), pero suponía que en el caso de las criaturas sobrenaturales de la noche, no era lo mismo.

 

En eso estaba pensando Stiles cuando emprendió el camino de vuelta a Beacon Hill. Esta vez lo hizo en modo humano cien por cien, limitándose a trotar para que el viaje no se alargara demasiado. Necesitaba plantearse seriamente la conversación que iba a tener con Derek, y no quería hacerlo con su parte animal llevando el control.

 

Porque de lo que estaba más que seguro Stiles, era que aquella charla no iba a ser la de dos hombres lobos. Por el contrario, quería que fuera la de dos simples chicos que se querían, y que estaban pasando por una serie de problemas que tenían que afrontar para impedir que siguieran afectando a su relación.

 

Fue imaginarse aquello, y sobre todo poder tener a Derek frente a él, y Stiles empezó a correr. Tenía ganas de llegar junto a él, pedirle perdón por haber sido un capullo, y luego tirarse a sus brazos y besarle como hacía mucho que no se había permitido hacer.

 

Pero apenas había dado cinco zancadas, frenó en seco.

A lo lejos, en sentido contrario al que avanzaba, oyó un aullido.

Era un aullido que jamás había oído, pero su lobo lo identificó claramente.

Sobre todo cuando, dando media vuelta y agudizando sus sentidos, comprendió que aquel sonido provenía del lugar en que había dejado a Helena.

Que aquel era un aullido de dolor de su Alfa.

 

Stiles comenzó a correr en dirección a la casa abandonada, sin ser consciente de que ya estaba transformado.

Los planes que tenía para aquella noche: charla de disculpa con Derek y pizza con su padre; habían dejado de existir.

Ahora sólo tenía en mente una cosa:

Ayudar a su Alfa.   


	13. Chapter 13

Derek permaneció unos cuantos minutos dentro del Camaro, observando la puerta de la residencia Argent.

No quería hacer aquello.

 

Bastante había sido ir a pedir ayuda a Deaton. Alguien que seguía sin caerle bien pese a que se suponía que había ayudado a su familia durante años.

Pero tener que hacerlo ahora con Chris Argent era demasiado.

Y sí. Sabía que de todos los Argent, incluida Allison en ocasiones, él era el único que no se comportaba como una máquina de matar cuando oía la palabra hombre lobo. Que a diferencia de ellos, Chris realmente sólo quería ayudar, cazando a los de su especie que eran peligroso… Sólo a los que eran peligrosos, y siempre sin recrearse en causar daño por el simple placer de verles sufrir.

No. Chris no era como su padre, quien dio una paliza a Stiles sólo para que sirviera de mensaje a Scott. Ni era como su mujer, quien estuvo horas contemplando como el novio de su hija moría lenta y agónicamente, para luego decidir suicidarse y dejar a su familia sola, simplemente porque no soportaba ser uno de ellos.

Y por supuesto, Chris no era como Kate. Quien sonrió, flirteó y le dijo que le quería. Que era especial y que querría estar siempre con él… Para luego quemar a sus padres, a sus hermanos pequeños, bebés incluso, y al final darle las gracias por haberle ayudado, dejándole claro que sin él jamás habría podido hacerlo.

No. Definitivamente Chris no era como ella.

 

Pero no dejaba de ser su hermano mayor. Tenía el mismo color de ojos y a veces sonreían exactamente del mismo modo. Derek sabía que era absurdo culparle por algo así, cierto… Pero ello no hacía que resultara más fácil hablar con él sabiendo lo que su hermana hizo.

Y menos si iba a tener que hablar con él en la residencia Argent. Donde se respiraba ese aroma único de la familia, el mismo que llegó a adorar de Kate, y que ahora sólo conseguía que se le revolviera el estómago.

 

Derek apretó la rueda del volante con fuerza, logrando que los nudillos se tornaran blancos. No quería estar allí. No quería hablar con él.

Pero tenía que hacerlo.

Porque si estaba allí no era por él sino por Stiles.

A quien había prometido proteger, querer y hacer lo que fuera por él.

Así que no tenía más remedio que sacar un buen par y cumplir su palabra.

Derek inspiró profundamente y salió del coche sin dudar. Nada más llegar a la puerta, llamó al timbre antes de que le diera tiempo a arrepentirse.

 

A diferencia de Deaton, Chris no le estaba esperando. Estaba en el salón, viendo el partido de béisbol si el oído de Derek no le fallaba, y soltando un gruñido cuando el timbre sonó, justo en el momento en que los Dodges bateaban.

Mientras oía los pasos de Chris acercándose a la puerta, el Alfa sonrió melancólicamente. Podía imaginarse perfectamente a si mismo en aquella situación, disfrutando de una tarde tranquila frente al televisor y animando a su equipo.

Sabía que, si las cosas no hubieran sido como acabaron siendo, podría ser él quien estuviera allí, viviendo una vida tranquila y sin tener las manos llenas de sangre… Que incluso podría hacerlo con otro fan de los Dodges (no es que hubiera muchos, para qué mentir) porque no había duda de que Chris era un buen tipo. 

 

Derek negó con la cabeza, obligándose a centrarse en el ahora. Era absurdo pensar en cómo podría haber sido. Pensar incluso que Chris y él podrían haber sido buenos amigos. Una especie de hermano mayor que a veces tanto echaba en falta, cuando no tenía ni idea de cómo solucionar las cosas y tenía la sensación de que sólo lograba estropearlo todo un poco más.

Sabía que Chris podría haber sido ese alguien. Las pocas veces que habían coincidido, incluso estando al otro lado de la pistola que el cazador empuñaba; Derek no podía negar que Chris era un hombre con principios, inteligente, y que haría lo que fuera por proteger a su familia… Lástima que su familia estuviera infestada de psicópatas.

 

El Alfa oyó cómo el cazador se colocaba al otro lado de la puerta. Le extrañó que tardara tanto en abrirla. Pero cuando oyó el sonido metálico del seguro de la pistola siendo retirado… eso no le extrañó tanto.

Sabía que no iba a ser fácil, así que era absurdo sorprenderse por la reacción de Mr. Argent.

Y en el fondo se alegraba de que le recibiera de aquel modo. Pues así terminaba de aceptar el hecho de que los “si hubiera sido” no tenían ningún sentido, y que los Argent y los Hale siempre serían enemigos.

 

Por ello, cuando Chris abrió la puerta con el cañón de la pistola apuntando a su cabeza, Derek ya tenía puesta su máscara para la ocasión: Una expresión de cansancio ante el absurdo intento de Chris de hacerle frente, los ojos levemente entornados y los labios curvados en una minúscula pero tétrica sonrisa, que sabía acojonaba mucho más de lo que su manada aseguraba. Más que nada porque cuando dejaba de sonreír de ese modo, todos y cada uno de los presentes soltaban un suspiro de alivio, y sus corazones volvían a latir al ritmo normal.

Pero si ellos eran felices asegurando que ya no les daba miedo… A Derek le daba igual siempre y cuando consiguiera su objetivo.

Por supuesto, Stiles era el único inmune a su expresión de maniaco. Aunque sólo fuera porque él conocía el resto de sus expresiones (algunas reservadas sólo para el dormitorio), con lo que era un tanto absurdo que tuviera miedo del mismo tipo al que convertía en un saco de huesos y músculos temblorosos, cada vez se ponía de rodillas frente a él.

Derek carraspeó levemente, obligándose a cambiar la dirección de sus pensamientos, y trató de dar mayor tenebrismo a su mirada. Chris no había dicho nada todavía, y parecía más sorprendido por el carraspeo que por la “mirada asesina”.

_Buena entrada, Derek._

Pero una vez superado el momento de tensión, y alejados los pensamientos que no tenían ningún sentido que aparecieran ahora, recuperó su papel del lobo feroz. Cruzó los brazos en torno al pecho, tensándolos para que se notaran los músculos incluso por debajo de la cazadora de cuero, y alzó una ceja en señal de incredulidad.

-          Piensas estar mucho rato así.

-          Tal vez – recuperó la voz Chris - Estás muy lejos de tu madriguera.

Derek sonrió levemente (esta vez de un modo menos espeluznante), mientras negaba para sí. Jamás entendería esa obsesión por hacer chistes de perros a su costa… Si al menos tuvieran gracia.

-          Quiero hablar contigo.

-          Dudo que tú y yo tengamos algo de qué hablar – apretó con más fuerza la empuñadura de la pistola.

Y Derek decidió que ya estaba bien de tanta chorrada. Algo que había aceptado en cierto modo con Deaton, pues sabía que si no cedía un poco jamás conseguiría lo que quería. Pero que no iba a consentir con un Argent.

A lo que se añadía el importante detalle de que en lo que llevaba de día, Derek había tenido más conversaciones absurdas y frases sin sentido, que en toda su vida. Y si seguía oyendo más sentencias en plan “no das tanto miedo como crees”, “soy el más chulo de barrio” o “si quisiera podría matarte aquí y ahora”, iba a tener la madre de los dolores de cabeza… Y que eso lo dijera el mismo tipo que fue torturado durante horas, ya era decir.

 

Así que el Alfa puso fin al absurdo preámbulo.

Tan rápido que Chris no supo lo que había ocurrido, Derek descruzó los brazos y le quitó la pistola que el hombre empuñaba. Una vez en su mano, se la mostró a Chris al tiempo que levantaba una ceja en plan “¿era esto con lo que me ibas a atacar?”. Y cuando Chris le miró con odio, con toda la calma del mundo, Derek sacó las balas del tambor, las guardó en el bolsillo de la cazadora, y le entregó el arma a su dueño.

-          Hay un nuevo Alfa en Beacon Hill – explicó mientras Chris colocaba la pistola en la parte trasera del pantalón, visto que ya no tenía mucho sentido tenerla en la mano.

Una vez tuvo las manos libres, el hombre miró a Derek durante unos segundos antes de responder.

-          ¿Por qué crees que eso debe importarme? Por si no te ha llegado la nota, ya no me dedico a la caza. Así que, lo que tú crees que debe preocuparme, en el fondo es una buena noticia porque, con suerte, ese nuevo Alfa te borrará del mapa.

Derek apretó los puños a ambos lados de su costado, aguantando las ganas de sacar las garras y amenazarle sutilmente con ellas. Sabía que aquello no solucionaría nada y, después de todo, Chris estaba comportándose como sabía que lo haría: Como un capullo. 

-          Te equivocas. Ella es peligrosa – apretó los labios, soltando aire por la nariz - Mucho más de lo que yo jamás podré ser.

Chris se apoyó entonces en el dintel de la puerta, y puso cara de incredulidad, alzando un poco la ceja. Y al verle así, con esa expresión tan ridícula, por un instante el Alfa se preguntó si quedaba igual de ridículo en él… No lo creía. Porque si fuera así Stiles, que no se callaba nada, se lo habría dicho. Y sin embargo, Stiles siempre había dicho que era el único hombre que conocía que tenía cejas sexys y que podía lograr que se empalmara sólo con el movimiento que hacía con ellas.

_Joder, Derek. ¿Quieres dejar de pensar en sexo ahora?_

Afortunadamente, Chris volvió a hablar y el pensamiento fuera de lugar se fue tan rápido como llegó.

-          Resulta poco creíble viniendo del hombre que mató a mi mujer, permitió que mi hermana fuera asesinada, y puso en riesgo la vida de mi hija.

-          Yo no maté a tu mujer. Sólo trataba de defenderme y salvar a Scott. Si ella prefirió morir a ser uno de nosotros, fue su decisión sacada de ese código absurdo.

-          Si eso es todo lo que tienes que decirme – comentó entonces el hombre mayor, dando media vuelta para entrar en casa.

-          No lo hagas por mí sino quieres. Pero Helena trama algo que pondrá en riesgo la vida de todos los habitantes del pueblo.

-          ¿Helena? – preguntó tras dar media vuelta, colocándose de nuevo frente a Derek.

-          Es su nombre. Helena Lickson – no le pasó desapercibido el gesto contrariado del hombre al oír el apellido - Conoces ese apellido, ¿verdad?

En vez de responder, Chris decidió que la conversación iba a ser más larga de lo esperado, con lo que no tenía mucho sentido que siguieran de pie en la puerta. Sin decir nada entró en la casa y, cuando llegó al salón, apagó la televisión. El partido ya no tenía importancia.

Por un instante pensó en sentarse en el sofá, pero al final rechazó la idea. Bastante irreal era tener a Derek Hale en su casa, como para encima charlar con él como si fuera un invitado más.

Optando al final por apoyarse en el mueble principal del salón, continuó la conversación como si no hubiera sido interrumpida.

-          Me sorprender que _tú_ conozcas ese apellido.

-          Hasta esta mañana no lo hacía – Derek se quedó de pie en medio del salón, frente a Chris. Estaba acostumbrado a pasarse horas de pie, con lo que él no tenía tantos reparos a la hora de tener conversaciones sin estar sentado - Mis padres nunca me hablaron de ellos. Ni del supuesto pacto que firmaron con vosotros para expulsarles de Beacon Hill.

Chris asintió, indicando al Alfa que también conocía la historia.

-          No fue tanto un pacto como una necesidad de sobrevivir.

-          Entonces sabes que es peligrosa.

-          El que sus antepasados fueran unos asesinos no significa que ella también lo sea. Igual que yo no soy como mi padre – de pronto su expresión cambió, mostrando ahora una sonrisa casi mezquina, mientras que su tono de voz era todo sarcasmo - Ni que tú te pareces en nada a los tuyos.

Derek se tomó aquel comentario peor de lo que habría imaginado. Porque era verdad que no le gustaba que nadie mencionara a sus padres. Pero una cosa es que lo hiciera Deaton, que al parecer sí les conoció y les ayudó… y otra muy distinta que lo hiciera un Argent. 

-          No sabes lo que estás diciendo.

-          Sé perfectamente lo que estoy diciendo – su voz era más dura - Les conocía. Puede que no fuéramos íntimos… Pero al menos sé que no eres ni la mitad de honrado de lo que fue tu padre. Y que jamás llegarás a tener el valor de tu madre o cualquiera de sus hermanas…

-          No te permito que…

-          ¿Que qué? ¿Que diga la verdad? Cuando tu familia murió, huiste sin intentar averiguar quién fue. Y años después, permitiste que tu hermana viniera aquí y se enfrentara sola a su tío… Al que luego aceptaste como si no hubiera matado al único familiar vivo que te quedaba – hizo una mueca – Disculpa si me cuesta verte como algo más que un egoísta que sólo sabe huir con el rabo entre las piernas.

-          No… - Derek sintió las acusaciones como si hubieran sido auténticos puñetazos - No sabes nada de mí. No sabes por qué hice lo que hice. Por qué huí.

-          Así que lo reconoces – comentó con sarcasmo – Te marchaste para volver seis años después y arruinar la vida de mi familia, cuando no habíamos hecho daño a nadie.

-          ¡Kate quemó viva a toda mi familia!

El grito de Derek, que sorprendió a los dos, fue seguido por un breve pero tenso silencio.

-          Reconozco que aquello fue un error – dijo al fin Chris, bastante más calmado -  Una tragedia... Pero si lo hizo fue porque intuía que había miembros peligrosos dentro de la manada. Dudo que supiera realmente lo que estaba haciendo.

-          Créeme – sonrió con pesimismo - _Sabía_ muy bien lo que estaba haciendo. 

-          ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

-          Nada – el Alfa tragó con dificultad al tiempo que negaba la cabeza, tratando de alejar pensamientos e imágenes que ahora no tenía sentido recordar - No he venido a hablar del pasado, sino a pedirte ayuda para solucionar un problema actual.

-          ¿Tú? ¿El temido y solitario Derek Hale me pide ayuda a mí? – su sorpresa no era fingida en esta ocasión -  Sí que debes estar desesperado por acabar con ella.

-          Ha convertido a Stiles – respondió antes de saber incluso que estaba hablando - No sé por qué lo ha hecho, pero sé que hay un motivo.

El antiguo cazador no respondió en el acto, sobrecogido por la respuesta de Derek. Pero por increíble que pareciera, lo que le dejó sin habla no fue tanto descubrir que Stiles era ahora un hombre lobo, como el modo en que el Alfa lo dijo.

Apenas conocía a Derek, y las pocas veces que se habían visto no es que hubieran hablado mucho. Primero porque solían estar peleando, y segundo porque no dejaba de ser Derek. Aun así, jamás habría imaginado ver aquella desolación en el Alfa. Alguien que hasta ahora sólo se le había antojado como un lobo solitario con ganas de venganza y de marcar su territorio. Pero al parecer, según podía intuir Chris, era mucho más que eso.

-          Entonces es cierto – preguntó en voz baja.

-          El qué.

-          Mi hija me lo comentó pero creí que bromeaba. No tenía ningún sentido.

Derek no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que estaba hablando el ex cazador. Pero fuera lo que fuese, parecía estar bastante menos agresivo que cuando abrió la puerta. Así que aprovechó la situación.

-          ¿Me ayudarás? – luchó porque fuera una pregunta y no una orden, que era como solía plantear esa frase - Si no es por mí, al menos para proteger a gente que no debería estar metida en esta lucha.

-          No es una lucha – dijo con voz grave - Es una guerra.

-          ¿Cómo?

-          ¿Es verdad? Lo que me dijo Allison.

-          ¿De qué estás hablando?

-          Sabes bien de qué estoy hablando. Dime, ¿es verdad? – la expresión de duda de Derek se convirtió en una de desagrado, cuando efectivamente supo de qué estaba hablando. Pero eso no significaba que _él_ quisiera hablar de ello - Si quieres que te dé respuestas, dámelas tú a mí. Es verdad o no que estás con ese chico.

-          Sí. Es verdad – respondió con los labios tan apretados que apenas se le entendió.

-          ¿Por qué? – preguntó el hombre extrañado, casi escandalizado - ¿Por qué querrías relacionarte con un simple humano, un adolescente? ¿Acaso es un juego para ti?

-          Por supuesto que no – negó con rabia, dejando incluso que sus ojos se tornaran rojos durante unos segundos.

-          Entonces qué demonios puede ofrecerte un simple chiquillo tan… tan distinto a ti.

Derek estuvo a punto de lanzar al hombre por los aires, molesto porque estuviera hablando de su relación con Stiles de un modo tan frívolo. Pero afortunadamente, una vez consiguió calmar su rabia, comprendió que por encima de la curiosidad que Chris sentía, también había consternación e incluso preocupación.

Y pese a que Derek jamás creyó posible que un Argent mostrara preocupación, verla ahora de manos de Chris le obligó a ser sincero con él… Aunque en el fondo siempre existiera la posibilidad de que estuviera siendo de nuevo engañado.

-          La posibilidad de volver a vivir como un ser humano – admitió el Alfa.

-          Pero si le ha convertido…

-          Lo sé – apretó los labios – Pero tú lo has dicho. Stiles es muy distinto a mí. Pese a haber sido convertido, sigue siendo más humano de lo que yo jamás podré ser.

-          Entonces cuál es el problema – negó el hombre mayor, sin entender - Tendrías que alegrarte incluso. Ahora será más fuerte, casi invulnerable.

-          Pero nunca será parte de mi manada – explicó en voz muy baja – Sino de la de ella. Tendrá con ella un vínculo que yo no puedo borrar. Y en el fondo creo que esa ha sido su intención desde el principio – miró a los ojos al hombre y rezó porque la tristeza que creyó ver en ellos fuera real y no fingida. Porque él estaba confiando en su mayor enemigo como siempre se juró que no haría. Y si al final volvían a traicionarle acabaría destrozado hasta el punto de que jamás podría recuperarse de las heridas dejadas - Por favor Chris. Sólo ayúdame a entender por qué lo ha hecho. Para que pueda asegurarme de que Stiles no corre peligro.

Chris observó al Alfa en silencio.

Cuando se despertó aquella mañana, jamás habría imaginado que en cuestión de horas tendría a su mayor enemigo en casa, y mucho menos que acabaría ofreciéndole su ayuda.

Pero cuando despertó aquella mañana, como le ocurría desde que su mujer murió, lo hizo recordándose que era un hombre bueno y que se merecía tener una vida feliz. Y que a la mierda Derek y todo lo concerniente a él, porque Derek no era sino un animal que actuaba por instinto y que, aunque hubiera sido para defender a los suyos, había destrozado la vida de su familia.

Sin embargo, ahora no estaba viendo a un animal que sólo se movía por la rabia y el deseo de venganza. Porque la persona que había frente a él era definitivamente un ser humano. Y la tristeza y desesperación que se reflejaba en aquellos ojos claros, era la de alguien que había sufrido durante toda su vida, y que sólo pedía una oportunidad para tener la felicidad que se merecía.

Y aquel era un pensamiento, un deseo, con el que Chris Argent estaba más que familiarizado.

Por ello sólo había una cosa que Chris podía hacer.

Asintiendo en silencio, pidió al hombre que le acompañara hasta la biblioteca que había en el otro extremo de la casa. Nada más entrar, se dirigió a una de las estanterías y cogió uno de los tomos más viejo y gordo.

-          Lo que te he dicho antes de que es una guerra – explicó mientras colocaba el libro sobre un atril, diseñado expresamente para consultar los tomos – Los Lickson se instalaron en Beacon Hill hace más de dos siglos y medio. Provenían de Europa con la intención de continuar con su legado en el nuevo continente.

-          ¿Su legado? – preguntó el Alfa, colocándose junto al hombre.

-          Es lo que les hacía tan peligrosos. Los Lickson nunca se mezclaban con humanos, y nunca les convertían. Su manada siempre ha estado compuesta por hombres lobos de nacimiento. Creían que de ese modo su legado no se corrompería y serían mucho más fuertes.

-          ¿Era cierto?

-          Todo parecía indicar que sí – empezó a pasar las páginas del libro - Prácticamente desde que llegaron a Beacon, empezaron a surgir leyendas. Mitos e historias que hablaban de bestias que devoraban a la gente que había pecado.

-          ¿Y era así?

-          En parte. Para ellos los humanos eran una especie de entretenimiento. Los consideraban inferiores a ellos, y mantenían una tradición ancestral por la que una vez al año organizaban una cacería para matar a un humano. Sin ningún motivo salvo el puro divertimento… Cuando los vecinos de Beacon vieron que no era coincidencia que hubiera desapariciones la misma noche de cada año, los Lickson fueron los más interesados en propagar la leyenda para que las desapariciones se relacionaran con misteriosos seres mitológicos que, si se les dejaba en paz, continuarían con su tradición de cazar sólo una vez al año. Y sólo a gente que había cometido crímenes.

-          ¿Y los habitantes del pueblo les dejaron? – exclamó asombrado, tras lo que Chris asintió - ¿Qué pinta mi familia en todo esto? Parece que había un acuerdo tácito que todos aceptaban.

-          Las cosas cambiaron – explicó el cazador - Con el paso de los años, los habitantes del pueblo estaban cada vez más convencidos de que en realidad eran los Lickson los causantes de esos asesinatos. Pero al verse descubiertos, en vez de huir o acabar con aquella práctica, decidieron que cundiera el terror entre el pueblo al aumentar las desapariciones. Y esta vez era de gente inocente y no sólo esa única vez al año.

-          ¿Y los vecinos no hicieron nada? ¿No les atacaron?

-          Ya eran demasiado poderosos. Por aquel entonces, los Lickson ya eran los dueños de Beacon Hill, y gobernaban en base al miedo.

Derek asintió, viendo como poco a poco los huecos de aquella historia se llenaban.

-          Pero un día aparecieron los Hale.

-          Exacto – mostró una media sonrisa - Y al descubrir lo que estaba ocurriendo, contactaron con una familia de humanos que se había dedicado a ir recopilando toda la información posible sobre esas criaturas para, cuando llegara el momento oportuno, acabar con ellos.

-          Los Argent - anunció Derek, ante lo que el hombre asintió - ¿Qué ocurrió?

-          Una masacre – negó levemente - Pese a que atacaron por sorpresa, los Hale tan sólo eran Omegas que poco podían hacer frente a ellos. Pero cuando varios de ellos cayeron luchando por proteger a los hombres y mujeres del pueblo, el resto de vecinos se atrevió a luchar… Cuando todo acabó, todos los miembros de los Lickson habían muerto junto al menos treinta vecinos del pueblo – paró un instante para leer un pasaje en concreto del libro que estaba consultando - Con la esperanza de no llamar la atención de otros posibles miembros de la manada de los Lickson y que vinieran a vengarse, propagaron la noticia de que las muertes habían sido a causa de un brote de cólera. Todo el pueblo fue pasto de las llamas para ocultar las pruebas. Ello les permitió empezar de cero. Y sobre todo les permitió borrar el nombre de los Lickson de todos los documentos oficiales. Como si nunca hubieran existido.

-          Por eso no encontré ese nombre en los archivos – Chris asintió – Y el resto de la manada que había venido de Italia se instaló en Philadelphia – ante el nuevo asentimiento de Chris, Derek soltó un bufido rabioso - Lo que no entiendo es por qué han vuelto ahora, después de tantos años. Y por qué convertir a un humano.

-          ¿No está claro? Aquella derrota fue un golpe muy duro para una de las manadas de hombres lobos más longevas, poderosas y puras de la historia. Por ello se refugiaron, lejos de sus enemigos, esperando recuperar sus fuerzas para vengarse en el momento preciso.

-          ¿Y por qué no lo ha hecho si ya está aquí? ¿Por qué Helena no me atacó por sorpresa cuando no sabía nada de su familia, y ni siquiera la sentí cuando llegó al pueblo?

-          Es evidente – explicó Chris con cierto desánimo - Quiere vengarse por toda la humillación sufrida. Y qué mejor manera de hacerlo, que convirtiendo al único humano que el único superviviente de los Hale tiene a su lado… Ese que le hace ser más humano, y que fue algo de lo que siempre presumió tu familia y que los Lickson detestaban.

Derek trató de negar aquella teoría. Era demasiado rebuscada. Demasiado cruel. ¿Involucrar a un humano que no había hecho nada, tan sólo porque estaba relacionado con el descendiente de una familia que les atacó para defender a gente inocente?

Sí. Tuvo que admitir al final. Si los Lickson eran tan crueles como aseguraban las escrituras de los Argent, aquel plan tan retorcido era sin duda el más apropiado.

-          Si es así, qué va a hacer ahora – preguntó Derek con impotencia - Han pasado casi tres semanas desde que convirtió a Stiles. En el caso de que lo hubiera hecho sólo para hacerme daño, ni siquiera se ha regodeado en su victoria. Cuando hablé con ella, se comportaba más como un Omega que suplicaba ayuda, que como un viejo enemigo con ganas de venganza.

-          ¿Tan seguro estás?

-          ¿De que quiere vengarse?

-          De que no ha hecho nada más… De que no está haciendo nada más.

-          No ha habido más ataques.

-          No necesita a más gente. Ya tiene a quien quiere.

-          ¿Te refieres a Stiles? – alzó una ceja a modo de incredulidad - Le dije que no se acercara a ella. Además, Helena se ha marchado del pueblo. Ha dejado su apartamento y ya no da clases en el instituto – cruzó los brazos en torno al pecho – Sé que habló con Stiles por teléfono, pero no ha hecho nada más. Y en el caso de que intentara algo, Stiles nunca ha querido ser un hombre lobo.

-          Pero ahora lo es.

-          Pero él no es estúpido – explicó con rabia - Si acude a él y le ofrece formar parte de su manada, el siempre la rechazará.

-          ¿Por qué estás tan seguro? – preguntó Chris con una mezcla de curiosidad, sarcasmo y tristeza - ¿Porque tenéis una especie de… relación? – esperó a que Derek dijera algo, aunque no le sorprendió que el Alfa se limitara a apretar los labios en una mueca de disgusto -  Te diré lo mismo que mi abuelo le contó a mi padre sobre los Lickson: Si ellos fueron capaces de sobrevivir durante siglos y sin necesidad de relacionarse con humanos… es porque ellos, definitivamente, no eran estúpidos.

Derek apretó los dientes y los puños. Las ganas de emprenderla a golpes con lo primero que se le cruzara en el camino eran increíbles. Pero sabía que no tenía sentido hacer aquello, y menos cuando quien tenía en frente era el único que le había dado respuestas.

Aunque, más que respuestas, lo que había hecho era confirmarle lo que había intuido desde el principio: Que Helena no había aparecido por casualidad, y que cuando mordió a Stiles lo hizo sabiendo perfectamente quién era.

Pero todo eso no respondía la pregunta del millón: Qué iba a pasar ahora.

-          Y qué propones que haga – preguntó a Chris, sin ser realmente consciente de lo que acababa de hacer: Pedir consejo a su mayor enemigo.

Pero las situaciones desesperadas requerían medidas desesperadas. Y después de lo que acababa de descubrir, a la hora de tratar a los Lickson, los enemigos de sus enemigos se convertían en amigos.

Y tal vez por ello, pese a que la petición de Derek también sorprendió al hombre mayor, éste no dudó en dar su opinión.

-          Dices que habló con el chico después de marcharse – el Alfa asintió – ¿Sólo fue esa vez?

-          Es lo que él me dijo.

-          ¿Y le crees? – la mirada de culpabilidad de Derek fue toda la respuesta que el hombre necesitó – Haces bien en no fiarte. Por eso mi recomendación es esta: No dejes a Stiles a solas ni un segundo.

 

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capi ha sido un poco más largo... Sé que no hay mucha homogeneidad con mis capítulos, y que tan pronto hay uno bastante largo con mucho diálogo, como otro con nada de diálogo y muy cortito. Y sé que en el fondo puede fastidiar ver que hay una actualización para descubrir que apenas son 1000 palabras. Quiero pedir perdón por ello, pues hasta ahora nunca había comentado esto, pero supongo que a estas alturas (sobre todo los que habéis leído más de una historia mía) ya sabréis que lo hago por el propio desarrollo de la historia. Y para mí, cada capítulo es como la escena de una película, donde le ocurre algo a un personaje. Y si eso que ocurre es algo breve, pues el capítulo no tiene más remedio que ser corto también.  
> En fin, que espero que sepáis entenderlo cuando los capítulos son cortos.  
> Y ya de paso, que nunca me voy a cansar, quiero daros las gracias por todos los comentarios que me dejáis. Es un placer leerlos, y que sepáis que me tomo tan en serio subir el capítulo, como responder a cada uno de los mensajes.  
> Besos y abrazos a tod@s


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!!  
> Por fin vamos a entrar en materia. Si pensábais que hasta ahora habían pasado cosas, eso no era nada con lo que se avecina. Así que agarraos que llegan curvas...  
> Pero antes de nada, querría aclarar alguna cosilla para los próximos capítulos.  
> A estas alturas ya queda claro que la historia se centra en la relación que tiene un Alfa con su compañero (su Mate), y la que hay entre un Alfa y todos sus Betas. En ese sentido, yo creo que la serie original no termina de explicar cómo se supone que es la relación entre el Alfa y sus Betas. Pues tan pronto parecen tener un vínculo especial si forma parte de su manada (generalmente tras haber matado con el Alfa), como que el Beta pasa del Alfa, da igual lo mucho que diga ser de su manada. (Algo que, tristemente, hemos visto que hacen con Derek por activa y pasiva... Pobre...)  
> En ese sentido, si se puede decir así, yo lo he simplificado todo un poco más. Y partiendo del hecho de que el Alfa es quien, literalmente, ha creado al Beta; entre ellos hay un vínculo muy fuerte. Uno que siempre está presente, incluso en los casos en que el propio Beta no llega a ser consciente de ello...  
> No digo nada más para no spoilearme a mí misma ;-)  
> Pero sobre todo quería que tuvierais en cuenta esto, por si en algún momento os surgen dudas sobre el comportamiento de los personajes.  
> Y dicho esto, que lo disfrutéis...

 

Derek acababa de abandonar la casa de los Argent cuando Scott le llamó al móvil, pidiéndole que se reuniera con ellos frente a los restos de la mansión Hale.

Soltando un suspiro de agotamiento, el Alfa se subió al Camaro y puso rumbo a su antiguo hogar. No tenía ningunas ganas de volver allí. Ahora lo que quería, lo que necesitaba, era estar con Stiles y asegurarse de que estaba a salvo y que, efectivamente, Helena no había vuelto a ponerse en contacto con él.

De camino al lugar del encuentro, visto que su manada le necesitaba y se suponía que ahora era un Alfa responsable, decidió llamar a Stiles para que se reuniera con ellos. Así podría matar dos pájaros de un tiro y, a ser posible, sin agresiones de por medio.

Ser contestado por el buzón de voz no logró precisamente que mejoraran los ánimos del hombre. Dejó un breve “Stiles, llámame en cuanto puedas. Es importante”, que trató que no sonara amenazante ni como una orden.

Una vez colgó, Derek fijó la vista en la carretera que accedía al bosque y, sin ser consciente, recordó el momento en que Stiles le atacó. Era la primera vez que pensaba en ello después de hablar con Deaton y con Chris.

Y al hacerlo sintió un escalofrío.

 

Porque hasta ahora había explicado aquel comportamiento como fruto de la rabia y unas nuevas habilidades que todavía no controlaba. Incluso había llegado a considerarse él mismo culpable de haber llevado a Stiles a actuar de aquel modo tan agresivo. Porque sabía que desde que todo empezó, desde que supo que otro le había mordido, él había sido el primero en no llevar las cosas precisamente bien. Que era su culpa si no podía disimular del todo su gesto de desagrado cuando captaba ese olor tan extraño y fuera de lugar del aroma único que era Stiles. Y que también era su culpa si Stiles se sentía rechazado cuando, después de hacer el amor, no le olfateaba debajo de la oreja como hacía siempre, manteniéndose en cambio a una prudencial distancia.

Y por muchas veces que Derek intentara explicarle la situación desde su punto de vista, sabía que no le estaba convenciendo del todo.

Pero ahora que sabía que la llegada de Helena se remontaba a una guerra entre familias, Derek se planteó si tal vez el comportamiento de Stiles no hubiera sido el más lógico desde el principio. Que no se trataba sólo de que ahora Stiles era casi invulnerable, más rápido y fuerte, y que le salían colmillos y garras… Sino que también había cambiado algo dentro de la cabeza del chico. Algo motivado por el Alfa que le mordió, y que le llevó a hacer algo tan impensable hacía dos semanas, como fue atacar a su compañero.

 

Aquel pensamiento logró que la sangre de Derek hirviera en sus venas, así como las ganas de arrancarle la cabeza a la mujer. Sabía que hasta que ella no estuviera muerta, no podría volver a tener una relación normal con Stiles.

Y Dios, cuántas ganas tenía de que fuera así. De que todo volviera a la normalidad. Normalidad con el importante detalle de que ahora Stiles también era un hombre lobo, claro. Pero donde al menos ya no hubiera nadie impidiéndoles disfrutar de su vida juntos. De su relación, de su día a día donde todo eran buenos momentos llenos de risas, besos y caricias… Algo que no se permitió experimentar durante muchísimo tiempo y que, ahora que volvía a sentirlo, dolía incluso más tener que desprenderse de ello.

**********

Cuando Derek llegó al claro que había frente a los restos de su antiguo hogar, toda su manada ya estaba reunida. Bajó del coche aliviado al ver que sus Betas, por una vez, parecían dispuestos a seguir sus órdenes; al haberles pedido que no se separaran bajo ningún concepto hasta que no hubieran solucionado el problema del nuevo Alfa.

 

Lo primero que captó fue el olor nauseabundo.

Nauseabundo no tanto por el olor putrefacto del mismo, sino porque era el mismo olor que impregnaba la piel de Stiles ahora que había sido convertido. Un olor que le impedía disfrutar del aroma único de Stiles, y que desde hacía un año se había ido empapando poco a poco de su propio olor. Y precisamente la combinación de sus aromas en el cuerpo de su compañero era algo de lo que Derek se sentía más que orgulloso, pues servía como advertencia a todos los demás que aquel humano era suyo y nadie más podría tocarlo.

Claro que, por aquel entonces, Derek jamás pensó en la posibilidad de que un día llegara un Alfa de una manada rival de sus antepasados.

Lo segundo que notó Derek, cuando se acercó a sus Betas, fue el cuerpo que había tirado en el suelo, a pocos metros de la entrada de la mansión.

El corazón del hombre comenzó a latir a toda velocidad al pensar en la posibilidad de que aquel cuerpo perteneciera a Helena… Y aunque nunca hubiera sido partidario de matar a nadie (por mucho que fuera lo que sus Betas creían y lo que él quería que creyeran), sabía que su muerte pondría fin a todos los problemas.   

Pero cuando terminó de acercarse al grupo y Scott le hizo un hueco para que viera mejor, se dio cuenta de que no era Helena.

Era alguien que no había visto en su vida.

Y por el aspecto que tenía, dudaba que fuera alguien siquiera de Beacon Hill. Porque parecía más un vagabundo, con la ropa desgastada y raída y sin llevar siquiera zapatos, junto a un pelo sucio y descuidado que le hacía aparentar ser mayor de lo que probablemente era.

Aunque lo que más llamó la atención a Derek, y cómo no hacerlo, fue el impresionante corte que tenía el hombre en el cuello, habiendo sido seccionada su garganta de forma salvaje.

El Alfa se arrodilló junto al cuerpo, observando con detenimiento las marcas del cuello. No había ninguna duda de que habían sido unas garras las que habían acabado con la vida de aquel pobre infeliz.

Y aquel desagradable olor que impregnaba el cadáver, tampoco dejaba dudas de quién había sido la causante de aquel asesinato.

-          Ha sido ella, verdad – preguntó Isaac a su lado, no atreviéndose a moverse un milímetro y molestar a su Alfa.

Derek asintió sin mirarle, centrándose en el rostro de aquel chico.

-          Por qué ha decidido matar ahora. ¿Por qué no convertirle? También parece joven – quiso saber su Beta.

-          Porque no es un humano.

-          ¿Qué?

-          Es un hombre lobo – explicó al tiempo que abría los párpados del cadáver para enseñar dos pupilas vacías de vida, pero con restos del característico color amarillento de los hombres lobo - Un Omega, según el aspecto de sus pies y manos – murmuró señalando los pies descalzos del hombre – Tiene aspecto de llevar semanas deambulando por el bosque, sin haber dormido bajo ningún techo ni haber comido.

-          ¿Y eso qué significa? – preguntó de nuevo Isaac. Siempre el más curioso, pero también el que más buscaba la aprobación de su Alfa. Aunque sólo fuera a base de constantes preguntas que indicaban que prestaba atención a todo lo que Derek decía.

Por ello el hombre se puso en pie y, tras limpiarse las rodillas de la suciedad del suelo, colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Isaac.

-          Eso es lo que vamos a intentar averiguar – lanzó un último vistazo al cadáver – Lo bueno es que ahora tenemos una pista.

-          ¿Cuál es? – preguntó Jackson con su característico desdén – ¿Que a esa mujer no le gusta tratar con vagabundos? – hizo una mueca de desagrado – No hay nada extraño en ello.

-          No – respondió con bastante dureza el Alfa, empezando a cansarse de los comentarios tan poco apropiados de aquel chico, y no siendo la primera vez que se arrepentía de haberle transformado. Pero ya que aquello no tenía solución, al menos podía intentar aprovecharse de las circunstancias para que el resto de sus Betas sacaran un poco de provecho. Miró al resto del grupo antes de preguntar - ¿Alguien sabría decirme cuál es esa pista?

Scott fue el primero en hablar. Y con ello, Derek se alegró una vez más de que él _sí_ formara parte de su manada

-          Por el olor. Podemos rastrear el olor del Omega y localizarla. Por fin.

Derek asintió con evidente orgullo, para luego lanzar otra mirada de crítica a Jackson.

-          Encárgate del cadáver.

-          ¿Qué?

-          Que. Te. Encargues. Del. Cadáver – explicó con calma, sin alzar la voz, pero mostrando sus ojos rojos como señal de advertencia.

Y aquello fue todo lo que Jackson necesitó ver para entender que, esta vez, le tocaba pringar a él.

**********

Mientras Jackson llevaba el cadáver a la otra punta del bosque para enterrarlo lo más profundo posible, el resto de miembros de la manada Hale rastrearon todo el bosque. Ahora que no había dudas de que Helena no se había marchado, como le ordenó y ella aseguró que haría; Derek estaba ansioso por estar de nuevo frente a ella, y acabar con su vida de una vez por todas.

Porque con la visión de aquel pobre chico, un Omega que probablemente no había hecho daño a nadie; terminó de convencerse que debía haber sangre. Y que por mucho que odiara arrancar una vida (sólo lo había hecho con su tío, y descubrir al cabo de los meses que seguía vivo fue un inmenso alivio), con la de ella no tendría ningún reparo.

A medida que recorrían el bosque, los cuatro Betas siguiendo sus pasos sin dudar, Derek se sintió fortalecido. Tenía la sensación de poder acabar con cualquiera teniendo su manada a su lado.

Aunque mentiría si dijera que no desearía que otro Beta estuviera allí con ellos. No un Beta cualquiera, sino su propio compañero. Aquel sin el cuál no podría imaginarse la vida futura, y que era justo que estuviera compartiendo con él aquel momento. El momento en el que acabaran con la mujer que había osado interponerse entre ellos.

 

Acabaron llegando al condado vecino, donde el olor se hizo más intenso. Y al encontrar a unos cuantos metros delante de ellos, lo que parecía ser la antigua cabaña del guardabosques, no tuvo ninguna duda de quién estaba dentro.

Mirando a cada uno de sus Betas en silencio, para indicarles que estuvieran atentos y no se separaran del grupo, Derek dio un paso en dirección a la cabaña.

-          Sal de tu escondite, Helena. Se acabó el juego.

Sólo los graznidos de las aves respondieron al grito del hombre, alzando el vuelo para alejarse de una zona que, de repente, se había llenado de depredadores. Tras varios segundos de tensa espera, la puerta de la cabaña se abrió para dejar salir a una mujer.

Era más pequeña y joven de cómo la recordaba, y Derek supuso que se debía al cambio de vestuario. Sin llevar ahora los tacones y vistiendo en cambio vaqueros y una simple camiseta, aparentaba más una joven haciendo senderismo, que un Alfa y asesino en potencia.

Pero Derek no se dejó engañar por las apariencias.

Por lo que le habían dicho Deaton y Chris, debía esperar lo peor de ella. Además del importante detalle de que no fiarse de las apariencias era una lección que ya había aprendido, y no precisamente por las buenas.

 

El hombre irguió todo su cuerpo para mostrarse desafiante, sabiendo que la presencia de su manada a su lado conseguía que se presentara como un digno adversario que tenía todas las de ganar. Que él era quien dirigía el espectáculo.  

-          Juraría que te dije que no te daría otra oportunidad.

La mujer tardó en responder. Miró uno a uno a todos los presentes, y tragó con dificultad antes de atreverse a responderle, con labios temblorosos. Y aunque aquella imagen era justo la que quería ver (ella asustada e indefensa), se recordó de nuevo que su manada engañó y aterrorizó durante décadas a los vecinos de Beacon Hill.

Así que las posibilidades de que todo fuera una actuación eran bastante elevadas.

-          No estoy en tu territorio – musitó la mujer, no acercándose del todo y dejando un par de metros de distancia entre ella y el grupo.

-          Pero has dejado un cadáver frente al antiguo hogar de los Hale.

-          ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que he sido yo? – preguntó con labios temblorosos. Y maldita sea, aquella mujer era muy buena a la hora de aparentar ser una inocente Alfa.

-          Porque _sé_ que has sido tú. Ese Omega apestaba a ti.

-          Lo siento, Derek – susurró con lo que no podía ser descrito de otra manera que verdadera lástima - Pero creo que te estás equivocando de persona.

-          ¿Por qué seguimos perdiendo el tiempo hablando con ella? - preguntó Isaac entonces.

Lo hizo con ese tono de superioridad. Uno que ya le había advertido Derek un millón de veces que no era recomendable que utilizara porque solía sentar mal (lo sabía por propia experiencia), y generalmente sólo conseguía que su rival se enfadara aún más. Y en el caso del Beta, que por mucho que hubieran mejorado sus habilidades, seguía siendo menos poderoso que algunos de los seres a los que podían enfrentarse; aquella reacción no era precisamente la más adecuada antes de una pelea.

Pero ahora que estaba toda la manada reunida y tenían a su presa acorralada, Derek se mostró totalmente de acuerdo con Isaac. ¿Por qué seguía hablando con ella, cuando lo que quería era arrancarle la piel a tiras?

Derek asintió al chico, y luego centró la vista en la mujer. Mientras que sus ojos se volvían rojos y comenzaba a transformarse en su forma de Beta, por el rabillo del ojo vio que su ejemplo era seguido por el resto de la manada. Y que con cada uno de ellos, los ojos de Helena se abrían cada vez más, mostrando terror.

Y esta vez a Derek no le cupo duda de que no estaba fingiendo.

Sobre todo cuando la mujer dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr en dirección contraria a ellos.

 

Sonriendo como sólo lo haría un depredador ante la que sería su cena, Derek corrió tras la mujer. A sus flancos Erica, Isaac, Boyd y Scott le seguían el ritmo con menos de un metro de distancia, logrando que el Alfa se sintiera más que satisfecho de su manada. Hacía poco más de un año que no habría apostado por ninguno de ellos (salvo por Scott, aunque él tenía otros handicaps por evidentes razones), más preocupados por seguir con su vida de adolescente, ahora que podían alardear delante de sus compañeros al ser más rápidos y fuertes que el resto.

Pero en los últimos meses mucho había cambiado.

Él precisamente había sido el primero en cambiar, gracias a la presencia y consejos de Stiles. Y había conseguido crear un vínculo entre todos los miembros de la manada, demostrándoles la importancia de estar unidos para ser más poderosos.

Y no había duda de que lo había conseguido para bien, con sus Betas capaces de seguirle el ritmo a él, un Alfa que tal vez no fuera uno de los más fuertes, pero sí el más rápido de los que conocía.

Mientras Derek corría entre los árboles, oyendo el pisar de las hojas de Isaac a su lado y viendo por el rabillo del ojo que el Beta estaba sonriendo; por un instante recordó aquellas veces en que salían de caza sus padres y todos sus hermanos. Algo que sólo hacían en las ocasiones especiales, y que al tiempo que les ayudaba a fortalecer su instinto animal, también lograba que se sintieran más unidos como familia.

 

A medida que pasaban los minutos, la vegetación del bosque fue cambiando a su alrededor, señal de lo mucho que se estaban alejando de la zona conocida por todos. Y aunque aquello no dejaba de darle mala espina, Derek sólo podía pensar en que Helena estaba dando muestras de fatiga, y que cada vez estaba más cerca de ella.

En ese momento, la mujer tropezó con una raíz que sobresalía del terreno, y el Alfa no esperó ni un segundo. Saltó con todas sus fuerzas, y acabó encima de ella con las garras ya dispuestas.

La sensación de desgarrar la ropa y carne de la espalda, cuando ella aún no había conseguido ponerse en pie, logró que sintiera una excitación increíble.

Por fin la tenía a su merced. A la mujer que había osado atacarle, y encima utilizando a lo único bueno que tenía en su vida.

El grito de dolor que soltó Helena resonó entre los árboles, seguido de otro y otro más. Isaac y Erica dieron un paso en su dirección, no para atacar, sino para asegurarse de que no huyera de nuevo en caso de que consiguiera levantarse. Mientras que Scott y Boyd prefirieron quedarse apartados, sin muchas ganas de ver aquella escabechina.

Ninguna de sus reacciones fueron unas que el Alfa no se esperara ya.

Cuando la camiseta de la mujer era sólo un puñado de tiras de tela, Derek la obligó a rodar sobre el suelo con una patada, para acabar tumbada boca arriba.

Ya estaba bien de jugar.

 

Sin embargo, el rostro de la mujer no era precisamente el que había esperado ver. Porque por encima del dolor que sin duda estaba sintiendo, Helena mostraba una expresión de desafío nada propio del que estaba en el suelo, derrotado.

Y al ver aquel rostro tan hermoso pero desfigurado por la rabia y el odio que estaba sintiendo, Derek no pudo por menos que pensar en Kate. Tan guapa y en apariencia frágil cuando se conocieron, pero en el fondo una psicópata que disfrutaba matando y haciendo sufrir.           

Y al igual que Kate, Helena le odiaba a él y todo lo que representaba, tan sólo por ser un Hale.

-          En serio creías que podrías acabar conmigo, viniendo tú sola – preguntó Derek con fanfarronería, pero también con curiosidad - ¿Tan superior te crees a los demás?

Helena no respondió en el acto. Antes bien, sus labios dejaron de mostrar ese rictus de dolor para curvarse en lo que debía ser la sonrisa más desagradable que había visto en toda su vida. Una sonrisa tan llena de malicia que logró que Derek sintiera un escalofrío.

-          Oh… Sé que lo soy – susurró la mujer.

-          ¿Por qué? – gritó el Alfa, furioso - ¿Porque has matado a un Omega?

-          No – musitó ella, en absoluto acobardada ante la posición de clara ventaja de Derek Hale, en pie frente a ella y con las garras ya dispuestas a desgarrarle la garganta – Porque _yo_ no le he matado.

 

Justo entonces un rugido resonó por encima de sus latidos.

Al oírlo, Derek miró a su manada, asegurándose de que no había sido ninguno de ellos. Sus caras, con expresión de duda e incluso temor le confirmaron que no. No habían sido ellos.

Pero tampoco había sido Helena. La mujer le seguía mirando con esa mueca de superioridad que deseaba arrancarle con sus garras, sobre todo ahora que entendía que habían caído en su trampa.

Pero Derek dejó la sensación de culpabilidad para más tarde, debiendo centrarse ahora en el problema que tenía entre manos. Un problema que venía en forma de dos hombres lobos que se acercaron a ellos desde ambos flancos de su posición.

Como si hubieran estado allí todo el tiempo, esperando a que ella les diera la orden para salir.

Derek tensó los hombros, y sintió cómo el resto de su manada se ponía en posición de ataque. Y aunque aquello no era ni mucho menos lo que esperaba que ocurriera, al menos confiaba en su victoria porque los números seguían estando de su parte. 

Pero entonces Helena rugió con todas sus fuerzas.

 

Si hasta entonces Derek no había tenido dudas de que el Alfa era más poderosa de lo que su menuda figura y cara angelical mostraba, ahora lo tenía más que seguro. Porque aquel rugido resonó en el bosque, logrando que todo el vello del cuerpo se le erizara a causa del poder que emanaba.

Derek sólo había oído un rugido similar a ese en toda su vida. Fue aquel lejano día en que estaba en clase, ajeno a todo, y oyó el rugido de su madre pidiendo ayuda cuando la casa estaba ardiendo.

El hombre escaneó la zona, sin perder de vista a la mujer todavía en el suelo, pues estaba claro que aquel rugido no presagiaba nada bueno. Por un instante temió que de pronto apareciera toda una manada rodeándoles, y en la boca del estómago sintió ese viejo sabor de la culpabilidad por haber logrado que su familia muriera… Otra vez.

Pero no ocurrió aquello. El suelo del bosque no tembló bajo los pies de decenas de hombres lobos acudiendo a la llamada de su Alfa. Y tampoco se escuchó el sonido lejano de los animales del bosque, despavoridos por lo que quiera que fuese que había invocado Helena.

Todo siguió en calma. Con las dos manadas mirándose los unos a los otros y sin atreverse a hacer el primer movimiento.

 

Hasta que Derek captó el sonido de pasos provenientes de su izquierda.

El hombre giró la cabeza inmediatamente, no pudiendo bajar la guardia ni un instante… Y se quedó petrificado.

Porque la persona que había acudido a la llamada de auxilio de Helena… era la última que hubiera esperado encontrar allí.

 

-          ¿Stiles?

 

 TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento... Es una putada que termine así el capi pero... ¿A que he conseguido crear expectación?  
> Mañana voy a hacer todo lo posible para subir la continuación. Pero voy a estar fuera todo el día, con lo que puede darse el caso de que me sea imposible... Pero lo intentaré.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El hombre giró la cabeza inmediatamente, no pudiendo bajar la guardia ni un instante… Y se quedó petrificado.  
> Porque la persona que había acudido a la llamada de auxilio de Helena… era la última que hubiera esperado encontrar allí.
> 
> \- ¿Stiles?

 

Stiles no respondió.

Siguió caminando por entre las hojas caídas y las raíces de los árboles. Lo hizo sin prisa pero tampoco sin pausa. Como si simplemente estuviera dando un paseo por el bosque. Y pese a que parecía caminar con seguridad, el tener la cabeza agachada para ocultar su rostro, dejó claro que no estaba del todo cómodo.

Verle así, sin estar transformado, un tanto nervioso y rodeado de dos manadas rivales, hizo que de pronto Derek recordara la primera vez que se vieron. Cuando le encontró husmeando junto a Scott en su propiedad, buscando el inhalador de su amigo, y sin ser consciente de que era el único humano de los que había allí.

Desde aquel día Derek se preguntó un millón de veces que qué demonios hacía un humano (y no uno especialmente fuerte, para qué negarlo) rodeado de hombres lobo y enfrentándose a peligros día sí y día también. Más de una vez trató de entender lo que ocurría dentro de la cabeza de aquel chico que, por muy leal que quisiera ser, lo más inteligente que podía hacer era esconderse debajo de la cama cada vez que había luna llena.

Sin embargo, Stiles nunca estaba donde debía estar. Nunca estaba donde Derek le pedía, ordenaba y a veces suplicaba que se quedara. Y estaba claro que, ahora que Stiles ya no era un frágil humano, obedecer aquella petición tenía menos sentido que nunca… Pero seguía sin explicar qué demonios estaba haciendo allí, tan alejado de su casa y del propio Beacon Hill, y acercándose a la manada de Helena.

 

Derek tenía la sensación de estar en un sueño.

No. De estar en una pesadilla. Una en la que por primera vez no había llamas ni gritos, pero que seguía siendo aterradora. Y dedujo que era por eso por lo que ahora mismo no podía moverse. Porque en sus pesadillas siempre se quedaba paralizado a causa del miedo. Y en esta ocasión, el miedo de ver a Stiles allí, al lado del Alfa más poderoso al que jamás se había enfrentado, hacía que no pudiera hacer otra cosa que mirar.

-          Derek - musitó entonces la mujer, haciendo un chasquido desagradable con la lengua – En serio que esperaba mucho más de ti – Helena soltó una leve carcajada al tiempo que se ponía de pie, sin mostrar signos del dolor que se suponía debía estar sintiendo a causa de las heridas que le habían infringido. Pero en esos momentos Derek no podía prestar atención a aquello. Así como tampoco se movió para impedirla terminar de ponerse en pie y alejarse un metro de él. Porque en ese momento, Derek sólo podía pensar que aquella risa era exactamente la misma que Kate le mostró mientras le torturaba y le explicaba que era normal que hubiera caído en la trampa, al ser un chiquillo estúpido que se había enamorado de la persona equivocada.

-          ¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó Scott entonces, mirando intermitentemente a su Alfa y a su amigo – Stiles, qué demonios haces aquí. Aléjate de ella.

Pero Stiles no hizo caso a su amigo.

Sabiéndose observado por el resto de presentes, llegó junto a la mujer y se colocó a su lado. Tan cerca, que sus hombros se rozaron.

-          Díselo, Stiles – ordenó la mujer con tanta ternura que Derek sintió ganas de vomitar.

-          No tuve otra alternativa – explicó el chico entonces, alzando la cabeza del suelo y por primera vez dejando que sus amigos le vieran el rostro.

Y como había imaginado el hombre, la expresión de Stiles era una más propia de un chiquillo que realmente no sabía dónde se había metido.

Verle así, sin embargo, logró que Derek saliera de su estupor y se dignara en hacer algo, lo que fuera, por apartarle del peligro. 

-          ¡Aléjate de ella! – gritó, avanzando en su dirección.

Pero apenas dio un paso, la mano de Helena se cerró en torno al cuello del chico, con las garras pegadas a la piel.

-          No te hagas el héroe, Derek – sonrió la mujer – Quedas muy bien con ese papel, pero ahora mismo no es lo más inteligente.

La rabia que Derek sintió, y que le calentó la sangre hasta casi entrar en ebullición, hizo que rugiera con todas sus fuerzas.

-          Me quieres a mí. Deja que se marche.

-          ¿Marcharse? – preguntó con mala fingida sorpresa – Pero si es él quien quiere estar aquí, ¿verdad Stiles?

-          De qué está hablando – musitó a su lado Isaac, tan sorprendido como el resto de los Betas.

-          Adelante – se dirigió la mujer a Stiles. Y pese a que de nuevo usó ese tono de ternura, la garra que había en torno a su garganta no se aflojó.

 

Lo peor de todo. Lo triste y horrible y tan fuera de lugar, era que Stiles era el que menos asustado parecía estar. Que en vez del miedo que debería estar sintiendo por estar a merced de aquella asesina, lo que estaba sintiendo era nerviosismo y…

Derek no estaba seguro del todo. Pero el olor que desprendía Stiles era uno que había olido en sí mismo durante muchísimos años. El mismo que justo ahora estaba desprendiendo, al comprender que seguía siendo un estúpido que no pensaba las cosas: Era el amargo aroma de la culpabilidad. 

-          Tuve que hacerlo – musitó Stiles, mirando fijamente al hombre – Si no, nos habría acabado matando.

Derek no entendía a qué se refería Stiles, y sobre todo por qué se sentía culpable. ¿Por haber caído en la trampa de Helena? ¿Por haber confiado en ella? No. No era eso.

Era normal que le diera rabia, sobre todo siendo Stiles una persona que se vanagloriaba (y con razón) de ser la más inteligente de todas. Pero aquel sentimiento de culpa, y sobre todo sus palabras, indicaban que de lo que se sentía culpable era de algo que _él_ había hecho. Algo como…

De pronto, Derek lo vio todo con claridad cristalina. Y sobre todo entendió la fanfarronería de Helena, al asegurarle que ella no había matado al Omega y que, precisamente por eso, ella era la más lista de todos.

Y maldita sea, pero tenía razón.

-          ¿¡Tú le mataste!?

La pregunta sonó más a incredulidad que a acusación. Pero el modo en que Stiles bajó la cabeza, avergonzado, le indicó que para él había sonado sólo a acusación.

Y aunque aquello estaba mal y era tan impropio de Stiles, hasta el punto de que no era ni capaz de imaginárselo haciendo aquello; Derek no podía permitir que pensara en ello. No podía dejar que Stiles se sintiera acusado y rechazado por nadie, y menos que nadie por él mismo. La persona que, aunque no fuera su Alfa, sabía que era la única que podría sacarle de allí.    

-          Ella te engañó – le explicó al tiempo que veía que los miembros de su manada miraban a Stiles como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza. Pero no podía dejar que se centrara en ellos. Porque si lo hacía le perdería para siempre - ¡Stiles! – gritó al tiempo que volvía a recuperar su forma humana. Para que cuando el chico le mirara, no viera el color rojo sino ese otro tono más humano y familiar. Y cuando por fin lo hizo y Stiles se atrevió a devolver su mirada, Derek trató de reflejar el aprecio y amor que sentía por él en sus ojos claros – No ha sido culpa tuya.

Pero la expresión de Stiles, que cerró los ojos un instante al tiempo que alzaba el rostro al cielo, le dejó claro que no le creía. Pues era una expresión compungida, espejo de la que el propio Derek llevó durante tantísimo tiempo.

-          Stiles…

-          Por favor, marchaos – musitó Stiles.

Sonó más a petición que a medida desesperada para evitar que hubiera una masacre. Porque su voz era firme. Como si no fuera él quien estuviera siendo sujetado por una garra que podría cortarle la garganta como si fuera mantequilla. Lo dijo como si fueran los demás los que estaban realmente en peligro.

Y aunque no había duda de que Derek y su manada estaban en peligro, eso no significaba que fuera a abandonarle.

Porque no pensaba abandonarle.

-          No pienso abandonarte.

-          Enternecedor, Derek, en serio – musitó Helena con ese tono repulsivo. El que debía ser común en ella, pero que hasta ahora había tenido que ocultar para fingir ser quien no era – Pero como no deis marcha atrás ahora mismo, prepárate para ver picadillo de Stiles.

-          ¡Es tu Beta! – rugió el hombre, aunque no pudo ocultar del todo el tono de dolor e incomprensión. Él jamás podría hacer algo así con un miembro de su manada.

-          Cierto – sonrió la mujer, fingiendo pensar su último comentario – Pero también es el adorado compañero de un Hale – torció ligeramente el cuello - Así que piensa, Derek, lo poco que me costaría deshacerme de uno de mis Betas, cuando puedo convertir a cientos, sólo por el gusto de ver esa cara de cachorrito apaleado que estoy segura que pondrías.

-          Si es así, por qué demonios no lo has hecho ya.

-          Bromeas, ¿verdad? – rió – ¿Y renunciar a dejarte así, tan desesperado y tan lleno de odio por ti mismo, sin saber lo que le puedo estar haciendo al pequeño Stiles?

-          Ni se te ocurra, amigo – habló entonces uno de los Betas de Helena.

Era la primera vez que alguno de ellos hablaba. Incluso que daban señales de vida, al haber estado tan quietos que no parecían ni humanos. Y al principio Derek no entendió a qué se debía el cambio.

Pero entonces notó el corazón un poco acelerado de Scott a su derecha, y comprendió que se había estado preparando para atacar en cualquier instante… Justo cuando el Beta le había descubierto.

Girando el cuello hacia su derecha, lo justo para poder mirar al chico a la cara, Derek negó levemente para indicarle que no hiciera nada. Por mucho que eso fuera justo lo que todos quisieran a hacer.

 

Pero estaba claro que no podría ser.

Porque al abandonar la atención de Stiles para mirar a su Beta, Derek descubrió algo más. Algo como otros dos Betas agazapados tras unos árboles cercanos, y más que dispuestos a saltar sobre ellos al mínimo movimiento.

Verles, y sobre todo ver la sonrisa de uno de ellos al comprender que Derek les había descubierto, fue como recibir un jarro de agua fría.

Si hubieran sido sólo los tres, habría habido una mínima posibilidad de que sus Betas les hicieran frente mientras él trataba de rescatar a Stiles. Pero con igualdad de números, y sobre todo estando su manada en clara desventaja posicional, no podía arriesgarse. Sabía que en cuanto diera un paso hacia Stiles, la manada de Helena atacaría a matar a sus Betas. Y que si, por el contrario, intentaba hacer frente a los Betas, ella cortaría sin dudar la garganta del chico.

Daba igual la dirección que tomara, alguien acabaría muriendo.

Ni siquiera se planteó el macabro juego de elegir quién merecía vivir y quién no. Por mucho que tuviera en un extremo a unos Betas con los que sufría si ellos sufrían, pese a no tener una buena relación; y por el otro a su compañero para toda la vida, pero del que jamás sería su Alfa… Ni siquiera tenía la opción de elegir. Porque incluso podría darse la situación de acabar perdiéndoles a todos, y volver a quedarse solo.

Derek tenía más que seguro que Helena le dejaría vivir después de haber masacrado a su manada y a todos los que le importaban. Y que una vez hecho, se aseguraría de que viviera por muchos años para que el dolor no se extinguiera.

Eso era justo lo que hacían los fanáticos que luchaban en una guerra de la que ya ni siquiera recordaban por qué o cuándo empezó.  

-          Estoy esperando, Derek – interrumpió sus pensamientos la mujer, quien aprovechó para arrancar un gemido de dolor a Stiles cuando apretó más fuerte su garganta.

Derek Hale cerró los ojos. Sintió cómo el peso del mundo caía sobre sus hombros con aquel insignificante gesto.

-          Alejaos – murmuró sin apenas voz, pero sabiendo que todos sus Betas le habían oído.

-          ¡Qué! – gritaron todos a la vez.

Y Derek sabía que aquella reacción era normal. Que no estaban dejando de abandonar a un miembro de la manada. A un amigo. A un hermano.

Pero era la única posibilidad que tenían de sobrevivir. Y era la única manera de que Stiles siguiera respirando.

El hombre se giró hacia Scott, sabiendo que sin duda a él le costaría más obedecerle, pues conocía a Stiles de toda la vida. Y precisamente por eso, el Alfa esperaba que también entendiera por qué estaba haciendo… No, por qué se _veía obligado_ a hacer aquello.

 

Derek no dijo nada. Tan sólo abrió los ojos y dejó que su Beta viera el dolor que había encerrado en ellos. La rabia y la pena por tener que dejar a Stiles atrás. Lo único que no quería hacer, pero sabiendo que no hacerlo implicaría la muerte de todos.

Y cuando Scott vio aquel dolor tan poco común en el Alfa, con lágrimas cayendo libres y en silencio por sus mejillas, lo entendió perfectamente.

Era la primera vez que Scott (y cualquier otro salvo Stiles), veía en el Alfa un gesto tan humano como era llorar. Y si Derek Hale, que desde que le conoció hacía todo lo posible para mostrarse desafiante, peligroso e incluso salvaje; se estaba presentando ahora de aquella manera tan vulnerable… No había duda de que estaba suplicando que le hiciera caso.

Porque si Derek, del que no tenía ninguna duda que moriría por Stiles, le estaba diciendo que no había nada más que pudieran hacer y que tenían que dejarle atrás… Era porque _realmente_ no había nada más que pudieran hacer.

Tras varios segundos, Scott asintió y comenzó a dar marcha atrás sin dejar de vigilar a la otra manada. Apenas dio un paso, el resto de sus Betas siguieron su ejemplo sin rechistar.

 

Derek fue el último en alejarse.

Por un lado, todo su ser le decía que se quedara a luchar, aunque fuera un ataque suicida. Pero por otro, como Alfa que era, tenía que asegurarse de que toda su manada estuviera a salvo y vigilar que Helena no hiciera algo que les pusiera en peligro.

Cuando sólo él quedó frente a la manada rival, dejó de mirar a la mujer para centrarse en Stiles. Quien seguía con el cuello expuesto a la garra de Helena, y quien seguía mirándole con ese gesto de desolación y cierta humillación.

 

Derek deseó decirle un millón de cosas.

Decirle que no tenía sentido culparse, porque él había pasado por aquello y sabía que al final sólo conseguiría sentirse vacío y roto. Decirle que no se preocupara, porque le sacarían de allí. Que no pensaba descansar hasta que no le hubiera alejado de aquella psicópata, costara lo que costase. Y que cuando lo hubiera hecho, le regalaría su piel arrancada con sus propias manos.

Deseó decirle que le quería. Que era lo más maravilloso que le había pasado jamás, y que jamás podría imaginarse la vida sin él. Porque antes de que él llegara no tenía vida, y tampoco podría tenerla sin él a su lado.

Al final, sin embargo, no dijo una sola palabra. Primero porque no pensaba darle a Helena la satisfacción de oír su voz rota por la rabia, al hablar de una venganza que debía esperar. Y segundo porque, en el fondo, los dos sabían que no hacían falta las palabras. Que los dos sabían exactamente lo que estaba pensando el otro.

Era una capacidad que había estado siempre allí. Casi desde el momento en que se conocieron, cuando  no eran siquiera amigos, y que con el tiempo se hizo más y más fuerte.

 

Por ello, Derek sólo necesitó mirarle a los ojos, para saber que Stiles había oído sus palabras.

Y sólo cuando Stiles asintió levísimamente, indicándole que el mensaje había llegado alto y claro, Derek se alejó de él. 

 

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al final sí que he podido subir el capi hoy. No quería dejarlo cortado en ese momento tan crítico. :-)  
> Pero, lamentablemente, mañana será imposible que actualice.  
> Así que habrá que esperar al lunes para saber cómo sigue la historia.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes, historias y escenarios de Teen Wolf pertenecen a Jeff Davis. Cualquier parecido con este fic, es pura coincidencia y totalmente fortuito.  
> Que por qué digo esto ahora, cuando llevamos casi la mitad de la historia? Pues porque a veces odio a Jeff. XD. Sobre todo cuando saca en la serie personajes o historias que ya se me habían ocurrido a mí, pero en una historia que aún no había empezado a subir... Como ha sido este caso.  
> Así que, aunque sólo sea por orgullo propio; quiero decir que lo que aparece en este capi y que es similar a lo que se menciona en la tercera temporada... Pues que ya lo tenía escrito desde bastante antes de que lo viera en la serie.  
> Que sí, que no pasa nada. Y que en el fondo no afecta a la historia... Pero de nuevo... Jodido Davis que me lee la mente, XD

 

 

La clínica veterinaria fue el lugar de reunión.

Lo curioso es que en ningún momento acordaron ir allí. Desde que Derek se hubiera comprado el loft, de la noche a la mañana su casa se había convertido en el cuartel general; con lo que lo más lógico habría sido reunirse allí.

Sin embargo, cuando Derek corrió en dirección contraria a Stiles, alejándose de la manada de Helena, pudo oír el aullido de Scott indicando su posición.

Y cuando comprendió que el aullido no provenía de la zona donde se encontraba su apartamento, supo perfectamente dónde estaba su manada.

 

Si no fuera porque ahora se estaba muriendo por dentro y cada paso que daba era como clavarse un puñal en el corazón, una y otra vez, habría agradecido infinitamente aquel gesto: Sabía perfectamente que esta vez no habían ido a su loft porque era un lugar que olía a la misma persona a la que habían dejado atrás. A la que habían abandonado.

No. Gruñó para sí el Alfa.

_No le hemos abandonado. Era la única posibilidad de salvarle._

Sabía que esa era la verdad. No debía culparse de nada.

Y aun así, seguía doliendo demasiado.

 

Cuando entró en el veterinario, todos le estaban esperando. Deaton también estaba pero, gracias por los pequeños milagros, se quedó en la parte interior de la clínica después de colocar el cartel de cerrado, dándoles un poco de privacidad.

Pero en esos momentos a Derek le daba igual la privacidad, o quién estuviera delante.

Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en arrancarle la piel a esa mujer que ahora mismo estaba con Stiles, reteniéndole y haciéndole a saber qué… Porque por mucho que supiera que ella no le mataría, no se sentiría tranquilo hasta no tenerle de nuevo con él.

Ya se había transformado antes de pensar siquiera en hacerlo. Y cuando vio que sus dedos se habían convertido en garras, no lo dudó cuando comenzó a arañar la pared, dejando surcos de varios centímetros de profundidad. Y con cada uno de ellos, las ganas de que en vez del yeso fuera la piel de Helena lo que sus garras destrozaban, logró que la rabia creciera.

Derek Hale rugió con todas sus fuerzas, logrando que sus Betas sintiera un escalofrío al sentir el dolor y la rabia que manaba de su Alfa. Sólo por eso a ninguno se les ocurrió acercarse a él e intentar calmarle… No porque le tuvieran miedo (aunque intuían que ellos serían los perdedores en aquella posible lucha), sino porque sabían que necesitaba desahogarse.  

 

Derek tenía la camiseta empapada cuando por fin recuperó su forma humana, más por agotamiento que por haber recuperado la calma. Dirigiéndose al centro de la sala donde esperaba su manada, apoyó las dos manos sobre la mesa de metal, y trató de recuperar el control, dando varias bocanadas de aires.

Comprendía que había perdido el control, y que aquella imagen no era precisamente la que debía mostrar. Pero, sinceramente, ahora le daba lo mismo lo que pensara su manada de él.

-          ¿Estás bien?

Fue Scott quien preguntó. Lo hizo como lo haría un amigo con otro, tratando de mostrar su apoyo sin saber realmente si funcionaría de algo. Y más en situaciones tan catastróficas como la que acababan de vivir.

Pero Derek reconoció el esfuerzo. Sobre todo cuando era la primera vez que Scott mostraba preocupación por él de un modo tan abierto, delante del resto de compañeros.

El Alfa levantó la vista de la mesa y asintió en silencio a su Beta. Y pese a que su expresión mortecina y la tristeza de sus ojos dejaba claro que no estaba para nada bien, Derek esperaba que al menos Scott captara que agradecía su apoyo.

-          ¿Alguien puede explicarme qué demonios ha pasado? – preguntó entonces Isaac, rompiendo el silencio. Derek le miró con rabia. Se suponía que sin duda Isaac era el que más apreciaba a su Alfa, y por tanto el que más debería entender que ahora mismo lo que menos quería Derek, era responder preguntas - No. En serio – continuó el Beta - ¿Por qué estamos aquí, escondidos, cuando esa mujer tiene a Stiles? ¿Es que vamos a dejar que haga con él lo que quiera?

La mirada de rabia de Derek no desapareció cuando le respondió.

-          Stiles es ahora parte de la manada de Helena. No tiene más remedio que obedecer sus órdenes.

-          ¿Por qué? ¿Porque le mordió? No funciona así – dijo el chico con esa mueca de altanería -  Tú mismo lo dijiste. Decías que un Beta sólo forma parte de la manada cuando atacaba con su Alfa.

-          Y eso es lo que ha hecho Stiles – explicó en apenas un susurro, mitad de cansancio y mitad de desolación - Él fue quien mató al Omega.

-          ¡Qué!

-          Debió engañarle para hacerlo – negó el hombre con la cabeza. No quería imaginarse la situación, ni lo que Stiles tuvo que soportar para que llegara a darse aquel trágico resultado – Y ahora, aunque quiera, no puede abandonar a su Alfa. Su instinto se lo impide.

-          ¿Y nos vamos a quedar de brazos cruzados? – preguntó Erica entonces. Aunque había más incredulidad que preocupación en su voz.

-          ¡Claro que no! – rugió de nuevo – Pero no podíamos atacar. Era demasiado peligroso.

-          Estábamos en igualdad de números.

-          ¿Eso crees? – Derek miró con rabia – Cuando perseguimos a Helena, lo hicimos creyendo que estaba sola. Ahora ni siquiera estamos seguros de que aquellos fueran los únicos Betas que había…Y aunque fuera así. Ellos son mucho más poderosos.

-          ¿Eso es lo que confías en tu manada?

El comentario de la chica, dicho con tanto desprecio, consiguió que la paciencia del Alfa llegara a su punto límite. En una zancada llegó junto a ella y, agarrando su chaqueta con ambas manos, la empujó contra la pared con todas sus fuerzas. Pero no se conformó con oírla quejarse por el golpe, sino que se quedó allí, sujetándola y mostrando sus ojos rojos y la punta de unos colmillos que empezaban a salir. 

-          No es una manada corriente. Durante siglos jamás ha contado con un lobo convertido dentro de sus miembros. Son sangre pura.

-          ¿Y se supone que eso es malo? – preguntó Scott con calma. Para nada afectado porque otro miembro de la manada y compañera de clase, estuviera siendo tratada de ese modo por su Alfa.

-          Es peor que malo – añadió Deaton entonces, entrando en la sala – Sus orígenes se remontan al propio nacimiento de los hombres lobo.

Los adolescentes observaron en silencio al veterinario, esperando a que siguiera hablando.

Pero cuando el hombre hizo lo propio, y se quedó mirando a los demás sin decir nada, se oyeron varios suspiros de exasperación.

-          Quieres continuar – gruñó Isaac - Por favor – mostró su sonrisa espeluznante.

Deaton respondió al chico con una sonrisa de su cosecha, que en su caso era menos intimidante aunque sí más llena de esa superioridad que siempre mostraba. Sobre todo cuando estaba a punto de dar una de sus charlas de historia.

-          Según cuenta la leyenda, Lycaon fue el primer rey de Arcadia que fundó un culto pagano contrario a los dioses del Olimpo, y en sus ceremonias ofrecía sacrificios humanos. Cuando las atrocidades cometidas llegaron a oídos del Dios Zeus, éste se presentó y le pidió explicaciones. Pero Lycaon no creyó que se tratara de Zeus y, para probar si era en realidad el padre de los dioses, le preparó un banquete compuesto por la carne humana de un niño. Y cuando Zeus descubrió la crueldad del rey, montó en cólera y transformó a Lycaon en un hombre lobo como castigo por sus pecados.

-          Es una historia muy entretenida – intervino Isaac, el sarcasmo evidente pero en menos dosis de lo que solía ser normal en él – Pero qué tiene que ver con Helena.

-          Todo parece indicar que la manada de Helena son los descendientes directos de aquel primer hombre lobo. Y que han conservado su pureza desde entonces.

-          Eso no suena muy bien – comentó Erica entonces, todavía sujeta por Derek.

Al oír su voz, el Alfa se dio cuenta de que no se había separado de su Beta, y rápidamente se alejó de ella, guardando los colmillos de paso.

-          Lo siento – murmuró el hombre, pues acababa de comprender que su reacción había sido excesiva.

Pero su reacción, por extraño que pareciera, logró precisamente que los miembros de su manada comprendieran la verdadera magnitud del problema. Pues si Derek, que nunca reconocía que se equivocaba y mucho menos pedía perdón, lo hacía ahora (y encima con esa cara de cachorro apaleado); era porque realmente estaba preocupado.

 

No es que no lo hubieran pensado hasta ahora… A estas alturas, todos sabían que Derek quería a Stiles hasta el punto de dar la vida por él. Pero hasta entonces nunca se había dado la circunstancia de que fuera Stiles quien estuviera en peligro, y que Derek se encontrara con que no sabía qué hacer para salvarle.

Y tal vez por ese mismo motivo, todos los miembros de la manada decidieron dejar de lado sus diferencias, y por una vez mostrar el apoyo a su Alfa de un modo directo.

Erica fue la primera en hacerlo.

Colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Derek y le sonrió de un modo completamente distinto a cómo solía hacer. Sin mostrar una sonrisa tétrica o falsa, sino una mucho más suave pero sincera.

-          Le salvaremos, no te preocupes.

Derek miró a su Beta con asombro, como si acabara de contemplar un milagro. Erica le caía bien… De hecho, era la única junto con Stiles de la que aceptaba que hiciera bromas a su costa. Y si le consentía aquello, sólo era porque se lo había ganado al ser una de las Betas más poderosas de su manada, además de como premio por tener el valor de reírse de él en su cara.

Pero aun con todo eso, nunca creyó que algún día pudiera llegar a ver aquella preocupación en su rostro. Sobre todo, preocupación por él, ofreciéndole un consuelo que se suponía debía ser a la inversa. Del Alfa hacia sus Betas y no al revés. 

El hombre agradeció el gesto con un asentimiento de la cabeza, notando cómo se le formaba un nudo en la garganta…

Ojalá hubiera sido consciente de lo afortunado que era por tener esa manada con Stiles a su lado, y no estando retenido por sus enemigos. 

 

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La historia de Lycaon es un poco distinta a la que se menciona en la serie. Principalmente, porque aquí no hay druidas de por medio, con lo que el hombre lobo en el que Zeús transformó al rey, no necesitaba a nadie para cambiar de forma. Y por otro lado porque la mitología clásica siempre va a tener un millón de versiones distintas de la misma historia... Y la que yo conocía, era esta.  
> Nada más por hoy. Mañana más y mejor.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Le salvaremos, no te preocupes.  
> Derek miró a su Beta con asombro, como si acabara de contemplar un milagro. Erica le caía bien… De hecho, era la única junto con Stiles de la que aceptaba que hiciera bromas a su costa. Y si le consentía aquello, sólo era porque se lo había ganado al ser una de las Betas más poderosas de su manada, además de como premio por tener el valor de reírse de él en su cara.  
> Pero aun con todo eso, nunca creyó que algún día pudiera llegar a ver aquella preocupación en su rostro. Sobre todo, preocupación por él, ofreciéndole un consuelo que se suponía debía ser a la inversa. Del Alfa hacia sus Betas y no al revés.  
> El hombre agradeció el gesto con un asentimiento de la cabeza, notando cómo se le formaba un nudo en la garganta…  
> Ojalá hubiera sido consciente de lo afortunado que era por tener esa manada con Stiles a su lado, y no estando retenido por sus enemigos.

 

24 HORAS ANTES

 

Cuando Stiles regresó a la cabaña abandonada, no había ningún rastro de Helena.

Gritó su nombre varias veces, esperando que la mujer le oyera y al menos pudiera avisarle de dónde estaba.

Pero cuando la única respuesta que recibió fue otro aullido, Stiles empezó a temerse lo peor. Sobre todo ahora que no tenía ninguna duda de que aquel aullido había sido uno de socorro.

Porque eso significaba que Helena estaba en peligro.

Stiles reaccionó de manera inmediata, casi por instinto.

Apenas oyó el grito, corrió en su dirección, ya completamente transformado y corriendo sobre las cuatro patas.

No miró en ningún momento por dónde pisaba, ni en qué dirección caminaba. Nada de eso importaba, y menos cuando empezó a captar el olor metálico de la sangre. Un olor que identificó inmediatamente como procedente de Helena, pues no dejaba de ser el mismo que hacía un par de horas había tenido entre sus dedos. Cuando tuvo que hacerle daño para aprender el proceso de curación.

Al notar el olor, Stiles sintió que la rabia crecía en su interior, y dio más velocidad a sus movimientos.

Necesitaba estar junto a ella en seguida. Necesitaba salvarla.

 

La encontró unos cinco minutos después de haber escuchado el primer grito.

Estaba en un claro del bosque, tirada en el suelo.

Sus pantalones vaqueros y la camiseta impoluta que había llevado hasta ahora, estaban desgarrados por varios sitios y cubiertos de sangre.

Pero aquello no era lo peor.

Lo peor fue verla inconsciente.

Y con alguien encima de ella.

 

Pese a que era la primera vez que le veía, Stiles supo que era un hombre lobo.

Estaba de espaldas a él. Pero su postura, agachado sobre el cuerpo de Helena, indicaba que era más animal que persona en ese momento. Y por los movimientos erráticos que estaba haciendo, olisqueando a la mujer y a todos lados, como si temiera cualquier ataque, estaba convencido de que se trataba de un Omega.

-          Hey – gritó Stiles, obligando al atacante a que se centrara en él.

El hombre lobo se giró de inmediato.

Sus pupilas color ámbar y sus colmillos alargados lograron que a Stiles se le pusiera la piel de gallina. Sobre todo al notar la mirada enfurecida del Omega.

-          No pasa nada – Stiles levantó las manos en señal de paz, y guardó sus garras de inmediato – No quiero hacerte daño, ¿vale? Sólo quiero que te alejes de ella.

El Omega no respondió. Olisqueó el aire en su dirección, como sólo lo haría un animal acorralado, y se centró de nuevo en la mujer que seguía en el suelo. Alzó entonces una mano, al mismo tiempo que aullaba enfurecido, y atacó a la mujer inerte.

Cuando sus garras estaban a punto de desgarrar la piel, otra vez, Stiles corrió hacia él gritando como un loco. Se abalanzó sobre el Omega, utilizando su propio cuerpo para placarle y quitarle de encima de Helena. Y una vez conseguido su objetivo, se puso en pie delante de la mujer, utilizando su cuerpo como barrera entre el hombre lobo y su presa.

-          Lo siento mucho, amigo, pero no puedo dejar que le hagas daño.

Esperó a que el Omega dijera algo. O que al menos diera muestras de que le estaba entendiendo. Pero el modo en que éste se comportaba, con los ojos muy abiertos, mirando a todos lados y gruñendo sin parar, dejaba claro que no era muy consciente de lo que estaba haciendo… Y ahora que Stiles lo pensaba, aquello tendría sentido en un Beta recién transformado en su primera luna llena, pero no en un Omega que estaba claro que ya tenía experiencia, y encima en una noche que no era de luna llena.

-          Escúchame, ¿vale? – trató de apaciguarle Stiles, hablándole despacio y sin levantar mucho la voz – Nadie va a hacerte daño. No tienes que tener miedo ¿de acuerdo? – levantó las manos en señal de paz – Sólo quiero que intentes tranquilizarte un poco, y tratemos de solucionar el problema como personas racionales, ¿vale? Porque está claro que somos parte lobo y todo eso… Pero también hay una mitad humana ¿verdad? – intentó sonreír, sin conseguir un buen resultado – Y no sé tú, pero yo tengo mucha más experiencia con eso de ser humano y, créeme, a veces hablar las cosas es la mejor manera para solucionar el problema.

El chico esperó paciente a que el Omega dijera o hiciera algo. Lo que fuera para indicarle que le había entendido… O que al menos le estaba entendiendo.

Pero aquella no era su noche de suerte.

Porque en vez de decir algo, el hombre lobo aulló.

Fue un aullido que puso los pelos de punta a Stiles, pues era un aullido lastimero… Como el que suelta un lobo cuando ha perdido a su manada y no sabe qué hacer.

Antes de que pudiera comprender por qué el supuesto atacante actuaba como si le estuvieran haciendo daño, el Omega atacó. Fue directo a por Stiles. Las garras por delante y la boca bien abierta, mostrando las dos filas de dientes y los colmillos despuntando.

 

Aquel fue el momento más aterrador que Stile experimentó en toda su vida.

Porque podía ver a aquella fiera descontrolada acercándose a él, casi a cámara lenta gracias a sus reflejos… Pero por una vez que sabía que podría huir y escapar de él gracias a su velocidad, también sabía que no podía hacerlo. Que tenía que enfrentarse a él, porque todo dependía de él. Y que si no hacía nada, aquella bestia acabaría matando a su Alfa.

Stiles consiguió superar el momento de pánico en el instante en que el Omega se abalanzó sobre él, y esquivó el primer zarpazo antes de placarle de nuevo. Pero esta vez no consiguió derribarle, y al segundo sintió las garras del Omega clavándose en su pecho.

Soltando un grito de dolor, intentó alejarle de Helena a base de empujones y patadas, hasta que recuperara el equilibrio y la concentración suficiente para transformarse él también.

Pero con cada uno de los ridículos ataques de Stiles, quien no es que tuviera mucha práctica en eso de pelearse, el Omega parecía enfurecerse más. Logrando poco a poco ganar terreno hasta que consiguió tirar a Stiles al suelo y colocarse encima de él.

En el momento en que notó que su espalda tocaba el suelo, Stiles supo que iba a morir. Levantó ambos brazos, colocándolos como escudo entre su cuerpo y el atacante, haciendo lo imposible para que el daño fuera el menor posible.

Ya había recibido otros dos zarpazos más, en esta ocasión en el pecho, cuando Stiles por fin pudo lanzar un zarpazo de su cosecha. Lo hizo con los ojos cerrados, sin saber dónde apuntaba, y oyendo tan sólo el gruñido salvaje de su rival…

Y al segundo sintió el peso del hombre lobo cayendo sobre él, dejándole sin respiración.

 

Esperó unos segundos a que fuera su atacante el primero en moverse. Pero al ver que los segundos pasaban y nada cambiaba, no tuvo más remedio que intentarlo él. Con gran esfuerzo a causa de las numerosas heridas y la sangre que había perdido, Stiles consiguió quitárselo de encima y que cayera a su lado con un enorme _pumb_.

Respirando con dificultad, se levantó sin apartar la vista del chico, por si volvía a atacarle. Pero una vez comprendió que éste estaba quieto y que estaba inconsciente, se acercó sin temor.

Stiles quiso gritar de alegría y euforia porque había sido el vencedor: ¡Era su primera pelea y había ganado!

Pero la satisfacción que sentía al ver que había vencido a un hombre lobo rabioso de un solo golpe, se fue a la porra en cuanto fue consciente de un importante detalle.

El hecho de que estaba captando un latido.

Sólo un latido.

El que procedía de la mujer que seguía inconsciente a sus espaldas.

-          Oh, Dios mío – gimió Stiles, arrodillándole junto al hombre lobo caído, y dándole media vuelta para colocarle boca arriba.

Apenas lo hizo, tuvo un primer plano de la cara pálida del chico, ahora humana, y sobre todo de la herida que le seccionaba la garganta de un extremo a otro.

-          Dios mío. Dios mío.

Stiles zarandeó el cuerpo sin ningún resultado, y sin saber realmente lo que estaba haciendo. Pero entonces le vino a la mente una idea. Y aunque sabía que nunca antes se había hecho algo así, no iba a dejar de intentarlo: Colocó una mano sobre la herida de la garganta, notando en el acto cómo esta se manchaba de sangre… Y como había hecho hacia un rato con Helena, se concentró en la herida y en el deseo de curarla y salvar a aquel pobre chico.

Pero a diferencia de con Helena, las venas de Stiles no se abultaron ni se hincharon, indicando que estaba curando la herida.

-          Por favor… Vamos. Tienes que curarte - musitó una y otra vez durante minutos agonizantes, sintiendo cómo todo su cuerpo temblaba y apenas veía a causa del llanto – No puedo haberte matado – sollozó, colocando las dos manos sobre la herida, en un absurdo intento por frenar la hemorragia - No puedo haber matado a otra persona… Es imposible.

-          Pero lo es.

La voz de Helena, a sus espaldas, esta vez sí consiguió sobresaltar a Stiles.

El chico miró a la mujer, aún arrodillado junto al cadáver, sintiendo cómo las lágrimas no paraban de caer.

-          Por favor, haz algo – suplicó a Helena, pegándose a ella hasta apoyar la cabeza sobre su estómago – Por favor, sálvale. No quería matarle… Tienes que hacer algo.

La mujer colocó una mano sobre la cabeza de Stiles, y comenzó a juguetear con su pelo. Era algo que hasta ahora nunca había hecho. Pero no le extrañó que su Beta se tranquilizara inmediatamente, apenas sintió el tacto de sus dedos.

-          No hay nada que hacer, mi Beta – susurró con esa ternura tan característica – Tú lo has hecho todo.

-          No quería matarle… - sollozó, empapando la camiseta rasgada de la mujer.

-          Pero lo has hecho. Le has matado. Y has salvado a tu Alfa – llevó ambas manos hasta las mejillas del chico para obligarle a levantar la cara y que le mirara a los ojos – Tienes que sentirte muy orgulloso de lo que has hecho.

-          Por… Por qué – Stiles no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba diciendo la mujer ¿Cómo era posible que le dijera que debía sentirse orgulloso?

El Alfa no respondió en el acto. Dejó que sus ojos mostraran ese brillo rojo e intenso que, esta vez, Stiles sintió de un modo completamente distinto a las otras veces. Porque al verlos, esta vez no lo vio como una simple muestra de que aquella mujer era un Alfa. Ahora los vio como una señal de que él estaba conectado de algún modo a aquella mujer. A su Alfa.

Y Stiles no podía apartar la mirada de aquellos ojos rojos.

-          Porque por fin formas parte de mi manada.

 

 TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoy ha sido un capi cortito.  
> Mañana será uno más largo, con situaciones interesantes... Por decirlo de algún modo, XD


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cada vez que releo este capi, se me encoge un poquito el corazón. Así que, por la cuenta que me trae, lo siento mucho :-(

 

Derek expulsó el aire de sus pulmones, casi de manera agónica, al tiempo que se dejaba caer en el sofá. Por enésima vez en la última hora, consultó su móvil para ver si había algún mensaje o llamada perdida, y de nuevo trató de llamar a Stiles.

Y como las últimas cuarenta veces, el teléfono estaba directamente apagado.

Dejó el móvil en el suelo, sabiendo que si lo seguía sujetando acabaría estrellándolo contra la pared más próxima. Pero no podía hacerlo: Aún cabía una mínima posibilidad de que Stiles llamara.

 

Acababa de regresar de la clínica de Deaton, después de toda una noche en vela buscando un método para acabar con Helena y su manada. Por muchas ganas que tuvieran de enfrentarse a ellos, sabían que no podían hacerlo con las manos desnudas. Que a diferencia de los otros enemigos a los que habían hecho frente, en esta ocasión su fuerza y rapidez no iban a ser suficientes.

Por ello, se habían pasado toda la noche estudiando el Bestiario y varios libros de medicina de Deaton, buscando algo que les ayudara a hacer frente a los hombres lobo más poderosos que había sobre la faz de la tierra.

 

Seguían sin encontrar nada cuando Scott le sugirió que se fuera a casa a dormir un poco. Era la tercera vez que le había visto cabeceando encima de un libro, y Derek recordó que llevaba más de tres días sin dormir. Y que por poca gracia que le hiciera dejar a su manada investigando mientras él recuperaba fuerzas, sabía que era lo más sensato. Que de lo contrario, sólo lograría que su manada estuviera más pendiente de él que de buscar soluciones al problema.

 

El Alfa se llevó las manos a la cabeza, apretando con fuerza las cuencas de los ojos, y a continuación agarró varios mechones de pelo. Jamás se había sentido tan inútil. Tan desesperado por poder hacer algo y encontrarse con que nada dependía de él. Y teniendo en cuenta que le estaba ocurriendo a la misma persona que un día llegó a casa para encontrar su hogar ardiendo, y con la policía sacando los cadáveres de su familia en bolsas de plástico… Ya era significativo.

 

El recuerdo de aquel fatídico día, sin embargo, logró que Derek se levantara del sofá casi de un salto. Una vez de pie, subió al piso superior del loft, y rebuscó entre las cajas que guardaban sus recuerdos más preciados… Los pocos que tenía.

Sentándose en el suelo, sacó una pequeña cajita de madera que había en el fondo, y la sostuvo entre sus manos unos segundos antes de atreverse a abrirla.

Cuando lo hizo, sintió cómo los ojos se le empañaban ante la visión de aquellos objetos tan frágiles y pertenecientes a una vida que jamás volvería a experimentar. 

Allí estaban. Los únicos objetos que sirvieron para que la policía pudiera identificar a todos los miembros de la familia Hale: Los pendientes de su hermana pequeña y que él mismo le regaló en su último cumpleaños, dos semanas antes del incendio; la pulsera de oro de su prima; las alianzas de sus padres, una más pequeña que la otra, ambas simples bandas de oro blanco con la palabra “eternamente” grabada en ellos.

Derek sostuvo los dos pequeños círculos de metal en su mano. Cerró el puño con fuerza antes de llevarlo a su boca y besarlo con un leve roce de sus labios. Exactamente lo mismo que hizo cuando los vio por primera vez fuera de los dedos de sus padres.

Fue la noche que volvió a Beacon Hills después de seis años huyendo, tratando de buscar a su hermana. A su único familiar vivo.

Realmente no había entrado en la comisaría con la intención de recuperarlos pero, tras intentar averiguar dónde estaba Laura, decidió que tenía todo el derecho del mundo a llevarse las pocas pertenencias que sobrevivieron al fuego. Y aunque aquel día lo hizo como recordatorio de lo que su estupidez había causado (pese a que aquello nunca llegaría a abandonar su mente); en el fondo albergaba la esperanza de que le ayudaría a seguir adelante. De que aquellos anillos que una vez llevaron dos personas que se amaban con locura, un día Derek pudiera dárselo a esa persona con la que no tuviera miedo de empezar una nueva vida en común. 

Porque esa era la palabra clave: Miedo.

 

Cuando quedó claro que Stiles y él se sentían atraídos el uno por el otro, Derek estaba aterrorizado. Aterrorizado por un millón de motivos. Algunos eran más mundanos que otros, como era el caso de imaginarse qué le haría el Sheriff cuando descubriera que estaba interesado en su único hijo menor de edad, o cómo reaccionaria el resto de su manada. Pero otros eran provocados por el temor a saber si sería capaz de hacer aquello. Si él era la persona adecuada para un chico tan bueno, fiel, listo, valiente y condenadamente gracioso (aunque eso jamás se lo diría en voz alta por el bien del resto de la humanidad). O si Stiles era la persona adecuada para ayudarle a pasar página de una maldita vez y concederse la oportunidad de ser feliz; y no acabar sufriendo en el intento.

Muchas veces, incluso, el temor venía del más allá. Pues le aterrorizaba pensar lo que su familia pensaría de él, viéndole vivir una vida cuando él fue el causante de que ellos ya no tuvieran la suya.

Y sí. Había tenido esa conversación consigo mismo un millón de veces. Y otro millón de veces la había tenido con Stiles. Y cada una de esas veces, no tenía ni idea de cómo, Stiles conseguía que el odio a sí mismo, la culpa y la rabia fuera desapareciendo progresivamente. De una manera tan lenta que ni siquiera se percibía, pero que en veces como aquella, viéndolo todo en retrospectiva y recordándose a sí mismo observando aquellos objetos hacía dos años, la diferencia era tan abismal que daba vértigo.

 

Esa diferencia era la que había logrado que, cuando se encontró mirando aquellos anillos en la palma de su mano cuatro meses atrás, decidió que no quería seguir viéndolos en el fondo de una caja. Quería verlos puestos en los dedos anulares de dos personas completamente distintas, pero que esperaba también estuvieran destinadas a estar juntas.

Ocurrió una madrugada en la que Stiles tuvo que marcharse del loft después de haber pasado la noche con él, para llegar a su casa antes de que su padre volviera del trabajo. Y aunque por aquel entonces el Sheriff ya sabía que estaban juntos y que no se limitaban a ver la tele o cogerse de la mano durante horas (Stiles nunca le mencionó cómo fue aquella conversación en detalle, sino que se limitó a referirse a ella como “la más incómoda de toda su vida”), sabían que no debían tentar a la suerte. Y que una cosa era saber que su hijo ya no era virgen y que se acostaba con un hombre mayor que él, y otra tener la confirmación de que lo hacían todas las noches.

Esa madrugada de hacía cuatro meses, Derek tuvo que despedirse de él con un beso que se alargó más de lo que debía, y una promesa de verse por la tarde, cuando Stiles saliera del instituto. Pero apenas Stiles se marchó, Derek no fue capaz de volver a conciliar el sueño.

Al principio achacó la falta de sueño al hecho de que era prácticamente de noche y que no dejaba ser una criatura nocturna. Pero tras varias cavilaciones, llegó a la conclusión de que se debía a que estaba demasiado acostumbrado a dormirse notando el cuerpo de Stiles a su lado. Y que sin él, aquella cama era simplemente demasiado grande para él.

Y así fue cómo Derek, que no hacía ni un año sabía que se pasaría toda la vida solo (salvo con los miembros de su manada, pero que no dejaban de tener su propia casa y su propia familia aparte de su Alfa), empezó a plantearse que ya nunca sería así. Ni siquiera lo pensó como un “pudiera ser” o un “y si…”. Todo lo contrario. Tan sólo tuvo que pensar en tener a Stiles a su lado cada mañana, y la imagen que se dibujó en su mente fue tan clara que parecía real.

Sin poder evitarlo, y sintiendo cómo su expresión seria (la que solía llevar cuando Stiles no estaba cerca) se transformaba en una sonrisa de felicidad, Derek subió entonces los peldaños y buscó los anillos. Y sentándose en el mismo lugar donde ahora estaba sentado, imaginó perfectamente cómo le pediría si quería compartir con él el resto de su vida.

Al imaginarse aquel momento, aquel día tan lejano que parecía pertenecer a otra vida, no se sonrojó. Ni siquiera pensó que estaba yendo demasiado rápido. O incluso que Stiles se asustaría al ver que, tan sólo seis meses después de empezar a salir y poco menos de dos años desde que se conocieron, Derek ya estaba hablando de futuro. Pero sabía que aquel no era el caso, y que ambos eran plenamente conscientes de ello.

Sabía que cuando se lo preguntara, porque lo haría tarde o temprano, Stiles entendería la pregunta por lo que realmente era: La confirmación de que Derek le quería. Un hombre que no era ni mucho menos partidario de probar todos los sabores hasta decidir sentar la cabeza, por mucho que su aspecto físico indicara que eso era justo lo que hacía; y que por el contrario era alguien que se tomaba los lazos personales de un modo muy serio. Tan serio que durante muchos años no pensó que merecía siquiera la posibilidad de enamorarse, pero que cuando encontró a la persona adecuada supo que era él o ninguno.

Así que sí. Derek sabía que Stiles era la persona con la que quería compartir el resto de su vida. Realmente, la única con la que sabía que podría hacerlo.

Y quería, necesitaba, que Stiles lo supiera.

 

El Derek de ahora, el que estaba viendo de nuevo como su mundo se desmoronaba bajo sus pies sin que pudiera hacer nada, sonrió con tristeza al recordar el momento en que decidió que le ofrecería los anillos de sus padres. Y teniendo en cuenta que el mensaje que había escrito también les valía ellos, la decisión estaba más que clara.

 

Aquel día pensó y se imaginó perfectamente la cara de asombro que Stiles pondría al verlos. Porque Stiles seguía siendo Stiles, y seguía sin ver todo lo bueno que había en él… Así que Derek intuía que le costaría un poco aceptar que alguien como él le estuviera diciendo que le quería, y eso que ya se lo había dicho un millón de veces.

Pero sabía que después de aceptarlo, le habría sonreído con esa expresión mitad de fanfarrón y mitad de cómico, para luego preguntarle si él tendría que llevar el anillo de su madre porque el de su padre era demasiado grande, y si eso le convertía en la mujer de la relación.

Porque lo cierto era que Derek nunca se imaginaba aquella escena con Stiles diciendo que no. O incluso diciendo que debía pensarlo con calma. Y puede que fuera prepotente por su parte el estar tan seguro de que aquel chico le quería tanto como de seguro que él le quería… Derek sólo sabía que, cada vez que Stiles le miraba, sobre todo cuando creía que Derek no se daba cuenta, era exactamente del mismo modo en que había visto a sus padres mirarse el uno al otro durante toda su vida.

 

Las lágrimas de Derek empezaron a mojar sus mejillas antes siquiera de darse cuenta de que estaba llorando. Acarició con delicadeza, casi con miedo, las alianzas; maldiciéndose por no haber encontrado el momento oportuno de decírselo… Y es que tan seguro estaba de querer hacerlo, como de esperar al momento oportuno. Cuando no acabaran de salir de un problema o hubieran estado a punto de morir, otra vez. O cuando Stiles no hubiera tenido que mentir a su padre para explicarle por qué estaba herido, otra vez.

Derek no quería que fuera así. Que la promesa de una vida juntos estuviera marcada por el dolor, el miedo o incluso el odio de las personas y seres que les querían hacer daño. Quería que cuando lo dijera todo estuviera en paz, para así prometerle que esa paz sería la que le ofrecería por el resto de su vida.

Pero entonces Derek no pensó en el importante detalle de que estaban en Beacon Hills. Un aparente pueblo sin importancia, pero que era el maldito Triángulo de las Bermudas de los seres mitológicos con tendencias psicópatas.

 

Y si no lo creía entonces, bastaba recordar el problema en el que ahora estaban metidos. Con un Stiles que había sido convertido sin su permiso, y que ahora estaba obligado a obedecer a un Alfa que le había utilizado para vengarse de alguien que no conocía, simplemente porque llevaba el apellido Hale.

Derek sintió cómo la rabia crecía en su interior, y se obligó a guardar los anillos antes de hacer algo tan estúpido como destrozarlos o tirarlos en cualquier rincón.

Guardó la caja de madera y se puso en pie, terriblemente cansado.

En cuanto se dio la vuelta dispuesto a bajar las escaleras, descubrió que no estaba solo.

 

-          Stiles.

 

Fue como ver una aparición.

Estaba frente a él, a sólo dos metros de distancia, y con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de los pantalones. Como si simplemente estuviera esperando a que Derek terminara de recoger.

Su expresión en nada se parecía a la que había visto la última vez que le vio, en el bosque y junto a Helena. Pues ahora se le veía muy tranquilo.

-          Hola – el chico saludó con calma.

-          ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

-          Acabo de llegar… No quería molestarte… Podía oler la tristeza saliendo de ti y… Podía esperar.

-          Dios Santo, Stiles – Derek le abrazó con fuerza, obligándose a no olerle y centrarse en el calor de su cuerpo - ¿Cómo has conseguido escapar?

-          Yo… - Stiles se separó de él lo justo para poder mirarle a la cara – No me he escapado – Derek miró detrás de él, sacando en el acto sus garras y presto a atacar a quienquiera que fuese que estaba allí - No – el chico colocó una mano sobre la de Derek, apretándola con cariño – He venido solo. Nadie me ha seguido – apartó la mano al tiempo que sonreía con cierta vergüenza – Pero no me he escapado.

-          No entiendo.

-          No estaba secuestrado, Derek – susurró - Le pedí a Helena verte una última vez.

-          ¡Qué!

-          Vamos a marcharnos de Beacon Hills. Buscar otra zona que no cuente ya con una manada – se mojó los labios - Será más fácil para todos.

-          ¡De qué demonios estás hablando, Stiles! ¿Aún no te has dado cuenta de lo que está haciendo? ¡Por qué te convirtió precisamente a ti!

-          Claro que lo sé – rió con amargura – Quería vengarse de ti.

-          Entonces por qué la apoyas.

-          ¡Porque no tengo elección! – gritó con rabia, y por unos segundos sus pupilas adquirieron el color ámbar que precedía a la transformación – No puedo decirle que no. Ya no depende de mí.

-          Le haremos frente – Derek recorrió la distancia que le separaban y se apresuró a coger su mano, necesitando sentir de nuevo el tacto de su piel – Deaton y los Argent nos están ayudando. Encontraremos una manera de luchar contra ellos.

-          Son más fuertes que vosotros. No podéis hacer nada.

-          No pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo como siembra el caos.

-          Eso es lo mejor de todo – apretó la mano de Derek durante unos segundos, para dejarla marchar luego – Los habitantes de Beacon no le interesan. Sólo quería asegurarse de hacerte daño.

-          Pero…

-          Y lo ha conseguido conmigo – respiró hondo, obligándose a controlar el temblor que había empezado a apoderarse de su cuerpo, y que no había vuelto a sentir desde la última vez que vio a Derek. Recordó entonces lo que Helena le había dicho un par de veces, y que era la pura verdad: Derek era su único punto débil – Impidiéndome formar parte de tu manada y alejándome de ti.

-          No tiene por qué ser así – negó con un gruñido - Juntos podremos con ella.

-          No podemos – murmuró - Me ha dado un ultimátum. Si me quedo aquí, aunque sea como parte de su manada, te matará a ti y a todos los habitantes del pueblo – se mordió el labio, dándose fuerzas para continuar – Pero si me voy con ella, no volverá a pisar Beacon y os dejará en paz.

-          No puedes creer que habla en serio…

-          ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo? De esa manera también se está vengando, alejando de ti a la persona que más te importa – tragó con dificultad - Pero al menos no morirá nadie.

-          Y qué hay de ti – contraatacó el Alfa – Estás dispuesto a dejar tu antigua vida, tus amigos… A tu padre. ¿Sabes lo destrozado que va a estar? ¿Quieres que sea así por el resto de su vida?

-          Sabes que no…

-          ¡Entonces por qué demonios huyes! Te estoy diciendo que podemos con ella. Será difícil, sí, pero al menos lo intentaremos.

La expresión de Stiles cambió ante el reproche de Derek. Pasó entonces de mostrar tristeza, a un increíble odio y rabia por el hombre que estaba frente a él. Y el cambió fue tan rápido, que dejó a Derek sin saber cómo reaccionar.  

-          Tiene gracias que me digas eso precisamente tú… El hombre que huyó cuando las cosas se complicaron… El hombre que nunca ha tenido el valor de hacer las cosas en su momento.

Derek alzó levemente una ceja, contrariado.

-          De qué estás hablando.

-          Estoy hablando de que nada de esto habría pasado si hubieras tenido un par de huevos, Derek. Si tan sólo te hubieras limitado a hacer lo que te pedí – la expresión del Alfa no cambió, sino que pasó a mostrar mayor extrañeza – Joder, es que no lo ves… Si me hubieras mordido cuando te lo pedí, nada de esto habría pasado. Helena no me habría convertido sabiendo que yo soy tu punto débil, para continuar con esa estúpida venganza de la que ya nadie se acuerda cómo empezó. Y ahora no estaría viendo cómo ella me utiliza como un maldito muñeco para hacerte daño, obligándome a dejar atrás mi vida sólo para no ver cómo mis manos se manchan de la sangre de miles de inocentes.

-          Stiles…

-          ¡Si me quedo habrá una carnicería! – gritó, sintiendo cómo la garganta le dolía a causa del esfuerzo – Y por mucho que quiera a mi padre y me mate saber que nunca sabrá qué me ocurrió, no puedo permitir que pase eso.

-          Te está mintiendo, Stiles. No se limitará a dejar el pueblo. Te matará.

-          Lo dudo – tragó con fuerza al tiempo que se limpiaba las lágrimas con la manga de la camisa, antes de que terminaran de escaparse de sus ojos - ¿Sabes por qué? – no le dio tiempo a responder – Porque matarme sería demasiado fácil – se metió ambas manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta – Conmigo muerto, no habría nadie por quien tú sufrieras. Incluso, dentro de un tiempo, podrías empezar una nueva vida con otra persona.

-          Eso no…

-          Pero si sigo vivo – continuó Stiles – la herida nunca cicatrizará – nuevas lágrimas empezaron a manchar sus mejillas, pero esta vez Stiles no se molestó en apartarlas – Tú seguirás aquí, odiándote por haber permitido que esto ocurriera y que estoy vivo pero lejos de ti.

-          Nunca quise esto – murmuró Derek, la voz rota por el dolor – Si no te convertí, fue porque quería que siguieras siendo tú. Que la mordedura no cambiara tu forma de ser. Lo que te hacía único para mí.

Stiles sintió que se quedaba sin respiración ante aquella revelación. Al final sólo pudo asentir, soltando un sollozo que rompió un poco más el corazón del hombre.

-          Ya es tarde para eso – susurró el chico cuando recuperó la voz – Ya no soy ese chico. Nunca más lo seré… Pero al menos sabré que no fui el causante de tu muerte – sacó una de sus manos del bolsillo, cerrada en un puño – Aunque ello implique que sea yo quien muera un poco cada vez que tenga que llamarla Alfa.

-          Stiles…

El chico sonrió con tristeza ante el gemido de Derek, y levantó el puño cerrado frente a ellos. Extrañado, Derek quiso preguntar qué estaba haciendo, cuando fue consciente de que el puño parecía guardar… algo, y que los dedos de la mano tenían un tono rojizo… Como si hubieran sido quemados.

-          Perdóname – susurró Stiles, abriendo el puño y soplando el polvo morado que había en su interior.

Derek no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

Demasiado preocupado por las quemaduras en la mano de Stiles, estaba acercándose a él cuando el acónito le dio de lleno en la cara.

A diferencia de la otra vez, cuando fue Lydia quien usó aquel truco, el shock al descubrir que alguien que conocía le estaba atacando con una de las armas más poderosas contra los hombres lobos, pasó a convertirse en auténtico dolor al no ser esta vez simplemente alguien que conocía. Sino que era alguien, el único, en quien realmente confiaba. Y alguien que estaba dispuesto a soportar la agonía de abrasarse las manos sólo para derrotarle.

 

A medida que caía al suelo, las heridas que durante años habían cruzado el corazón de Derek, y que sólo en los últimos meses habían empezado a cicatrizar; volvieron a abrirse rodeadas del mayor dolor que había sentido en su vida.

Porque era Stiles el que estaba haciendo aquello. La única persona a la que había amado de verdad, a la que había confesado sus mayores miedos, errores e ilusiones. La única persona con la que desearía compartir el resto de su vida. Esa misma vida que Stiles le aseguró se merecía tener.

 

Pero en el fondo Derek sabía que realmente no era éste el caso. Que si Stiles estaba haciendo aquello, era porque estaba siendo manipulado por Helena.

Ella era la única culpable.

 

En cuanto chocó contra el suelo, demasiado débil como para hacer nada más que abrir los ojos, vio cómo Stiles se arrodillaba a su lado.

-          Por favor, perdóname – musitó Stiles.

Derek captó el latido acelerado del corazón de Stiles, así como los sollozos rotos que se escapaban de sus labios temblorosos. Con esfuerzo, consiguió centrar la mirada y ver al chico que ahora había colocado ambas manos sobre su pecho.

Y lo que vio consiguió que se le rompiera el alma.

Porque estaba claro que Stiles no quería hacer aquello. Se lo estaban diciendo sus ojos hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar. Y se lo decía su mirada perdida, desolada, que estaba clavada en sus ojos. Unos ojos marrones claros y enormes que le estaban mirado exactamente del mismo modo que hicieron aquella primera vez en que le dijo que le quería. Una mirada donde no había dudas de que decía la verdad, porque era la misma, _exactamente_ la misma, que su padre tenía cuando le decía a su madre que la quería.  

-          Stiles…

-          No tenía otra opción – sollozó tan fuerte que apenas se le entendían las palabras. Y su cara estaba tan mojada por las lágrimas, que ni siquiera parecía la cara de ese chico tan risueño – Sé que no me ibas a dejar marchar pero… No puedo permitir que me sigas, Derek – agarró la camiseta del hombre, incapaz de dejar las manos quietas – Porque si lo haces morirás y… - dejó caer la cabeza sobre el pecho del Alfa, entre las dos manos, y empapó la camiseta – No lo soportaría – murmuró con los labios pegados al pecho del hombre, inspirando con fuerza un aroma que sabía jamás volvería a sentir. Tras varias inspiraciones profundas, levantó la cabeza del pecho para mirarle de nuevo a la cara. Los ojos de Derek estaban medio cerrados, a punto de perder la consciencia, aunque luchaba por mantenerlos abiertos el mayor tiempo posible – Te quiero, Derek – susurró antes de darle un beso en los labios, pese a que los del Alfa no pudieron responder a causa del veneno que le tenía prácticamente paralizado. Aun así, a Stiles no le importó. Porque al menos pudo sentir una vez más el calor de aquellos labios suaves y perfectos, que por un tiempo le hicieron soñar con una nueva vida – Por favor, nunca olvides que te quiero. Que para mí siempre serás el único al que quise, y que nunca dejaré de hacerlo – le besó de nuevo – Aunque esté lejos de ti, nunca olvides que cada día pensaré en ti. Tú serás lo primero y lo último en que piense cada maldito día del resto de mi vida… Por favor, no lo olvides nunca.

 

Tras varios minutos Stiles se obligó a marcharse, no queriendo alargar por más tiempo la agonía. Tanto la suya como la de Derek. Pero cuando estaba a punto de ponerse en pie, ver a Derek y saber que no volvería a tenerle a su lado, logró que Stiles cambiara de idea y se dejara caer sobre el cuerpo del Alfa.

Rompiendo a llorar, se abrazó al hombre con fuerza y odió no poder sentir los brazos de Derek en torno a su espalda. Se odió por no haber pensado en aquella posibilidad antes, y haber dejado que Derek le abrazara una última vez antes de soplar el acónito.

Pero ya era tarde para eso. Sólo le quedaba pegar su cuerpo al suyo y repetir una y otra vez que le quería.

 

Cuando el latido del corazón de Derek comenzó a ser más débil, Stiles supo que ya no podía esperar más. Que cada minuto que pasara llevaría al hombre más cerca de la muerte. Y eso jamás se lo perdonaría.

Se puso en pie y no miró atrás una última vez. Sabía que si lo hacía volvería a perder las fuerzas y volvería a dejarse caer. Y Derek ya estaba inconsciente, así que tampoco tenía sentido prolongar más la tortura.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, marcó el número de Scott y, sin darle tiempo a hablar, le explicó que Derek había sido envenenado con acónito y que debían llegar lo antes posible a su loft. Que estaba inconsciente en el piso superior.

No dijo nada más. Colgó escuchando el grito de sorpresa de Scott, ni siquiera dándole un último adiós.

Ya no había tiempo para eso.

 

El dolor de la mano que había sujetado el acónito era casi insoportable. Sabía que debía limpiar los restos y aplicarse la pomada que Deaton había usado en Derek la última vez que fueron atacados con aquella planta. Pero Stiles no tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo. Quería que el dolor perdurara el mayor tiempo posible, como recordatorio de lo que había hecho.

Algo que sabía que era necesario, pues era la única manera de salvarles a todos. Pero también sería algo que Stiles arrastraría consigo siempre, como el mayor de sus pecados cometidos. 

 

TBC...


	19. Chapter 19

 

Derek despertó en la mesa de la clínica veterinaria.

La reconoció inmediatamente.

Pese a que nunca había estado tumbado en ella, era la misma que contempló durante horas mientras Deaton trataba de salvar a Scott, y sobre la que estuvo a punto de perder el brazo a manos de Stiles.

_Stiles_

Ser consciente de que estaba en el veterinario, y que su cabeza le iba a estallar de lo mucho que le dolía, le ayudó a comprender la verdad: Lo que creía que había sido una pesadilla, había ocurrido de verdad.

Stiles había ido a su piso y le había envenenado con acónito.

Lo había hecho para impedir que Derek le siguiera cuando Stiles se marchara con Helena. Para siempre.

Fue recordar las palabras de Stiles, pronunciadas de aquel modo tan agónico, y Derek se puso en pie inmediatamente…

Para estar a punto de caer al segundo siguiente.

 

Si no lo hizo, fue porque enseguida Isaac y Scott ya estaban a su lado, sujetándole de los brazos e impidiendo que se estrellara contra el suelo.

-          Tómatelo con calma – dijo Isaac en cuanto lograron subirle de nuevo a la camilla – Deaton ha dicho que necesitarás un par de horas para terminar de recuperarte.

-          Stiles…

-          No estaba cuando llegamos – intervino Scott, en la voz evidente el desánimo por tener que darle la noticia.

-          Tiene que haber dejado un rastro – musitó el Alfa, tratando de bajarse de nuevo de la mesa.

-          No – Scott colocó una mano sobre el pecho del hombre, impidiéndole avanzar – No puedes ir en su búsqueda. Es demasiado peligroso.

-          ¡Crees que eso me importa! – gritó con rabia, mas no se movió del sitio, aún mareado.

-          Claro que no – trató de calmarle su Beta - Sé que lo único que quieres es rescatarle pero… Si vas ahora, tú sólo y aún débil, sólo conseguirás que ella te mate.

-          ¡No voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados!

-          Ni siquiera sabes lo que está pasando…

-          Sé que Helena le tiene secuestrado – gruñó con los dientes apretados.

-          Stiles fue quien te atacó. Quien fue a tu casa y en vez de pedirte ayuda, te atacó…

-          Lo hizo para evitar que les siguiera. Porque ella le ha ordenado permanecer a su lado – le interrumpió -  Y ahora mismo no puede desobedecer a su Alfa.

-          Exacto – apenas alzó la voz el Beta - Y si vas a buscarle, serás tú sólo contra toda la manada de Helena. Incluido Stiles… Y tendrás que enfrentarte a él también.

Derek tardó en responder. Cuando lo hizo, tenía la mandíbula y los labios apretados.

-          Ya se me ocurrirá algo.

-          Derek – habló Isaac esta vez. Lo hizo con voz baja, casi un susurro. Cuando el hombre se giró hacia su Beta, vio en su rostro la misma expresión de miedo que tenía cuando creía que su padre había muerto y que él había sido el culpable – Si vas ahora será un suicidio. Lo sabes mejor que nadie.

-          No voy a…

-          Nadie te está diciendo que lo hagas – el más antiguo de sus Betas se mojó los labios, al tiempo que tragaba saliva. Y Derek pudo ver que el chico entendía perfectamente su situación, pero que seguía teniendo que decirle aquello a su Alfa – Sólo te estamos pidiendo que esperes un poco…

-          Deaton cree haber encontrado algo – intervino Scott – Una planta rara que usaban los antiguos celtas. Mucho más poderosa que el acónito.

-          ¿Acabaría con ella?

-          Cree que sí. Y tal vez sea la misma planta que utilizaron contra los Lickson la otra vez que estuvieron en Beacon Hills.

-          ¿Cree? – alzó una ceja en claro desacuerdo.

-          Aún tiene que asegurarse… Y encontrar la planta… Pero los demás le están ayudando.

-          No puedo esperar – gruñó, negando con la cabeza - A estas alturas estarán a kilómetros de distancia. O puede que…

-          ¿Puede que qué?

-          Puede que le esté haciendo daño.

-          ¿Por qué haría eso? – preguntó Scott escandalizado - Se supone que es su Beta.

-          Helena le convirtió sólo para vengarse de mí. Le da igual lo que le ocurra – negó de nuevo el Alfa, asombrado por la crueldad de la mujer – Stiles me dijo que ella le había dado un ultimátum. Que si se quedaba, acabaría con todo el pueblo. Pero que si se iba con ella no atacaría a nadie, conformándose con saber que me estaba haciendo daño al alejarle de mí.

-          ¿Y crees que le ha mentido?

-          No lo sé – apretó los dientes – Sería una venganza perfecta pero… Desde que vino ha estado mintiendo a Stiles todo el tiempo. Y ahora que está a su merced puede hacer lo que quiera con él. Puede aprovechar para matarle simplemente porque él es… – tragó el nudo que tenía en la garganta – porque él es la persona de la que está enamorado el último Hale.

Los dos Betas notaron cómo se les ponía la piel de gallina, al sentir de un modo tan evidente el dolor de su Alfa.

-          ¿Crees que sería capaz de hacer algo así? – preguntó al final Isaac.

-          No lo sé – musitó, agotado – Es una psicópata. Y es mezquina… Sólo sé que va a hacer lo que sea para causarme el mayor daño posible. Sin importar a costa de quién.   

 

Un tenso silencio siguió al último comentario de Derek. Y aunque Scott no quería pensar en la posibilidad de que su amigo estuviera sufriendo, sabía que no podían ir tras él sin haber planeado algo antes.

 

Sin saber qué decir, contempló la expresión de desánimo del hombre. Era una que nunca antes había visto en él, y eso que en más de una ocasión se habían encontrado con situaciones de las que no tenían ni idea de cómo iban a salir. Pero entonces Derek se había mostrado desafiante, casi condescendiente con todos. Y entonces Scott pensó que lo hacía para hacerles creer que estaba más seguro de la victoria, de lo que realmente creía.

Ahora, al verle así, empezaba a intuir que no se trataba tanto de eso, como de una cuestión de prioridades. Y no había ninguna duda de que Stiles era la prioridad número uno de Derek. Por eso, cuando Derek estaba en inferioridad frente al enemigo pero contaba con su manada y con su compañero al lado, podía permitirse esos arranques de altanería y bordería que tanto había llegado a detestar. Pero ahora que volvía a estar en inferioridad y _además_ lo hacía con su compañero lejos de él y en peligro, Derek sentía que aquello sobrepasaba sus fuerzas, dejándole inseguro y con miedo.

 

Y al ver a Derek con miedo por lo que podría ocurrirle a Stiles, Scott se dió cuenta de lo mucho que se había equivocado con él. Que pese al millón de veces que Stiles le había asegurado que no era tan malo como él creía, y que si se permitía conocerle un poco mejor se daría cuenta de que era un tío genial; realmente nunca llegó a hacerlo. Porque realmente nunca le creyó.

Creía que el que hablaba no era su cerebro sino su lívido. Su deseo sexual al que, ahora que por fin podía dar rienda suelta y encima con un hombre tan atractivo como era Derek, no iba a frenarlo sólo porque su amigo se lo dijera.

 

Pero estaba claro que se había equivocado… Y en el fondo era algo que tenía que haber sabido desde el principio. Aunque sólo fuera porque Stiles NUNCA se equivocaba, y él SIEMPRE lo hacía.

El Beta se sintió más culpable que nunca. Por no haber sido consciente de lo mucho que Derek quería a su amigo, hasta no verle sufrir temiendo que no volvería a verle nunca más.

 

 

Sonó entonces el móvil en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón de Derek. El Alfa se apresuró a cogerlo ante la atenta mirada de sus Betas. Todos sabían que si Helena llamaba a alguien, ese alguien sería Derek Hale.

Pero cuando el Alfa vio que el nombre de la pantalla era el del Sheriff Stilinski, la tensión por hablar con la mujer que había secuestrado a Stiles, se convirtió en tensión por tener que hablar con el padre de Stiles.

Quien no sabía nada de lo que le había pasado a su hijo.

 

Antes de responder miró a sus Betas, dudando por un instante si debía tener aquella conversación en un lugar privado. Pero si quería eso, no tendría más remedio que dejar la clínica y alejarse unos cuantos metros, o pedirles a los demás que lo hicieran.

La mirada de preocupación de todos los presentes acabó decantando a Derek por tener aquella conversación allí y ahora. Sobre todo porque Stiles no dejaba de ser un miembro de la manada que había sido secuestrado por la manada rival, y aquellos no dejaban de ser sus amigos y compañeros de manada.

 

El Alfa asintió, indicándoles que estaba bien si escuchaban, y descolgó.

-          Sheriff.

-          Derek – la voz de John Stilinski no sonaba con la seguridad que le caracterizaba – Oye. ¿Está Stiles contigo?

Derek cerró los ojos y apretó los labios antes de responder.

-          No. No le he visto desde hace tres días. – trató de aparentar normalidad – No quería robarle tiempo en plena época de exámenes.

-          Oh... – murmuró el hombre, que evidentemente no había querido escuchar esa respuesta – Claro. Claro, es lógico.

-          Por qué lo pregunta. ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

-          No, eh… Stiles no ha pasado la noche en casa y… Confiaba en que estaría contigo.

Pese a que sabía que era imposible detectar el latido a través del auricular del teléfono, Derek podría jurar que oía el ritmo acelerado, casi frenético del corazón del Sheriff. Aunque lo cierto era que no le hacía falta ningún oído hipersensibilizado para comprender que John Stilinski estaba a punto de tener un infarto, a causa de la preocupación. Su voz nerviosa y respiración agitada era perfectamente audible.  

-          Tal vez se quedó a dormir en casa de Scott – comentó mientras miraba de reojo a sus Betas, quienes asintieron indicándole que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Aunque ello implicara mentirle. Una vez más. - Aprovechar el tiempo para repasar y…

-          No. He llamado a su casa y nada… Y lo peor es que hoy no ha ido a clase.

Derek cerró los ojos y se llevó una mano al rostro, cansado y desesperado a un tiempo. Recordaba perfectamente las veces que Stiles se reunía con él después de haber tenido que mentir a su padre, con los ojos llenos de rabia y dolor por tener que ocultarle la verdad al único familiar vivo que le quedaba. Y aunque ambos sabían que lo hacía para protegerle, hasta ahora Derek no había sido realmente consciente de lo muchísimo que debía costarle cada vez que lo hacía.

Y ahora, sabiendo que tenía la respuesta, que con ella lograría que John Stilinski dejara de estar muerto de preocupación, pero tener que ocultarla…  Era como si fuera Derek quien estuviera apretando el corazón del Sheriff, logrando que éste protestara de dolor.  

-          Entiendo.

Hubo un extraño silencio de varios segundos.

-          ¿Entiendes? – la voz del Sheriff aumentó de intensidad, pero estaba teñida de duda - ¿Qué es lo que hay que entender?

-          Yo…

-          Y perdona pero me da la impresión de que estás muy... no sé, increíblemente calmado – dijo más alto y sin el nerviosismo de antes – Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que se supone que acabas de enterarte de que no sé nada de Stiles, el chico con el que estás saliendo, desde las últimas 24 horas.

-          Sheriff…

-          Qué es lo que no me estás contando, Hale.

El hombre tardó más de cinco segundos en responder.

Quiso pensar que era a causa del acónito. Que sus reacciones eran más lentas de lo normal porque no estaba del todo recuperado… Pero parte de él le decía que era porque no soportaba seguir fallándole al padre de Stiles.

Ya lo había hecho dejando que una psicópata le convirtiera. Y dejando que se lo llevara lejos de todos.

-          Nada.

-          ¿Nada? ¿No crees que has tardado demasiado en responder para decir un simple nada? – el Sheriff esperó varios segundos a que el hombre dijera algo. Pero cuando Derek siguió sin hablar, perdió la poca paciencia que le quedaba - ¿Por qué será que no te creo?

-          Señor…

-          No me vengas con señor ahora. Dime qué coño sabes y dímelo ahora. ¡Dónde está mi hijo!

Derek llevó la mano que sujetaba el móvil hasta la boca, y mordió el puño con fuerza. Deseaba estrellar el teléfono contra la pared, y luego rugir hasta quedarse sin voz.

Pero no podía hacer ninguna de las dos cosas.

Miró a sus Betas, pidiéndoles consejo. Porque ahora mismo no se fiaba de sí mismo. No sabía si lo que quería hacer era lo más inteligente, o sólo una locura de manos de un hombre desesperado.

Cuando ellos devolvieron su mirada interrogante con un asentimiento, Derek sintió que se le saltaban las lágrimas.

Definitivamente, tenía la mejor manada del mundo.

Y por eso, no iba a permitir que una estúpida Alfa acabara con ella.

 

Tomando aire con fuerza, llevó de nuevo el teléfono a su oreja.

-          ¿Está en comisaría? ¿Podemos hablar en persona?

John Stilinski tardó en responder. Y Derek pudo imaginarse perfectamente al Sheriff haciéndose un millón de preguntas y tratando de averiguar qué era lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo.

Pasó casi medio minuto en silencio hasta que el hombre le habló del mismo modo en que lo hizo aquel lejano día en que le detuvo.

-          En comisaría en cinco minutos – ordenó antes de colgar.

 

**********

Derek salió del coche nada más aparcar.

Sabía que si se permitía un segundo de duda, jamás saldría del Camaro.

Estaba aterrorizado.   

Y sí. Desde hacía tiempo que Derek sabía que tenía que tener una larga charla con el Sheriff. Una donde tratara de explicarle, de convencerle, que él no era el malo de la historia. Y que por mucho que siguiera siendo el hombre mayor que hace dos años había encabezado la lista de sospechosos de asesinato, también era la persona que haría lo que fuera por proteger a Stiles.

 

Pero cada vez que se había planteado tener aquella conversación, se encontraba con un millón de cabos sueltos que sabía no podría atar sin mencionar ciertos detalles referentes a Stiles. Detalles como que todos sus amigos eran hombres lobos y había tenido que mentir sobre ello desde hacía casi dos años. O el importante detalle de que su actual novio era el Alfa de la zona y el causante de que su hijo también fuera un hombre lobo.

Derek no estaba ni mucho menos preparado para tener aquella conversación con John Stilinski.

Ni siquiera sabiendo que toda esa falta de comunicación, estaba logrando que la poca confianza que el Sheriff tenía en él, se estuviera evaporando a marchas forzadas.

Derek sabía que por mucho que quisiera decirle que Stiles era lo más importante para él, que no debía preocuparse por nada, y que moriría antes que dejar que le hicieran daño; aquello no sería suficiente.

 

Pero, de nuevo, al final ni siquiera había tenido la opción de elegir cómo o cuándo tendría aquella conversión con el Sheriff.

Porque al final, como siempre, había sido el resto del mundo el que decidía por él. Más que decidir, el que se involucraba en su vida y a él sólo le quedaba tratar de salvar la situación de la mejor manera posible.

Y a veces ni eso.

 

Cuando entró en la comisaría, por un instante le vino a la mente la última vez que estuvo en aquel edificio. Cuando acudió con la intención de ayudar a Scott y Stiles y protegerles del Kanima, para acabar cayendo directamente en la trampa. Estando paralizado de cuello para abajo, y viendo cómo a su lado aquel psicópata de pacotilla pisaba el cuello de Stiles, impidiéndole respirar.

Pese al tiempo transcurrido desde aquel día, lo recordaba como si hubiera ocurrido ayer. Podía sentir el pánico por no poder salvarle y tener que verle morir… Pero, sobretodo, porque además de sentirse inútil, también fue la primera vez que se planteó cómo sería su vida si Stiles llegaba a morir.

Y la respuesta ante aquella pregunta hizo que llegaran de golpe un millón de sensaciones que, a su vez, le hicieron plantearse qué era lo que realmente sentía por aquel chico tan peculiar.

 

-          Estoy esperando.

La voz del Sheriff le obligó a dejar atrás el pasado, y centrarse en el hombre que le esperaba junto al pasillo que daba acceso a las salas de interrogatorios.

Con un levísimo asentimiento, Derek siguió al hombre sin decir nada, haciendo como que no oía a los compañeros del Sheriff, repitiendo su nombre cuando pasaba a su lado.

Tenía la misma sensación que cuando hizo frente a Kate y sus secuaces para lograr que Scott escapara de la mansión Hale: Que no iba a salir con vida de allí.

 

Acabó en la misma sala de interrogatorios donde un John Stilinski del que no sabía nada por aquel entonces, y del que jamás llegó a imaginar que un día acabaría saliendo con su hijo; le interrogó por el asesinato de su hermana. Y a diferencia de aquel lejano día en que no salió de su boca ni una sola palabra, esta vez no podría ser así.

Porque ahora el hombre se merecía saber qué estaba pasando con su hijo.

La pregunta del millón era, hasta dónde podría contarle.

 

A diferencia de aquel día donde las cosas eran tan distintas a como estaban siendo ahora, esta vez el Sheriff no le dejó sentarse. Apenas cerró la puerta tras él, dejándoles a solas y lejos de oídos curiosos, se colocó en el centro de la sala, a medio metro de distancia de Derek. Cruzó los brazos en torno al pecho.

El Alfa decidió, como último recurso, ser él quien iniciara la conversación. Para que al menos el Sheriff viera que quería colaborar.

-          Ante todo quiero que sepa que Stiles está bien. Que no tiene por qué preocuparse.

La mirada que le lanzó el Sheriff, una que habría puesto en evidencia la más espeluznante de las miradas de Derek, logró que el hombre se quedara mudo. Hasta ahora sabía que John era un buen padre (tenía que serlo si tenía un hijo como Stiles), y que era un buen Sheriff que trataba de proteger a sus vecinos.

Pero nunca le habría imaginado como alguien que se estuviera planteando matar a uno de dichos vecinos para salvar a su hijo.

Y justo eso era lo que ahora le estaban diciendo los ojos del Sheriff.

-          Lo preguntaré por última vez, Hale. Qué coño sabes de mi hijo.

Derek cerró los ojos durante unos segundos, pensando a mil por hora.

-          Creo que la persona que le atacó ha estado siguiendo a Stiles desde entonces.

-          ¡Qué!

-          Le tiene retenido, pero está bien.

-          ¡Cómo demonios sabes eso!

-          Porque hablé con él – tragó saliva con dificultad - Ayer.

El Sheriff no lo dudó cuando recorrió la distancia que le separaba del hombre y le agarró de la cazadora. Y aun sabiendo que podría evitarlo sin ningún esfuerzo, Derek permitió que el hombre le empujara contra la pared con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir.

Cuando tuvo acorralado a Derek entre él y la pared (o eso creía el Sheriff), John Stilinski pegó su cara a la del hombre más joven, mirándole con verdadero odio.

-          Y no se te ocurrió pensar que yo debía saber ese importante detalle. Como el Sheriff del pueblo y padre de Stiles.

-          Es… - apretó la mandíbula - Ella es peligrosa.

-          ¿Ella? ¿Es una mujer?

Derek asintió, sintiendo como el corazón se le aceleraba. Las ganas de contarle todo y dejar de mentirle eran insoportables.

Estaba cansado de tener que ir siempre con pies de plomo. De tener que guardarse siempre secretos por el bien de los demás. De pensar en los demás antes que en sí mismo o en lo que él quería hacer… Aunque sólo fuera por una vez en su vida.

-          Se llama Helena… Sus antepasados vivieron en Beacon Hills hace siglos. Hasta que fueron expulsados por los miembros de la familia Hale.

-          Qué tiene que ver todo eso con mi hijo – preguntó con desagrado.

-          Porque Helena quiere vengarse de lo que le ocurrió a su familia.

La extrañeza del hombre, al no comprender lo que Derek le estaba contando, se convirtió en rabia cuando lo entendió al fin.

Cuando habló a Derek, lo hizo con voz sibilina, amenazante.

-          Me estás diciendo que Stiles es víctima del  fuego cruzado de una guerra entre la familia de esa mujer y la tuya.

Derek asintió, tardando en recuperar la voz.

Porque oírselo decir a John, aunque fuera algo que se hubiera repetido a sí mismo desde que lo supo, hacía que la verdad doliera mucho más.

-          Voy a hacer todo lo posible para alejarle de ella y que esté a salvo. No voy a permitir que…

-          ¡Que qué! ¡Que le hieran otra vez! ¡Que deje de estar desaparecido!

-          Está a salvo.

-          ¡Cómo estás tan seguro! Ni siquiera sabes dónde está.

El Alfa negó esta vez, bajando la vista durante un segundo.

-          Sé que ella no quiere matarle – captó perfectamente el gesto de dolor del Sheriff, y trató de remediarlo – Siento ser tan crudo, pero tiene que creerme.

-          Por qué demonios he de creerte – casi escupió, no soltando en ningún momento el agarre de la chaqueta - Por qué he de confiar en alguien que no ha hecho más que mentir desde que llegó al pueblo.

Derek le miró directamente a los ojos.

Al hablar, su voz estaba llena de sinceridad.

-          Porque quiero a su hijo. Y porque haría lo que fuera por él.

-          Lo que fuera, eh – repitió con evidente sarcasmo - ¿Como haberme ocultado todo esto? Dime, si no te hubiera llamado, ¿me lo habrías contado?

-          Ella es muy peligrosa. No quería que se arriesgara.

-          ¿Tengo que recordarte que soy el Sheriff? – le miró con asombro - ¿Y que estamos hablando de mi hijo?

-          Esperaba poder solucionarlo con… - apretó los labios para no seguir – con mis propios métodos.

-          Escúchame bien Hale, porque no pienso repetirlo – soltó una mano para señalarle con el dedo de forma amenazante. A estas alturas a Derek le extrañaba que no hubiera sacado ya la pistola – Nunca me has gustado. No me gustaste cuando llegaste un día como salido de la nada y empezaron a aparecer cadáveres a tu paso. Y mucho menos me gustaste cuando empezaste a rodearte de chicos menores que tú, incluyendo mi hijo – vio que Derek iba a abrir la boca para decir algo, pero bastó una mirada del Sheriff para hacerle parar - Me da igual lo que me haya dicho Stiles de que no eres como pareces y que eres un buen tipo… Nunca voy a aceptar vuestra relación. Y cuando esto acabe, quiero que te alejes de él para bien.

-          Señor…

-          No es discutible, Hale… - había tanto odio en su voz, que ni siquiera parecía la suya - Y agradece que ahora mismo esté pendiente de otros asuntos más importantes como para no querer perder el tiempo buscando un motivo para detenerte. Aunque te advierto que no me resultaría muy difícil hacerlo.

 

Derek estuvo tentado de responderle. De repetirle el discurso que se había preparado hace tiempo, cuando supo que tenía que tener esa conversación con el Sheriff… Sobre todo si esperaba que algún día se convirtiera en su suegro.

Pero ahora que lo tenía en la punta de la lengua, sabía que sería ridículo. Que sólo conseguiría que el hombre le detestara más de lo que ya lo hacía.

Y visto que eso no iba a cambiar, al menos podría intentar darle un poco de tranquilidad sobre su hijo.

-          Sólo quiero encontrarle tanto como usted.

-          Entonces dime todo lo que sepas de esa Helena – dijo muy despacio, separándose por fin de él - Y deja que yo haga mi trabajo.

 

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que conste que adoro al Sheriff, y siempre diré que es un amor. Y que por mucho que odie hacer sufrir a Derek (en serio, lo odio, aunque no lo parezca), había que poner esta conversación con un Sheriff tan capullo, rompiendo un poquito más el corazón de Derek.  
> Así que, de nuevo, siento escribir estas cosas tan tristes... :-(


	20. Chapter 20

Derek Hale regresó de comisaría con ganas de vomitar.

Se sentía tan cansado, física y moralmente, que la sensación era la misma que estar enfermo… Y teniendo en cuenta que él jamás se había puesto enfermo, ya era decir lo mucho que le había afectado la conversación con John Stilinski. 

Pero Derek sabía que no podía culparle. Que bastante afortunado había sido porque el Sheriff no le hubiera encerrado en una celda, o incluso le hubiera pegado un tiro allí mismo. Sabía que su reacción era la más normal teniendo en cuenta que estaban hablando de su hijo, y que estaba claro que Derek era el causante de todo aquello. Puede que él no fuera quien le hubiera secuestrado, ni quien le hubiera atacado aquel día, pero no había dudas de que todo había ocurrido por su culpa.

Otra vez.

 

El Alfa dejó caer las llaves en la mesa del salón, y después dejó caer su cuerpo sobre la cama. Sin pensar en lo que hacía, inspiró las sábanas deseando recordar el olor de Stiles impregnado en ellas, pero rugió de rabia al sentir de nuevo el desagradable olor de Helena.

Cegado por la rabia, sacó las garras y arañó las sábanas, imaginando que era el cuerpo de Helena el que estaba desgarrando, y deseando sentir el sabor de su sangre corriendo por su garganta. Porque sabía que no descansaría hasta que ella no hubiera expirado su último aliento de vida.

Cuando la cama era sólo un montón de espuma y tela esparcida por el suelo, el Alfa intentó calmarse, respirando por la boca para no captar de nuevo aquel repugnante olor.

Sabía que nada de aquello serviría para recuperar a Stiles.

 

Puede que la última vez hubiera tenido que alejarse de él para salvar a su manada y al propio Stiles. Pero eso fue la otra vez. Y no lo hizo por miedo… Al menos, no por miedo a morir.

Y puede que en el pasado Derek se hubiera escondido en más de una ocasión.

Como cuando se encontraron con los restos de su casa hecho un montón de cenizas y nunca le contó a Laura que él había sido el culpable, por miedo a lo que ella pensara… O cuando Laura decidió volver a Beacon para vengarse y Derek prefirió quedarse en Nueva York, aterrorizado por volver a ver a la mujer que arruinó su vida hasta el punto de que jamás tendría salvación.

Pero no iba a permitir que volviera a ocurrir lo mismo otra vez. No iba a seguir huyendo, y menos sabiendo que no era su vida la que dependía de sus actos. Que  nuevamente era otra persona, alguien a quien quería, la que sufría por sus errores cometidos.

 

Decidido, Derek se puso en pie y encaminó sus pasos hacia el armario que tenía en uno de los extremos del loft. Lo abrió de par en par, para abrir luego uno de los cajones más cercanos al suelo. El hombre se arrodillo y, tras sacar todas las camisetas que había dentro (todas unicolor, y todas con una escasa variedad de tonos oscuros), encontró la que quería.

Fue sentir la tela en sus manos, y tuvo que sentarse en el suelo, abrumado por las sensaciones. Con las manos temblando, llevó la camiseta negra hasta su rostro, se tapó la cara con ella, y aspiró con fuerza.

 

El olor único y puro de Stiles entró por la nariz, y en cuestión de segundos inundó todo su cuerpo. Un aroma que le llevó irremediablemente a pensar en hogar, en familia, en felicidad. Que le llevó a imaginarse perfectamente una vida igual a la que sus padres vivieron durante más de veinte años. Donde las pesadillas, el miedo, la culpa y el dolor tan solo eran palabras, y no los sentimientos que albergaba su corazón cada mísero día.   

Por unos instantes, pese a que sabía que debía empezar a actuar, Derek dejó que aquel olor le calmara. Porque aquel olor también era el aroma que significaba sentirse a salvo y querido. Y ahora necesitaba recuperar esa sensación… Aunque sólo fuera por unos pocos minutos. Los suficientes para recuperar las fuerzas.

 

Cerrando los ojos y con la tela pegada a su nariz, Derek recordó el día en que vio aquella camiseta por primera vez. Cuando estaba siendo perseguido por la policía, acusado de haber atacado a unos chicos en el instituto, y no se le ocurrió otra cosa que refugiarse en casa de Stiles.

Aun después del tiempo transcurrido, seguía sin poder explicar por qué hizo aquello.

Por aquel entonces, Derek no sentía nada por ese chico tan extraño, al que sólo veía como otro adolescente que no tenía ni idea de lo peligroso que era el mundo y que, en el caso de Stilinski, se tomaba todo como una broma. Y precisamente por ello, no tenía ningún sentido que se hubiera escondido en la casa de aquel humano.

Cierto, no podía volver a la mansión y tampoco es que conociera a mucha gente en la que pudiera confiar… Pero teniendo en cuenta que la otra persona que podría ayudarle era otro hombre lobo, como él… Lo más lógico habría sido acudir a Scott. 

Pero, y no por primera vez, Derek no hizo lo más lógico. Por ello acabó entrando en la habitación de Stiles por la ventana y, tras curiosear la vida de aquel adolescente hiperactivo (fue cuando descubrió que era muchísimo más listo de lo que ya pensaba que era), estampó a dicho adolescente contra la pared para que no le quedaran dudas de que seguía siendo alguien peligroso que podría hacerle daño cuando quisiera.

En vez de asustarse… Bueno, algo se asustó, pero en seguida se le pasó (o lo olvidó, no podía estar seguro) Stiles empezó a pensar en el mejor plan para ayudarle… Y cuando acabó presentándose aquel chico, Danny, porque al parecer era el único que podría ayudarles, Derek se encontró rebuscando entre la ropa de Stiles para encontrar una camiseta y poder quitarse su camiseta manchada de sangre...

 

Como le ocurría cada vez que recordaba aquel momento, Derek no podía evitar sonreír.

_Miguel…_

La primera vez que Stiles le llamó así, Derek tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de echarse a reír y poner en cambio esa cara de mala leche que tanto había ensayado frente al espejo… Porque se suponía que él era el lobo feroz, y que no podía permitir que adolescentes hiperactivos se metieran con él o, en este caso, se rieran a su costa.

Pero la cosa era, y qué rara había sido su vida por aquel entonces, que realmente Stiles tenía gracia. Y que en el fondo Derek se merecía aquella jugada después de haberle estampado contra la pared.

 

Aquel lejano día Derek acabó llegando a casa (o a los restos de su casa) con una camiseta que no era suya y que olía a demasiadas cosas con las que ya no estaba familiarizado. Por ello lo primero que pensó fue en quemarla como recordatorio de que no era bueno que se rieran de él (y porque muchas veces seguía comportándose como un crío), pero al final cambió de idea. Pues cabía la posibilidad de que aquella camiseta fuera un regalo, y en el fondo estaba intentando demostrarle a aquel mocoso que no era el lobo amargado del que siempre hablaba.

Aunque ello no significaba que se la fuera a devolver… Al menos de momento.

 

Con el paso de los días, semanas y meses, la camiseta quedó olvidada en el fondo del cajón, ninguno de los dos recordando el incidente. Pero la primera noche que Stiles durmió allí, cuando después de hacer el amor le comentó que “Miguel es el mejor primo del mundo”, Derek se acordó de que aún no se la había devuelto.

Así que después de reírse como hacía años que no lo hacía, y de besar a Stiles como nunca había besado a nadie; sacó la camiseta del cajón, comentándole que Miguel ya no la necesitaba.

Y el modo en que Stiles le miró entonces, para luego mirar la camiseta y de nuevo a él… fue algo que Derek jamás podría olvidar. Porque en aquellos ojos marrones tan hermosos, estaba reflejado todo lo que pasó por la cabeza de aquel chico: Incredulidad por un lado al ver lo mucho que habían cambiado las cosas en tan poco tiempo, pero también felicidad y alegría porque hubieran cambiado tanto.

 

 _Te la regalo –_ comentó aquel día Stiles, mostrando esa sonrisa tan única _– Para que tengas algo mío cuando no esté aquí y  me eches de menos._

 

Aquel día Derek respondió al comentario con un alzamiento de cejas y una mueca que venía a decir “es imposible que te eche de menos”. Porque aquel día aún era demasiado pronto como para hablar de sentimientos por medio de palabras (aunque sí que lo hacían por medio de gestos, caricias y besos), y el protocolo indicaba que lo mejor era tomárselo como una broma. Aunque ello no impidió que, cuando horas más tarde Stiles tuvo que marcharse al instituto, Derek inspirara el aroma de aquella camiseta y lágrimas de felicidad corrieran por sus mejillas.

 

Exactamente las mismas lágrimas que ahora estaban empapando la camiseta. 

 

El hombre inspiró una vez más el aroma de la tela, alegrándose como nunca de haberla guardado. Porque ahora mismo era lo único que seguía oliendo a Stiles cien por cien, sin estar contaminado de ella.

Dejó que aquel aroma le reconfortara un poco más, y que básicamente le ayudara a renovar las energías.

 

Durante minutos, el Alfa dejó que todos sus sentidos se centraran en aquel aroma.  Quería que todo su mundo fuera exclusivamente aquella camiseta vieja y simple que, sin embargo, sentía como si fuera una auténtica armadura.

Una vez se impregnó del olor, sabiendo que podría detectar a su dueño aunque estuviera a kilómetros de distancia, Derek besó la tela y la guardó de nuevo en el fondo del cajón. Lo hizo con cuidado, como si no estuviera hecha de simple algodón, sino de algo mucho más preciado. Porque para él aquella prenda y lo que significaba era más valioso que todo el oro del mundo.

Una vez bien guardada, cerró los ojos y dejó que sus sentidos de Alfa pensaran por él.

 

Y cuando captó el olor único de Stiles, dejó el loft sin mirar atrás una sola vez.

 

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno... Un poco de Derek hiper romántico y sensible antes de que las cosas se compliquen del todo...  
> Nos leemos el lunes. Buen fin de semana a todos ;-)


	21. Chapter 21

 

Al adentrarse en aquella parte del bosque, el olor de Stiles se hizo aún más intenso. En un principio Derek pensó que era debido a que no dejaba de ser una zona donde el chico había pasado muchísimo tiempo. Casi se podía decir que, hasta que Derek no se mudó a su actual vivienda, aquella parte del bosque había sido la segunda residencia de Stiles dadas las veces que había estado allí.

 

Pero cuando vio que el rastro del olor le llevaba directamente hacia los restos de la mansión Hale, supo que no era ninguna coincidencia. Y que no se debía a un olor residual. Sino que Stiles había estado allí en las últimas horas.

Que con un poco de suerte, seguiría estando allí.

 

Fue ser consciente de ese hecho, y Derek se asombró una vez más de la crueldad de Helena Lickson. De aquella desconocida a la que no le había hecho absolutamente nada, pero de la que se había convertido en su enemigo a batir sólo por apellidarse Hale.

El hombre veía que aquel deseo de venganza de sus familiares, en el caso de ella, se había convertido en un odio y una crueldad absoluta, que le llevaba a hacer cosas abominables. Cosas como convertir a un pobre chico simplemente porque era el humano del que estaba enamorado su enemigo...

O cosas como retener a ese pobre chico humano en el mismo sitio donde pereció su familia, obligándole de ese modo a revivir a la vez los dos grandes errores que había cometido en toda su vida.

 

Obligándose a no perder la calma, porque dejarse llevar por el odio no era precisamente el modo más inteligente de actuar, Derek cerró los ojos por unos instantes. Una vez cerrados, dibujó en su mente el rostro de Stiles con sus millones de detalles que le hacían tan único y hermoso a su modo: Sus ojos marrones que se convertían en casi ámbar cuando le daba la luz del sol; sus labios finos que siempre estaban parcialmente abiertos en una mueca o una carcajada, pero nunca serio; sus lunares salpicándole la piel y distrayéndole en más de una ocasión al ser la tentación de lamerlos demasiado intensa…

 

La técnica consiguió su objetivo. Cuando pudo imaginárselo perfectamente, y sobre todo saber que estaba a meros metros de distancia, la tensión desapareció casi por completo.

Inspirando con fuerza varias veces, Derek se transformó en su forma de Beta y entró en los túneles que conectaban la parte trasera de la propiedad de los Hale, con los sótanos de la mansión. Los mismos donde Kate le torturó durante más de 12 horas, tanto física como verbalmente, y donde su familia acabó pereciendo al pensar que aquella era su única vía de escape… sólo para descubrir que las puertas estaban selladas con _mountain ash._

 

No captó el olor del Alfa mientras recorría los pasillos llenos de humedad, aunque sabía que ella podría ocultarlo. Pero, afortunadamente, los Betas no tenían esa capacidad y, al no percibir tampoco su olor, se sintió aliviado. Sobre todo cuando el olor que captó claramente, fue aquel que era puro Stiles y que estaba unos cuantos metros más adelante. Tras una de las puertas de metal.

 

Antes de abrir la puerta, pegó su oído a la misma. Entrar sin saber lo que ocurría dentro sería cometer un auténtico suicidio. Mucho más de lo que ya estaba siendo todo aquello.

 

A los pocos segundos, Derek oyó un latido débil, junto a una sensación que le resultaba familiar.

Los dos segundos que tardó en recordar por qué le resultaba tan familiar aquella sensación, fueron los dos segundos que tardó en abrir la puerta… Porque estaba captando la misma sensación que percibió de Stiles la primera y única vez que presenció cómo tenía un ataque de pánico.

 

Fue un día en que Stiles llegó al loft a las 7 de la mañana, nervioso como nunca antes le había visto (y eso que Stiles siempre estaba nervioso), diciéndole que venía de hablar con su padre.

Resultaba que alguien de comisaría le había dicho a su padre que les había visto juntos, y había tenido que contarle que estaban saliendo. Y, por los nervios de Stiles, estaba claro que aquella conversación no había ido muy bien.

Al principio, aquel día de hacía diez meses, Derek no lo vio como nada más que los nervios tradicionales que cualquier chico tiene cuando su padre descubre que está saliendo con alguien… Sobre todo si a eso se añade que ese alguien es un hombre, porque aún no se había atrevido a salir del armario.

Pero cuando Stiles empezó a decirle que a su padre no le había hecho ninguna gracia la idea, y que había empezado a enumerar los millones de motivos por los que no quería que salieran juntos, los nervios se transformaron en algo más.

Y cuando Stiles empezó a repetir una y otra vez que no quería que su padre le odiara, pero que tampoco quería discutir con él porque seguía siendo su padre, y que no tenía ni idea de qué podía hacer para que todo estuviera bien, Derek tuvo que hacer algo más que limitarse a acariciarle la espalda en gesto de apoyo: Le abrazó con fuerza, pegando su cuerpo menudo contra el suyo, mientras le repetía una y otra vez que nada de eso iba a pasar.

Cierto, no tenía la seguridad de que no fuera a ocurrir aquello, pero tampoco iba a permitir que el chico tuviera un infarto a causa de la preocupación.

 

Necesitó casi quince minutos para conseguir calmarle de una vez y que su respiración volviera al ritmo de siempre. Y cuando lo consiguió, un exhausto Stiles acabó dormido entre sus brazos, y Derek no pudo hacer otra cosa que tumbarle en la cama y dormirse a su lado… Aquella fue la primera vez que durmieron juntos y, aunque lo que lo motivó no fue precisamente algo agradable, no cambiaría el resultado final por nada del mundo.

 

Pero ahora no estaban en su loft, y Stiles de seguro no estaba tumbado en su cama, recuperándose de un ataque de pánico.

 

**********

Cuando abrió la puerta, el Alfa tuvo una sensación muy extraña. Fue como experimentar un _deja vu_ , pero vivirlo como si estuviera fuera de su propio cuerpo. O, en este caso, como si le estuviera ocurriendo a otra persona.

Al entrar en el sótano, encontró a Stiles exactamente en el mismo lugar donde él mismo estuvo encadenado hace más de un año, siendo torturado con descargas eléctricas que le impedían transformarse.

 

El olor del miedo procedente de Stiles llegó de golpe, y fue como si hubiera recibido un puñetazo.

Sin concederse un segundo, Derek corrió hacia el chico y rompió uno de los brazaletes que le mantenían sujeto.

 

-          Stiles – susurró al tiempo que le desataba, viendo que tenía los ojos cerrados – Vamos, dime algo.

Stiles sólo soltó un quejido levísimo al ser zarandeado por el hombre, necesitando que recuperara la consciencia enseguida.

-          No te preocupes – continuó el Alfa al tiempo que terminaba de desatarle y le sentaba con cuidado en el suelo, dejando que se apoyara en su cuerpo – Ya estoy aquí – musitó con voz temblorosa - Ya estoy aquí, mi vida. Voy a sacarte de aquí ahora mismo.

Las ganas de Derek de hacer algo más que darle pequeñas palmadas en la cara para terminar de espabilarle eran superiores a sus fuerzas. En ese momento lo que más deseaba era besar aquellos labios agrietados a causa del tiempo que debería llevar sin beber, y acariciar con ternura las marcas de los golpes recibidos en la cara.

Pero todo eso debía esperar hasta que le hubiera sacado de allí. Hasta que estuviera por fin a salvo.

 

-          Derek…

La voz de Stiles, aunque era tan débil que no parecía ni suya, le sonó como música celestial.

Sin poder evitar sonreír de felicidad, a pesar de tener a un Stiles herido y torturado entre sus brazos, Derek se obligó a pensar en la parte positiva. Y esa era que Stiles _estaba_ entre sus brazos.

Le sujetó de los hombros con ambas manos, tratando de ser lo más delicado posible, para alejarle lo suficiente y verle en condiciones.

 

Pero encontrarse con un Stiles con los ojos totalmente abiertos y ningún rastro de dolor, no era precisamente lo que esperaba.

Y, sobre todo, no esperaba que una de las manos de Stiles estuviera sujetando con firmeza un puñal.

 

-          ¿De dónde has sacado…

No pudo terminar la pregunta.

No cuando, sin decir nada, Stiles clavó el puñal en su costado, a la altura del pulmón.

 

La punzada de dolor que sintió Derek fue tan intensa que estuvo a punto de perder el conocimiento. Y estaba seguro de que, si no lo hizo, fue sólo porque la incredulidad ante lo que acababa de ocurrir le impedía dejarse llevar.

 

Con los ojos muy abiertos, incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra, vio cómo Stiles se separaba de él, la mano llena de sangre… de su sangre. Al ponerse el chico en pie, Derek perdió el apoyo que tenía y acabó cayendo de espaldas al suelo.

 

Trató de ponerse en pie.

Todo aquello no tenía ningún sentido y tenía que averiguar qué demonios estaba ocurriendo.

Pero cuando Derek se apretó la herida para tratar de apaciguar el dolor, comprendió que algo iba mal.

Algo iba horriblemente mal.

Porque no sólo acababa de ser apuñalado por Stiles.

Sino que, además, aquella puñalada no estaba causando el daño que se suponía que causaban las puñaladas… Porque Derek, además de la punzada de dolor, empezaba a sentir nauseas y cómo su cabeza le daba vueltas.

Y cuando fue consciente de que la sangre no paraba de brotar y que la herida no se estaba cerrando, como se suponía que tenía que haber empezado a ocurrir, supo lo que ocurría.

 

Que Stiles no sólo le había apuñalado.

Lo había hecho con una navaja impregnada en acónito. Un veneno que ahora mismo estaba circulando por su sangre, impidiéndole curarse.

 

Pero, por si aquello no fuera suficiente, faltaba un pequeño detalle.

Un detalle llamado Helena, que en esos momentos estaba atravesando la puerta que Derek había cruzado hacía unos minutos.

Lo hizo tranquilamente, incluso sonriendo. Como si no acabara de descubrir que su enemigo había entrado en su refugio sin que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta.

 

Porque estaba claro que todos sabían que Derek estaba dentro, intentando llevar a cabo una absurda misión de rescate.

Pero Helena no quiso conformarse con mostrar esa sonrisa desagradable de superioridad. Además, tuvo que hacerlo colocándose al lado de Stiles, pasando uno de sus menudos brazos por los hombros del chico.

 

-          Buen trabajo, Beta.

 

Y aquel fue el momento que Derek escogió para desmayarse.

 

TBC…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me encantaría daros alguna pista sobre por qué ha pasado lo que ha pasado, o lo que puede ocurrir a partir de ahora... Aunque fuera para tranquilizaros un poco y deciros que todo va a salir bien.  
> Pero si hago eso, estaría destrozando mi propia historia, XD.  
> Así que sólo me queda animaros a que saquéis vuestras propias teorías, y deciros que todo tiene una explicación que se dará en su momento dado.   
> Gracias a todos por seguir ahí.  
> Besos.


	22. Chapter 22

 

Cuando recuperó la consciencia, aún con los ojos cerrados, supo que no estaba soñando. Que pese al dolor y a la sensación de estar viviendo de nuevo aquella pesadilla, esta vez era real. Que de nuevo estaba atado a la pared del sótano de la antigua mansión Hale, y que miles de vatios recorrían su cuerpo, impidiéndole transformarse.

 

Como la vez que Kate le torturó durante horas, Helena le había quitado la camiseta y le había descalzado, logrando de ese modo que su cuerpo fuera un conductor perfecto para la electricidad.

Y como la otra vez, el agotamiento al llevar horas colgado en la misma posición, con los brazos entumecidos por estar tanto tiempo soportando el resto de su cuerpo sin poder moverse, le impedía estar consciente mucho tiempo seguido.

Pero con todas las similitudes, había una serie de importantes detalles que cambiaban con respecto a la otra vez que estuvo en aquella misma situación.

 

Uno era el hecho de que había sido apuñalado con una navaja cubierta de acónito. Un veneno que le impidió curarse de la herida en cuestión de segundos, y que a causa de ello seguía sangrando pese al tiempo transcurrido. Pero a la pérdida de sangre, se añadía el ardor que sentía cada vez que su corazón latía y seguía bombeando el veneno por todos los rincones de su cuerpo.

Cuando Kate le disparó hacía dos años, estaba convencido que jamás sentiría un dolor tan intenso como aquel… Se equivocaba. Porque aquella herida estaba logrando que no hubiera ni un solo milímetro de su cuerpo que no agonizara de dolor.

 

Derek estaba más que seguro que, si conseguía mantener la consciencia, sólo era porque el dolor de la electricidad recorriendo su cuerpo, acompañando al veneno, lograba que no se abandonara al total agotamiento.

Y estaba más que seguro que aquel era el principal motivo por el que le estaban dando las descargas. Porque si no lo hacían, Derek simplemente se dejaría arrastrar a la inconsciencia y, casi sin darse cuenta, a la muerte.

El otro motivo por el que no se limitaron a dejar que el acónito hiciera su trabajo, era también el segundo importante detalle que hacía que todo aquello fuera distinto y mucho peor que la primera vez.

 

Porque Helena, dentro de su mente pervertida, había querido que la situación fuera lo más parecida posible a la primera vez en que le torturaron.

Y no tenía ni idea de cómo era posible que lo supiera. Que supiera que fue torturado durante horas por la misma persona que mató a su familia, y de la que creyó sentir algo especial.

Fuera como fuese, Helena había logrado la reconstrucción perfecta. Y si aquella vez fue Kate la que le tuvo atado durante agónicas horas, mientras le recordaba una y otra vez lo estúpido que había sido por enamorarse de la joven y guapa cazadora… Esta vez era el turno del chico con el que se había imaginado una vida en común.

 

 

Antes de abrir los ojos, Derek sabía que Stiles estaba allí. Podía notar su olor perfectamente. Y aunque siguiera estando contaminado por el nauseabundo olor de Helena, al menos seguía captando parte del aroma único de Stiles… Lo único bueno que había realmente allí, en aquel lugar tan lleno de dolor, amargura y odio.

Viéndose allí, indefenso y herido en el mismo lugar donde su familia murió lenta y dolorosamente a causa de un estúpido error, Derek deseó que aquello durara lo menos posible.

Porque estaba cansado.

Estaba cansado de que le siguieran recordando los errores del pasado, y que siguiera fracasando en su intento desesperado por tener una vida normal.

 

Lentamente, luchando por permanecer consciente, Derek consiguió abrir los párpados para encontrarse cara a cara con aquellos ojos marrones.

 

-          Stiles…

 

Sabía que no era buena idea hablar. Que debía conservar las fuerzas y no malgastarlas en algo tan absurdo como hablar. Porque probablemente, dijera lo que dijese, nada iba a cambiar. Sobre todo, no iba a cambiar el hecho de que Stiles le había conducido a una trampa, y luego le había apuñalado por orden de su Alfa.

 

El hombre se obligó a sí mismo a no seguir por aquel camino.

Por mucho que pareciera ser la misma historia repitiéndose, no era lo mismo. Lo único que era similar, era que de nuevo había subestimado a una hermosa mujer que no era sino una psicópata en potencia.

 

Pero el resto era distinto. Y Stiles, por mucho que le hubiera atacado con acónito, dos veces ya, no era el malo de la historia. Ni siquiera podía culparle por lo que había hecho, pues sabía que no dependía de él.

Aquello era algo en lo que debía centrarse.

Stiles NO le había traicionado. No le había usado.

Pasara lo que pasase, debía repetirse esa idea una y otra vez.

Porque era lo único que le permitiría mantener la cordura.

 

 

La expresión que tenía Stiles era una que, por un instante, le recordó aquella primera vez que le vio con Scott. Cuando fueron a buscar el inhalador de su amigo y Derek les indicó con su característica bordería de por aquel entonces, que estaban en propiedad privada. Aquella vez Stiles se le antojó como un chiquillo asustado por el modo en que miraba a todos lados sin saber qué decir, pudiendo tan sólo balbucear que no lo sabían, y que lo sentían mucho.

Tiempo después, cuando las cosas habían cambiado sustancialmente entre los dos, Stiles le confesó que si estaba nervioso no era porque le tuviera miedo, sino porque acaba de tener el flechazo de su vida y no sabía cómo actuar para que no se notara.

 

Pero ahora no había nada de aquello. No había nerviosismo por hablar con un hombre atractivo que acababa de conocer, y ni siquiera cierto temor a tratar con el que resultaba ser un hombre lobo.

No. Ahora Stiles tenía una expresión de miedo que nunca había visto en él. Ni siquiera en los momentos más peligrosos que había tenido que afrontar en su vida, como cuando atacó a Peter con aquel coctel molotov, o cuando le mantuvo a flote durante dos horas… En ninguna de esas ocasiones Stiles mostró miedo o incluso nerviosismo ante una situación en la que no deseaba estar.

Sin embargo, la cara de Stiles era ahora la de un chiquillo que veía que todo era demasiado grande para él. Que desearía estar en cualquier otro sitio menos allí…

 

Ver a Stiles así, mostrándose como el chiquillo asustado que se suponía que debía ser, hizo que el dolor del acónito pasara a ser el segundo más doloroso del momento.

Sobre todo al comprender que no podía hacer nada para remediarlo. Que esta vez le tocaba ser mero espectador de aquella pesadilla.

 

El chico se quedó a varios metros de distancia del hombre.

Estaba muy quieto, casi tenso, pero Derek sabía que sólo era una fachada. Que por dentro estaba temblando literalmente, como ahora mismo hacían aquellos labios finos que, de nuevo, estaban demasiado apretados para lo que era habitual en él.

Afortunadamente, Stiles no estaba transformado. Con lo que el Alfa podía recrearse en el color tradicional de sus ojos marrones, tan grandes y brillantes como siempre, e incluso más de lo normal.

Lo que sólo podía significar que Stiles estaba luchando por no echarse a llorar.

-          Te dije que no me siguieras – murmuró el chico. Y aunque la voz no le tembló a causa de retener el llanto, lo que Derek agradeció porque no soportaría oírle así, su voz estaba más apagada de lo que recordaba haber oído nunca – Por qué demonios no me hiciste caso.

-          Jamás te abandonaré – gimió. Le costaba pronunciar cada palabra, pero no por ello iba a dejar de intentarlo.

Stiles asintió.

-          Claro que no. Por eso ahora estás aquí – tragó con dificultad – Y por eso ahora tengo que ser yo el que te haga daño.

-          No tienes por qué. Puedes hacerle frente. Puedes revelarte.

-          No lo entiendes – se mojó los labios – Ella es demasiado poderosa.

-          Pero estoy contigo. Juntos podemos acabar con ella.

-          No… - negó al tiempo que cerraba los ojos – Ya te lo dije. Es demasiado tarde para mí – le miró entonces con lo que no podía ser descrito sino con una expresión de súplica… Y el hecho de que lo hiciera el que no estaba atado recibiendo descargas, ya era significativo – Maté con ella, Derek. Maté por ella, para protegerla… Ahora soy parte de su manada y no puedo alejarme de ella. Mi instinto me lo impide.

-          No todo es instinto – Derek trató de convencerle por medio de algo que jamás creyó que diría, pues era de los que pensaba que el instinto lo era todo, y más a la hora de sobrevivir. Pero fue precisamente gracias a Stiles, hace tiempo, que comprendió cuán equivocado estaba. Y ahora sólo esperaba ser capaz de enseñarle la misma lección que en su día Stiles le enseñó a él – Hasta hace poco eras un humano, y el más inteligente de todos. Tu fortaleza residía en tu mente y en tu corazón… Y ambos saben que esto está mal. Que no debes seguir sus órdenes.

-          Ella es mi Alfa – explicó con un tono de voz que no admitía réplica. Y apenas salieron aquellas palabras de sus labios, pudo oír perfectamente el cambio de ritmo en el corazón de Derek, más acelerado a causa de la tristeza. Pero Stiles no dio señales de que aquello le afectara, y avanzó un paso en su dirección – Y tú has atacado a mi Alfa. Has intentado matarla.

-          Stiles… - Derek trató de hacerle entrar en razón una vez más.

Y aunque sabía que las posibilidades eran mínimas, al menos esperaba que el chico dejara de hablar. Que dejara de referirse a ella como su Alfa, y que sobre todo lo hiciera con esa sensación de orgullo, mientras que a él le miraba ahora como si él fuera el culpable de todo. 

 

Stiles nunca había hecho algo así con él. Ni siquiera cuando se atrevió a confesarle lo de Kate, y lo que realmente ocurrió la noche del incendio.

 

Lo hizo después de la primera vez que quedaron a solas. Cuando Derek le invitó a cenar en el loft, en teoría como agradecimiento a lo mucho que le había ayudado desde que regresó a Beacon Hills, y sin haber pedido nunca nada a cambio. Y cuando hizo aquello estaba claro que no pensó con calma, pues cualquiera con más de dos dedos de frente habría visto aquello como lo que realmente era: Una primera cita.

Sobre todo alguien tan avispado como era Stiles, que sabía cuáles iban a ser sus movimientos a kilómetros de distancia.  

Por eso aquella vez, cuando el corazón de Derek estaba latiendo tan rápido a causa de los nervios, que estaba convencido que Stiles podía oírle; el chico no lo dudó cuando recorrió la distancia que les separaba para pegar sus labios a los suyos en el más ligero de los besos.

 

Y después de que Derek recorriera un millón de emociones, una detrás de otra: asombro, curiosidad, nerviosismo, terror y finalmente alegría; decidió que era ahora o nunca. Y que si realmente quería que aquello funcionara, porque realmente _quería_ que funcionara, iba a tener que ser sincero desde el primer instante.

Y ser sincero implicaba no esconderse nada, por mucho que doliera tener que hablar de ello. Sobre todo, por mucho miedo que tuviera a decir algo que acabaría con lo que ni siquiera había terminado de gestarse.

Pero cuando Stiles terminó de oír la historia, sin interrumpirle una sola vez, y lo primero que hizo fue coger su mano, apretarla con fuerza, y luego besarle de nuevo; supo que no tenía nada que temer.

Y también supo, aunque aquello era algo que había sabido desde el principio, que Stiles era la persona más increíble que había tenido la fortuna de conocer.

 

 

Sin embargo ahora, casi un año después, todo había dado un giro de 180 grados. Porque ahora Stiles le estaba mirando con esa misma cara de acusación, que esperó encontrarse aquel lejano día.  

 

Stiles no dijo nada más. Parecía que el momento de la charla ya había pasado, y que era hora de actuar. Con movimientos seguros, se acercó al control de mandos que había al lado de Derek, y del que salían los cables por los que transcurría la electricidad.

 

Cuando giró la rueda hasta la posición de 90.000 voltios, Derek sintió que todo su cuerpo ardía. Que lo hacía desde dentro, con todas sus terminaciones nerviosas quemándose, logrando que tuviera la sensación de que iba a empezar a derretírsele la piel.

 

Como la otra vez que estuvo en aquella situación, trató de frenar el grito de dolor que acabó escapándose de su garganta, intentando no darle a su torturador la satisfacción de verle sufrir pese a que ambos supieran que lo estaba haciendo.

 

Como la otra vez, su fútil intento de no gritar de dolor fue respondido por su torturador por un gesto impasible, mientras observaba el espectáculo con calma.

 

A diferencia de la otra vez, cuando Derek no sintió sino odio hacia su torturadora, esta vez sólo podía sentir la más absoluta tristeza.

 

A diferencia de la otra vez, cuando Derek consiguió mantener su expresión impasible para que ella no viera en su cara lo mucho que le estaba doliendo aquello; esta vez no le importó que su estoicismo se rompiera cuando empezó a llorar en silencio.

 

Porque a diferencia de ella, sabía que a él no podía engañarle con aquella máscara inexpresiva.

Y porque a diferencia de ella, ver ahora a Stiles torturándole no consiguió que deseara desatarse para vengarse de él… Sólo consiguió que deseara que tuviera éxito y acabara con su vida lo más rápidamente posible.

 

La expresión fría de Stiles, que le miró a los ojos como si no fuera consciente del increíble dolor (físico y psicológico que le estaba infringiendo), fue lo último que vio Derek antes de perder el conocimiento. 

 

 

TBC…


	23. Chapter 23

 

Estaba anocheciendo cuando cinco hombres lobo se adentraron en la parte del bosque que perteneció a la familia Hale.

Sin comunicarse entre ellos, y corriendo a cuatro patas, se movieron sin apenas hacer ruido hasta quedar a unos cuantos metros de los restos de la mansión.

Scott, como el más experimentado de ellos, era quien iba a la cabeza. Atento a cualquier peligro que pudiera surgir.

-          Es allí – señaló una oquedad oculta tras unos árboles y un montón de hojas secas – La entrada a los sótanos de la mansión.

-          ¿Estás seguro de que es la única entrada? – preguntó Isaac, inspirando para captar el olor de su Alfa.

-          Sí. Ya estuve aquí cuando rescaté a Derek la otra vez. Tiene una única entrada y un pasillo con varias salas. En total no deben ser más de veinte metros cuadrados.

-          ¿Para qué demonios querrían unas mazmorras? – preguntó Jackson entonces, más asombro que curiosidad en la voz.

-          No son mazmorras – intervino Erica, quien no trató de disimular la mirada de desagrado - Era el sótano de la familia. No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero la casa era enorme, y vivían trece personas en ella. Además de que era una familia de hombre lobos – torció ligeramente el cuello - ¿Puedes hacerte una idea de la cantidad de comida que tendrían que guardar? Creo que es lógico que necesitaran una despensa tan grande para guardar la comida…

-          Queréis dejar de hablar de eso ahora. Tenemos otras cosas más importantes que hacer – protestó Scott en un susurro.

-          ¿Ya has avisado a Allison? – preguntó Isaac entonces.

-          Sí. Estaban terminando de preparar las armas. En diez minutos llegarán.

-          No puedo creer que vayamos a dejar que vengan unos cazadores cargados con balas llenas del veneno más mortal que existe – musitó con desagrado Jackson.

-          Ellos no son el enemigo – gruñó Scott, intentando no alzar la voz - Pensé que ya había quedado claro.

-          Puede que tú quieras ganar puntos a favor con tu suegro, McCall. Pero sigo sin fiarme de él.

-          También vendrá Deaton.

-          Genial – dejó los ojos en blanco unos segundos - Un cazador y un veterinario charlatán con ganas de hacerse el héroe… Pensé que veníamos a rescatarles.

-          ¡Y vamos a hacerlo!

-          Jackson, cielo – intervino Erica entonces, su voz increíblemente relajada – Sé que tienes que aparentar que nada te importa pero, teniendo en cuenta que ya nadie se lo cree, ¿quieres dejar de decir chorradas y reconocer que estás tan preocupado por ellos como lo estamos los demás? 

 

Jackson miró a la chica con cara de disgusto.

Pero tras varios segundos en la que ella no hizo sino quedarse en silencio, esperando una respuesta de su compañero de manada, no tuvo más remedio que agachar la cabeza.

-          Les salvaremos – le aseguró Scott, colocando una mano sobre el hombro del Beta – No vamos a dejar que le ocurra nada a ninguno de los dos.

Finalmente, Jackson asintió, al tiempo que se transformaba.

El resto de compañeros le imitaron, y esperaron a recibir la señal.

 

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como este capítulo es hiper corto, subo otro más ;-)
> 
> P.D. ALERTA SPOILER TERCERA TEMPORADA: Cada vez que escribo sobre la manada de Derek tan compenetrada, se me rompe un poquito el corazón al recordar lo mal que están las cosas en la serie, con todo el mundo pasando del pobre Hale y echándole una bronca detrás de otra :(


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sólo diré dos cosas:  
> 1) Recordar que todo esto va completamente ajeno a lo visto en la tercera temporada, con lo que aquí no existe la manada de Alfas y Derek no ha estado con nadie más salvo con Kate.  
> 2) Lo siento mucho :(

 

Volvía a estar en la mansión. La mansión de hacía ocho años.

A diferencia de cómo ocurrió en la realidad, no llegó allí cuando el fuego ya había acabado con el que fue su hogar; sino que lo hizo antes.

Estaba solo. Sin su hermana al lado, suplicándole que se marcharan antes de que llegaran las personas que habían asesinado a su familia.

Todo ello le demostró a Derek que estaba soñando.

Un sueño que siempre era igual.

 

Cuando se encontró frente a la mansión Hale, las llamas se elevaban en mitad de la noche, iluminándolo todo con un tono naranja y rojo similar al que veía cuando encendían la chimenea los días de mucho frío.

Pero a diferencia de aquella bucólica imagen, lo que ahora presenciaba un Derek de quince años era aterrador. Porque en lugar de oír el crepitar de la madera, lo que oía eran los gritos desgarradores de su madre, de sus hermanas, suplicando por sus vidas. Porque alguien las sacara de allí.

Y como cada vez que tenía aquella pesadilla, el Derek de quince años se convertía entonces en un hombre que observaba aquella tragedia, completamente paralizado.

 

La primera vez que lo soñó… La primera vez que se concedió un minuto de descanso después de días huyendo, Derek trató de moverse en el sueño. Pensando que le habían concedido la posibilidad de salvar a su familia, intentó correr hacia la casa para abrir las ventanas y puertas, y ofrecerles un escape a sus seres queridos.

Pero aquella primera vez, y muchas que siguieron después, no era realmente consciente de que estaba soñando. Y que en aquel sueño, aquella pesadilla, lo único que podía hacer era mirar. Mirar y oír el dolor de su familia, los llantos desgarradores de sus sobrinos, de apenas un año de edad, mientras el olor a ceniza iba inundándolo todo.

 

Durante años, la pesadilla permaneció igual. Sólo cambiaba el aspecto del Derek que observaba la tragedia, y que siempre era el mismo del Derek del mundo real. Aunque con el tiempo, debido a la constante presencia de esas imágenes en sus sueños (el único sueño que era capaz de recordar) también empezó a cambiar el modo de reaccionar de Derek en el sueño. Si al principio siempre trataba de moverse y hacer algo: intentar salvarles, o incluso huir por no tener que seguir viendo aquello… más adelante simplemente se limitó a mirar. Y sabiendo que no había nada que pudiera hacer, comprendiendo que aquello no era sino un autocastigo por haber sido el responsable de esas muertes, Derek aceptaba el castigo.

 

Y por ello, cada vez que se encontraba frente a la mansión Hale ardiendo, oyendo los gritos de su madre, Derek sabía que estaba soñando. Y que no despertaría hasta que el techo de la casa no hubiera caído a causa de las llamas, y los gritos de su familia hubieran cesado de golpe.

Y cada vez que aquello ocurría. Cada mísera vez que debía enfrentarse a esa pesadilla, lo hacía en silencio. Tan sólo dejando escapar lágrimas de rabia, suplicando a su cabeza que por favor despertara de una vez, porque ya no lo soportaba más.

 

Algunas veces, en los días en los que se sentía especialmente culpable por sus errores (lo que era la mayoría de las veces), el sueño no terminaba con el derrumbe del techo. Porque justo después, cuando Derek ya estaba contando los segundos para despertar con un grito en los labios, aparecía alguien más.

 

Alguien llamado Kate Argent. Que se acercaba a él con esa seguridad y chulería tan propia de ella y, sabiendo que él no podía moverse (no dejaba de ser la pesadilla de Derek, y en ella él siempre estaba paralizado), se pegaba a él. Acariciaba entonces su pecho, su pelo, sus mejillas. Lo hacía casi con ternura pero una sonrisa demente siempre pegada a los labios, y empezaba a hablar.

Le contaba lo que Derek siempre se decía a sí mismo: Que había sido gracias a él. Que su familia había muerto porque no era capaz de tener los pantalones subidos. Que ellos habían sufrido para que él pasara un buen rato. Que nunca más volvería a verles…

 

Y mientras Kate hablaba y hablaba, el hombre sólo podía suplicar que por favor acabara aquello. Que entendía su error. Que jamás se lo perdonaría y sabía que merecía sufrir por ello... Pero que por favor terminara ya ese suplicio.

 

 

Esta vez, sin embargo, cuando vio de nuevo que el techo de la mansión caía pero no despertaba enseguida, no fue Kate la que apareció. Por unos instantes no apareció nadie, y Derek se encontró solo frente a la mansión, preguntándose por qué no había despertado todavía. Los gritos ya habían cesado, y no tenía sentido que siguiera atrapado en aquella pesadilla cuando no había nadie ni nada dispuesto a seguir castigándole.  

Y entonces le vio.

 

Se acercó a él con esa sonrisa que adoraba y los ojos brillando a causa del fulgor de las llamas.

Fuer verle allí, en aquel lugar tan lleno de dolor, y Derek sintió que no podía respirar.

 

_Por favor. Por favor, tú no._

 

La súplica de Derek ni siquiera pudo salir de sus labios.

Stiles. El Stiles de su pesadilla, se acercó a él en silencio. Era la primera vez que aparecía en ella, y sin embargo se comportaba como si supiera perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer. Lo que tenía que decir.

Y Derek no quería escucharle. Porque se conocía demasiado bien. Y sabía que las palabras que  dijera serían las suyas.

Pero oírlas de labios de otros era mucho peor.

Sobre todo si ahora iba a oírlas del único que sabía que jamás lo diría. Del único que creía firmemente que él no fue el culpable.

 

Pero ese era el Stiles de verdad. El que le abrazaba con fuerza las pocas veces en que estuvo a su lado cuando Derek tuvo la pesadilla y se despertó gritando. El que le repetía una y otra vez que no era real. Que lo que había visto no era real, y que él no tenía la culpa. Que eso era algo que tampoco pensaba su familia, y que por supuesto era algo que él jamás pensaría. Porque él jamás se habría enamorado de un asesino.

 

Pero ahora no estaba frente al Stiles de verdad.

Por el contrario, estaba frente a un Stiles que conocía sus puntos débiles y que, a diferencia del de verdad, sabía muy bien cómo utilizarlos y no tendría reparos en hacerlo.

Nada más llegar a su lado, lo primero que hizo Stiles fue limpiarle las mejillas, mojadas por las lágrimas.

-          No llores, cielo – susurró el chico. Y al oír su voz, tan dulce como la que tenía cada vez que trataba de calmarle, Derek sintió que todo su cuerpo se estremecía – Sabías que tarde o temprano iba a ocurrir. No tiene sentido que ahora te pongas en plan sensiblero, con esa carita de cachorro – pese a que Stiles hablaba con inusitada ternura, cada palabra que salía de sus labios era como ser apuñalado por él una y otra vez – Desde el principio sabías que arruinarías mi vida, simplemente porque te fijaste en mí. Porque te caí en gracia y pensaste, iluso, que te merecías otra oportunidad. ¿Verdad? – esperó a que Derek dijera algo, pero él ni siquiera pudo asentir. Sólo podía notar cómo el corazón se le aceleraba y las lágrimas empapaban su cara – Y mira lo que ha pasado – acarició su mejilla con un leve roce de la mano, y Derek luchó por moverse y sentirla el mayor tiempo posible – Has destrozado mi vida. Por tu culpa estoy atrapado en una manada que sólo me quiere porque soy la mascota del último Hale.

 

_Lo siento. Lo siento muchísimo._

 

-          Mi padre tenía razón – continuó Stiles con la misma voz calmada – No debería haberme fiado de ti. Cuando apareciste, debí haber corrido en la otra dirección lo más rápido que pude. Esa habría sido la única manera de salvarme – sonrió – Sobre todo cuando me dijiste que me querías – soltó entonces una carcajada que, pese a ser menos espeluznante de como era la de Kate, logró que se le pusiera la piel de gallina – Seguro que te costó mucho decirlo, ¿verdad? – no esperó a que Derek respondiera, sabiendo que jamás lo haría – Apuesto a que estuviste horas enteras pensando en cómo hacerlo… Y apuesto a que lo hiciste justo aquí, donde mataste a tu familia, en un absurdo intento porque ellos te dieran su consentimiento – volvió a reír, y Derek sintió que se le rompía el corazón un poco más – Derek, Derek… ¿Cómo iban a hacerlo? Estaban muertos – sonrió del mismo modo en que lo hacía Kate – Y aunque no lo estuvieran… ¿Realmente crees que les gustaría verte feliz después de lo que hiciste? ¿Tan estúpidos crees que son?

 

_No eres real. Esto no es real._

 

Derek sabía que no era real. Que Stiles jamás diría aquello, ni siquiera bajo el control de Helena. Que aquella crueldad no formaba parte de su ser. Sabía que aquello sólo era su absurdo sentido de culpa y su deseo de ser castigado por ello.

Pero ya no quería más.

No podía más.

Siguió repitiendo que no era real, como si fuera un mantra, en un absurdo intento porque al menos de ese modo no pudiera oír la voz de Stiles. Un Stiles que seguía hablando, recordándole cada uno de sus errores. Cada una de las veces que le puso en peligro desde que le conoció. Le recordó que ahora, por su culpa, se había convertido en un monstruo.

 

_No eres tú. Tú no eres Stiles._

En un momento dado, no supo muy bien cuándo, la voz de Stiles desapareció. Derek pensó que era porque había despertado. Pero seguía estando en el bosque, y lo que quedaba de su antiguo hogar seguía ardiendo.

 

Entonces vio que Stiles tenía algo en la mano. Que por eso se había callado. Porque se había cansado de hablar y era hora de volver a la tortura física.

Sin decir nada, Stiles pegó la porra electrizada a su pecho, y dejó que miles de voltios recorrieran su cuerpo.

 

**********

Derek despertó gritando.

Tardó en recuperarse de la descarga eléctrica, y un poco más en descubrir que ya no estaba soñando… Pero que seguía atrapado en una pesadilla.

 

Sentía calambres en los brazos a causa de la postura, y su garganta estaba tan seca que ni siquiera podía tragar. El dolor del acónito recorriendo su cuerpo seguía presente. Como un zumbido constante que, aunque fuera ahora menos intenso, no llegaba a desparecer del todo.

 

Con un esfuerzo sobre humano, consiguió abrir los párpados para encontrarse con Helena Lickson frente a él.

Le estaba sonriendo.

Era exactamente la misma sonrisa que Stiles tenía en su pesadilla.

 

-          Cómo estás, Derek  - preguntó la mujer, en tono casual - ¿Cómodo? – esperó a que el hombre dijera algo, y se limito a sonreír de nuevo cuando éste no se dignó en responder – Espero que no te importe que estemos a solas esta vez… Pensé que Stiles se merecía un descanso después de tanto esfuerzo.

Derek cerró los ojos ante la mención del chico, y se obligó a dejarlos así. Sabía que el único deseo de la mujer era verle sufrir, utilizando la traición de Stiles (pese a que en el fondo no fuera traición porque no dependía de él), y no pensaba darle ese gusto.

-          Veo que sigues con esa cara de amargado – continuó ella – La verdad. No entiendo cómo has podido crear una manada tan grande… Quién demonios querría tener un Alfa tan borde como tú.

-          Al menos yo no obligo a matar – dijo sin poder frenar su lengua. Pero era superior a sus fuerzas… Por mucho que no quisiera hablar con ella, y por muy fácil que en teoría fuera no hablar (no dejaba de ser Derek Hale), no iba a permitir que se quedara con la última palabra.

-          Cierto – reconoció ella – Tú eres más de dejar que las personas con las que te acuestas maten a los demás.

 

Derek no pudo evitarlo.

Abrió los ojos y miró a Helena con una mezcla de incredulidad y odio.

No podía ser.

-          Es así ¿no? – siguió ella, viendo la reacción del hombre – Y ha sido dos de dos – abrió mucho los ojos, en gesto de asombro - He de reconocer que tienes muy buen ojo a la hora de elegir a tus compañeros… Todos son unos asesinos.

-          Stiles no es un asesino. Tú le obligaste a hacerlo.

-          Créete lo que quieras, cielo – puso cara de pena – Aunque es cierto que al lado de Kate, es todo un santo… Qué demonios, al lado de Kate _yo_ soy una santa.

Los ojos del hombre se abrieron de par en par.

No podía ser.

Cómo demonios lo sabía.

-          ¿Sorprendido? – Preguntó ella ante el silencio de Derek – ¿Acaso crees que he estado todo este tiempo tocándome las narices, esperando una especie de conjunción de planetas para venir aquí? – por supuesto, Derek no respondió – ¿Qué clase de Lickson crees que soy?  ¿Alguien como tú, que actúa siempre sin pensar? No, claro que no.

Helena se paseó por delante del hombre, como si no tuviera ninguna prisa, y finalmente se apoyó en la pared que había a su lado. Junto a los controles de las descargas.

-          Verás. Cuando mi Alfa me contó la historia de mis antepasados y la derrota tan humillante que sufrieron en Beacon Hills de manos de unos Omegas y un grupo de apestosos humanos, no podía creer que no se hubieran vengado de ellos.

-          No todos viven de la venganza.

-          Cierto – admitió - Pero reconocerás que aquella era una mancha muy fea en el historial de mi familia… Y si quería que recuperáramos parte del prestigio de épocas pasadas, que lamentablemente no hemos vuelto a ver, tenía que solucionar aquel pequeño detalle – la Alfa sacó una de sus garras y, acercándola al brazo de Derek, acarició su piel lo suficientemente fuerte como para que un reguero de sangre marcara su brazo. Y aunque esperaba que Derek no gritara, le dio rabia que ni siquiera protestara – Pero imagina mi sorpresa cuando descubrí que la familia Hale había sido asesinada en un trágico incendio, y que sólo sobrevivieron tres personas… Bueno, realmente dos, porque el pobre tito Peter sólo era una lechuga por aquel entonces, ¿verdad?

Derek no se molestó ni en mirarla con odio. Sabía que era una causa perdida.

-          Así que empecé a buscar a los supervivientes. Y, tiempo después, cuando descubrí que había un nuevo Alfa en Beacon Hills, y que casualmente era uno de los hermanos fugitivos, decidí hacer una visita de cortesía.   

-          Quién te lo dijo.

-          ¿Lo de Katie y tú haciendo cochinadas? – sonrió – Fue Gerard. Le encontré cuando él acababa de escapar de Beacon Hills, más muerto que vivo… Bueno, para ser sinceros, fue él quien me encontró a mí – alzó una ceja – El pobre estaba un tanto desilusionado porque los únicos familiares que les quedaban vivos se hubieran convertido en unos amantes de los animales, y pensó que a mí no me importaría hacer el trabajo… Ya sabes, los enemigos de mis enemigos y todo eso.  

-          Tiene sentido – se atrevió incluso a sonreír con desprecio – Todos los gusanos acaban juntándose.

Helena sonrió y accionó la corriente eléctrica, dejando que los voltios recorrieran el cuerpo de Derek.

-          No estás en condiciones de insultar, cielo – susurró cuando el Alfa había dejado de gritar – Sobre todo cuando, recordemos, tú tampoco has sido un santo que digamos – se alejó de la máquina y, acercándose al otro brazo de Derek, le marcó con sus garras. Y esta vez sí que consiguió que escapara un leve gemido de los labios secos del hombre. Satisfecha, Helena siguió hablando – El caso es que aquel vegestorio me confesó, muy orgulloso, lo que su querida hija había hecho – se echó a reír - ¿Te lo puedes creer? Estaba orgulloso de que su hija fuera una zorra dispuesta a acostarse con un niño, sólo para acabar con unos cuantos lobos – hizo un gesto de asombro – Y luego nos llaman animales a nosotros.

-          Dónde está él.

-          ¿Gerard? Oh, tranquilo. Me encargué de él. Después de darle las gracias por la información, le arranqué el corazón… Era más simbólico que otra cosa, pero estuvo bien. Sobre todo para terminar de convencer a mi manada que iba en serio cuando decía que me iba a vengar de los Hale de una vez por todas.  

-          Estás enferma.

La descarga duró más esta vez, logrando que Derek estuviera a punto de perder el conocimiento. Pero Helena no se lo iba a poner tan fácil, y paró antes de que el Alfa se desmayara.

-          Odio que me interrumpan – dijo con una voz mucho más dura de la empleada hasta ahora, pero enseguida recuperó el tono conversacional del principio – El caso es que, una vez decidido que era ahora o nunca, hice lo que tenía que hacer: Maté a mi Alfa cuando comprendí que ella no iba a ayudarme, reuní a mi manada, y me vine aquí.

-          ¿Mataste a tu Alfa? – preguntó con estupor.

-          También era mi madre – explicó extrañada, como si no entendiera a qué venía tanta sorpresa – Y no dejaba de seguir la tradición, así que…

-          Dios mío – Derek no daba crédito a sus oídos - ¿Cómo habéis podido sobrevivir tanto tiempo si os matáis entre vosotros?

-          Porque no nos mezclamos, cariño – le acarició la mejilla en un gesto de ternura, y Derek luchó por alejar la cara – Jamás permitiríamos que sucia sangre humana se mezclara con la nuestra. Y la verdad es que soy muy selectiva a la hora de coger prestados nuevos Betas… Al menos deben ser de tercera generación.

-          ¿Qué pasa? – musitó el hombre, mirándola a los ojos con desdén - ¿No encuentras a nadie que quiera darte una camada? – torció el labio en una fea sonrisa – En el fondo lo entiendo… Hay que estar muy loco y desesperado para querer estar tan cerca de ti.

La rabia de Helena ante el comentario de Derek vino, de nuevo, en forma de descarga. Y esta vez no paró hasta que el Alfa no perdió el conocimiento a causa del dolor. Pero cuando ya no pudo escuchar los gritos porque se había desmayado, le dio varios zarpazos en la cara hasta que despertó otra vez, soltado un quejido de dolor.

-          Si tanto te interesa mi vida sexual, querido Derek, te diré que no me faltan pretendientes. Pero de momento no quiero estropear mi figura cargando cachorros que, algún día, me arrancarán las tripas para ocupar mi puesto.

 

El Alfa sintió que iba a vomitar.

Lo triste era que aquella sensación no se debía tanto al dolor de las descargas y los arañazos, sino a lo que aquella mujer seguía contándole. Y a estas alturas Derek ya sabía que era una psicópata y una mezquina… Pero nunca pensó que llegara a esos extremos. Que la locura estuviera tan afianzada en aquella familia.

Comprendía perfectamente por qué sus antepasados decidieron ayudar a los vecinos de Beacon Hills aun cuando sabían que eran superiores a ellos: Porque no podían permitir que aquellas bestias siguieran existiendo. 

 

Derek Hale se alegró más que nunca de haber decidido hacer caso a su manada. De no aventurarse él sólo para rescatar a Stiles, desesperado por sacarle de allí y por acabar con ella. Sabía que si lo hubiera hecho, como Helena creía que estaba pasando, habría acabado muerto y ella sería libre para seguir sembrando el terror.

Y aunque a estas alturas no estaba seguro de que él sobreviviera al enfrentamiento (estaba demasiado débil para curarse, y no dejaba de recibir descargas y perder sangre), le quedaba la esperanza de que su manada siguiera adelante sin él. En un mundo libre de aquella lunática.

 

Pero para ello, debía aguantar hasta que los demás llegaran. 

-          ¿A qué estás esperando? – preguntó entonces el Alfa, viendo que la mujer se había quedado muda de repente - ¿Ya se ha acabado la charla?

-          ¿Yo? ¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy esperando algo?

-          No sé… Tal vez tus ganas de matarme – trató de mostrar toda la rabia posible -  Por qué demonios no lo haces ya.

-          Porque es mucho más divertido así, Derek. ¿Por qué crees? ¿Por qué habría de acabar con el entretenimiento, arrancándote la cabeza, cuando puedo ir desgastándote poco a poco?

Derek aguantó la mirada de odio que le ofreció a Helena, sabiendo que ella se regodearía en su reacción y seguiría hablando… Justo lo que quería que hiciera.

-          Además. Estoy llevando a cabo una especie de experimento, ¿sabes? Quiero averiguar cuál de los Hale es más difícil de matar – la expresión de asombro de Derek no fue fingida en este caso – Oh, ¿no te lo había dicho? No eres el primer Hale que cae en mi tela de araña – torció el cuello - Aunque sí el más guapo, he de decir.

-          Peter…

-          Él fue quien me habló de Stiles, ¿sabes? Quien me puso al día en cuanto a tus puntos débiles… E imagina mi sorpresa cuando me dijo que el temido Derek Hale, el más duro de todos los Alfas de Beacon Hills y que acabó con parte de la familia Argent, se convertía en todo un cachorrito cuando estaba cerca de un simple y patético humano – Derek se removió en el sitio, luchando por liberarse de las cadenas. Y aunque supiera que era absurdo siquiera intentarlo, y que sólo conseguiría darle más satisfacción a su captora, no podía evitarlo. No cuando describía a Stiles de aquella manera tan burda, simple y alejada de la realidad -  Por supuesto, al principio no me lo creí. Era ridículo – rió – Pero luego empezó a darme detalles muy jugosos sobre la relación que teníais, e incluso me dio la idea de convertir al pequeño Stiles si quería tocarte realmente las pelotas.

-          Mientes – gruñó con los dientes apretados.

-          ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

-          Peter puede ser muchas cosas. Pero nunca será un traidor.

-          O tal vez sólo tuve que apretar las tuercas correctas para que la adoración que sentía por su querido sobrino se transformara en odio – entornó levemente los ojos - En concreto, sólo tuve que mencionar una tuerca llamada Kate.

Derek sintió que le fallaba la respiración, y que el dolor en el pecho se hacía más intenso.

Y ella lo notó en el acto.

-          Imagina mi sorpresa cuando descubrí que él no sabía nada. Que nunca llegó a saber que si estuvo seis años en coma y toda su familia fue asesinada, fue por el calentón de un crío estúpido que tenía ganas de pasar un buen rato con una chica guapa – miró con fingida pena al hombre - En el fondo tienes que agradecer que le matara. Porque si no, te aseguro que ahora mismo tendrías a un tío muy cabreado y con ganas de descuartizarte.

-          Peter es muy difícil de matar – atacó Derek con los dientes apretados – Lo digo por experiencia.

-          Oh, es verdad. Me lo comentó también. Algo de volver de la tumba… Por eso fui especialmente cuidadosa para que no volviera, y le arranqué la piel con mis garras antes de sacarle el corazón mientras latía… Tendrías que haber oído sus aullidos.

El Alfa sintió que los ojos se le empañaban a causa de las lágrimas que luchaban por salir, y se obligó a no permitirlo. Porque por mucho que supiera que ella no estaba mintiendo, no podía dejar que viera su dolor de un modo tan directo.

Y pese a que Peter fue quien mató a Laura y quien convirtió su vida en una autentica pesadilla desde que volvió a Beacon Hills, sabía que en el fondo no podía culparle. Que si había acabado convirtiéndose en un psicópata, sólo era porque otros psicópatas le hicieron daño antes.

Y mientas Derek trató de sobrellevar todo ese dolor por medio de la rabia, la culpa y la soledad, Peter prefirió hacerlo convirtiéndose en un lobo más que en un hombre, y donde la moralidad ya no tenía cabida.

Por eso nunca pudo culparle. Nunca pudo echarle en cara lo que había hecho. Porque en el fondo, nunca dependió de él.

-          Pero no te preocupes – continuó Helena entonces, satisfecha por la expresión de desolación que había dejado en el rostro de su cautivo -  Contigo no seré tan… gore. Creo que no serviría de mucho y me costaría demasiado… Además. Está claro que las palabras no son tu fuerte – se pegó entonces a él y, colocando una garra bajo la barbilla de Derek, le obligó a que le mirara a los ojos - Pero ver cómo es tu compañero quien te va a torturar, durante días, hasta que le ordene que te mate… Eso es otra cosa – sonrió - Y te aseguro que voy a disfrutar muchísimo con cada segundo, y con cada carita que pongas de “mátame, por favor” – hizo una pausa entonces – Sobre todo cuando, a tu lado, cuelgue a los otros miembros de tu preciada manada.

El corazón de Derek se paró durante una milésima de segundo. Y aunque en su cara no se apreció la reacción por el último comentario de Helena, el mal ya estaba hecho.

-          Por favor – Helena dejó los ojos en blanco – Deja ya de subestimarme, ¿quieres?

-          No sé de qué estás hablando.

Helena respondió con un arañazo que marcó la cara de Derek, dejando cuatro surcos que, afortunadamente, no llegaron a tocar sus ojos.

No satisfecha con la herida, agarró la garganta del hombre y apretó para que no pasara el aire.

-          He. Dicho. Que. Dejes. De. Subestimarme – dijo con una voz llena de rabia, y unos ojos rojos tan intensos que parecían sangre.

La mujer soltó el agarre de la garganta cuando los ojos de Derek comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas y estaba a punto de desmayarse. 

El hombre comenzó a toser, tratando de llenar sus pulmones de oxígeno, mientras Helena volvió a colocarse junto a los mandos de la máquina de descargas.

-          Pero mientras esperamos a que tus Betas terminen de llegar, convencidos de que van a llevar a cabo el acto heroico del día, ¿qué te parece si gritas un poco más para mí? Nunca me voy a cansar de oírte.

No esperó a que Derek respondiera.

Giró la rueda hasta la máxima potencia, viendo con satisfacción como la luz del sótano parpadeaba.  

 

TBC…


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un poco del punto de vista de Stiles...

 

Stiles se tapó los oídos con fuerza, en un vano intento por no oír el grito de Derek.

Estaba en el otro extremo de los sótanos. Lo más alejado posible de la celda donde Helena le seguía torturando. Y aunque creía que sería más fácil, ahora que no era él quien le estaba infringiendo daño al hombre; se había equivocado.

Porque oírle gritar de dolor, saber que estaba a metros de distancia, y tener que quedarse de brazos cruzados, era casi peor.

Era tan horrible, que Stiles temía que fuera a volverse loco.

 

Pero, de momento, no podía hacer nada más.

 

El chico se sentó en el frío suelo del sótano, la espalda apoyada en la pared y las rodillas pegadas al pecho. Se sujetó ambas piernas con los brazos y agachó la cabeza, creando una especie de barrera con su propio cuerpo frente a la realidad.

A lo lejos, el grito de Derek retumbó en las paredes, y Stiles empezó a temblar.

 

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, obligándose a no hacer una locura que acabara con todos antes de tiempo, e inspiró con fuerza. Lo hizo un par de veces, la nariz pegada a la ropa, y poco a poco sintió que iba recuperando el control.

Aunque ello no significaba que fuera más fácil oír los gritos del hombre, ni la risa repugnante de aquella mujer.

De su Alfa.

 

Era recordarse una vez más que _ella_ era su Alfa, y Stiles sentía verdadero asco por sí mismo. Sobre todo al rememorar lo absurdamente fácil que había caído en su trampa. Y más cuando Derek fue el primero en avisarle que se equivocaba con ella. Que era peligrosa.

-          Dios. Soy un estúpido

-          No lo eres.

Stiles levantó la vista y se encontró con uno de los Betas de Helena. Kevin, si no le fallaba la memoria. No es que hubieran tenido mucho tiempo para charlar, la verdad, y las presentaciones habían brillado por su ausencia.

 

Porque apenas llegó Stiles al bosque, siguiendo la llamada de su Alfa, y se encontró con que los demás estaban allí y tenían intención de matar a Helena…, todo había ocurrido demasiado rápido.

Demasiado rápido y demasiado lento a un tiempo.

Stiles veía las cosas como si estuvieran ocurriendo a cámara lenta, y como si estuviera fuera de su propio cuerpo. Porque cuando Helena le miró y le habló, ordenándole que le contara a Derek que había sido él quien mató al Omega, no pudo hacer otra cosa que obedecer.

Y quedarse a su lado.

Cuando aquello era justo lo último que quería hacer, sabiendo que en el otro extremo estaba Derek.

Pero no pudo hacerlo… Su instinto. Su unión con su Alfa se lo impedía.

 

Y así fue como se encontró recorriendo el bosque junto a un Alfa que le había engañado y manipulado, y junto a tres Betas que acababa de saber que existían y que apenas dijeron una palabra. Solamente dijeron sus nombres y le dieron la bienvenida a la manada. Como si aquello fuera lo que Stiles hubiera deseado hacer desde que le mordieron: Unirse a una panda de críos que, a diferencia de los que seguían a Derek, no tenían ningún problema en causar daño a gente inocente.

 

Entonces, cuando les conoció, Stiles dio por hecho que la falta de comunicación era debido a la propia forma de ser de los Betas. Y que, al parecer, eran más del tipo de Derek, pues disfrutaban del silencio como nadie.

Pero estaba claro que se había equivocado.

-          Quieres algo – preguntó Stiles en tono seco, sin moverse del sitio. Lo cierto es que no tenía ningunas ganas de charlar con nadie, y menos aún con otro Beta de aquella manipuladora… Pero tampoco es que pudiera decirlo: No dejaba de ser el amigo de su enemigo.

-          No te culpes por lo que has hecho – le dijo el Beta – Ella es muy inteligente. Te hizo caer en su trampa sin que tú mismo te dieras cuenta.

El Beta, Kevin, se sentó al lado de Stiles, dejando medio metro de distancia entre ellos. Stiles se fijó detenidamente en el chico, y se dio cuenta de que debería tener la misma edad que él. De ojos claros y cabello castaño, casi rubio, se parecía un poco a Isaac… Aunque la sonrisa que le estaba ofreciendo este chico era bastante menos espeluznante que la que solía mostrar su amigo.

Sobre todo porque la de Kevin era una sonrisa un tanto triste. Como si entendiera muy bien por lo que Stiles estaba pasando, y quisiera mostrar un poco de empatía.

Y aunque en el fondo Stiles sabía que era una locura arriesgarse tanto, era ahora o nunca.

Porque cabía la posibilidad de que aquel Kevin no fuera el amigo de su enemigo, sino justo lo contrario.

-          ¿Lo dices por experiencia? – preguntó en voz muy baja, no queriendo que Helena le oyera. Aunque los gritos de Derek, que no habían parado un segundo, le indicaban que la mujer seguía ocupada.

Kevin no respondió. Se limitó a asentir con ojos tristes, tras lo que apoyó la cabeza en la pared, en gesto cansado.

-          ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas con ella?

-          Toda la vida – susurró – Vivía con mis padres en un pueblo a las afueras de Philadelphia. Un día llegó ella, pidiendo ayuda. Poco a poco se hizo un hueco en la manada, casi sin que nos diéramos cuenta… Hasta que un día mató a mis padres y a todos los lobos que eran convertidos – tragó con dificultad – Los pocos que quedamos, tuvimos que jurarle fidelidad como nuevo Alfa, a riesgo de morir.

-          Nunca has pensado en…

-          ¿Rebelarme? – Stiles asintió – Sería un suicidio… Además, cuanto más tiempo estoy con ella, más fácil resulta seguir sus órdenes sin siquiera plantearme las cosas.

-          Pero piensas que está mal – se mojó los labios - Lo que hace.

-          Queréis callaros de una vez.

El que habló fue Dylan, el otro de los Betas de Helena, y prácticamente de la misma edad de Kevin. Pero a diferencia de él, su pelo era negro como el carbón, y sus ojos de un marrón oscuro. Y sus rasgos faciales, sobre todo ahora que les estaba mirando con el ceño fruncido, eran mucho más duros que los de Kevin, tan delicados que parecían femeninos.

Kevin y Stiles observaron al Beta entrar en el sótano, cerrando la puerta tras él.

-          Vais a conseguir que os oiga – siguió Dylan, hablando en susurros pero la molestia evidente en la voz – Y que nos mate a todos.

El miedo que había en la voz y en la actitud del chico, eran más que evidentes.

Y Stiles sería un estúpido si desaprovechaba aquella ocasión caída del cielo.

-          Los otros dos Betas. ¿Piensan igual que vosotros?

-          ¿Es que estás sordo? Te he dicho que lo dejes.

-          Responde sí o no. Sólo eso.

-          Sí – respondió Kevin por él – Todos lo pensamos.

-          ¿Y por qué no hacéis nada? – preguntó con un aspaviento de las manos, recuperando por unos segundos su tradicional forma de ser.

-          ¿He de recordarte la parte de que ella es mucho más poderosa que todos nosotros juntos? ¿Qué he visto como desollaba a hombres, mujeres y niños, sólo para obtener un poco de información?

Stiles tragó con dificultad.

-          Pero sabéis que está mal lo que hace. No podéis permitir que siga.

-          Mejor la vida de ellos que la mía – musitó Dylan para sí mismo.

Y aquella fue, definitivamente, la gota que colmó el vaso de la paciencia de Stilinski.

-          ¿Oyes esos gritos? – preguntó cuando Derek volvió a gritar a lo lejos – Son del hombre del que estoy enamorado – casi gritó - Con el que soñé tener un futuro. Darle algo que nunca antes había tenido, porque lleva toda su vida sufriendo sólo por ser un hombre lobo – se mordió el labio – Y por culpa de una mujer que ni siquiera conocía, sólo porque sus antepasados fueron masacrados por las crueldades que cometió… probablemente jamás pueda vivir esa vida – tragó con dificultad - Y puede que sea una putada para mí, porque te aseguro que Derek es la persona más increíble que he conocido en toda mi vida, pero… Pero para él era la última oportunidad que tenía de vivir una vida normal. De dejar atrás el pasado y empezar de cero – dio un respingo para alejar las lágrimas – Y ya no podrá hacerlo por culpa de Helena.  

Los Betas de Helena se miraron en silencio durante unos segundos.

Finalmente, fue Dylan quien se atrevió a hablar.

-          Lo siento mucho. En serio – colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Stiles – Cuando nos contó lo que tenía intención de hacer en Beacon Hills, contigo y con el Alfa de la zona… no nos gustó la idea. Era especialmente cruel pero…

-          ¿Pero?

-          Había dos Betas más por aquel entonces… Brenda – pronunció el nombre con dificultad – Ella se negó a obedecerla.

-          ¿Qué le pasó? – preguntó Stiles antes de darse cuenta de que había hablado.

-          Nos obligó a matarla – respondió Kevin en un susurro – Entre todos la matamos – negó con la cabeza – Intentamos negarnos pero… No podíamos desobedecerla. Era imposible.

-          Dios mío – Stiles no podía creerse que un Alfa pudiera obligar a algo así a sus propios Betas. A los que eran parte de ella – Dices que había dos más… Quién…

-          Se llamaba Mark – habló Dylan – Le tuvo encerrado durante semanas, sin comer ni beber, y luego le soltó en mitad del bosque – miró fijamente a Stiles - Era el chico al que mataste.

Stiles sintió un nudo en el estómago tan grande, que le resultaba increíble que aún no hubiera vomitado.

-          No… No lo sabía… Yo…

-          Lo sabemos – trató de tranquilizarle Dylan – Y por aquel entonces, Mark era más una bestia que no sabía lo que hacia. Hambriento y abandonado – se sentó al otro lado de Stiles, apoyando la cabeza en la pared en gesto cansado - No dudo que no quieras a ese hombre – susurró con los ojos cerrados – Pero por tu propio bien, es mejor que aceptes el hecho de que tu anterior vida se acabó. Y que tarde o temprano, él morirá.

 

TBC…


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enhorabuena a los que habéis llegado hasta aquí, después de tanto drama y tanta tortura. ;-)  
> Pero aún tendréis que ser fuertes, porque queda un poco más de sufrimiento antes de que llegue la caballería.

 

Stiles no estaba preparado para lo que iba a ver cuando Helena le hizo llamar.

Aunque hubiera oído los gritos de Derek, y no le cupieran dudas de lo concienzuda que estaba siendo con la tortura, jamás imaginó encontrarse con tanta sangre. 

Y es que no había prácticamente ni un centímetro de piel de Derek que no estuviera marcada o teñida de negro. Estaba claro que Helena no se había limitado a darle descargas eléctricas, y había empezado a utilizar las garras.

 

Al entrar en la estancia y encontrarse con un sanguinolento y prácticamente muerto Derek, en esos momentos inconsciente, tuvo que tragar saliva varias veces.

-          No seas tímido, Stiles – le apremió la mujer, extendiendo la mano para que el chico acudiera junto a ella.

Stiles miró a su Alfa con temor, y recorrió la distancia que les separaba. Al llegar a su lado, pudiendo observar al hombre más de cerca, sintió cómo el corazón se le encogía al ver las marcas de la cara y torso, y la herida de la puñalada, cada vez más oscurecida. Ya había visto sangrar a Derek en más de una ocasión, pero nunca había sido como aquello.

Porque ahora el aspecto era el de algo que se estaba pudriendo. Similar a lo que vio una vez en el brazo del hombre, cuando apenas se conocían, pero que ahora era mucho, mucho peor. Sobre todo porque ahora, a causa de su olfato, también podía captar el desagradable olor a descomposición que procedía del hombre.

-          No estés triste, mi Beta – oyó la voz de la mujer, quien colocó una mano sobre su hombro. Un gesto que hacía siempre que le tenía cerca, para asegurarse así de que le tenía controlado – Intentó matar a tu Alfa y alejarte de mí. Merece ser castigado.

Stiles sólo pudo asentir, porque aquella era la respuesta que estaba esperando su Alfa, y agachó la cabeza para no seguir contemplando aquella imagen. 

Pero Helena no le concedió ni un segundo de descanso. En cuanto hubo apartado la vista, accionó la corriente y el grito de Derek Hale retumbó por las paredes. Stiles cerró los ojos, tratando de bloquear el sonido, pero sabía que era inútil.

Sobre todo porque sabía que lo que más quería ella era que Stiles lo viera. Que viera sufrir al que había sido su compañero, y que sobre todo Derek viera que Stiles le estaba mirando… Y que no estaba haciendo absolutamente nada para evitarle el dolor.

 

Y eso fue lo que tuvo que hacer. Mordiéndose la lengua, se atrevió a levantar la cabeza y miró a Derek a los ojos. No apartó la vista ni un instante, y trató de mantener una expresión seria todo el tiempo. Como si aquello no estuviera afectándole para nada, pese a que todos los presentes supieran que era mentira.

 

Por supuesto, Helena no iba a permitir que fuera tan fácil para ninguno de los dos.

Tras unos segundos interminables, cortó la corriente e incluso quitó los cables que había pegados a la piel de Derek. Y el hecho de que el hombre no reaccionara demostró lo débil que estaba, apenas consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Sólo era consciente de Stiles, al que no dejaba de mirar pese a que tenía los párpados prácticamente cerrados a causa del agotamiento.

-          A qué estas esperando.

Stiles tardó en darse cuenta de que la mujer le estaba hablando a él, y se giró hacia ella, sin entender.

-          Demuéstrame lo que sabes hacer.

-          No… No entiendo.

-          ¿No es evidente? – sonrió, y Stiles trató de frenar el escalofrío que sintió – Antes has hecho un buen trabajo, a juzgar por cómo me lo he encontrado – señaló a Derek - Pero ahora quiero verte hacerlo.

El chico se mojó los labios, indeciso sobre qué hacer ahora que no había ningún cable con el que pudiera darle las descargas eléctricas.

-          Pero… No hay…

-          Ya no hace falta, cielo – rió levemente – A estas alturas es imposible que se recupere de las heridas, aunque ya no tenga miles de voltios recorriendo ese bonito cuerpo – torció ligeramente el cuello, al mirar al hombre de arriba abajo – O lo que antes era un bonito cuerpo.

Y a Stiles no le estaba gustando nada el curso de aquella conversación. Porque intuía muy bien lo que Helena quería que hiciera.

Pero no sabía si sería capaz.

-          Adelante, Beta. Clávale tus garras.

Stiles tembló, y esta vez no pudo disimularlo.

Y como había temido, aquella no era la respuesta que su Alfa había esperado.

Dando un par de zancadas, la mujer llegó a su lado y, agarrándole del cuello, le levantó por encima de su cabeza como si no pesara nada.

-          Es que no me has oído, Beta – rugió, con sus ojos rojos brillando de un modo que, no entendía cómo, Stiles sólo podía describir como pura maldad – Te he ordenado que le claves las garras.

Stiles se sintió sobrecogido. Y no sólo por el hecho de que no pudiera respirar en esos momentos, a causa de una garra que impedía pasar el aire, y que incluso se estaba clavando en su piel. También era porque, al tener a su Alfa tan cerca de él, tocándole incluso, estaba sintiendo toda su fuerza.

Hasta entonces sabía que ella era poderosa. Pero ahora tenía la sensación de que toda esa energía le estaba quemando por dentro, a través de unos ojos a los que no podía dejar de mirar y que le ordenaban que obedeciera su orden.

-          _Hazlo_.

No fue Helena la que habló esta vez. Ella sabía que no era necesario repetir la orden, pues el temor que había en los ojos de su Beta, era prueba suficiente de que le obedecería sí o sí.

El que habló esta vez, con una voz tan apagada que era increíble que hubiera podido pronunciar una sola palabra, fue Derek Hale.

Helena soltó a Stiles. Y mientras el chico se quedó en el suelo, luchando por recuperar el aire, la mujer llegó junto al hombre y le miró con curiosidad.

-          Y cuando pensaba que ya no podías ser más patético – susurró antes de centrarse de nuevo a su Beta – _Stiles_.

 

La voz de Helena sonó antinatural.

Había hablado sin apenas levantar la voz. Y sin embargo aquellas seis letras reverberaron por las cuatro paredes de la estancia, logrando que incluso Stiles las sintiera dentro de él. Porque en el fondo procedían de él. Procedían de la mujer de la que ahora formaba parte, quisiera o no.

Stiles no lo dudó cuando, poniéndose en pie, sacó las garras y se acercó a Derek. Y cuando llegó a su lado, viendo el dolor reflejado en los claros ojos del hombre, le clavó una garra en el costado.

Derek no gritó de dolor. Al menos, no lo hizo como había hecho hasta ahora. En vez de ello, soltó un leve quejido que en seguida quedó ahogado a causa de la sangre que empezó a brotar de su boca.

 

Un quejido que era muy similar al que en esos momentos estaba soltando Stiles, mientras sacaba las garras para clavarlas una y otra vez. Como si fuera él quien estuviera sufriendo aquel agonizante dolor. Y a medida que la sangre brotaba del cuerpo del hombre, diminutas lágrimas se escapaban de los ojos del chico al ser incapaz de parar.

Porque no podía parar.

Porque no dependía de él.

 

Finalmente, fue Helena quien puso fin al ataque. Le bastó colocar una mano sobre el hombro de Stiles, y el chico paró en el acto. Su respiración era agitada cuando por fin apartó sus uñas manchadas de sangre, y trató de no mirarlas mientras tragaba una y otra vez, luchando por frenar las nauseas que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, y que sabía no le gustarían para nada a su Alfa. 

-          Buen trabajo – le reconfortó la mujer. Como si diera por hecho que la desolación que en esos momentos estaba sintiendo Stiles era porque pensaba que su Alfa no se sentía orgullosa de él – Puede que necesites tiempo para actuar… Pero he de reconocer que, cuando te pones a ello, eres el más sanguinario de todos.

 

El chico cerró los ojos unos segundos, sintiendo aquellas palabras como si fueran puñaladas, y esperó a que Helena le dijera que podía retirarse.

Porque ya no quería estar más tiempo allí.

Quería esconderse en un agujero y esperar a que todo acabara. Que todo terminara, y que lo hiciera sin contar con él, porque ahora mismo ni siquiera se sentía un ser humano.

Pero a estas alturas, tendría que haber comprendido que aquello era soñar.

Y que cuando uno creía que había visto la crueldad de Helena, ella siempre era capaz de ir un paso más adelante.

Lo primero que hizo fue asegurarse de que Derek seguía consciente, y que tenía los ojos abiertos. Algo que, dada la cantidad de sangre cubriendo su cara, era difícil de ver en ocasiones.

 

Una vez estuvo conforme con el estado de su prisionero, Helena llamó a Stiles con un levísimo movimiento de sus dedos, y le obligó a colocarse frente a él.

Apenas quedó a diez centímetros de distancia.

Stiles podía oír perfectamente el latido irregular de Derek. Su respiración entrecortada. El modo en que todo su cuerpo protestaba cada vez que sus pulmones se llenaban o el corazón bombeaba la sangre.

Y todo ese dolor también estaba reflejado en aquellos ojos que habían perdido toda la fuerza que un día tuvieron. Porque hacía mucho que sus ojos habían dejado de brillar con ese tono rojizo.  

Por el contrario, ahora sus ojos claros y de un color indefinible, mostraban dolor, cansancio y tristeza...

 

Pero ahora que podía verle tan de cerca, Stiles creyó captar algo más.

Un brillo característico que no era nada común en Derek Hale, pero que él había sido capaz de ver en más de una ocasión. Porque era un brillo que sólo salía a la luz cuando estaban a solas y Derek se permitía ser un simple hombre. Sin nada de responsabilidades, o problemas, o luchas. Simplemente, un hombre que también quería ser feliz. Que quería ser amado.

 

Aquel era un brillo que Stiles sabía que no había estado ahí, hasta que él no apareció en la vida de Derek.

Lo sabía porque fue el propio Derek quien se lo dijo un millón de veces. El que se lo demostró otro millón de veces más, mostrando una gratitud, casi adoración hacia él, que a veces llegaba a ser sobrecogedora; pues no estaba ni mucho menos acostumbrado a ser tratado de ese modo. Pero Derek nunca había sentido reparos en mostrarse así de vulnerable con él. Pues había sido Stiles quien le había salvado.

 

La primera vez que se lo dijo, Stiles creyó que era una broma. Primero porque Derek no dejaba de ser el Alfa y era imposible que necesitara ser salvado; y segundo porque el último que podría salvarle era un saco de huesos y piel como era Stiles Stilinski.

Pero Derek lo tenía claro. Y entre besos, aquella primera vez, y muchas otras después, le explicó que lo que había salvado era su corazón. Porque gracias a él, su corazón volvía a latir como nunca creyó que podría hacerlo, y que le estaría eternamente agradecido por ello.      

 

Cuando Stiles fue consciente de que ese brillo particular también estaba allí, junto al dolor, el cansancio y la tristeza, sintió que se quedaba sin aire.

Porque no tenía ningún sentido.

No podía ser que en ese momento, prácticamente muerto y habiendo sido herido por el único chico en el que realmente confiaba, Derek siguiera mirándole con todo el amor del mundo. Como si le diera lo mismo lo que le estuviera haciendo.

Como si ya le hubiera perdonado por hacerlo.

Las ganas que tenía Stiles de recorrer aquellos centímetros, abrazarle con fuerza y susurrarle que le quería, eran tan fuertes que tuvo que abogar a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no hacerlo. Incluso se clavó las uñas en la piel, obligándose a centrarse en su propio dolor y no en el de Derek.

-          Has visto cómo te mira, Stiles – susurró la mujer con aquella voz tan suave, tan dulce, y tan repugnante – Con cuanto amor.

Stiles asintió.

No responder no era una opción.

-          Seguro que ahora entiendes por qué tenías que ser tú al que mordiera – el chico volvió a asentir – Sólo tú podías lograr que él estuviera así. Tan roto por dentro, sabiendo que todo esto se lo está haciendo el chiquillo del que está enamorado.

-          _Te perdono_.

Apenas se le entendió.

Derek tenía los labios tan resecos que apenas podía abrirlos, y su voz era mucho más grave de lo que jamás había oído.

Y la gratitud que sintió Stiles en esos momentos, al oírle decir lo último que esperaba oír del hombre al que había torturado; sólo era equiparable al odio que sentía por sí mismo.

-          Por supuesto, Derek. Los dos sabemos que Stiles no quiere hacer realmente esto, ¿verdad? – cogió entonces una de las manos del chico y, apretándola, le obligó a sacar las garras - Pero eso no significa que no vaya a dejar de hacerlo.

 

**********

Isaac y Boyd fueron los primeros en entrar.

Siguiendo el rastro de un olor desconocido, recorrieron el pasillo hasta entrar una de las estancias de los sótanos. Lo hicieron en silencio, intentando coger desprevenido a quien quiera que fuese que estaba allí.

Y estaba claro que lo habían conseguido: Al fondo de la estancia uno de los Betas de Helena estaba de espaldas a ellos, sentado en una silla y leyendo.

Sonriendo para sí, viendo que todo iba a ser mucho más fácil de lo que creían, se acercaron sigilosamente al chico.

Justo cuando el chico cerró el libro y se puso en pie.

-          Os estábamos esperando – dijo el Beta sin dignarse a darse la vuelta para hablarles a la cara.

-          ¿En serio? – preguntó Isaac, todo ironía - No lo parece.

-          ¿Tú crees? – fue otro chico el que habló esta vez. El mismo que en ese momento se terminaba de colocar detrás de Boyd, con una de sus garras apretando la garganta del chico.

Isaac ya estaba cogiendo impulso para atacarle… cuando notó la mano de otro Beta aferrándose a su garganta, y de otro más colocando una garra sobre su hombro.

¿Cómo demonios se habían acercado tanto sin haberles oído?

-          Mierda.

 

Afortunadamente, la posibilidad de que todo fuera una trampa y que les estuvieran esperando, era una que habían tenido muy en cuenta.

Bueno, eso no era del todo cierto… Porque fue sólo gracias a lo pesada que se puso Allison, (la única que pensó que podría ocurrir aquello) y que al final consiguió convencer a Scott, que tuvieron en cuenta esa posibilidad.

Y por ello finalmente decidieron no entrar todos a la vez, esperando a que la manada rival moviera ficha antes.

Y menos mal que habían hecho caso a Allison... Porque de lo contrario, ahora estarían en graves apuros.

 

Ver aparecer a Scott, junto a Jackson y Erica, ya transformados, consiguió que los nervios de Isaac disminuyeran un poco. Sobre todo cuando detrás de ellos estaba Allison con el arco ya preparado y una flecha apuntando a la cabeza del Beta que le tenía sujeto.

-          Eres una humana – preguntó el chico al verla. Y pese a que no aflojó su agarre, sí que pareció dudar.

-          No me digas – sonrió con ironía la única humana presente.

-          Qué haces con ellos – quiso saber entonces el primer Beta que habían encontrado. Era el único de todos ellos que no estaba transformado, con lo que se veían perfectamente sus rasgos humanos. Y sus ojos claros y rasgos hacía que se pareciera un poco a Isaac… Aunque menos espeluznante que él - Eres su comida.

Allison sonrió, tensando incluso un poco más el arco.

-          No en este pueblo, amigo.

 

Entonces el tiempo pareció detenerse.

 

Llegado a este punto, sólo bastaba que alguien diera el primer paso para que todos actuaran. Podía ser la flecha de Allison, un rugido de Scott antes de atacar o, peor aún, una garra clavándose en la garganta de Boyd y Isaac. Y pese a que la perspectiva de enfrentarse a una manada de Betas especialmente poderosos no era una muy atractiva, sabían que tenían que hacerles frente si querían rescatar a Stiles y Derek.

Al final no ocurrió nada de aquello.

Porque lo que ocurrió fue que el último Beta que había hablado, y el único que seguía en su forma humana, miró con cautela a los otros tres miembros de su manada. Permanecieron un par de segundos así, como teniendo una muda conversación que nadie más entendía, más que nada porque no tenían ni idea de lo que podían estar hablando.

El Beta movió la cabeza entonces, asintiendo, y en el acto los otros dos Betas se separaron de sus enemigos.

Delante de un grupo de hombres lobo que no tenían ni idea de lo que estaba pasando.

-          ¿Qué posibilidades tenéis de vencer a Helena?

-          Cómo - preguntó Scott, indeciso.

-          Lo que has oído… Sois cinco hombres lobo y una humana. Supongo que tendréis un plan.

-          Este es el plan – susurró Isaac con superioridad – Y de momento está saliendo bien.

-          El habernos cogidos desprevenidos no significa nada – respondió con el mismo tono de voz – Si ese es vuestro plan, ya podéis daros por muertos. Así que responder la pregunta, ¿qué vais a hacer y qué posibilidades tenéis de vencerla?

-          Tenemos _Lycium*_ – anunció Scott entonces. Como si ese fuera todo el plan.

El Beta de Helena le observó en silencio durante unos segundos, los ojos muy abiertos.

-          Cómo sé que dices la verdad.

-          Fácil. Sólo tienes que oír cualquier de nuestros latidos.

El Beta volvió a guardar silencio, pero en esta ocasión para concentrarse.

Uno a uno, fue diferenciando los latidos de todos los presentes, sintiéndose más tranquilo a medida que iban pasando la prueba.

Cuando terminó de confirmar que decían la verdad, volvió a tener una muda conversación con sus compañeros de manada.

Sonrió entonces a Scott de un modo totalmente distinto a cómo lo había hecho hasta ahora.

-          Nos rendimos

Hubo un silencio de casi diez segundos.

Porque aquello tenía que ser una broma.

¿Verdad?

-          ¿Qué? – Scott fue el primero en recuperar la voz.

-          Estás sordo o qué. Ha dicho que nos rendimos – habló esta vez el Beta que, hasta hacía un minuto, parecía tener muchas ganas de arrancarle la garganta a Isaac. Pero entonces levantó las manos al tiempo que las garras desaparecían y sus rasgos se convertían en los de un adolescente corriente.

-          Y tú eres idiota si crees que vamos a caer en ese truco tan ridículo – increpó Scott, que no había hecho sino acercarse un poco más a unos, en apariencia, indefensos adolescentes.

-          No es ningún truco, créeme – el chico se colocó de rodillas delante de Scott, y miró a una Allison que no había bajado su arco – Espero que en esa mochila tengas algo más aparte de flechas. Algo con lo que podáis sujetarnos.

La morena miró a sus compañeros de reojo antes de centrarse de nuevo en sus… ¿enemigos? ¿Prisioneros?

-          Esto no tiene ningún sentido.

-          En serio. ¿Por qué confiáis tan poco en vosotros mismos? – Se quejó Jackson entonces, con tono exasperado, al tiempo que se acercaba al Beta que seguía arrodillado. Sin dudarlo un segundo, le dio un puñetazo que consiguió tirarle al suelo – Somos más y más fuertes que ellos. Lo normal es que se quieran rendir.

-          Te equivocas – susurró el Beta caído, con una nada apropiada sonrisa en los labios… Más que nada porque se suponía que estaba en clara desventaja. Pero entonces el chico se puso en pie en un segundo, y al segundo siguiente tenía a Jackson sujeto por la garganta, las garras de nuevo fuera – Si quisiéramos, podríamos haceros picadillo en cuestión de segundos – lentamente, separó la mano del cuello de Jackson, permitiéndole respirar – Pero estamos cansados de todo esto.

Scott observó a los Betas, percatándose entonces de la mirada triste que había en los cuatro pares de ojos.

-          Estáis abandonando a vuestra Alfa.

-          No – negó enseguida, dirigiéndose al que parecía ser el jefe de los Betas de la manada de Derek Hale -  Estamos huyendo de ella – miró de nuevo a Allison – Y antes de que ella se dé cuenta de lo que estamos haciendo, será mejor que nos dejéis KO con ese acónito que huelo desde aquí. Porque créeme, Helena puede aparecer en cualquier momento. Y en cuanto nos ordene que os matemos, no vamos a tener más remedio que obedecerla.

Los adolescentes de Beacon Hill se miraron de nuevo los unos a los otros, indecisos. Aquello no tenía ningún sentido.

De acuerdo, todo indicaba que estaba ocurriendo justo lo que parecía que estaba ocurriendo… Pero seguía sin tener ningún sentido.

-          ¡A qué esperáis! – gritó el Beta moreno, y el que tenía unas facciones más duras que las de los demás - ¿A que lo pidamos por favor? Atarnos de una vez. 

-          Haced lo que dice.

La voz de Chris Argent sonó firme detrás del grupo. A su lado, un Deaton que no tenía aspecto de veterinario al estar vestido de cuero negro de pies a cabeza, estaba terminando de llenar las balas en el cargador de su revolver.

-          ¿Les habéis encontrado? – pregunto Allison a su padre.

-          Están en la última sala, al final del sótano. Nosotros entraremos primero – miró entonces a Scott, asegurándose de que estaban de acuerdo con el plan – Sólo tenéis que seguir los gritos.

 

TBC...

 

*Lycium es una planta de las llamadas "nocturnas". La mayoría de sus variantes se siguen usando como plantas medicinales, pero una de ellas (en concreto, a la que aquí se refieren) se extinguió a principios del siglo XIX  (o eso ponía en la Wikipedia, XD)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El lunes, por fin, el desenlace.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATENCIÓN: En este capítulo hay una descripción de violencia bastante explícita. Estáis avisados.

 

Todo ocurrió muy rápido.

 

Derek había vuelto a desmayarse, después de que Stiles hubiera clavado una de sus garras en la herida dejada por el puñal, ante la atenta mirada de Helena. Y como había ocurrido las últimas veces, apenas sus párpados se cerraron y su pulso se volvió mucho más relajado, la Alfa le abofeteó en la cara para que despertara enseguida.

 

Lo normal hasta ahora había sido que, una vez Derek estuviera de nuevo consciente, Helena le ordenaba a Stiles que continuara.

Pero esta vez no fue así.

Porque esta vez hubo algo que cambió los planes de Helena.

 

Tanto ella como su Beta lo oyeron a la vez.

El sonido de dos latidos acelerados, y el olor característico de los humanos. Ambos dieron media vuelta, justo en el momento en que los dos hombres de mediana edad entraban por la puerta que había a sus espaldas.

 

Al verse descubiertos, Deaton y Chris se arrodillaron ya con las pistolas dispuestas, apuntando a la cabeza de la mujer.

Pero dispararon con medio segundo de retraso.

Helena esquivó las balas con facilidad, y acabaron estrellándose contra la pared que había tras ella.

 

Deaton maldijo por lo bajo, y en un arrebato de rabia disparó hasta que acabó vaciando el cargador. Pero, de nuevo, cada una de los proyectiles fueron evitados por la mujer, quien se movió como si hubiera disparado a cámara lenta.

Al descubrir que se había quedado sin municiones, buscó a Chris con la mirada. El cazador, a su lado, le ordenó que se marchara y buscara ayuda. Pero apenas había dado un paso en dirección a la puerta, Helena ya estaba a su lado.

Acorralado entre la pared y la mujer, el veterinario miró con pavor al Alfa que, sin necesidad de estar transformada, imponía más que respeto.

Sobre todo cuando le sonrió como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

 

Con las garras ya fuera, Helena Lickson agarró al hombre de la chaqueta y le lanzó contra la pared más alejada, dejándole inconsciente en el acto. Chris Argent aprovechó que ella estaba ocupada, para disparar a la mujer. Y pese a que en el último momento Helena se movió, al menos consiguió alcanzarle en el brazo.

 

Soltando un aullido de dolor, Helena llegó a su lado en dos rápidas zancadas. Le arrebató la pistola de un manotazo, y con la otra mano le agarró del cuello, elevándole por encima de su cabeza como si no pesara nada.

Lentamente, acercó el arma a su nariz y olisqueó.

-          ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó al cazador – No huele a acónito.

Chris no se dignó en responder, pero tampoco apartó la mirada de la mujer.

-          Bien. Tendré que ser más sutil.

Sin ningún esfuerzo, arrastró al cazador hasta el lugar donde Deaton seguía inconsciente. Apenas un par de metros desde donde Stiles observaba la escena, completamente paralizado.

Al llegar junto al veterinario, se arrodilló junto a él y colocó una garra sobre su garganta.

-          Dime de qué son las balas, o Beacon Hills se quedará sin veterinario – ante el silencio de Chris Argent, Helena empezó a clavar la uña en la carne del hombre, brotando enseguida la sangre.

-          Está bien. Está bien – respondió en seguida, pero mirándola con odio - Es Lycium.

-          Imposible – rugió el Alfa, mostrando sus ojos rojos - Hace décadas que se extinguió.

-          Mis tatarabuelos decidieron guardar unas cuantas semillas, de la última vez que los Argent la tuvieron que usar – se permitió incluso sonreír, porque por muy locura que fuera hacerlo, no tenía ganas de dejar a aquella mujer con la última palabra – Si no recuerdo mal, no es vuestra planta favorita.

Helena respondió a Chris con otra sonrisa de su cosecha, si bien en su caso era mucho más tétrica que la del hombre.

-          Y mira para lo que te ha servido.

Soltó entonces el agarre que tenía sobre la garganta del cazador, dejándole caer al suelo. A continuación, colocó un pie sobre el pecho del hombre, inmovilizándole sin esfuerzo, y le lanzó la pistola a Stiles.

 

Lo hizo justo en el momento en que el resto de la manada de Derek entraba en la estancia, llevando a rastras a sus propios Betas.

 

-          Se acabó – gritó Scott, lanzando un rápido vistazo a todos los presentes e intuyendo lo que había ocurrido – Tenemos a tus Betas. Ríndete.

La mujer miró con curiosidad a los cuatro Betas que estaban atados y a los pies de la manada rival.

-          ¿Por qué habría de rendirme?

-          Es que no lo ves. Te has quedado sola.

-          ¿Tú crees?

 

Señaló entonces a Stiles.

Stiles. Quien no había dicho una sola palabra desde que llegaron el resto de sus antiguos compañeros de manada, y que seguía sujetando la pistola que Helena le había entregado.

-          Mátale.

La orden de Helena fue más que simple.

Y aun así, Stiles tardó en entenderla.

-          ¿Qué?

-          Ya me has oído. Acaba con él. El Lycium puede provocar la muerte inmediata de un Alfa si alcanza un órgano vital. Y en su estado, con un simple disparo en la cabeza, será suficiente.

-          Pero pensé que…

-          Acaso me estás cuestionando, Beta – amenazó con una voz terriblemente calmada, casi llena de curiosidad, pero que consiguió que Stiles empezara a temblar – Obedece a tu Alfa ahora mismo. _MATA_ a Derek Hale.

 

El poder encerrado en la orden fue palpable por todos los presentes. Sintieron cómo se les ponía la piel de gallina con sólo oír aquella voz.

Pero en el caso de Stiles, sintió que salía desde su interior. Como si fuera su propio cuerpo el que le estaba ordenando que disparara a su compañero.

 

El chico no respondió. No sabía qué decir y, en el caso de que encontrara las palabras adecuadas, estaba seguro de que no le saldrían de la garganta a causa de lo seca que la tenía.

Así que se limitó a asentir para luego, muy lentamente, girar 180 grados y centrarse en el hombre que había frente a él.

 

Derek apenas estaba consciente. Pese a tener los ojos abiertos, la expresión de dolor y cansancio que mostraban, lograron que Stiles se asombrara de que no se hubiera desmayado de nuevo. En cuanto sus torturadores se distrajeron de él lo suficiente como para que pudiera abandonarse al puro agotamiento.

 

Al acercarse al hombre, por un instante Stiles temió que Derek fuera a decir algo. Que de nuevo tratara de hacerle entrar en razón, o le animara a intentar revelarse ante la orden de Helena. Era lo que había hecho cada una de las veces que habían estado a solas, durante las interminables sesiones de descargas eléctricas, golpes y dolor… Tanto físico como sobre todo psicológico.

 

Pero esta vez no lo hizo. Esta vez se limitó a mirarle en silencio.

En un principio Stiles supuso que era a causa del agotamiento. Que le había robado todas las fuerzas, incluso para hablar… Pero al ver la expresión de infinita tristeza que manaba de los claros ojos de Derek, supo que no era por eso. Que si no decía nada esta vez, era porque sabía que no serviría de nada.

Porque Derek ya se había resignado a morir.

 

**********

Al verle acercarse con la pistola ya apuntando, Derek tuvo sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado, deseó que aquello fuera rápido, porque estaba más cansado de lo que recordara haber estado nunca, y sólo quería que acabara. Pero por otro lado, sabía que aquellos serían los últimos instantes en los que vería a Stiles, y sólo por ello le gustaría que durara todo lo posible… Aunque viniera acompañado de un dolor indescriptible.

 

Mientras terminaba de decidir qué era lo mejor, que fuera rápido o lento, se encontró con que tampoco sabía qué hacer en los últimos instantes de su vida.

En un principio se esforzó en abrir al máximo los ojos para atesorar cada detalle de aquel chico que le cambió literalmente la vida, y que también se la salvó en un millón de posibles maneras.

 

Pero mientras veía que Stiles inclinaba el arma para que el cañón apuntara su cabeza, entre ceja y ceja, se encontró con que no quería ver aquello. Porque aquel chico que le miraba con miedo, no era el chico del que se había enamorado. No era el mismo chico que le dijo que le quería.

 

Unas palabras que nunca antes había oído. Que durante mucho tiempo dio por hecho que jamás las oiría, y pensó que en el fondo era mejor así; pero que cada vez que salían de labios de Stiles, era como si volviera a nacer de lo feliz que le hacían sentirse.

 

Nada de eso había ahora en aquel rostro juvenil ni en aquellos ojos marrones, más oscuros de lo normal a causa de la falta de luz. Ahora sólo había seriedad. Con unos labios apretados en una mueca de la que no llegaba a identificar su significado, pero que en nada se parecía a la mueca de cachondeo que siempre solía tener, y que adoraba cada vez que la veía.

 

Y todo aquel cúmulo de detalles, tan opuestos a como era realmente Stiles, hizo que Derek tuviera ganas de vomitar.

Porque aquel chico no era Stiles.

No era la persona con la que deseaba compartir el resto de su vida, ni era el rostro que había anhelado fuera el primero que viera nada más despertar, así como el último antes de cerrar los ojos y dormir.

 

Una vez más, sintió una rabia infinita hacia Helena. La mujer que no sólo había destrozado su vida, sino también la de la persona más buena que había en el Universo. Pero visto que la rabia no iba a impedir que aquello ocurriera, al final optó por simplemente cerrar los ojos.

Porque, visto que iba a morir, quería irse de aquel mundo con una imagen agradable en la mente.

 

 

Derek dibujó en su cerebro la cara de Stiles la primera vez que el chico le dijo que estaba enamorado de él.

Por supuesto, no lo dijo como lo haría cualquier otra persona, con dudas y un poco de vergüenza.

Lo hizo sin realmente ser consciente de lo que había dicho, después de que su característica incontinencia verbal le llevara a pasar de hablar de lo injusto que era que fuera el único humano de la manada, a las ganas que tenía de estar con ellos cuando iban a hacer frente al enemigo de la semana, y de ahí a lo mucho que odiaba tener que esperar en casa a que Derek viniera, cuando lo que más quería era estar al lado del hombre del que estaba enamorado.

Y aquel día, cuando recapacitó lo que había dicho, sobre todo al extrañarle la cara de Derek (todo cejas alzadas y boca abierta de par en par) y fue consciente de lo que _realmente_ había dicho… fue cuando se sonrojó y le sonrió de manera inocente pero lleno de esperanza.

 

Esa expresión era la que Derek tenía en su mente ahora mismo. Con la que quería abandonar su miserable existencia que, sólo cuando había empezado a mejorar, resultaba que también era el final de ella.

 

Porque Derek se negaba a permitir que los últimos instantes estuvieran llenos de rabia por el daño sufrido. De dolor por las pérdidas vividas. De culpabilidad por los errores cometidos.

Quería que todos aquellos sentimientos tan negativos y tan presentes en él durante gran parte de su vida, fueran sustituidos ahora por un inmenso sentimiento de amor. De gratitud y felicidad hacia el chico que, por un breve periodo de tiempo, le convirtió en el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

 

Cuando Stiles puso el dedo en el gatillo, Derek, con los ojos cerrados, estaba sonriendo.

 

 

**********

Apenas cerró los ojos, oyó el grito de Scott, pidiéndole a Stiles que se detuviera.

 

Luego vino el sonido del disparo.

 

Un sonido atronador.

 

Y aunque no dejaba de ser la primera vez que le disparaban en la cabeza, Derek no pudo por menos que pensar que aquello era muy extraño. Sobre todo el hecho de que no sintiera ningún dolor.

 

Por otro lado, supuso que aquello era normal, pues no dejaba de estar muerto. Y se supone que cuando estás muerto, ya no sientes dolor.

Aunque, por otro lado, si efectivamente estaba muerto y no sentía dolor, lo que no tenía ningún sentido es que pudiera oír perfectamente su grito de dolor.

 

Un grito de dolor que no se parecía en nada a ninguno de los otros que había soltado en las últimas horas, agónicos y desgarradores.

 

En este caso, sin embargo, la diferencia con respecto a los gritos anteriores no se debía tanto a la intensidad o el volumen… como al tono del mismo.

 

Y es que aquel grito era, definitivamente, mucho más femenino de lo que habría imaginado.

 

-          ¡¡Como has osado!! – oyó entonces gritar a Helena.

Un grito que, para terminar de dar extrañeza a aquella situación, tenía más de agónico que de rabia.

 

Sin entender nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, Derek se atrevió a abrir los ojos.

 

Y descubrió que Stiles no le había disparado a él.

 

Había disparado a Helena.

 

Una Helena que ahora estaba en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor, con una herida de bala en pleno corazón, y con Chris y Deaton sujetándola con varias cuerdas impregnadas en acónito. Las mismas que seguían en torno a los tobillos y muñecas de los Betas de la mujer.

 

Pese a que aquel era un espectáculo tan fascinante como dantesco (el hecho de que Helena no estuviera ya muerta pese a tener alojada una bala en pleno corazón ya hablaba de lo poderosa que era), toda la atención de Derek se centró entonces en otro punto.

 

Un punto llamado Stiles. Quien, tirando la pistola al suelo, miró a Derek al descubrir que el Alfa tenía los ojos abiertos.

 

Y esta vez la expresión de Stiles era una que ya conocía.

Una que realmente había visto pocas veces, y que le rompía el corazón cada vez que lo hacía. Pero que no le dejó dudas de que aquel chico era su Stiles de siempre.

Porque Stiles le estaba mirando con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, unos labios temblorosos,  y una expresión de dolor y culpabilidad infinita.

-          Lo siento – musitó sin que apenas se le entendieran las palabras a causa de los sollozos que había empezado a soltar – Tenía que hacerlo.

Derek no entendía muy bien a qué se estaba refiriendo.

¿Sentía haberle torturado? ¿O por el contrario sentía haber disparado a Helena?

 

En el fondo, nada de eso importaba. Aun en el caso de que fuera lo segundo y que Stiles siguiera sintiéndose ligado a la mujer a la que acababa de disparar, lo único que importaba ahora era que estaba asustado y triste. Y que Derek tenía que tener sus brazos en torno a él ahora mismo.

-          Stiles… - la voz sonó rota a causa de lo seca que tenía la garganta.

-          No pensé que fueras a venir – sollozó el chico, dando un paso en su dirección, acortando la distancia que les separaba - Cuando apareciste, tuve que seguirle el juego. Porque sabía que si intentaba hacerle frente nos mataría a los dos. Me obligaría a mirar mientras te mataba, y luego acabaría con todos los demás.

-          Stiles… - susurró de nuevo, pero esta vez con más insistencia, casi una orden. Porque lo que ahora Derek quería, lo que necesitaba, era que Stiles le desatara de una vez para poder abrazarle y no dejarle marchar nunca más.

-          Sabía que vendrían los demás – siguió el chico. Pero afortunadamente, lo hizo al tiempo que daba otro paso más en su dirección – Así que esperé… - nuevas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos, impidiéndole ver durante unos segundos – Tenía que engañarla… Hacerla creer que ella me controlaba… Que seguía siendo mi Alfa y podía ordenarme lo que quisiera.

-          Stiles…

-          Y para ello también tenía que engañarte a ti. Porque sólo si tú creías que te había traicionado, ella también lo creería.

La última frase del chico concluyó con un sollozo tan agónico, que no sólo Derek sintió que se le ponían la piel de gallina. También le ocurrió a Deaton y sobre todo a Chris, quien al ver aquella especie de conversación, todas las dudas que había tenido en torno a la extraña relación entre el adolescente y el Alfa, se borraron de un plumazo.

-          Stiles… - gimió entonces Derek, sintiendo cómo se le rompía el corazón al descubrir lo que había tenido que soportar – Desátame.

Pero Stiles no lo hizo. Por el contrario, dejó caer la cabeza sobre el pecho de Derek, logrando que las lágrimas empaparan su pecho desnudo.

-          No quería hacerlo – sollozó, llevando ambas manos al pecho del hombre – Por favor, tienes que creerme, Derek. Jamás habría hecho algo así, si no pensara que había otra manera.

-          Lo sé – musitó Derek, furioso por seguir atado y no abrazarle como se estaba muriendo por hacer. Pero no por ello negándose a darle el consuelo que se merecía.

Y porque no dejaba de ser la verdad.

Puede que cinco minutos antes, cuando estaba convencido de que iba a morir a manos del chico al que quería, no lo habría creído. Que, por el contrario, había maldecido tener que vivir cómo ese chico tan dulce y perfecto había sido transformado en una máquina de matar que se veía obligado a hacer daño a la gente por culpa de una mordedura.

Pero ahora que Stiles estaba allí, apoyado en él y suplicándole que le creyera, no tenía ninguna duda de que las palabras de Stiles eran ciertas.

-          Perdóname… Por favor, perdóname.

La angustia de Stiles, suplicando perdón, llevó a Derek a guardar silencio e inclinar un poco la cabeza sobre el cuerpo del chico. Lo poco que le permitían las cadenas a las que seguía atado, pero lo suficiente para que Stiles notara que seguía allí con él y que necesitaba su contacto tanto como él el suyo.

 

De pronto, notó a alguien a su espalda. Reconoció el olor de Isaac y Scott, quienes le liberaron por fin de las cadenas.

Apenas estuvo libre, Derek abrazó con fuerza al chico que seguía temblando y sollozando. Lo hizo mientras sentía que sus piernas no eran capaces de soportar su peso y acababa arrodillado en el suelo, pero no soltando un instante el agarre de Stiles.

 

Quiso decirle un millón de cosas.

Repetirle que lo sabía. Que había hecho lo correcto y que no le culpaba. Que por el contrario, se sentía muy orgulloso de él por haber sido capaz de engañarles a todos para acabar con ella. Y aunque no tenía ni idea de cómo había podido escapar de la autoridad de su Alfa, lo importante es que lo había conseguido.

Eso era lo único importante.

Eso, y que de nuevo estaban juntos.

 

-          Voy a vomitar con tanta cursilería.

 

Nadie se dignó en prestar atención a la mujer. Se comportaron como si realmente no la hubieran oído.

Pero la voz de Helena, sin embargo, le recordó a Derek que aún faltaba un pequeño detalle por resolver.

 

En cualquier otra ocasión, Derek se habría enfadado consigo mismo por permitir que sus emociones salieran a la luz estando rodeado de gente, e incluso de sus enemigos. Pero mientras se ponía en pie con esfuerzo, debiendo apoyarse en Stiles para mantenerse en equilibrio a causa del agotamiento, decidió que eso no era importante.

Que incluso se alegraba de que Helena fuera espectadora de la interacción entre los dos, y que por supuesto no iba a permitir que sus palabras de desprecio le cabrearan.

 

Puede que algo así hubiera ocurrido hace un año, cuando seguía siendo el Alfa solitario y lleno de remordimientos. Pero no ahora que era un nuevo Derek Hale. Alguien que tenía la increíble suerte de contar con una manada que le respetaba. Y de contar con un compañero que le quería tanto, que estaba dispuesto a torturarle sólo para salvarle la vida.

 

Una vez consiguió ponerse en pie por sus propios medios, miró a Stiles a los ojos. Y sólo cuando el chico asintió, indicándole que todo estaba bien, se acercó a la mujer que seguía flanqueada por los dos humanos.

La mujer miró a Stiles desde su precaria posición.

-          Eres un Beta muy malo, ¿lo sabes? No puedes ir por ahí disparando a tu Alfa.

-          Tú no eres mi Alfa – respondió Stiles con dureza y una seguridad no mostrada hasta entonces.

-          Eso es lo que a ti te gustaría, querido. Pero en el fondo sabes que siempre habrá algo de mí en ti.

-          Si fuera así, ¿cómo he podido desobedecer tu orden?

-          Porque eres un bicho raro y no te he atado tan corto como debería haberlo hecho.

-          O porque desde el principio sabía a quién debía llamar Alfa – explicó al tiempo que se desabrochaba la camisa de cuadros que llevaba, y mostraba bajo ella una camiseta verde oscuro y llena de manchas de sangre.

-          Qué demonios se supone que significa eso.

Stiles no respondió.

Por el contrario, devolvió la atención a Derek, que en ese momento le miraba con los ojos empañados por las lágrimas. Lágrimas que, por primera vez desde que todo comenzó, eran de felicidad.

 

Porque ver aquella camiseta, vieja y sucia, era todo lo que el hombre necesitó para tener la confirmación de que, efectivamente, él siempre fue el Alfa de Stiles.

 

La misma camiseta de la que hasta entonces ni siquiera se había acordado, dando por hecho que Stiles la tiró a la basura aquel lejano día, después de que obligara a su “primo” Miguel a cambiarse de ropa, porque la suya estaba manchada de sangre.

 

Pero tenía sentido que no lo hubiera hecho. Y que si Derek guardaba como oro en paño la camiseta que Stiles le dio aquel día, el chico hubiera hecho lo mismo con la suya, usándola también como armadura para sentir cerca el aroma de su verdadero Alfa.

Y sólo así, sin que nadie más se diera cuenta, tuviera a su lado el ancla que le permitió interpretar el papel de sumiso Beta de Helena.  

 

Derek asintió cuando consiguió tragar el nudo causado por la emoción, indicándole a Stiles que lo entendía todo. Y que creía cada una de sus palabras.

Precisamente por ello, no le costó nada proponerle a Stiles la idea que tenía en mente, después de haberle cogido de la mano.

-          Si acabas con ella, tú serás el Alfa – Stiles abrió los ojos de par en par, dando un respingo ante la sugerencia del hombre – Serás más poderoso y tendrás tu propia manada.

-          Pero…

-          Está en tu derecho – le interrumpió sin alzar la voz un instante – Te lo has ganado al derrotarla – miró entonces a los otros Betas de Helena, que habían sido apresados por su manada y contemplaban la escena en silencio, sabiendo que nada dependía de ellos. Y aunque parte de su ser quería acabar con ellos porque ayudaron a Helena con su macabro plan de venganza, sabía que era ella su único enemigo.

Stiles siguió la mirada de Derek, y contempló en silencio a los otros Betas con los que había convivido los últimos días.

-          ¿Qué les pasará a ellos?

-          No voy a matarles – se apresuró a reconfortarle, pues no le había pasado desapercibido la mirada de preocupación dirigida a los Betas – Si lo desean, pueden volver a Philadelphia porque no fue su decisión atacarnos. Pero también pueden quedarse contigo como su nuevo Alfa.

-          ¿Aquí?

-          Aquí.

-          ¿Es eso posible? Se supone que no puede haber más de una manada en la misma zona y…

-          Me dan igual las reglas – le interrumpió alzando un poco la voz, pero para bajarla en seguida - Sólo sé que yo voy a estar donde tú estés.

 

De fondo, Derek captó los gruñidos de Helena, quien trataba de liberarse de las cuerdas. Pero tras varios intentos inútiles, sólo consiguió que Chris le diera una patada en el estómago, y volvió a quedarse quieta y en silencio.

-          Si acabas tú con ella… - dijo entonces Stiles - ¿Ellos serían miembros de tu manada?

-          ¿No quieres hacerlo tú?

-          Ya te lo he dicho. Tú siempre serás mi Alfa. No me lo imagino de ninguna otra manera.

Derek asintió con una mezcla de tristeza, alegría y orgullo. Y aunque en el fondo aquello era una muestra de poder para él como Alfa, tampoco podía dejar de pensar que le estaba quitando aquel derecho a Stiles.

Pero recordó entonces que Stiles siempre había sido un chico con las ideas muy claras. Y que si decía que no quería ser el Alfa, era porque realmente NO quería ser el Alfa.

Tras asentir levemente, Derek observó a los Betas de Helena.   

-          Si es lo que desean, siempre serán bien recibidos.

La respuesta del hombre fue seguida por una expresión de sorpresa en los rostros de aquellos jóvenes lobos, aunque también había cierto alivio. Y cuando se miraron los unos a los otros, en silencio, parecía que tenían clara su respuesta.

Todos y cada uno de ellos asintieron al que sería su nuevo Alfa, inclinando levemente la cabeza en señal de respeto.

-          ¡Traidores! ¡Cómo os atrevéis! – rugió Helena desde el suelo. Y como la otra vez, nadie se digno en hacerle caso. Por el contrario, ante un gesto de Derek; Erica y Boyd les desataron e incluso les dieron un par de palmaditas, dándoles la bienvenida a la manada.

 

Puede que aquello estuviera ocurriendo demasiado rápido. Que no dejaba de haber perdonado la vida a los mismos hombres lobo que hacía pocas horas le habían tenido preso y habían permitido que Helena le torturara físicamente a él, y psicológicamente a Stiles. Con lo que darles la bienvenida tan rápido, sin siquiera conocerles, iba más allá de la imprudencia.

Pero una cosa tenía clara. Y esa era que confiaba en Stiles con su propia vida. Y si Stiles confiaba en aquellos chicos, de seguro que él también lo iba a hacer.

Sobre todo cuando recordaba que habían estado a las órdenes de una fanática como Helena, obsesionada por cumplir la venganza de unos antepasados que ya no recordaba. Algo que conocía por el tiempo vivido con Peter como Alfa, por lo que sabía lo duro que era seguir a un Alfa al que ni siquiera entendías.  

 

Una vez aclarada aquella parte, se centró por primera vez en Helena.

Seguía en el suelo, totalmente indefensa y con la sangre brotando de las dos heridas de bala. Sabía que era cuestión de minutos que el veneno acabara con su vida, por lo que debía darse prisa si quería ser él el encargado de hacerlo en su lugar.

 

Y de nuevo, mientras se acercaba a ella, con Stiles pegado a su lado, fue consciente de lo mucho que había cambiado él en las últimas semanas.

Porque acabar con una vida seguía siendo algo que no deseaba hacer. Que realmente le repugnaba.

Pero aquel rechazo a matar desaparecía cuando era Helena quien estaba frente a él.

Con ella, lo único que deseaba era infringirle dolor durante horas y sentir su sangre recorriendo su garganta.

-          Por favor, por mí no te cortes – dijo con desdén la mujer, quien tenía las muñecas y tobillos en carne viva a causa del acónito de las cuerdas con las que estaba atada. Sin embargo, no parecía estar sufriendo, sino simplemente esperando a ver qué ocurría – Creo que la audiencia ya ha esperado bastante.

 

El cinismo y altanería de Helena se le antojó algo terriblemente triste a Derek. Porque por mucho que aquel fuera su enemigo y estaba claro que no quería mostrarse débil ante él, no dejaban de ser los últimos instantes de vida que le quedaban.

Y Derek habría esperado que utilizara esos momentos para pedir perdón por lo que había hecho. Por haber causado tanto daño a un chico inocente que no tenía culpa de nada, y que no se merecía nada de aquello sólo por ser el chico al que quería el último de los Hale.

 

Pero precisamente ese comportamiento tan poco humano y racional, tan animal y que era pura maldad, ayudaron a Derek a dar el último paso.

 

La última y única vez que mató a un Alfa, fue con las garras. Fue rápido y sin dolor, tanto para él como para Peter.

Esta vez no quería que fuera así.

Esta vez quería que ella sufriera. Que fuera consciente del dolor durante cada segundo.

Y él quería saborear cada instante. Dando rienda suelta a la rabia contenida durante tanto tiempo, y de paso utilizando aquel acto como cierre ante todo el sufrimiento vivido.

Arrodillándose a su lado, miró a la mujer fijamente.

-          Podría haber sido totalmente distinto – dijo pese a que en el fondo sabía que nada haría que ella cambiara de opinión – No tenía ningún sentido continuar con esta guerra.

-          Déjate de palabrería, Hale – escupió como si fuera un insulto – Si hace que te sientas mejor, ahora que eres amiguito de tus enemigos – dijo lanzando una nada discreta mirada a Chris Argent – bien por ti. Yo jamás podría vivir sabiendo que el hermano de la mujer que me utilizó para matar a mi familia, sigue respirando… Pero supongo que unos olvidan más pronto que otros – sonrió tétricamente – Cuando vuelvan a traicionarte tus humanos, te darás cuenta de lo estúpido que fuiste.

-          Ese siempre ha sido vuestro problema – explicó con mirada triste – Pese a lo que ocurrió, jamás pensaré en ellos como humanos inferiores – le agarró entonces del pelo, justo detrás de la cabeza, para acercarla a su boca de la que ya salían sus colmillos de Alfa – En el fondo siento pena por ti.

 

Derek no le dio tiempo a responder esta vez. Sabía que lo que dijera no tendría ningún sentido, y que sólo lograría que se enfureciera aún más con alguien que no merecía seguir viviendo.

 

Sin pensar un segundo en lo que estaba a punto de hacer, tiró del pelo para dejar bien visible la pálida y delicada garganta de la mujer, y clavó sus dientes en ella.

El sabor metálico de la sangre llegó enseguida. Y el grito de dolor de la mujer fue tan salvaje que Derek sintió que le perforaba los tímpanos. Pero aun así no soltó su presa. Al contrario, clavó más los colmillos, sintiendo cómo desgarraba la piel, la carne y los tendones del cuello.

El grito de Helena se transformó entonces en un sonido desagradable, sanguinolento, cuando su boca comenzó a llenarse de sangre, ahogándose con ella.

Misma sangre que Derek sintió recorriendo su garganta, con su desagradable sabor metálico y caliente. Pero por muchas ganas que tuviese de apartarse de ella y dejar de sentir ese repugnante sabor, se obligó a no parar. A no hacerlo hasta que su corazón no hubiera dado el último latido.

 

Recordó entonces la noche en que todo comenzó. Cuando Stiles le llamó aterrorizado, suplicándole que fuera a rescatarle, sólo para minutos después ser consciente de que todo había cambiado. Que Stiles no volvería a ser ese humano en apariencia frágil, terriblemente inteligente y lleno de una vitalidad contagiosa. Porque aunque en el fondo siguiera siendo él, y por mucho que le había asegurado que él siempre sería su Beta, nada volvería a ser como antes.

 

La rabia, al ser consciente una vez más de que aquella mujer había osado cambiar la vida de Stiles sin que nadie se lo hubiera pedido, le ayudó a dejarse llevar por su instinto asesino. Clavándole las garras en el pecho y espalda, sintiendo en seguida cómo la sangre cubría sus manos, terminó de desgarrar la garganta de la mujer, notando como sus colmillos se juntaban y su boca se llenaba de sangre y cartílagos.

Pero no se separó de ella hasta que fue consciente de que su corazón había dejado de latir.

 

Cuando todo acabó, sacó las garras del cuerpo sin vida de Helena, y apartó sus colmillos de lo que quedaba de garganta. Y al hacerlo, la cabeza de la mujer calló por su propio peso, prácticamente decapitada.

Pero Derek no se molestó en contemplar el resultado de su obra.

Dando media vuelta en el sitio, aún de rodillas, escupió la sangre que seguía en su boca, y dio varias bocanadas de aire para intentar relajarse y recuperar el control.

Pero al hacerlo, el olor de la sangre llegó con fuerza, y las arcadas que había estado intentando controlar regresaron de golpe.

 

Sólo tuvo tiempo para poner una mano en el suelo y agachar la cabeza, antes de empezar a vomitar. Expulsó una mezcla de negro sangre y amarillo bilis tan desagradable, que el vómito se prolongó durante interminables segundos.

Entonces sintió una mano sobre su nuca, con unos cálidos dedos acariciando su cuello.

_Stiles_.

 

Podía olerle y sentirle. Y su presencia no desapareció hasta que no escupió una última vez, con la garganta ardiendo a causa de lo irritada que estaba.

Derek intentó ponerse en pie entonces.

Pero Stiles no lo permitió. En vez de ayudarle a levantarse, se puso de rodillas a su lado y colocó ambas manos en sendas mejillas.

 

El Alfa no tenía muy seguro de si quería mirarle. Ahora que todo había acabado, era consciente de la imagen que había dado al resto de los presentes: A su manada (incluyendo los cuatro miembros recientemente incorporados), al par de humanos que no terminaban de confiar en él, y a un compañero al que sólo quería asegurarle que nada malo le ocurriría.

 

Y cabía la posibilidad de que ninguno de ellos confiara ahora en él, tras verle arrancarle la cabeza a una mujer de aquella manera tan salvaje.

-          Has hecho lo correcto – oyó la voz de Stiles, clara y firme.

Derek se atrevió entonces a mirarle a los ojos, y se encontró con esa sonrisa que había visto en él un millón de veces. Una cuyo único objetivo era darle ánimos, incluso en momentos tan desesperantes como aquellos.

 

Intentó decirle algo.

Decirle que no tenía razón. Que nada de aquello era correcto porque él no era un asesino. Que si lo había hecho era por la rabia, el odio y la frustración que sentía por saber que nada de lo que hiciera cambiaría el resultado final. Que no impediría que ocurriera lo que ya había ocurrido, y que lo había cambiado todo.

Pero apenas abrió la boca para hablar, lo que salió de sus labios fue un sollozo ahogado que provenía de lo más profundo de su corazón.

 

Por un instante, intentó controlarlo. Intentó guardarlo dentro de él, porque no quería que le vieran así, tan roto y frágil. Pero cuando sintió las manos de Stiles sobre su espalda, susurrándole que no pasaba nada, que estaba con él, que estaba muy orgulloso de él y que le quería; no se contuvo más.

 

Apoyando la cabeza en el hombro del chico y cerrando los ojos, se abrazó a él con desesperación al tiempo que lloraba como nunca antes lo hizo. Ni siquiera cuando un lejano día llegó a casa para encontrarse con que toda su familia había sido asesinada por su culpa. Porque aquel lejano día, ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de desahogarse. Porque la vergüenza a que Laura supiera lo que había hecho, era mayor que las ganas de expulsar aquel vacío que atenazó su cuerpo y su vida desde entonces.

 

Pero ahora era distinto. Ahora tenía a su lado a alguien que le entendía mejor que nadie. Que le entendía mejor que él mismo, y que le había prometido que estaría siempre a su lado. 

Y Derek necesitaba creer las palabras de Stiles.

Y por eso lloró, durante minutos, sin importarle que el resto del mundo comprendiera que no era ese Alfa estúpido al que nadie más le importaba. Que en el fondo sólo era un chiquillo asustado que, después de tantos años, seguía viéndose obligado a luchar contra los demonios del pasado. Incluso, los demonios de un pasado que ni siquiera era el suyo.

 

***********

A medida que el llanto de Derek fue bajando de intensidad, también lo fue haciendo la voz de Stiles, quien no paró de susurrarle en ningún momento. O eso fue lo que pensó en un principio Derek. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que no era tanto que Stiles estaba bajando el volumen, como que sus sentidos se iban apagando poco a poco.

 

Y aunque aquello no dejaba de ser algo malo, teniendo en cuenta que su cuerpo seguía sufriendo los achaques de las descargas eléctricas, del acónito de la puñalada, de las heridas de las garras y de la pérdida de sangre, Derek no se asustó. Sabía que estaba a salvo, pues estaba rodeado de su manada. Y sabía que, cuando se desmayara, su manada cuidaría de él.

-          ¿Derek?

La voz de Stiles sonaba preocupada. Estaba claro que había oído el cambio de ritmo de su corazón, mucho más lento que antes.

El Alfa trató de tranquilizarle. Decirle que no se preocupara. Que simplemente estaba muy cansado y que quería dormir.

Al final no pudo hacer nada. Ni siquiera pudo abrir los ojos de lo pesados que sentía los párpados.

 

Lo último de lo que fue consciente, antes de desmayarse, fue de la presencia de toda su manada a su alrededor.

 

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien...  
> Espero que la forma de morir de Helena Lickson haya sido de vuestro agrado... Lo sé, lo sé, ha sido muy gore... Pero se merecía algo así, ¿no? XD  
> Y ahora que la más mala de todas ya no está, se lo que estáis pensando: ¿Qué va a pasar en los próximos seis capítulos? ¿Es que aún no ha terminado de sufrir Derek? ¿O ahora le tocará a Stiles?  
> No voy a decir nada, por supuesto. Pero después de lo mucho que intuyo que habéis sufrido todos al leerlo, al menos quiero adelantaros que lo peor ya ha pasado. Y que ahora sólo queda atar los cabos sueltos.  
> Gracias de nuevo por seguir la historia con tantas ganas.   
> Besos


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Simplemente, adoro este capítulo...  
> Espero que lo disfrutéis.

 

Stiles seguía sentado junto a la mesa de operaciones del veterinario. Sobre ella, Derek continuaba inconsciente después de que Deaton le hubiera curado las heridas. La cicatriz de la puñalada, aunque lentamente, por fin había empezado a regenerarse, así como la de la cara y las que cubrían su pecho y espalda. Pero los restos de sangre seguían estando en su costado, así como sobre la mesa y prácticamente todo su cuerpo. 

Aprovechando que estaban solos, Stiles se levantó de la mesa para inspeccionar la mesa donde Deaton guardaba todo lo necesario para atender su clínica. Intentó no prestar mucha atención a las toallas teñidas de negro que había en la papelera con las que habían frenado las múltiples hemorragias, y rebuscó entre los cajones. Finalmente encontró un pequeño barreño que llenó con agua templada, tras lo que cogió la única toalla limpia que quedaba.

Colocó todo sobre la mesa, a la altura de la cabeza de Derek, y le observó en silencio durante unos segundos. Respiró hondo varias veces, sintiendo cómo los ojos se le empañaban al verle tan frágil, pero obligándose a pensar en positivo.

Y lo positivo era que Derek estaba vivo. Que había estado muy cerca, sí. Y que él había sido el responsable de llevarle a ese estado, sí. Pero que al menos estaba vivo. 

 

Dando un respingo para terminar de alejar las lágrimas, introdujo la toalla en el agua y, muy lentamente, comenzó a limpiar la sangre. Empezó con la cara. No porque allí hubiera más sangre, sino porque necesitaba ver su rostro limpio de aquella masa viscosa. Para que así le resultara más fácil aceptar que todo había acabado. Que Helena había muerto, que ellos habían sido los vencedores, y que ahora todo sería como antes.

O _casi_ como antes.

Una vez las mejillas, frente y labios del Alfa estuvieron libres de la sangre, aunque seguían estando más pálidas de lo normal, Stiles se permitió un par de segundos para dejar la tarea de limpieza. Aprovechando que nadie le veía (aunque a estas alturas le daba igual lo que la gente viera o pensara de él), acercó sus labios a los del hombre para besarlos muy levemente. Y aunque los carnosos labios de Derek no respondieron a su beso, exactamente igual a como ocurrió la última vez que le besó, se llenó de la sensación de al menos poder sentirlos y poder notar su calor.

Sólo se concedió unos segundos.

Sabía que si seguía así acabaría teniendo una crisis emocional y se echaría a llorar, hecho un ovillo a los pies de Derek. Y por mucho que fuera justo eso lo que quería, no tenía derecho a ello hasta que Derek no despertara y volvieran a casa… Porque Stiles necesitaba pensar que cuando él despertara, podrían volver a casa juntos y mandar al resto del mundo a la mierda.

Inspirando con fuerza, se limpio las lágrimas con el reverso de la mano y cogió de nuevo la toalla.

Poco a poco, casi de forma reverencial, como si estuviera tratando con un cuerpo de porcelana y no uno de los cuerpos más fuertes y duros que había visto jamás; Stiles siguió limpiando la sangre. Lo hizo en silencio. Dejando que sólo el sonido del agua moviéndose cada vez que introducía de nuevo la toalla en el barreño, se oyera en el interior de la clínica.

 

Casi media hora después, cuando ya no había ningún resto negro sobre la pálida piel de Derek, tiró el agua a la pila y la toalla en el cubo de ropa sucia. Volvió a colocarse junto al hombre entonces, al borde de la mesa, y cogió una de sus manos para apretar los dedos con cariño.

Lo hizo convencido de que, al notar su tacto, Derek reaccionaría. Que apretaría también su mano o, incluso, abriría los ojos al darse cuenta de que estaba allí con él.

Nada de eso ocurrió. Y Stiles se obligó a pensar que eso no significaba nada malo. Simplemente que estaba agotado y no era consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

 

De pronto, los párpados del hombre temblaron levemente, y un pequeño gruñido se escapó de sus labios. Stiles esperó, aguantando la respiración, a que Derek despertara… hasta que comprendió que no lo iba a hacer. Y que aquel gruñido era a causa del dolor que aún estaba sintiendo.

Sin dudarlo un segundo, colocó la mano que no sujetaba la del Alfa sobre la herida del costado. Y pese a ser sólo la segunda vez que lo hacía, no se puso nervioso. Tan sólo dejó que la palma de su mano acariciara la piel, y que todo su instinto de lobo se concentrara en quitar el dolor de su Alfa.

En seguida las venas de su mano se volvieron negras y abultadas, y Derek soltó otro quejido de protesta, temblando levemente.

-          Shhh – susurró Stiles – No pasa nada, mi vida. Soy yo.

Soltando la mano que sujetaba la del hombre, la llevó hasta el pelo del Alfa. Y una vez allí, comenzó a juguetear con su cabello. Exactamente del mismo modo que había hecho un millón de veces, después de hacer el amor pero sin querer marcharse ya a casa.

 

La primera vez que lo hizo ni siquiera se dio cuenta de ello, y tuvo que ser Derek quien se lo hiciera saber; indicándole que su madre hacía lo mismo cuando había tenido una pesadilla.

Y desde aquel día, muchas veces de manera inconsciente y otras con toda la intención del mundo, siempre que podía enterraba sus dedos en aquel frondoso y suave pelo, sabiendo que aquel simple gesto lograba que Derek se sintiera a salvo y querido.

-          Ya ha pasado todo – musitó Stiles, apartando la mano de la herida cuando desaparecieron las líneas negras de sus venas – Estás a salvo.

Quiso seguir diciéndole cosas. Aunque fueran cosas sin sentido, que al menos Derek siguiera escuchando su voz. Porque pese a todo lo que había ocurrido, Stiles albergaba la esperanza de que nada habría cambiado en cuanto a su relación se refería, y que Derek seguía necesitando aquellas muestras de afecto. Muestras de lo mucho que le quería.

Al final, sin embargo, no pudo hablar. No porque no quisiera o porque no supiera qué decir. Sino porque el tiempo que llevaba con Derek le había hecho comprender que había veces en que un silencio valía mucho más que un millón de palabras. Sobre todo si ese silencio venía acompañado por una leve sonrisa o un gesto concreto de las expresivas cejas del hombre o… O un millón de cosas que Stiles no sabía cómo demonios lo hacía Derek, pero que lograban que le quedara más que claro todo lo que sentía sin necesidad de decir absolutamente nada.

Y las ganas que tenía de que Derek abriera los ojos y le enseñara otra vez cuánto le quería… eran tan fuertes como la necesidad de respirar.

 

Sin darse cuenta, nuevas lágrimas empezaron a formarse al tiempo que besaba de nuevo los labios de Derek e inspiraba su aroma. Y pese a que sentir de nuevo su olor, fuerte y constante, le ayudó a superar el momento de crisis; no consiguió que disminuyeran las ganas que tenía de que abriera los ojos.

Justo en ese instante, oyó que la puerta del quirófano se abría y Scott se quedaba esperando en la puerta. Ni siquiera necesitó su olfato lobuno para saber que era él, porque sabía que Scott era el único de todos sus amigos que se habría atrevido a entrar allí. Mejor dicho, que era el único de sus amigos que sabía tenía permiso para entrar allí e interrumpir un momento evidentemente privado.

Stiles no se dio media vuelta para indicarle que podía hablar. Tampoco le preguntó si todo estaba solucionado. Sabía que él y Isaac habían hablado largo y tendido con los Betas de Helena, los nuevos Betas de la manada de Derek, mientras que Chris había sido el encargado de deshacerse del cuerpo de Helena. Y si en todo ese tiempo, lo único que había hecho Stiles era montar guardia junto a Derek, no se arrepentía en absoluto.

Porque bastante había tenido que soportar en las últimas semanas, como para ganarse el derecho a no hacer nada por una mísera vez.

-          Deaton me ha dicho que se pondrá bien. Que sólo tiene que descansar – dijo Scott a modo de saludo, aun desde la puerta.

Stiles tan solo asintió.

-          Tú también deberías descansar.

-          Estoy bien – musitó acariciando la mejilla del Alfa. Por su parte, Scott se aventuró a recorrer la distancia que le separaba de su amigo, e incluso a colocar una mano sobre su hombro en gesto de apoyo.

-          Vamos, Stiles. No te hagas esto – el chico miró por encima de su hombro, sin entender del todo a qué se refería – Todos sabemos que es lo único que podías haber hecho. Que si tuviste que hacer daño a Derek, es porque era la única manera de atacar a Helena y salvarle la vida.

-          Lo sé.

-          Y Derek también lo sabe. No te considera responsable ni te culpa de nada.

-          Lo sé.

-          Entonces por qué estás así – se quejó su amigo ante la falta de originalidad de las respuestas de Stiles.

Por su parte, Stiles miró fijamente a Scott, endureciendo un poco la mirada con respecto a cómo la había tenido hasta ahora. Y si antes su voz había sido un leve susurro de cansancio, ahora se transformó en un tono de súplica.

-          Sabes que te quiero, Scott. Que eres mi mejor amigo, un hermano para mí. Pero te lo pido por favor… No me hagas hablar. Porque no tengo ganas ni fuerzas para intentar explicarte obviedades ahora, ¿vale?

-          No te entiendo…

Stiles soltó un suspiro agónico antes de separarse del todo de Derek para centrarse en su amigo.

Por supuesto que Scott no lo entendía.

-          Me da igual que fuera lo que tenía que hacerse ¿vale? Y me da igual que Derek lo entienda y me perdone. O que incluso me diga que ni siquiera hace falta que me perdone porque no es culpa mía – vio que Scott iba a hablar, pero levantó una mano para que le dejara continuar – Nada de eso cambia el hecho de que lo hice – sintió un escalofrío - Que le apuñalé, y le ataqué, y le di descargas eléctricas – apretó los dientes con fuerza a causa de la rabia, pero no paró – No cambia que le hice gritar de dolor, Scott. Y que durante horas él me vio hacerlo – los labios empezaron a temblarle – Y durante ese tiempo, hasta que aparecisteis los demás, Derek creyó que le había traicionado.

-          Pero no era así.

-          Pero él no lo sabía entonces – gruñó de rabia – Y sus ojos… - se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de la camiseta, pues ya apenas podía ver -  Dios, sus ojos… Nunca le había visto así… Tan roto y… perdido y…  - se llevó una mano al pelo y tiró de él de plena frustración – Sé que era la misma expresión que tuvo cuando descubrió que Kate le había utilizado para matar a su familia y… - soltó un sollozo ahogado – No puedo soportar pensar que por un instante él creyó que yo estaba haciendo lo mismo.

 

Scott sintió que se le encogía el estómago.

No sólo por ver a su mejor amigo en ese estado, sino por lo que decía. Y aunque ya conocía la historia de Derek y Kate (Stiles se lo contó hace tiempo, bajo pena de muerte de que Derek jamás podía saber que él lo sabía), seguía causándole sorpresa cada vez que oía el nombre de Kate Argent. Cada vez que recordaba lo que una psicópata pudo llegar a hacerle a un pobre chico, sólo por llevar a cabo su obsesión patológica por matar a cualquier hombre lobo que se cruzara en su camino.

Y cada vez que recordaba lo que Derek tuvo que vivir: la humillación, la rabia y la culpa por haber sido utilizado de aquella manera; comprendía un poco mejor por qué Derek era así. Y entonces sentía un orgullo inmenso tanto por su Alfa, que con todo lo vivido se había convertido en el mejor Alfa que podría desear uno; como por su mejor amigo, al que Derek necesitaba para superar de una vez por todas las heridas del pasado.

Aunque sabía que siempre habría veces en que las heridas volverían a sangrar.

Como ocurría ahora.

 

Y por eso Scott hizo lo que hacía cada vez que estas se abrían. Cada vez que Stiles tenía que reconfortar a Derek cuando algo (una imagen, un olor, una canción, un detalle insignificante) le recordaba al Alfa todo lo que perdió por culpa de una chica guapa; y después Stiles volvía a casa hecho polvo…

Entonces le tocaba el turno a su mejor amigo recoger los pedazos de Stiles, sabiendo que no había nada en el mundo que le doliera más que ver a la gente a la que quería sufrir y no poder hacer nada para remediarlo.

 

Todas y cada una de esas veces, cuando Stiles se colaba en la casa de su amigo con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, Scott hacía siempre lo mismo. Lo mismo que estaba haciendo ahora: Recorría la distancia que le separaba de él y, sin decir una sola palabra, le abrazaba con fuerza, casi hasta oír cómo crujían los huesos, y le mantenía pegado a él durante el tiempo que hiciera falta.

A veces era cuestión de minutos. Otras veces necesitaba más tiempo hasta que finalmente era el sueño el que ponía fin a la crisis emocional, y Stiles acababa dormido entre sus brazos, las mejillas empapadas de no haber parado de llorar.

Y las menos de las veces, como estaba ocurriendo ahora, el llanto de Stiles se prolongaba durante horas y no parecía que fuera a terminar nunca.

Pero ninguna de esas veces fue Scott el que rompió el abrazo, convirtiéndose así en la torre que su amigo tanto necesitaba.   

 

 TBC...


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recordáis cuando decía que adoro al Sheriff Stilinski?  
> En este capítulo está una de las razones.  
> Que lo disfrutéis ;-)

 

Una vez se hubo recuperado un poco, además de vaciarse con al menos un litro de lágrimas derramadas, Stiles pudo quedarse de nuevo a solas con Derek, contando los minutos hasta que despertara.

Pero la espera fue mucho más breve de lo que esperaba. O, al menos, no fue tan tediosa de lo que habría imaginado. Porque en seguida recibió otra visita.

Y en este caso, si bien siempre era agradable charlar y recibir el cariño de Scott, Stiles se alegraba muchísimo de que hubiera llegado su última visita.

 Su padre entró por la clínica llamándole a voz en grito.

Y aunque dudaba mucho que Derek pudiera despertarse ahora a causa del escándalo, incluso contando con el inconveniente del supero oído, tampoco quería ver a su padre al lado de su novio casi moribundo… Porque el hecho de que todos supieran que iba a ponerse bien, no quitaba que a simple vista pareciera que Derek Hale estaba más muerto que vivo, de lo pálida que tenía la piel.

Así que Stiles salió del quirófano y entró en la recepción de la clínica… para ser asaltado por dos brazos enormes que le apretaron con fuerza. Y Stiles debía estar mucho más cansado de lo que creía, porque tenía la sensación de que su padre iba a romperle las costillas si seguía apretando así. Y en teoría, ahora que era un hombre lobo con super fuerza y todo eso, eso ya no debía ser un problema.

Pero en el fondo nada de eso importaba.

Lo único que importaba era que tenía a su padre a su lado. Que le estaba dando uno de esos abrazos marca registrada Stilinski, y que no hacía más que repetirle que le quería y que había estado muerto de miedo.

Stiles tragó como pudo el nudo que tenía en la garganta, y se pegó al pecho del hombre. Inspiró con fuerza, llenándose del aroma único de su padre, y sintiéndose por primera vez como en casa. Porque tenía a su padre al lado, con esa mezcla de aftersave, pólvora y… espera un segundo, ¿eso que olía era whiskey?... luego tendría una larga charla con él.

Pero ahora daba lo mismo. Porque era su padre quien estaba allí con él. Y aquello era todo lo que necesitaba para sentirse a salvo y en casa. Por fin.

 

Mientras el Sheriff no dejaba de repetir su nombre, Stiles sintió que se le escapaban las lágrimas al pensar que estuvo a punto de dejarle atrás. Que estuvo a punto de abandonarle, convencido de que aquella sería la única manera de evitar que murieran cientos de inocentes.

Cuando tomó aquella decisión… Cuando acababa de darse cuenta de que estaba atrapado y que ya nada dependía de él, pensó que podría hacerlo. Que si aquello implicaba que se convertiría en el jodido héroe de la historia (también el mártir, de acuerdo, pero al menos era el bueno de la historia), podría hacerlo. Podría decir adiós a su antigua vida, a sus amigos, a sus sueños, y a su padre…

Pero estaba claro que no habría podido. Que sólo habría sido cuestión de tiempo hasta que se hubiera vuelto loco de pena, sabiendo que dejaba atrás a un padre que nunca llegaría a saber qué habría sido de él, o si incluso seguiría vivo.

-          Lo siento – se encontró diciendo Stiles, pegando su cara empapada a la camisa del uniforme de su padre – Nunca quise que sufrieras… Pensé que hacía lo correcto.

El Sheriff acarició la espalda de su hijo, como había hecho millones de veces en el pasado, y le dejó llorar sin decir nada. Porque lo cierto era que no tenía ni idea de qué estaba hablando. ¿Por qué demonios pedía perdón? ¿Por haber sido secuestrado? ¿Y qué leches significaba que creía estar haciendo lo correcto? ¿Desde cuando ser secuestrado era hacer lo correcto?

Supuso que todo se debía al estrés post traumático después de todo lo ocurrido, así que se limitó a dejar que su hijo terminara de desahogarse.

 

Finalmente, fue Stiles quien decidió que ya estaba bien de tanta llorera. Más que nada porque, como siguiera a ese ritmo, acabaría deshidratándose al no quedarle más agua en el cuerpo.

Se separó del cuerpo cálido de su padre, y le sonrió. Por una parte para terminar de tranquilizarle, asegurándole que estaba bien; y por otra parte porque sentaba condenadamente bien hacerlo, ahora que por fin todo había acabado.

-          No sabes cuánto me alegro de verte – susurró Stiles, luchando por frenar el nuevo ataque de lágrimas.

-          Parece que estás bien – le inspeccionó la cara en busca de algún golpe – Un poco pálido pero… ¿Te hicieron daño?

-          No – respondió en el acto. Y no dejaba de ser la verdad. Al menos en cuanto a daño físico se refería – Estoy bien. Te lo prometo.

-          ¿Por qué demonios no has ido al hospital? – preguntó con más asombro que acusación – O a la comisaría, donde tenía a todo el mundo buscándote como un loco…

-          Lo siento.

-          Cuando me mandaste el mensaje no podía creer que estuvieras aquí. ¿El veterinario? – entornó los ojos hasta casi dejarlos cerrados. Un gesto característico que hacía siempre que era incapaz de entender algo, por mucho que lo intentara.

-          No es un simple veterinario – dijo con vergüenza, consciente de lo absurdo que sonaba – Y era el único sitio donde podíamos traer a Derek.

Apenas pronunció el nombre del Alfa, Stiles supo que era demasiado pronto.

Porque la cara del Sheriff cambió, literalmente. Y de mostrar preocupación barra alivio por tener a su hijo al lado; pasó a reflejar genuino odio hacia el dueño de ese nombre.

-          ¿Está aquí? – preguntó… O mejor dicho, acusó - ¿Ese mal nacido está aquí? – dijo al tiempo que miraba a todas partes, convencido de que iba a aparecer por arte de magia.

-          Sí, está aquí – cerró los ojos, poniendo esa cara de pavor cuando sabía que su padre iba a estallar – Y por favor. No le llames así, ¿vale? No le conoces.

-          Le conozco lo suficiente como para saber que le ordené que no se acercara a ti.

-          Espera, ¿qué? ¿Le ordenaste? – hizo un aspaviento con los brazos - ¿Por qué demonios ibas a ordenarle algo así? – susurró, asombrado - ¿Tengo que recordarte que estamos juntos?

-          No, jovencito. Eso se acabó – dijo en su voz cien por cien Padre de familia.

-          ¡Qué! –  al segundo Deaton, Scott y Isaac, que habían estado fuera de la clínica para darles un poco de privacidad, entraron casi corriendo al oír los gritos. Pero Stiles no se amilanó por la presencia de curiosos - ¡Y quÉ es eso de jovencito! ¿No te das cuenta de lo ridículo que suena?

-          Suena justo como lo que eres. Como un adolescente de 17 años que sigue viviendo en mi casa y bajo mis reglas… Y te prohíbo que te acerques a ese hombre que no ha hecho más que meterte en problemas desde que llegó aquí.

-          Papá, no sabes lo que dices – dijo sin gritar esta vez, apesadumbrado por la imagen que su padre seguía teniendo de Derek – Derek no ha hecho otra cosa que ayudarme desde que vino… Si no fuera por él, ahora ni siquiera estaría aquí.

-          Señor Stilinski – intervino entonces Deaton, con su característica calma y voz de profesor sabelotodo – Estoy seguro de que tiene muchas cosas que tratar con su hijo. Pero les recomendaría que intentaran buscar otro sitio un poco más cómodo y privado – dirigió la vista hacia la puerta que daba acceso al quirófano, y por la que en ese momento ya estaban entrando Scott y Isaac - Puesto que tengo un paciente, y los gritos no son lo mejor para ayudarle a terminar de recuperarse.

Padre e hijo reaccionaron igual ante la bronca de Deaton: se quedaron callados de golpe, incluso bajando levemente la cabeza, para luego dirigirse hacia la puerta que el veterinario acababa de señalar. Aunque, en ese caso, los motivos eran totalmente distintos. Y mientras que Stiles lo hizo para asegurarse de que Derek no se había despertado por los gritos, su padre lo hizo deseando tener unas cuantas palabras con él… Y si venían acompañadas de las esposas, pues mejor que mejor.  

Stiles fue el primero en entrar. Encontró a Derek durmiendo, con Isaac a su lado, quien le estaba calmando el dolor, eliminándolo de su cuerpo por medio del contacto de su mano sobre la herida del costado.

Justo cuando las líneas negras de las venas habían desaparecido, John Stilinsli cruzó la puerta. Y se quedó parado en el sitio.

Lo primero que le sorprendió fue ver a Derek Hale tumbado en una mesa de operaciones que, si no se equivocaba, juraría que servía para operar a animales y no a personas. Pero sobre todo le sorprendió lo pálido que estaba el hombre, así como el modo en que los tres chicos que había a su lado le miraban. Y pese a que sabía que su hijo estaba colado por el hombre (el que no le gustara la idea no significaba que no supiera que los sentimientos de sus hijos eran verdaderos e intensos), le extrañó ver la casi adoración con la que le observaban los otros dos adolescentes. Como si el que estuviera allí tumbado no fuera un completo desconocido del que no sabían nada hacía dos años; sino alguien mucho más cercano. Como si fuera alguien de la familia, casi un padre, al que no soportaban ver tan indefenso.

Y por si todo aquello no fuera ya suficientemente extraño, tuvo lugar entonces la conversación más bizarra que había oído en toda su vida:

-          Vete con tu padre – le dijo Isaac a Stiles – Nosotros cuidaremos de él.

-          Estás loco si piensas que voy a dejarle aquí.

-          No estará solo – intervino Scott – Sabes que no vamos a movernos de su lado.

Stiles pareció dudar, y se centró en el hombre que seguía durmiendo.

-          No quiero que cuando despierte no me vea y…

-          No te preocupes – su amigo colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Stiles – En cuanto despierte te llamaremos – miró al Sheriff antes de continuar – Y sabes tan bien como yo, que ahora lo más importante es que hables con tu padre… Que tengas esa conversación pendiente. ¿Recuerdas?

El chico miró a Scott con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

¿En serio le estaba diciendo lo que creía que le estaba diciendo?

Las dudas desaparecieron cuando Scott se limitó a asentir con una leve sonrisa, tras lo que se colocó junto a Isaac, dispuestos a montar guardia y velar por el descanso de su Alfa.

 

Finalmente, Stiles tuvo que reconocer que tenían razón. En todo. Que quedarse allí no iba a hacer que Derek despertara antes. Más bien conseguiría todo lo contrario, pues sólo lograría que el tiempo transcurriera más despacio. Y por otro lado, podía muy bien aprovechar ese tiempo para hablar largo y tendido con su padre sobre lo mucho que habían cambiado las cosas en los últimos años. 

Una conversación que iba a ser la más complicada de toda su vida, y que no era plan de tener en un veterinario.

-          En cuanto despierte o cambie su…

-          Por supuesto – le interrumpió Scott – Ahora vete de una vez y, si puedes, intenta descansar un poco.

Stiles asintió, soltando un suspiro ahogado, antes de mirar una última vez a Derek. Tenía ganas de despedirse de él con un beso pero, visto que su padre estaba allí y que no era el fan número uno de Derek, no era la mejor de las ideas.

Así que se limitó a despedirse con la mano y salir del quirófano, con un estupefacto Sheriff detrás.

-          ¿Qué demonios ha sido todo eso?

-          ¿El qué? – preguntó Stiles, dirigiéndose ya al coche patrulla que había aparcado en la entrada de la clínica.

-          ¿El qué? Todo – hizo un aspaviento exactamente igual al que siempre hacía su hijo, pero que en su caso no parecía tan ridículo – El “nosotros cuidaremos de él”. El quedarse a su lado, montando guardia como si fuera una especie de mártir, o de héroe resucitado… ¿Por qué demonios os comportáis así con él? Con alguien que desde que llegó sólo os ha metido en problemas, y al que parece que le persiguen los cadáveres.

Stiles frenó en seco cuando llegó junto al coche. Miró a su padre con rabia, pero se obligó a mantener la calma.

Porque aquel no era el lugar para tener esa discusión. Y porque su padre, teniendo en cuenta que no sabía de la misa la mitad, era lógico que pensara algo así.

-          ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?

-          ¿Qué?

-          Que si puedes…

-          Sí. Ya te he oído – entornó los ojos, en gesto de cansancio – Y sí. Puedo.

-          ¿Te importa no decir nada hasta que no lleguemos a casa?

-          ¿Ese es el favor? – preguntó sorprendido. Casi ofendido.

-          Sí. Ese es el favor – se mojó los labios – Porque ahora mismo tengo un millón de cosas en la cabeza. Y realmente no quiero separarme de su lado – señaló el local que acababan de abandonar - Pero también sé que te debo un millón de explicaciones y… - soltó otro suspiro – Y no puedo lidiar con todo esto si me estás gritando en mitad de la calle, preguntándome sobre cosas de las que no sabes nada.

El Sheriff miró a su hijo con suspicacia, intentando averiguar si había alguna especie de trampa.

-          No te preocupes – continuó Stiles, abriendo ya la puerta del coche – Te prometo que cuando lleguemos a casa, te lo contaré absolutamente todo.

*********

Entraron en casa como si un fuera un día normal. John dejó las llaves en un cuenco que había en el mueble de la entrada, y a continuación colocó la pistola, la placa, y se quitó la chaqueta.

Y ahí fue cuando acabó la rutina diaria. 

Porque cuando el Sheriff entró en el salón, dispuesto a tomarse una copa, su hijo le estaba esperando.

Por regla general, a estas alturas ya tendría que estar encerrado en su cuarto, haciendo los deberes, cotilleando por Internet o viendo porno… Nunca es que le hubiera pillado infraganti, gracias a Dios, pero desde que descubrió el maravilloso mundo del porno gay, digamos que Stiles había empezado a poner una cara de sorpresa distinta a su muestrario particular, ya bastante extenso de por sí: Estaba la cara de sorpresa cuando le encontraba en un sitio donde no debería estar, la que ponía cuando los dos eran conscientes de que había mentido, la de “estoy planeando algo malo y no quiero que te enteres”, y un largo etcétera.

Pero cuando, unos cuantos años atrás, el Sheriff se lo encontró saliendo de su habitación y con la cara sudorosa, la expresión del chico era una que no había visto hasta ahora… Y cuando John dedujo lo que debía haber estado haciendo, no quiso mortificarle con una charla sobre educación sexual. Primero porque sabía que su hijo era listo y no iba a cometer tonterías, y segundo porque ya bastante mal lo estaba pasando el pobre. Pero aquel incidente sirvió para que el Sheriff apuntara la cara de “acabo de ver porno y no me he limitado a mirar”, dentro del catálogo.

El caso es que en ese momento no estaba ocurriendo nada de aquello.

Stiles no estaba en su habitación, sino en medio del salón. Y no tenía ninguna de sus caras de sorpresa. Por el contrario, le estaba mirando con franqueza y un toque de expectación.

Y es que hoy no era un día corriente. No sólo porque acababa de recuperar a su hijo después de estar desaparecido, en teoría secuestrado, durante los últimos días; sino porque dicho hijo, al parecer, le había prometido contarle toda la verdad.

Y esa frase, viniendo de Stiles Stilinski, era a un tiempo prometedora y aterradora.

Porque John sabía perfectamente que su hijo le mentía a veces… muchas veces.

El problema era que, hasta ahora, estaba seguro que las mentiras eran por temas puramente adolescentes.

Pero por la cara que tenía su hijo, y por el modo tan raro en que se había estado comportando desde que le encontró en la clínica, mucho más raro de lo que era habitual en él; intuía que iba a ser mucho más que eso.

-          Creo que será mejor que te sientes – pidió Stiles, sentándose en el sofá -  Porque va a ser una conversación bastante extraña.

-          Muy bien – se colocó al lado de Stiles - Ya estoy sentado – miró a su hijo y decidió ir al grano. Porque ya había esperado más que suficiente -  Ahora. ¿Te importaría explicarme por qué estabas con Derek Hale en una clínica veterinaria, en vez de en casa o en comisaría, buscándome?

Stiles respondió sin pensar. Sabía que era el mejor modo de actuar. Porque estaba demasiado acostumbrado a mentirle e inventarse cualquier patraña en cuestión de segundos. Así que la clave era no concederse ni un segundo para que su lengua no actuara por instinto propio (era una de sus mayores cualidades y defectos), y soltara una excusa antes incluso de que su cerebro hubiera pensado en qué podía decir.

-          Porque él fue quien me ayudó a escapar. Y estuvo a punto de morir al hacerlo.

-          ¿Morir? – le miró con incredulidad - Yo le he visto bastante normal. Más pálido que de costumbre, eso sí.

-          Sí. Ya… ese es el otro punto clave de toda esta historia… Y el que aún no sé cómo puedo explicártelo porque, créeme, no me vas a creer.

-          ¿Por qué no lo intentas?

-          Está bien - se movió un poco inquieto en el sofá - Primero de todo. Tengo que pedirte perdón porque, desde hace casi dos años, que no te he contado toda la verdad.

-          ¿En serio? ¿Tú no me has dicho la verdad? – puso cara de sorpresa - Pensé que decías que ibas a contarme algo que no me podría creer – torció un poco el cuello - Y tú, mintiendo… Eso sí que me lo creo.

-          Oye. No hace falta ponerse tan borde, ¿vale? Lo estoy intentando.

-          No. Estás dando rodeos.

-          ¡Vale! – soltó aire con fuerza por la boca - El caso es que si empecé a mentirte fue porque ocurrió algo… Algo que ni siquiera pensé que fuera posible porque, la verdad, se suponía que NO era posible. Que todo eran cuentos y leyendas, y que no existía en el mundo real… Y mucho menos que pudiera existir aquí, en un pueblo perdido de California, y que le ocurriera a mi mejor amigo.

-          Stiles…

-          ¿Sí?

-          ¡Te importaría ir al grano! De momento, después de cinco minutos sin respirar, sólo he entendido que algo le pasó a Scott. ¿Es eso correcto?

-          Sí.

-          Vale. ¿Qué tiene que ver todo eso con Derek Hale y con que te han secuestrado?

-          Todo… Tiene que ver todo porque… - suspiró – Dios. Está claro que no hay otra manera de decirlo que simplemente… decirlo. Así que… - se mojó los labios de nuevo, más que nervioso – Pero antes de nada… Ya sé que va a parecer una locura. Pero te lo juro. No estoy loco, ¿vale?

-          Ahora mismo me parece que estás como una cabra.

-          Papá… - se llevó las manos a la cabeza durante unos segundos – Scott es un hombre lobo.

Silencio.

-          ¿Me has oído? – vio que su padre no se movía. Que ni siquiera parpadeaba -  ¿Papá? – chasqueó los dedos frente al hombre - ¿Estás aquí?

-           Sí… Estoy aquí, con mi hijo. Quien me está tratando como si fuera estúpido… ¿En serio no se te ocurre nada mejor que contarme para evitar el tema de Hale?

-          No. No lo estoy haciendo para evitar el tema… ¿Y quieres dejar de llamarle por su apellido? Haces que parezca mucho mayor.

-          Es que _es_ mucho mayor.

-          Vale… Eso es… - movió las manos sin darse cuenta - parcialmente cierto… Pero también es otro tema que luego, mucho más tarde, trataremos… Ahora la cuestión es que te estoy diciendo la verdad. Y esa es que Scott es un hombre lobo. De verdad… Con colmillos, y ojos que se iluminan por la noche, y garras, y patillas… Dios, las patillas – negó levemente, sin querer imaginárselas y menos en su propia cara – Y no es el único.

-          ¿Ah, no?

-          No. También lo son Isaac, Boyd, Jackson y Erica.

-          Entiendo… ¿Tienes algún amigo que no sea hombre lobo?

-          Pues… Sí. Están Allison y Lydia. Aunque ellas también son parte de la manada – miró a su padre fijamente – Y la manada tiene un Alfa. Y ese es…

-          Derek Hale.

-          ¡Exacto! – observó asombrado a su padre - Dios mío. Esto está resultando mucho más fácil de lo que creía.

-          ¿En serio piensas que estoy tragándome toda esta absurda historia? ¿Tan estúpido crees que soy?

-          ¡Claro que no! Nunca he pensado que fueras estúpido… Eres la persona más lista que conozco… Aparte de Lydia, claro. Aunque en tu caso es mejor, porque ella parece que sólo quiere ser inteligente para demostrar lo estúpidos que somos los demás y…

-          Dios Santo, Stiles… Vas a conseguir que me estalle la cabeza…

-          Sí. Vale, perdona… Es que esto es muy, muy complicado y… El caso es que, aunque sé que parece una locura, no lo es. No lo es, ¿vale? La noche que me encontraste en el bosque, buscando el cadáver de Laura Hale, a Scott le mordieron… Pensamos que fue un animal, pero no lo fue. Fue un hombre lobo.

-          Déjame adivinar. Fue Derek…

-          ¡No! – hizo un aspaviento con las manos, al tiempo que miraba con rabia a su padre - Derek no va por ahí, mordiendo a la gente… - tuvo que parar, porque se había prometido no mentir a su padre – Lo hizo Peter.

-          ¿Quién?

-          Peter Hale. El tío de Derek.

-          ¿Derek tiene un tío? ¿Desde cuándo? – recordó entonces el informe del incendio – Espera, ¿me estás hablando del hombre que está en estado vegetativo? – el Sheriff se levantó del sofá y empezó a dar vueltas por el salón, nervioso - ¿Y por qué demonios te estoy preguntando, como si realmente me estuviera creyendo todo esto?

-          ¡Porque es la verdad!

Su padre le miró con la misma cara que le ponía cuando Stiles trataba de convencerle que no había sido culpa suya que el profesor Harris le hubiera castigado toda la semana… Como si no se creyera una sola palabra.

Stiles se puso en pie entonces y, tras dudar durante unos segundos, tomó una decisión. Agarró a su padre por la muñeca, le obligó a seguirle hasta el piso de arriba, y luego hasta su habitación. Una vez dentro, agradeciendo que su padre de momento le estuviera siguiendo el juego, encendió el ordenador.

-          ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó el hombre con voz cansada.

-          Te estoy dando pruebas – comentó sin apartar la vista del monitor. En la pantalla empezó a abrir miles de ventanas con documentos que había extraído del bestiario, de los libros que había encontrado en la biblioteca central y los que le había dejado Deaton, y por último del propio diario que había empezado a escribir cuando comprendió que se había convertido en el chico investigador de la manada – Está claro que no voy a convencerte por mucho que te diga que te estoy diciendo la verdad. Así que lo único que puedo hacer es esperar a que lo veas por ti mismo y te convenzas de ello.

El chico se levantó de la silla del ordenador, y la acercó a su padre para que se sentara.

-          ¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio?

-          Sí, papa. Te lo estoy diciendo en serio – explicó con voz cansada – Y por muy locura que te parezca te pido, te suplico, que confíes en mí. Que al menos me concedas el beneficio de la duda hasta que hayas leído todo eso.

El Sheriff estuvo tentado de marcharse, acusándole una vez más si creía que era idiota, tal vez antes de llamar a un centro psiquiátrico… Pero al final lo pensó mejor. Porque por muy locura que efectivamente pareciera, la desesperación que había en los ojos de su hijo era real.

Y su hijo le había pedido, suplicado, que confiara en él.

Pocas veces en el pasado se lo había pedido. Y a día de hoy, ninguna de esas veces se había arrepentido de haberlo hecho.

Por eso, finalmente asintió y acercó la silla hasta el escritorio, dispuesto a leer todo lo que su hijo quería que viera.

-          ¿Stiles?

-          ¿Sí?

-          ¿Por qué tienes copias de los informes policiales de todos los asesinatos que ha habido en el pueblo? – preguntó señalando el archivo titulado “informes policiales”

Stiles no se sonrojó. A estas alturas, ya no tenía sentido.

-          Es parte del motivo por el que tenía que mentirte – explicó en voz baja – Sobre todo después de conseguir que te despidieran.

-          Hijo…

-          Léelo todo, ¿vale? – le interrumpió, sabiendo que ese tema seguía siendo uno con el que ninguno de los dos se sentía cómodo – Te estaré esperando abajo, con todas las respuestas a las preguntas que te surjan.

No dijo nada más. Dejó a su padre con la boca abierta, sabiendo que en esos momentos se estaría planteando llevar a su hijo a un psiquiatra…

**********

El Sheriff bajó más de cuatro horas después.

En todo ese tiempo, Stiles había aprovechado para llamar a Scott y preguntarle por Derek, quien seguía durmiendo y recuperándose de las heridas; para luego poner un poco de orden. Porque estaba claro que en los últimos días su padre no había tenido mucho tiempo en hacer las tareas de la casa, demasiado ocupado buscando a su hijo.

Cuando vio a su padre entrando en el salón y dirigiéndose al sofá para sentarse, su cara estaba un poco pálida. Stiles agudizó su oído para asegurarse que no estaba sufriendo ningún infarto ni embolia y, cuando comprobó que el ritmo era estable y que simplemente estaba un poco sobrecogido por todo lo que había leído, se sentó a su lado.

Por primera vez, no fue él quien empezó a hablar. Intuía que su padre necesitaba tiempo para asimilar toda la información. Así que dejar que él empezara la conversación era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

-          De acuerdo – comenzó el Sheriff, mirando muy fijamente a su hijo – Digamos que me creo que los… hombres lobo, existen – dijo muy despacio, luchando por pronunciar palabras que en el fondo seguía sin creer posibles – Y que están aquí, en Beacon Hills.

-          Sí – Stiles luchó por no sonreír. Jamás pensó que se alegraría tanto de oír a su padre decir aquello. Porque significaba que por fin se acabaron las mentiras.

-          Y que al parecer tú les conoces a todos… Que incluso eres amigo de ellos y… ¿Les ayudas?

-          Exacto – dio un salto en el sofá, loco de contento – Es justo eso, papá.

Pero John Stilinski no estaba tan contento como él. Ni siquiera parecía que estuviera allí.

-          ¿En serio? – preguntó hecho un mar de dudas. Sus ojos claros miraron a su hijo, como si esperara a que Stiles le dijera que todo era una broma, para que pudiera sentirse de nuevo en el mundo real.

Y Stiles conocía muy bien esa sensación.

Pero desgraciadamente, no podía hacer aquello. Porque se había jurado que se acabaron las mentiras.

-          Sé que resulta increíble. Yo no me lo empecé a creer hasta que Scott no me atacó y le vi transformarse delante de mis narices.

-          ¡¿Scott te atacó?!

-          Sí… Cuando aún no controlaba su reacción a la luna llena.

-          Dios Santo – se llevó las manos a la cara, apoyando los codos en las rodillas – Esto no puede ser verdad. No tiene ningún sentido.

-          Pero lo tiene, papá – colocó una mano sobre la rodilla del hombre, obligándole a que le mirara de nuevo – Has visto los informes policiales. Todo concuerda. En absolutamente todos los casos… Y sabes lo que significa cuando hay más de cuatro coincidencias.

-          Significa… Significa que es real – Stiles asintió, sonriendo. Más orgulloso de su padre de lo que había estado en toda su vida. Pues le estaba demostrando que, por él, estaba dispuesto a creer lo que parecía ser una locura – Y cómo… - movió las manos, nervioso por estar teniendo aquella conversación tan surrealista - ¿Cómo funciona? ¿Qué es lo que hacen? – encogió los hombros, inseguro – Quiero decir… Aparte de atraer a psicópatas e intentar detenerles, ¿qué hacen el resto del tiempo? ¿Se dedican a, no sé, correr por el bosque y… cazar conejos?

-          No – soltó una carcajada, imaginándose a Derek oyendo a su padre – Y te sugiero que dejes los chistes de perros. A Derek no le hacen ninguna gracia.

Fue decir el nombre de Derek, y supo que había cometido un error.

Porque el modo en que su padre le miró indicaba que el Alfa seguía sin figurar en su lista de amigos.

-          Sé que piensas que él es en parte responsable de todo lo que ha pasado, pero…

-          Stiles… Él _es_ responsable de todo lo que ha pasado. Su tío mordió a Scott para, al parecer, vengarse de la gente que asesinó a su familia. Y Derek se ha dedicado a convertir a todos los adolescentes del pueblo.

-          ¡Vamos! Cuatro adolescentes no son todos – trató de excusarle – Y él siempre les daba la opción de elegir. Si no quisieran ser hombres lobo, él jamás les mordería.

-          A Scott no le dieron la opción de elegir.

-          No. Es verdad – se mojó los labios – Pero Derek no es como Peter… - miró a su padre, sabiendo que era ahora o nunca. Que por muy bien que pareciera haberse tomado la existencia de los seres mitológicos, aún faltaba la otra parte: decirle que su querido hijo era uno de esos seres – Ni como Helena…

-          ¿Helena? ¿Te refieres a la mujer que te secuestró? ¿La que te atacó?

-          Sí. ¿Cómo sabes eso? No había escrito nada de ella en mi ordenador. ¿Cómo…?

-          Derek me lo dijo.

-          ¡Qué!

-          Cuando desapareciste… Me contó que ella te había secuestrado por una especie de venganza.

-          Oh… Vaya eso – se rascó la cabeza, indeciso - Eso está muy bien. Quiero decir… Me alegro de que hayáis empezado a resolver vuestras diferencias y que, seáis capaces de hablar y todo eso… Y créeme, Derek no suele hablar con… nadie…. Así que, eso es muy bueno.

-          Stiles…

-          ¿Sí?

-          Te aseguro que no fue una charla cordial.  Cuando desapareciste le llamé, y supe que me estaba ocultando algo. Quise saber qué era.

-          Y… qué te dijo.

-          Me dijo que esa mujer, Helena… Lickson, tenía asuntos pendientes con su familia. Que todo lo que estaba haciendo era para vengarse de él por ser un Hale. Y que por eso te… - paró en seco y miró a su hijo con los ojos muy abiertos – Dios mío… Ella es… ¿Es también un hombre lobo? – la reacción de Stiles, mordiéndose un labio, no le dejó dudas – Oh, Dios mío. Lo es.

-          Por eso no podía contarte nada cuando Derek me rescató. Porque era demasiado peligroso…

-          ¿He de recordarte que soy el Sheriff? ¿Y tu padre?

-          Ya lo sé… Pero también eres un humano… Y podías morir si te enfrentabas a ella…

-          ¿Un humano? – John Stilinski se sintió ofendido – ¿Ahora sólo soy un humano? ¿Desde cuándo eso es algo malo? ¿Y por qué lo dices como si…

La pregunta interrumpida de su padre era lo que Stiles más había temido desde que decidió contarle toda la verdad.

Porque más que el hecho de contarle que le había estado mintiendo desde hacía dos años, que su novio atraía los problemas allá donde iba, o que incluso había estado enfrentándose a seres mitológicos como si fuera lo más normal del mundo; lo que más miedo le daba era la reacción que su padre tendría ante la guinda del pastel: Que Stiles Stilinski _era_ un hombre lobo.

Porque estuvo presente cuando la madre de Scott descubrió que su hijo lo era, y oyó a su mejor amigo devastado cuando le contó el modo en que Allison le miró cuando ella lo descubrió. Sabía que en ambas ocasiones hubo rechazo, miedo, e incluso repulsa por parte de las personas que en teoría le querían… Y aunque al poco tiempo tanto Melissa como Allison aceptaron a Scott y le trataron igual que siempre, esa primera impresión fue difícil de borrar.

Y Stiles estaba aterrorizado porque fuera a recibir ese rechazo por parte de su padre.

 

Muy despacio, casi a cámara lenta, Stiles levantó la vista del suelo. Había bajado la cabeza cuando su padre se quejó de que le llamara humano. Y tragando saliva con dificultad, literalmente temblando, miró a su padre a la cara.

La expresión del Sheriff era una difícil de describir. Había incredulidad, pero también cierto temor… Como si estuviera esperando a que Stiles hiciera cualquier cosa para salir corriendo.

John Stilinski, sin apartar la vista de su hijo, se puso en pie lentamente. Pero no se marchó. Y gracias a ello, Stiles no sufrió ningún infarto por acabar de sentir cómo le rompía el corazón su padre.

Si bien, el hombre estaba teniendo serios problemas para asimilar las novedades.

-          Dime que es una broma – susurró – Por favor dime que todo esto: los hombres lobo, los Alfas, tú… Dime que sólo es una broma pesada para castigarme por no aceptar tu relación con Derek o…

-          No es ninguna broma – musitó Stiles, sintiendo como se le aceleraba el corazón – Ojala pudiera decirte que lo es pero… Pero no lo es.

El Sheriff no dijo nada. Ni siquiera asintió.

Lo que hizo fue dar un paso atrás, alejándose de su hijo, y mirándole de arriba abajo como si sólo ahora se diera cuenta de que estaba delante de él.

Y Stiles empezaba a sentir que se le resquebrajaba el corazón.

-          No… - le costaba respirar, y con ello hablar. Y sin no fuera porque sabía que era imposible ahora que era un hombre lobo, pensaría que estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico – No te marches… Por favor, papá…

La desolación que había en la voz de Stiles logró que su padre frenara en seco.

Le miró extrañado, sin saber a qué se estaba refiriendo, cuando se dio cuenta de que, inconscientemente, había retrocedido.

Y que Stiles había creído que estaba huyendo de él.

 

John negó con la cabeza, habiéndose quedado sin palabras. Pero por muy irreal que fuera aquello, por muy sacado de una pesadilla que pareciera; no podía permitir que su hijo creyera que le estaba abandonando.

En una zancada llegó junto a su hijo. Se sentó en el sofá, pegado todo lo posible a Stiles, y le abrazó con fuerza. No lo dudó un instante. Ni siquiera cuando su cerebro le dijo que estaba abrazando a un hombre lobo. A un ser irreal que, según decían las notas del ordenador de su hijo, podría arrancarle la garganta de un solo zarpazo.

Pero nada de eso importaba… Aun en el caso de que fuera verdad todo aquello, lo único que importaba era que él era su hijo. El mismo hijo al que había temido perder y que buscó sin parar, volviéndose loco a medida que las horas pasaban; pero que ahora por fin estaba de nuevo entre sus brazos.

Y puede que ahora tuviera entre sus brazos a un hijo que _también_ era un hombre lobo. Pero tenía a un hijo.

 

El hombre sintió temblar a Stiles, probablemente aliviado por saber que no iba a huir de él; por lo que se quedó un buen rato justo así, asegurándole que no iba a ir a ningún lado, pasara lo que pasase.

Cuando intuyó que estaba más relajado, se separó un poco de él para mirarle a la cara. Y cuando vio que había algunas lágrimas empapando las mejillas de su hijo, se apresuró a limpiarlas con el pulgar.

-          Lo siento – susurró el hombre – Perdona si a lo mejor no he reaccionado como esperabas o…

-          No – sonrió Stiles, terminando de limpiarse la cara – Ha estado bien… Quiero decir que… Entiendo que pueda costar asimilarlo pero… Sigues aquí, ¿no?

-          Creo que todavía no lo he asimilado del todo – admitió su padre – No es que no te crea pero… Dios. Todo esto.

-          Lo entiendo – le tranquilizó Stiles – Créeme, soy el primero que entiende lo que tienes que estar pensando – cogió la mano de su padre – Y por eso sé que necesitas pruebas.

El Sheriff puso cara de dolor.

Aunque fuera justo eso lo que pensaba, no era lo mismo oírlo de boca de su hijo.

-          Te creo, Stiles. Dios sabe que siempre te he creído. Porque siempre me has demostrado que, cuando se trataba de cosas importantes, siempre decías la verdad – se rascó la cabeza con la mano que no sujetaba la de su hijo – Pero sé que hasta que no lo vea con mis propios ojos, en el fondo voy a seguir dudando – entornó los ojos en ese gesto suyo tan característico, cuando no estaba del todo seguro de lo que estaba diciendo; y que era exactamente el mismo que Stiles ponía a veces. Aunque en su caso era con más arrugas en torno a los ojos.

-          De acuerdo – tragó saliva – ¿Qué quieres que haga?    

-          ¿Y me lo preguntas tú? – hizo una mueca - No lo sé, hijo. Tú lo sabrás mejor que nadie.

-          Sé lo que puedo hacer pero, no quiero asustarte…

-          Soy el Sheriff, ¿recuerdas? He visto bastantes cosas como para… ¡Joder!

John Stilinski estuvo a punto de levantarse otra vez del sofá, cuando vio que los ojos de su hijo brillaban con un tono ámbar del que resultaba imposible apartar la mirada.

Y Stiles no aguantó más.

Se echó a reír a carcajada limpia.

-          ¿Con que has visto cosas, eh? – bromeó al tiempo que dejaba que sus ojos tuvieran la tonalidad marrón normal en él – Menos mal que no te he sacado las garras, o los colmillos o… ¡hey! – protestó cuando su padre le dio una colleja en la cabeza – ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

-          Porque me tienes que tratar con respeto y no consiento que te rías de mí. Por eso – dijo muy serio.

-          ¿Eres consciente de que le acabas de dar una colleja a un hombre lobo? – preguntó incrédulo, moviendo las manos sin parar – Alguien que, si quisiera, podría hacerte daño…

-          Hombre lobo – repitió con sarcasmo - ¿Qué tal adolescente lobo? Y hombre lobo o no, sigues siendo mi hijo y sigues viviendo en mi casa… Así que más te vale bajar esos humos - comentó al tiempo que se dirigía al mueble bar y cogía la botella de whiskey.

-          Increíble – musitó con asombro Stiles, observando a su padre comportarse con toda la normalidad del mundo. Como si no acabara de descubrir que su hijo era un adoles… un hombre lobo – Oye. Qué crees que estás haciendo con esa botella.

-          Dame un respiro, ¿quieres? – cogió un vaso de la cocina y regresó junto a su hijo – No todos los días uno descubre que su único hijo es un ser mitológico.

-          ¿En serio? – abrió los ojos como platos, soltando una mueca de asombro – Pues yo te veo muy relajado.

-          Ya te lo he dicho – dio un trago a la bebida – Soy el Sheriff – De pronto se quedó muy callado y miró fijamente a su hijo. Muy, muy fijamente. Tan fijamente, que Stiles empezó a tocarse la cara, por si resultaba que tenía algo en ella y hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta.

-          ¿Qué pasa?

-          Estaba pensando.

-          ¿En qué? – y si le tembló la voz, sólo fue porque no le gustaba nada el modo en que había dicho aquello.

Pues aquel “estoy pensando” avecinaba cosas malas en plan “he estado pensando en que no quiero que veas más a tu novio”. O “he estado pensando que debería encerrarte en un internado”.

Al final, resultó ser mucho peor.

-          Estaba pensando que ya no podrás escaquearte a la hora de hacer las tareas domésticas. Porque los hombres lobos no tienen asma, ¿verdad? – sonrió de un modo tan espeluznante, que estaba seguro el mismísimo Derek Hale se habría sentido orgulloso.

 

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Y, básicamente, así es como me imaginé que el Sheriff descubriría el Gran Secreto. Menos mal que ya había escrito esta parte antes de que se viera en la serie, porque si no, no habría sido capaz de ponerlo tan ameno, XD.
> 
> En fin. Después de este momento Stilinski puro y duro, mañana cambian las tornas.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya es hora de conocer toda la historia, desde el punto de vista de Stiles

 

Stiles dejó la residencia Stilinski con la garganta reseca y dolorida de tanto hablar. Algo que no creía que fuera posible, porque se suponía que a estas alturas de su vida su garganta ya tenía que estar más que acostumbrada a estar trabajando todo el tiempo. Pero, según parecía, tenía unos límites. 

Y lo cierto es que la conversación con su padre había sido una de las más largas e intensas de toda su vida. Porque, pese a que se había tomado las novedades de manera sorprendentemente bien (Stiles apostaba a que parte era debido a que hacía 5 horas que su padre creía que no volvería a verle con vida, y al lado de eso cualquier noticia era buena), también se había quedado con ganas de saber más… De saber mucho más.

Saber por ejemplo lo que podía hacer con sus nuevas habilidades (le pidió incluso que hiciera alguna demostración), o todo lo que había tenido que ocultar desde que su mejor amigo fue mordido por Peter… Y ahí fue cuando Stiles no tuvo más remedio que repasar, casi día a día, todo lo que realmente ocurrió cuando le decía que estaba en casa de Scott, simplemente pasando la noche.

Así que sí. Se podría decir que fue una larga e intensa charla, con momentos trágicos al recordar las veces que Stiles deseó decirle la verdad pero no poder hacerlo; pasando por otros más tensos, cada vez que su padre le recordaba lo idiota que había sido, y que iba a pensar seriamente en el castigo que le impondría. Porque iba a recibir un castigo, de eso estaba seguro.

Finalmente, fue el propio cansancio el que dio fin a la conversación. Cuando John Stilinski ya había dado unos cuantos bostezos nada discretos, Stiles le convenció para que se fuera a la cama a descansar un poco, prometiéndole que él también iba a dormir.

Y realmente ese había sido su plan: Encerrarse en su cuarto y dormir durante horas, incluso días, una vez hubiera llamado a Scott para asegurarse de que Derek seguía bien.

Pero cuando la respuesta de Scott no se limitó a un “tranquilo, tío, Derek sigue durmiendo”, sino que en vez de ello fue “tranquilo, tío, Derek se despertó hace un rato y se fue a su loft”, Stiles no tuvo más remedio que cambiar de planes.

Por supuesto, después de llamar a su amigo de todo, porque _en teoría_ Scott le había prometido que le llamaría en cuanto Derek hubiera despertado.

Y así fue como Stiles se encontró dejando una nota a su padre en el frigorífico, diciéndole que iba a visitar a Derek, y subiendo a su jeep. En un principio estuvo tentado de no decírselo, porque sabía que no le haría gracia saber que su hijo estaba con el “enemigo público número uno”. Pero al final optó por hacerlo, recordándose eso de que las mentiras se habían acabado, y escribiendo al final de la nota un “sólo quiero asegurarme de que está bien, luego te llamo”, que esperaba enfriara un poco la tensión.

 

De camino al loft, pese a que el viaje no era excesivamente largo, Stiles empezó a pensar.

No podía evitarlo. Siempre había sido su mayor cualidad y su peor defecto: Siempre estaba pensando. Sobre todo cuando estaba sólo e iba de camino a ver a Derek. El hombre al que torturó durante horas, haciéndole creer que ya no le consideraba su Alfa.

Stiles revivió una vez más lo que había ocurrido la última vez que estuvo con Derek aún consciente. Cuando por fin, viendo que sus amigos habían llegado, y que la manada de Helena había sido apresada, podría rebelarse.

Rebelarse era algo que, realmente, podía haber hecho desde el momento en que se puso la camiseta de Derek. Y lo más gracioso es que nunca pensó que pudiera resultar tan efectivo. Porque, si fue a buscarla a su habitación aquel día, después de haber dejado inconsciente a Derek en su loft tras haberle atacado con el acónito; realmente lo hizo con la intención de tener un recuerdo de él.

Sabía que en cuanto se reuniera con Helena y su manada, ya nada dependería de él. Que al estar cerca de ella, por culpa de su unión con el Alfa, tendría que obedecerla sí o sí. Sabía que su vida sería completamente distinta a partir de ahora, y que jamás volvería a ver a Derek ni a su padre.

Por eso decidió llevarse unos cuantos recuerdos que, esperaba, le ayudarían a tener cerca retazos de la vida que un día tuvo. De su padre cogió el reloj que le regaló cuando cumplió los 16. De su madre una fina cadena de oro que hasta ahora siempre había guardado en un pequeño joyero. Y de Derek cogió la camiseta manchada de sangre que se olvidó aquel lejano día en que todo era tan distinto… y que nunca tuvo intención de devolverle. Sobre todo porque por aquel entonces ya sabía que el flechazo que tenía por el hombre lobo feroz no era normal y que, intuyendo que jamás sería correspondido, al menos podía quedarse con algo de él.

Y en cuanto se puso la camiseta, todo cambió.

Podía sentir el olor de Derek pegado a su cuerpo, y era como si el propio hombre estuviera allí, con él. Y estando como estaba en esos momentos, en su habitación y a solas, por una vez tuvo la ocasión de pensar por sí mismo.

Lo primero que pensó, lo único que pensó, fue que Derek era su Alfa. Puede que no le hubiera mordido él. Que no fuera un hombre lobo gracias a él. Pero sí era la persona que le mantenía cuerdo. Quien le hacía ser como era. Quien le daba valor y fuerzas para enfrentarse a cualquier peligro.

Era algo que ya sabía desde que comprendió que su vida iba a ser como la de un grupo de superhéroes, y que más le valía acostumbrarse a ello y no quedarse bloqueado por el miedo. Pero lo gracioso es que jamás tuvo problemas para reaccionar. Porque a su lado siempre estaba Derek. Alguien que confiaba en él como pocas personas habían hecho en su vida… Y si no estaba del todo seguro de que pudiera enfrentarse al psicópata de la semana, porque sólo era un humano debilucho y asustadizo; de seguro que al menos lo iba a intentar, para demostrarle al hombre que había hecho bien en confiar en él.

La confianza entre los dos no hizo sino crecer desde entonces. Así como el apoyo mutuo que se ofrecieron el uno al otro en los momentos de debilidad. Sobre todo a raíz de dar un paso más en su relación.

 

Pero cuando Helena le mordió y pasó a formar parte de su vida, Stiles pensó que todo aquello había acabado para siempre. Que el hecho de que Derek ya no fuera su Alfa, le impedía estar con él del modo en que siempre había soñado. Sobre todo cuando Derek no mostró la solidaridad hacia la mujer que Stiles esperaba, sino que directamente la acusó de todos los males del mundo…

Y aunque Derek tenía razón (tenía que haberlo sabido desde el principio, porque en asuntos del hombres lobos y de Alfas él sin duda era el experto), Stiles no reaccionó muy bien que digamos. Por ello cada discusión que siguió, cada silencio o incluso cada ataque, no fueron sino pequeños pasos que le alejaban de su verdadero Alfa, y le acercaban más a aquella mujer que sólo quería hacerles daño.

Y cuando comprendió cuán equivocado estaba, descubrió que ya era tarde. Que por culpa de su cabezonería y su obsesión por intentar ayudar a todo el mundo; había perdido la posibilidad de disfrutar de una vida plena al lado del hombre al que más quería en el mundo.

Pero entonces ocurrió el milagro.

Porque fue ponerse aquella camiseta sucia (nunca la lavó), y sintió que la conexión con Helena se debilitaba. Seguía estando allí, sí, y podía oír como le llamaba para que se reuniera con los demás. Pero por encima de su llamada notaba la presencia de Derek, como una especie de ancla con la realidad.

_Mi ancla eres tú._

Fue lo que le dijo aquella primera noche de luna llena. Cuando temía perder el control a la hora de transformarse, y Derek le pidió que se aferrara a su ancla. Stiles no lo dudó ni un instante. Le dijo que su ancla era él… Y ahora que de nuevo la sentía, fuerte y firme, se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido por no haberse dado cuenta de ello antes. Por no haber comprendido que, por muy poderosa que fuera Helena y por mucho que hubiera sido ella la que le había transformado, la conexión que sentía con Derek era mucho más fuerte.

Aquel día, cuando comprendió lo que ese descubrimiento implicaba, comenzó a forjar un plan en su mente.

Y aunque todo su instinto le decía que volviera con Derek para asegurarle que podía luchar contra Helena, sabía que no podía arriesgarse. Porque por muy seguro que estuviera ahora de rebelarse ante ella, no podía cometer otro error. Y por supuesto, no podía arriesgarse a enfrentarse a ella con Derek y los demás a su lado, para al final descubrir que realmente no podía desobedecer sus órdenes... Aquello le pondría en la misma situación que tuvo lugar en el bosque, cuando ni siquiera podía moverse pese a las ganas que tenía, y sería demasiado peligroso tanto para él como para todos los demás.

Por eso, debía ir con cautela.

Lo primero que hizo fue cubrir todo su cuerpo con aquel extraño polvo rojo que Helena le dio la primera vez que se reunieron a escondidas, para ocultar el olor del Alfa a los demás. No tenía muy seguro de si funcionaba sólo para ocultar el olor de Helena, o si por el contrario valdría con todos los Alfas. Ojalá fuera así, pensó. Tanto para ayudarle a seguir con su plan, como por la satisfacción de poder usar una de sus propias armas contra ella.

Una vez estuvo satisfecho con el resultado, se puso la camiseta de Derek, encima una camisa más holgada de cuadros... Y cruzó los dedos.  

Cuando se reunió con ella, comprobó aliviado que el truco había funcionado. Helena no reaccionó de manera distinta, ni su parte animal se enfureció al notar la presencia de otro Alfa en uno de sus Betas… Exactamente como le ocurrió a Derek cuando se presentó en su casa, sin sospechar en ningún momento que Stiles venía de ver a la mujer.

Y eso era muy bueno.

Porque significaba que podría hacerlo. Que notando el aroma de Derek cerca de él, sólo era cuestión de engañarla. Hacerla creer que era su Beta sumiso, y que podía ordenarle lo que quisiera… Hasta que llegara el momento clave para atacar.

Ese era sin duda el mayor problema: Que él pudiera rebelarse, no significaba que los otros Betas pudieran hacerlo. Y sabía que si actuaba antes de tiempo, sólo conseguiría que le mataran sin esfuerzo, y probablemente luego atacaran al resto de la manada de Derek, simplemente por castigo a su osadía.

Pero las cosas, por una vez, salieron mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.

Porque en cuanto se reunió con Helena, esta le contó sus planes. Se lo contó absolutamente todo, dando por hecho que le tenía controlado.

Le dijo que Derek no le dejaría marchar, y que por eso le iban a esperar. Que incluso le iban a dar una pequeña sorpresa, haciéndole creer que su pobre compañero había caído en una trampa, para que luego fuera su propio compañero quien le torturara hasta morir.

Y a partir de ahí, fue cuando Stiles tuvo que empezar su actuación.

Debía actuar como si aquello le doliera, porque no dejaba de  tener que hacer daño a su compañero; pero en el fondo viéndose obligado a seguir sus órdenes, pues no dejaba de ser una orden de su Alfa.

Pero lo cierto es que nunca sintió ese deseo imperioso de seguir las órdenes de Helena. Que cada vez que él hizo lo que le estaba ordenando: apuñalar a Derek, darle descargas, culparle de todo lo que había ocurrido… nunca fue siguiendo sus órdenes. Nunca fue contra su voluntad.

Lo hizo porque necesitaba que ella creyera que le tenía controlado. Que no era peligroso.

Y no lo sería hasta que no llegaran los demás. Porque sólo con la ayuda de toda la manada de Derek, podrían acabar con ella.

Y cada hora que tuvo que esperar a que llegaran... Cada minuto agónico en el que tuvo que hacer daño a Derek, rezando porque por favor llegaran los demás; fueron los más difíciles de toda su vida…

Las lágrimas que derramó mientras le torturaba, fue lo único que Stiles no fingió. Pero mientras Helena y Derek asumían que eran consecuencia de tener que hacer algo que no deseaba, pero que se veía obligado a hacer; realmente eran lágrimas de alguien que _sabía_ que podía negarse en cualquier momento, pero que tenía que seguir con aquella farsa.

Y cuando Helena le entregó la pistola cargada con ese poderoso veneno matalobos, no lo dudó un segundo.

Cuando disparó a la mujer en pleno corazón, sintió que le quitaban el peso del mundo sobre sus cansados hombros.

Todo aquello había ocurrido hacía menos de diez horas.

Stiles tenía la sensación de que en cuestión de segundos iba a caerse al suelo, tan agotado que ni siquiera podía sostener el peso de su cuerpo.

Pero sabía que antes quedaba una cosa por hacer.

Que antes de poder descansar, tenía que enfrentarse a Derek… Otra vez.

En el fondo albergaba la esperanza de que no hiciera falta. De que no tuviera que explicarle todo, porque él ya lo entendía… Y por el modo en que le miró cuando descubrió su camiseta, o cuando se abrazó a él después de matar a Helena, todo parecía indicar que sí.

Pero eso no significaba que Derek no fuera a echarle la bronca y a decirle un enorme TE LO DIJE, antes de recordarle todas las meteduras de pata que había cometido en las últimas semanas: Desde mentirle o no hacerle caso cuando le dijo que no se acercara a ella, hasta llegar a directamente confiar en la que no podía ser descrita de otra manera que como la semilla del mal…

**********

Stiles abrió la puerta del loft con las copias de las llaves que Derek le dio hace tiempo. Le extrañó que el hombre no le estuviera recibiendo a pie de puerta. Incluso, con su oído, podría haberlo hecho en la entrada del edificio, en cuanto hubiera oído el característico sonido del motor de su jeep.

Al menos, eso es lo que habría hecho él si la situación fuera a la inversa, de las ganas que tenía de ver al hombre.

No quiso plantearse por qué no estaba ocurriendo aquello, y porqué su bienvenida estaba siendo tan silenciosa. ¿Acaso Derek realmente no quería verle? ¿Seguía enfadado por lo que Stiles había hecho? ¿O tal vez era que seguía oliendo a Helena y no soportaba estar cerca de él?

Al final, gracia a Dios, no fue nada de eso.

Y la explicación a la bienvenida silenciosa, fue una mucho, mucho más sencilla. 

Cuando Stiles entró en el loft, localizó rápidamente al Alfa en la cama.

Estaba tumbado.

Y estaba durmiendo. 

Soltando un suspiro de alivio, el chico dejó las llaves en la mesa del salón sin hacer ruido.

En el fondo tendría que haberlo imaginado: El que Derek hubiera despertado en la clínica y tuviera fuerzas suficientes como para irse a su casa, no significaba que estuviera cien por cien recuperado… Sólo que quería estar en su propia casa, a solas, sin estar rodeado de toda una manada que, por mucho que apreciara su apoyo y sus ganas de cuidarle, había que reconocer que a veces eran un poco cargantes.

Sobre todo desde el punto de vista de su Alfa. Un hombre acostumbrado a no hablar,  para quien hasta hacía un mes su relación con su manada había sido cordial pero tirando a distante… Y que en cuestión de días había pasado de tener a unos Betas que le respetaban pero no eran muy dados a charlar con él (lo que Derek agradecía infinitamente), a tenerles detrás de él constantemente, preguntándole si estaba bien o si necesitaba cualquier cosa.

Sí. Stiles comprendía muy bien por qué había querido venir a casa, aunque sólo fuera para dormir.

Y aunque aquella no fuera la bienvenida que se hubiera esperado (después de todo habían estado a punto de morir, y Stiles había hecho cosas muy feas de las que necesitaba hablar sí o sí), se centró en la parte positiva.

Y esa era que Derek estaba allí, vivo, en apariencia sano, y que estaba tan relajado que incluso había podido dormirse en… ¿Una nueva cama?

Porque aquella cama, que se la veía la mar de cómoda, la verdad, no era la que había visto la última vez que estuvo allí.

Se preguntó qué le habría pasado a la anterior, y quién habría comprado esa nueva cama, mucho más grande y mullida que la anterior. Pues no se imaginaba a Derek haciendo algo tan aparentemente innecesario como era comprar un sitio donde dormir a gusto.

No queriendo perder más tiempo pensando en lo que podría haber pasado con la cama, o imaginándose quien de todos la compró (intuía que Isaac, más que nada porque era el que tenía cuenta propia con el dinero que Derek le daba cada mes, y porque no dejaba de ser el más pelota de todos), Stiles se quitó las playeras y los calcetines.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama con mucho cuidado, no queriendo despertarle, y contempló al hombre en silencio durante unos segundos. 

Estaba tumbado boca abajo, con las manos debajo de la almohada, y no se había quitado la ropa. Ni siquiera se había molestado en deshacer la cama y meterse debajo de las sábanas. Pero aquello daba lo mismo después de todo. No es que los hombres lobo pudieran coger un resfriado, siendo estufas andantes como eran. 

La palidez de la cara había desaparecido, y a todas luces parecía que simplemente estaba durmiendo. Incluso su expresión, o lo poco que podía ver de ella y que no estaba oculta por la almohada, era la de alguien relajado. Cansado, agotado, pero al menos en paz.

O eso es lo que quería pensar Stiles.

Porque Dios sabía que Derek se merecía tener un poco de paz después de todo lo ocurrido. 

Sintiendo que se le humedecían los ojos, porque por un instante pensó que jamás volvería a verle así de relajado… o directamente verle; Stiles se tumbó en la cama. Colocándose de lado, se obligó a no pegarse al cuerpo de Derek por muchas ganas que tuviera. No quería despertarle por nada del mundo. Sabía que estaba más que necesitado de unas cuantas horas… días de descanso.

Lo que sí que hizo, sabiendo que lo necesitaba más que el respirar, y que si no lo hacía no terminaría de creerse que estaba con él; fue inspirar con fuerza y llenarse del olor de su Alfa.

Apenas llegó el aroma único de Derek, Stiles dejó que inundara todo su cuerpo y, sonriendo, cerró los ojos.

Un segundo después ya se había quedado dormido. 

********** 

Derek Hale tardó en darse cuenta de que no estaba soñando.

Cuando abrió los ojos, ver a Stiles a su lado, durmiendo plácidamente, no era precisamente lo que había esperado encontrarse. 

Aquella era una escena que no había tenido muchas ocasiones de contemplar, pues eran contadísimas las veces en que Stiles se quedaba a dormir. Y la mayoría de esas veces se despertaban con esa dichosa alarma, recordándoles que Stiles tenía que ir al instituto.

Y teniendo en cuenta que la última vez que había visto al chico, estaba en los sótanos de su antiguo hogar con el cadáver de Helena a sus pies… encontrárselo ahora en la cama, como si no hubiera pasado nada, era más que extraño. 

Pero entonces Derek recordó haberse despertado en la clínica veterinaria, rodeado por todos sus Betas. Y recordó cómo todos ellos le abrazaron, literalmente, siendo aquel el momento más emotivo e incómodo que había experimentado en toda su vida.

Sobre todo porque Jackson _también_ le estaba abrazando, incluso con lágrimas en los ojos; mientras que Erica le decía que prometía ser buena, pero que por favor no les abandonara jamás. 

Derek mentiría si dijera que no había esperado recibir aquella muestra de cariño algún día. Y tal y como habían ido las cosas en los últimos días, ya no le quedaba ninguna duda de que por fin eran una manada de verdad. Con unos Betas que apreciaban a su Alfa, y un Alfa que estaba dispuesto a arriesgar su vida por su manada. 

Aun así, para alguien que no estaba acostumbrado a ser abrazado (el único al que le permitía hacerlo era Stiles, y con cuentagotas), la situación empezaba a ser un tanto cargante. Por eso, con la mayor diplomacia que fue capaz de reunir, e incluso sonriéndoles de manera no amenazante, les aseguró que estaba bien. Que no se preocuparan. Que era mucho más duro de que lo que creían, y que no pensaba abandonarles nunca. 

Fue entonces cuando sus Betas tuvieron a bien informarle de todo lo que había pasado desde que perdió el conocimiento: Chris Argent se había encargado del cadáver de Helena. Y mientras Deaton le estaba curando, llevaron a sus nuevos Betas a la estación abandonada de trenes. En un principio habían pensado llevarles directamente al loft, pero al final prefirieron esperar a que fuera el propio Derek quien decidiera dónde iban a quedarse… Y según les comentaron los antiguos Betas de Helena, los vagones de tren era lo más cómodo donde habían dormido en años, con lo que no les importaba quedarse allí unos días, descansando, hasta que su nuevo Alfa se recuperara y empezaran a hablar de planes de futuro.   

Stiles fue el último del que le hablaron. Le dijeron que sólo se separó de su lado cuando llegó el Sheriff, y que sólo accedió a irse cuando los demás le convencieron de que Derek estaba bien y que le mantendrían vigilado.

Por último Scott le contó, con cierto temor, que le había recomendado que tuviera una larga charla con su padre en la que le contara todo. Absolutamente todo.

Lo dijo muy despacio, casi temblando, como si esperara a que Derek se le echara encima al descubrir la noticia. 

Nada más lejos de la verdad.

La última vez que Derek habló con el Sheriff, si es que aquello podía ser considerado una charla, estuvo más que tentado de decirle la verdad él mismo. Sabía que sería la única manera de que le creyera y dejara de involucrarse en un asunto que, con toda probabilidad, lograría que el padre de Stiles acabara muerto.

Pero no podía hacerlo. Aunque sólo fuera porque, después de todo lo que Stiles había vivido desde que regresó a Beacon Hills, revelarle el secreto a su padre era algo a lo que sólo él tenía derecho. 

Por eso, Derek no tuvo más remedio que mentirle al Sheriff. Otra vez. Hacerle creer que Helena tenía retenido a Stiles y que su intención era la de regresar a Philadelphia, con lo que debían vigilar las carreteras, así como la residencia que la mujer tenía a su nombre en la otra ciudad… En resumen, distraerle y alejarle todo lo posible del bosque y de Beacon Hills, que era donde estaba convencido seguía Stiles. 

Y sí. Derek sabía que cuando el Sheriff se enterara de que le había engañado vilmente, a lo que se añadía el detalle de que Stiles era un hombre lobo… iba a enfrentarse a un John Stilinski muy cabreado.

Pero no se arrepentía de nada. 

Todo había salido bien: El Sheriff no había corrido peligro en ningún momento. El problema de Helena estaba erradicado. Y había ganado cuatro Betas nuevos que, según le había dicho Boyd, le agradecerían de por vida la oportunidad que les había dado.

Pero lo más importante, Stiles volvía a estar con él. 

Cuando le quedó claro que no estaba soñando, y que Stiles se había presentado en casa mientras dormía, Derek tuvo una extraña sensación.

Al principio pensó que, cuando todo acabara, se sentiría alegre, eufórico incluso. Pero no era eso lo que estaba sintiendo. Y ni siquiera había esa tristeza o dolor que experimentó mientras Stiles le torturaba…

Porque ahora que sabía la verdad, que Stiles había hecho aquello para salvarles la vida a todos, no tenía sentido recordar aquello. Algo que sólo había sido un engaño. Que no tenía nada que ver con la realidad. 

Porque la realidad era justo lo que ahora estaba viendo: A un chico increíble que había conseguido escapar del control de una de las Alfas más poderosas que existían, gracias a una simple camiseta vieja manchada de sangre. Un chico que, después de hacer lo correcto, una vez más, y contarle a su padre toda la verdad, había vuelto con él. Había vuelto a su casa y se había tumbado en su cama y se había dormido.

Como si aquello fuera algo que hiciera todos los días. 

Y al experimentar por primera vez algo en apariencia tan mundano, pero que hasta ahora le había sido denegado… Derek se sintió increíblemente liviano. Sin nada de preocupaciones o problemas o culpabilidades del pasado. Simplemente, disfrutando de la compañía de la persona a la que estaba unido de por vida. 

Tal vez fue aquello lo que le impulsó a hacer algo, en lo que hasta ahora nunca había pensado.

Porque cuando comprendió que no iba a seguir durmiendo, pero que tampoco tenía intención de despertar a Stiles; fue a la cocina a preparar algo de comer. 

Y de acuerdo que cocinar nunca había estado entre sus preferencias cuando vivía en una casa quemada o en un vagón de tren… principalmente porque ambas residencias no contaban con una cocina… Pero eso no significaba que no supiera hacerlo. O, al menos, que no pudiera intentarlo.

De pequeño siempre le gustaba ayudar a su madre a preparar la cena. Y aunque su ayuda solía consistir en pelar kilos y kilos de patatas (dar de comer a trece personas requería mucho tiempo y esfuerzo), al menos aprendía algo viéndola trabajar.  

Y ahora que se sentía con ganas de hacer cosas mundanas, Derek decidió que cocinar sería lo primero. 

Abrió la nevera y sonrió al ver que todas las baldas estaban repletas de comida. Estaba claro que Isaac, además de comprar la cama nueva, había aprovechado para hacer la compra.

Intentando no hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a Stiles, el hombre empezó a sacar verduras y kilos de carne.

 

TBC…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mañana: la gran conversación Sterek... O será discusión? XD  
> Sólo hay una manera de saberlo...


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Llega un momento crucial en la relación de nuestros chicos... La cosa es: ¿Será para bien o para mal?

 

Derek apagó la vitrocerámica con bastante mala leche.

La comida que había en el interior de la cacerola no tenía el aspecto que se suponía que debía tener. Sobre todo, no olía como se suponía que debía oler. Porque en vez de oler a carne y verduras, a ajo y a otros condimentos, olía a… quemado. 

Y de acuerdo que no era un experto. Pero la receta que había bajado de Internet decía que era muy fácil de preparar. Que sólo había que seguir los pasos, muy detallados para que todo el mundo pudiera entenderlos, y que en cuestión de una hora conseguiría un guiso para chuparse los dedos.

Pero estaba claro que aquello no era un guiso, y que mucho menos era para chuparse los dedos.

El hombre se quedó un buen rato mirando con odio la comida, la ceja levantada hasta límites insospechados… hasta que comprendió que aquello no funcionaba con algo que no estaba vivo.

Pero todo eso dejó de tener importancia cuando captó algo en el otro extremo del loft.

 

Un latido acelerado y una respiración agitada procedente del chico que, hasta ahora, había estado durmiendo plácidamente.

Derek llegó junto a Stiles en el momento en que éste se despertaba y miraba a todos lados, confuso.

Reconoció en seguida la reacción. El mismo la había experimentado un millón de veces en el pasado, y no tuvo dudas de que Stiles acababa de tener una pesadilla.

Por eso Derek se movió con calma y apenas alzó la voz. 

-          Stiles – el chico le miró fijamente, como si hasta ahora no se hubiera dado cuenta de que le tenía frente a él – No pasa nada. Estoy aquí.

Y aquello pareció ser justo lo que tenía que decir. Porque en cuanto Derek habló, Stiles se tiró a él y le abrazó como si fuera una especie de salvavidas.

-          Derek – murmuró, la respiración aún entrecortada - Estás bien. Dios mío. Oh, Dios. Derek.

-          Tranquilo – respondió al abrazo con fuerza, disfrutando del contacto ahora que por fin podía hacerlo después de tantas horas, días de espera – Sólo ha sido una pesadilla. No te preocupes. Ya ha pasado todo. Ya estás a salvo.

Aquel último comentario, que había sido dicho con el único objetivo de terminar de tranquilizarle, sin embargo consiguió la reacción contraria.

Porque apenas lo dijo, Stiles se apartó de él y, aún sentado en la cama, le miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-          Ha ocurrido de verdad – susurró con lo que no podía ser descrito sino como pavor.

Derek no tuvo más remedio que asentir, sabiendo que eso era justo lo que Stiles no quería escuchar.

Porque sabía muy bien lo que el chico tenía que estar experimentando ahora. Pues no dejaba de ser lo mismo que él sintió la primera vez que tuvo la pesadilla en el que veía arder la casa de sus padres sin que pudiera hacer nada. Entonces Derek sintió que el mundo volvía a abrirse a sus pies, pues durante unos segundos quiso creer la posibilidad de que sólo hubiera sido una cruel pesadilla, y que sus padres, sus hermanas, sus primos, no estaban muertos por su culpa.

Pero en esos segundos en los que comprendía que aquella pesadilla no era sino el recuerdo de algo que había ocurrido de verdad, era como experimentar de nuevo todo el dolor. La rabia y la culpa.

-          Oh, Dios – gimió Stiles, mirándole con los ojos tan abiertos que apenas parecían humanos - No puedo creerlo. No puedo creer que te hiciera aquello.

Y eso era justo lo último que Derek quería oírle decir.

Sin dudarlo, le atrajo de nuevo hacia él y le abrazó con fuerza.

-          No pienses en eso.

-          Pero…

-          Hiciste lo correcto – se separó de él lo justo para poder mirarle a la cara mientras hablaba -  ¿Me oyes? Hiciste lo correcto.

-          Te hice gritar de dolor – la voz de Stiles se quebró de tal manera, que el hombre sintió un escalofrío. Porque no entendía cómo un chico tan vivo y alegre como era él, podía dar a su voz aquella tonalidad tan apagada y rota, y tan llena de culpabilidad. Por un instante se preguntó si así es cómo sonaba su voz cuando hablaban del incendio y de Kate, y no le extrañó que Stiles se enfureciera cada vez que lo hacía. Cuando le gritaba que dejara de hablar de ella porque ella estaba muerta, y el que seguía vivo era él.

-          No… No. Olvídate de eso – Derek le cogió de las manos y las apretó con fuerza, obligándole a centrarse en el aquí y en el ahora. Y aunque lo último que Derek quería hacer ahora era hablar, porque verle así estaba logrando que su corazón se resquebrajara; sabía que si no lo hacía él, no lo haría nadie. Y necesitaba que Stiles entendiera que nada de aquello fue su culpa – Si hubieras dejado que  atacara cuando llegué, incluso ayudándome tú, no habría funcionado. Lo sabes. Sabes que nos habría matado a todos.

Stiles sollozó y volvió a abrazar a Derek con fuerza. Pese a que no dejaban de ser las palabras que se había repetido un millón de veces, y pese a que sabía que eran la pura verdad, no resultaba tan fácil aceptarlas.

Porque por muy liberador que estuviera siendo oír de Derek que le entendía y le perdonaba, los errores cometidos seguían estando ahí.

-          Lo siento… Siento haberte dicho todo lo que te dije. Haberte hecho daño y… Dios, Derek. Confié en ella… Jamás me lo voy a perdonar.

-          No – Derek volvió a separarse de él. Soltó sus manos y las colocó sobre sus mejillas empapadas – Ni se te ocurra decir eso – le miró fijamente – Ni se te ocurra pensarlo siquiera. Piensa sólo en esto… Piensa que si no hubieras actuado como lo hiciste, ahora mismo tú estarías lejos de mi, atrapado de por vida junto a una psicópata que te obligaría a obedecerla y a matar… - paró unos segundos para respirar y recuperar fuerzas, porque decir aquello era como experimentar de nuevo todo el terror que sintió al creer que le había perdido para siempre - Y yo estaría aquí, solo, sabiendo que jamás podría volver a verte… - apretó los labios, sintiendo como las lágrimas se escapaban sin ningún tipo de filtro. Y aunque en el pasado siempre había odiado y evitado llorar, ahora estaba resultando liberador – Pero hemos evitado que ocurriera. Y ella está muerta. Y no volverá a hacernos daño… Porque ella ha sido la única culpable de todo esto. ¿Me oyes? Ella ha sido la única culpable… - pegó su frente a la de Stiles para notarle aún más cerca - Y eso es lo único en lo que debes pensar. Que se acabó. Que la pesadilla acabó y que ahora estás aquí.

-          Derek… – Stiles se encontró con que no sabía que decir. Por eso optó por pegarse de nuevo a su cuerpo y pasar ambos brazos por su espalda, abrazándole con todas las fuerzas que pudo reunir. Y al notar el calor de ese cuerpo que se sabía de memoria, inspiró con fuerza para llenarse de un aroma que olía a hogar - Te quiero tantísimo – se apartó entonces, porque sentía que aquello debía decirlo mirándole a los ojos. Para que no hubiera ninguna duda de que decía la verdad – Te quiero más que a nada en el mundo.

-          Y yo a ti – no pudo aguantarlo más y le besó con fuerza, casi con rabia, demasiado sobrecogido por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Por todo lo que estaban diciendo después de semanas llenas de dudas, acusaciones y silencios. Y sabía que tal vez debería mostrarse un poco más cariñoso, pues no dejaba de ser la primera vez que se besaban después de que su mundo hubiera estado a punto de estallar. Pero en esos momentos sólo podía pensar que Stiles estaba allí, con él. Que era real – Temí que no volvería a verte…  

-          No pienso alejarme de ti nunca más – respondió el chicos como pudo. Entre los sollozos y que no dejaban de darse brevísimos pero intensos besos, estaba resultando muy difícil hablar. Aunque en el fondo daba lo mismo incluso si el otro no entendía las palabras… Pues no dejaban de ser simples palabras - Tú eres lo más importante. Tú eres mi Alfa. Mi único Alfa.

-          Stiles… – paró un instante, emocionado por aquellas palabras. Unas de las que ya no tenía ninguna duda, pero que oírselas decir era maravilloso. Derek cogió aire con fuerza, inspirando el aroma de Stiles y que poco a poco perdía el olor de Helena ahora que ella no existía, y le miró con seriedad – No voy a dejarte marchar jamás. No pienso permitir que algo así vuelva a ocurrir. Que venga alguien y te aleje de mí. Porque este tu sitio. Entre mis brazos. Y va a ser así siempre ¿Me oyes?

 

Stiles se quedó mudo durante unos segundos.

Dios. Para no gustarle hablar a Derek, el cabrón lo hacía de maravilla.

Tuvo que tragar saliva varias veces para recuperar la voz. Porque algo tendría que decir, ¿no?

-          Me gusta el plan.

Derek sonrió y le abrazó de nuevo.

Esta vez, sin embargo, no lo hizo con fuerza ni con ese ímpetu de antes. Ya no era un abrazo que servía para demostrarse que todo era real y que Stiles estaba allí con él. Esta vez era un abrazo de serenidad. De querer sentir a su compañero cerca de él y saber que sería así por siempre.

 

Y entonces, justo entonces, una imagen se dibujó en su mente.

Y supo que era ahora o nunca.

Miró a Stiles en silencio durante unos segundos, llenándose de los miles de detalles que componían aquel chico que estaba hecho para él, y le dio un brevísimo beso en los labios.

-          Espera un segundo – susurró, levantándose de la cama - No te muevas – sin decir nada más, se alejó de la cama y subió la escalera de caracol que daba acceso a la otra planta del loft.

 

Stiles se quedó quieto. Y mudo.

Aquello era más que extraño.

Pero tampoco le dio más vueltas. Incluso si Derek estaba sufriendo un ataque psicótico, en el fondo se lo perdonaba. Después de todo lo que había ocurrido, y pese a que los dos parecían estar bastante cuerdos, algún que otro brote de locura era hasta comprensible.

 

Cuando Derek regresó a la cama y se sentó a su lado, ya no había ningún rastro de lágrimas. Todo lo contrario. Su cara mostraba la sonrisa más grande y hermosa que había visto en su vida.

Justo la clase de sonrisa que hacía que Stiles, cada mísera vez que la veía, tuviera que pellizcarse en la mejilla y convencerse de que sí, que aquel hombre estaba con él y le quería.

 

Pero en esta ocasión, Stiles no _sólo_ tuvo que pellizcarse para aceptar que Derek Hale, con su sonrisa de anuncio, su cuerpo de infarto, sus pantalones desgastados y sus cejas hiper sexys, estaba allí con él… También tuvo que hacerlo porque lo que estaba ocurriendo _no_ era posible.

Y es que Derek había colocado una mano entre ellos, con la palma abierta hacia arriba, para mostrar algo en su interior.

Dos anillos sencillos de oro blanco, increíblemente perfectos.

-          Oh, Dios mío…

-          Antes de que digas nada – le interrumpió Derek, su voz increíblemente serena – Quiero que sepas que esto no es nada impulsivo. Que no cogí los anillos nada más llegar a casa y decidí hacer esto porque habíamos estado a punto de morir. Es algo que he querido pedirte desde hace muchísimo tiempo… Pero nunca he encontrado el momento adecuado.

-          ¿Y este lo es? – preguntó Stiles con incredulidad, la voz más aguda de lo normal, mirando intermitentemente al hombre y a los anillos. Como si no terminara de creerse que estuviera ocurriendo de verdad – Estoy temblando y… y apesto… y no puedo dejar de llorar por todo y…

-          Es perfecto así.

-          Oh, Dios mío – miró a Derek a los ojos y rompió a llorar – Oh, Dios mío. Dios mío… - se llevó las manos a la cara – Por qué no puedo dejar de decir Dios mío…

-          Tranquilo – rió ante el comportamiento del chico, y que era puro Stiles Stilinski -  Ni siquiera hace falta que digas nada.

-          ¡Qué! – miró a Derek como si se hubiera vuelto loco – No. No – se limpió las lágrimas con la mano, sonándose la nariz de forma escandalosa – Espera. Déjame sólo unos segundos, ¿vale? Necesito… Necesito concentrarme en todo esto y… – cerró los ojos e inspiró con fuerza un par de veces – Vale – abrió los ojos – Ya puedes hacerlo. Ya puedes soltar tu discurso…

Y entonces fue cuando le tocó el turno a Derek de quedarse en blanco.

-          No tenía preparado ningún discurso.

-          ¿En serio? – hizo un aspaviento con las manos - ¡Qué mierda de manera es esta de pedir matrimonio!

Derek no respondió en el acto. Se quedó mirando a Stiles con los labios muy apretados y la ceja levantada de tal manera que resultaba hasta cómico.

-          Al menos tengo los anillos y se me entiende cuando hablo porque _no estoy llorando_.

-          Eres un borde, ¿lo sabes? – se quejó, mas luego volvió a sollozar – Pero tienes razón en eso de llorar… - se limpió las lágrimas de nuevo – Dios, esto es ridículo… - soltó una carcajada ahogada - Lo que no entiendo es… ¿En serio no pensaste en qué ibas a decir? ¿Ni siquiera cuando compraste los anillos?

-          Yo… - el hombre se sonrojó un poco, cerrando la mano donde aún tenía las alianzas – Lo cierto es que no los compré… Eran los de mis padres.

-          Dios, Derek – se llevó una mano a la boca, conmovido por el gesto – Oh Dios, mío. Esto es increíble. Es… - se limpió las lágrimas con rabia, obligándose a dejar de llorar de una santa vez, tras lo que se tapó la cara con ambas manos y respiró profundamente.

Lo hizo unas cuantas veces seguidas, permaneciendo los dos en silencio durante casi un minuto.

Cuando creía que ya se había recuperado del todo, y que por fin había dejado de comportarse como una mujer con la regla viendo _Ghost_ , miró a Derek a los ojos.

-          Vale. Hagámoslo de una vez. Y esta vez en condiciones.

-          ¿Seguro?

-          ¿Qué? – Stiles se quedó unos segundos con la boca abierta - ¿Pero qué coño te pasa? ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¿En serio me estás preguntando si estoy seguro si quiero que me pidas que me case contigo? ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? ¿Acaso me estoy muriendo? ¿O me han trasplantado el cerebro mientras dormía? O…

-          Vale. Vale, lo cojo – le interrumpió Derek con brusquedad, notando que le empezaba a doler la cabeza.

Dios mío. ¿En serio quería casarse con ese chico? ¿Tener ese constante torrente de palabras y pensamientos absurdos todo el día? ¿Todos los días de su vida?

Si. Por supuesto que sí.

 

Derek Hale cerró el puño que contenía los anillos y, tras mirar con dudas la cama donde estaban sentados, tuvo una idea.

Se puso en pie y, colocándose en el lado de la cama más cerca de donde estaba Stiles, puso una rodilla en el suelo.

-          Oh, Dios mío… - musitó Stiles – Es muchísimo mejor de como me lo había imaginado.

El hombre se obligó a no echarse a reír. Trató de mantener la cara seria, sin llegar a ser demasiado seria, casi tirando a espeluznante… Aunque intuía que a estar alturas eso ya daba lo mismo.

-           Stiles Stilinski – susurró, abriendo la mano para mostrarle las dos alianzas - ¿Quieres…

-          ¡Sí! – gritó Stiles, tirándose a los brazos del hombre y besándole con tanta fuerza que los dientes chirriaron – Sí, claro que sí. Claro que quiero. Por supuesto que quiero. Mil veces sí.

Derek respondió al beso como si se estuviera defendiendo de un ataque, y cuando Stiles dejó de besarle, por fin pudo colocarle el anillo en el dedo anular.

-          Me queda perfecto – susurró el chico, asombrado. Pero en seguida su cara era una llena de dudas – Espera un segundo. ¿Este era el anillo de tu madre? – el Alfa asintió, el rostro inexpresivo - ¿Significa eso que soy la mujer de esta relación?

Derek no lo aguantó más. Estalló en una carcajada al tiempo que cogía a Stiles por los brazos y le sacaba literalmente de la cama, pegándole a él hasta que los dos acabaron en el suelo.

 

 TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y ahora que por fin todo está solucionado entre los chicos, y de qué manera, tres buenas noticias:  
> 1) A partir de ahora, nada de sobresaltos  
> 2) Para los que lo habéis echado de menos, llega el momento porno  
> 3) Al final hay un capítulo más en la historia, y en total son 34... Con tanta página, me lie con los números, y sólo ahora me había dado cuenta, XD.
> 
> Así que, a partir del lunes, prepararos para disfrutar de lo lindo. Que falta nos hacía.   
> Besos a todos.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y ahora que ya se han prometido, y dicho que se quieren y todo eso... hora de pasar a la acción XD

 

Llevaban un buen rato riendo y dándose besos breves pero intensos, interrumpidos de vez en cuando al captar el brillo de las alianzas. Entonces se quedaban un rato mirándose, sin saber muy bien qué decir o qué hacer.

Era como si todavía no fueran conscientes de lo que había pasado: Tanto las buenas noticias de los últimos cinco minutos, como las malas del último mes. Que todavía no terminaban de creer que la pesadilla había acabado al fin.

Por eso actuaban con indecisión, casi timidez… Después de haber pensado que no volverían a verse, y siendo las últimas ocasiones en las que habían estado juntos, unas no muy optimistas que digamos: gritándose el uno al otro, criticándose los errores, y haciéndose daño literalmente; volver a actuar como si no hubiera ocurrido nada, era un tanto complicado.

Pero en un momento dado, Derek se dijo que ya estaba bien. Y que si antes no había podido estar con Stiles y hacer con él lo que realmente quería por culpa de una mujer que hizo todo lo posible por arruinar su vida; no iba a dejar de hacerlo ahora que no había nadie entre medias. Ahora que por fin todo, absolutamente todo, dependía de ellos.

 

Stiles estaba sonriendo de ese modo que lograba que a Derek le latiera el corazón más deprisa de lo normal. Pero entonces la sonrisa se tornó en un gesto más serio. Porque Derek estaba también serio, y le miraba muy fijamente. Como si fuera la primera vez que le estuviera viendo de verdad.

El chico iba a preguntarle si ocurría algo, cuando Derek acercó su rostro al suyo.

Lo hizo muy lentamente, casi a cámara lenta. Y sus ojos estaban fijos en sus labios, exactamente del mismo modo que hizo aquella primera vez en que el hombre se atrevió a iniciar aquel primer beso, y donde todo eran nervios y ganas de hacerlo bien.

Y como aquella primera vez, Derek Hale lo hizo de maravilla.

 

Apenas pegó sus labios a los de Stiles, los apretó con la fuerza perfecta, dejando que de momento fueran sólo los labios los que participaran. Y mientras los segundos pasaban y el hombre los besaba como si fuera lo más hermoso y perfecto del mundo, colocó una mano tras la nuca del chico para juguetear con su pelo.

Como sabía que ocurriría, apenas rozó con los dedos el cuero cabelludo de Stiles, el chico soltó un gemido de placer. Y Derek aprovechó el momento para introducir muy lentamente la lengua en la boca de Stiles, logrando que la temperatura ambiente subiera a marchas forzadas.

Fue sentir la lengua dentro de su boca, y Stiles se pegó más al cuerpo de Derek, deseando que el hombre siguiera con sus atenciones ahora que los nervios y risas del primer momento habían pasado a un segundo plano.

 

Pero entonces Derek se apartó de él, y sonrió ante el evidente puchero que soltó Stiles, nada contento con el cambio de planes.

-          Estaremos más cómodos en la cama.

Sin esperar a que Stiles respondiera, se puso en pie y le cogió de la mano, obligándole a ponerse de pie. Pero una vez le tuvo donde quería, pasó las dos manos por detrás de los glúteos del chico y le levantó en volandas, colocándole a horcajadas a la altura de su cintura, como si no pesara nada.

Aprovechó la posición para colocar la cara en el hueco del cuello de Stiles, e inspiró profundamente durante unos segundos.

-          Ya no huelo a ella, ¿verdad? – preguntó con cierto toque de preocupación, pasando las manos por detrás del cuello de Derek.

Y esa leve preocupación fue la que hizo que Derek se apartara lo justo para mirarle a los ojos. Le besó de nuevo en los labios, uno mucho más corto esta vez, antes de hablar.

-          Apenas – quiso ser sincero – Ahora que ella no está, su olor irá desapareciendo poco a poco – le besó de nuevo, al tiempo que se acercaba a la cama – Pero hay otra manera para hacer que desaparezca más rápido.

-          ¿Ah, sí? – preguntó con su mueca patentada de cachondeo, y alzando una ceja en una más que aceptable imitación del Alfa - ¿Y cuál es esa?

Derek no respondió. Lo que hizo fue dejar caer al chico sobre la cama, y al segundo se dejó caer sobre él. Algo que hasta ahora no había podido hacer, a no ser que fuera muy, muy cuidadoso, por eso de que los huesos de Stiles eran mucho más frágiles que los suyos.

Pero ahora que eso ya no era un problema, decidió que no estaba de más dejarse llevar un poco.

Y apenas su cuerpo chocó contra el del chico, buscó su boca para proseguir con la sesión de besos, un poco más agresivos esta vez. Sobre todo ahora que podía hacerlo sintiendo las manos de Stiles acariciando su espalda, y cierta parte de la anatomía de Stiles empujando contra la suya.  

Derek inspiró de nuevo el aroma de Stiles, aderezado esta vez por el puro deseo que emanaba por todos los poros de su cuerpo.

Y aquella combinación consiguió que a Derek se le acabaran las ganas de ir despacio.

 

Sin dejar de besarle, esta vez en el cuello, llevó ambas manos hasta el pantalón para desabrocharle el cinturón. Una vez conseguido, prosiguió con la camiseta de Stiles, que levantó lo suficiente para que el chico captara la idea y siguiera con el plan de desnudarse.

Pero en vez de ello, Stiles colocó una mano en el pecho del hombre, pidiéndole un poco de calma. Extrañado, Derek se incorporó lo suficiente para dejar que Stiles maniobrara, y le contempló en silencio mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-          Un poco más de cuidado, ¿quieres? – bromeó, quitándose la camiseta muy lentamente – Le tengo mucho aprecio a esta vieja camiseta.

Derek enmudeció mientras el chico depositaba la camiseta que una vez fue suya en el suelo, pero con bastante más respeto que como lo hizo con los pantalones y los calzoncillos.

Una vez estuvo completamente desnudo, observó al hombre con evidente curiosidad.

-          No es por ser quisquilloso – comentó en tono casual – Pero para lo que tienes en mente, es recomendable que las dos partes estén, ya sabes… ¿desnudas?

El hombre tardó en reaccionar unos segundos. Y cuando lo hizo, Stiles juraría que vio un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Pero entre lo breve que fue, y lo poco que se vio a causa de la sombra de la barba, no podía estar del todo seguro.

Daba lo mismo.

Porque en cuanto Derek se recuperó del lapsus, se centró en el ahora con energías renovadas.

 

Al igual que Stiles, se quitó la ropa en cuestión de segundos. Y apenas estuvo desnudo, se tumbó sobre el chico y le besó con ganas. Dando leves mordiscos en los labios y cuello, le sujetó de ambas manos, colocándolas por encima de su cabeza para que le quedara claro que ahora él estaba al mando.

Antes de proceder a devorar y reverenciar el cuerpo de Stiles a un tiempo, Derek dejó unos segundos su rostro sobre el hueco del cuello, e inspiró profundamente. Era algo que había detestado no poder hacer en las últimas semanas, y que ahora tenía la intención de hacer constantemente…

-          No tienes ni idea de lo bien que hueles.

Sin esperar a que Stiles dijera algo, comenzó a bajar por el pecho del chico, besando cada milímetro de piel que encontrara a su paso. Saboreó su firme pecho, sobre el que ya habían empezado a formarse pequeñas gotas de sudor, y cuando llegó a la altura del pezón, le prestó mayor esmero. Rodeando la aureola con la lengua, como si fuera el postre más delicioso de todos, le dio un par de mordiscos, sin apenas dientes, pero que lograron que el chico gimiera de placer y se moviera sobre la cama, buscando prolongar el contacto.

Sonriendo, Derek continuó con su inspección del cuerpo de Stiles, y bajó la lengua por sus abdominales, soltando algún que otro mordisco aquí y allá, arrancando nuevos grititos de placer.

Y Derek adoraba cuando Stiles gritaba de ese modo, sin ser realmente consciente de lo que decía o hacía, y sobre todo sin ser consciente de lo que aquello provocaba en él.

 

Al llegar a la altura del estómago, el hombre se entretuvo un par de segundos jugando con el ombligo, para luego dar largas y lentas lamidas a la piel del estómago, mucho más firme que la última vez que se concedió el tiempo de hacer aquello. Y cuando le tuvo bien húmedo, bajó un poco más, hasta la piel especialmente suave de la ingle.

Utilizando sólo la punta de la lengua, acarició aquella parte de la anatomía del chico, eludiendo con descaro la parte que más atención de dicha anatomía parecía requerir.

Apenas había dado un par de húmedas caricias, Derek sintió la mano de Stiles sobre su cabeza, jugando con los dedos en su pelo húmedo a causa del sudor, y obligándole a centrarse en lo que a él más le interesaba.

Pero el hombre no estaba de acuerdo con ese plan.

Incorporándose sobre ambos brazos, se separó por completo de él y miró fijamente al chico.

-          No puedes moverte – ordenó, llevando de nuevo la mano traidora a donde la había colocado antes, por encima de la cabeza de Stiles.

-          Qué mandón te vuelves cuando estamos en la cama – se quejó Stiles, pero al mismo tiempo soltó un gemidito ahogado. Cuando Derek colocó ambas manos sobre sus muslos.

-          Como si no te gustara.    

Acto seguido, antes de darle tiempo al chico para intuir lo que iba a hacer, abrió la boca y se la llenó con la polla de Stiles.

-          Joder…

Stiles trató de moverse, buscando mayor contacto, pero el hombre no se lo permitió. Sujetándole con firmeza por la cintura, le pegó a la cama al tiempo que comenzó a succionar y lamer aquella carne dura e increíblemente deliciosa. Y con cada pasada de la lengua, con cada succión, con cada leve caricia de los dientes; la respiración del chico se volvía más agitada, su pulso aumentaba de velocidad, y sus gemidos ganaban en volumen.

Por un instante, Derek pensó en llevarle así hasta el orgasmo. Simplemente con su boca, oyendo de fondo sus sollozos de placer antes de correrse. Era algo que ya habían hecho más de una vez, y siempre resultaba increíble. Poder saborearle en el momento de mayor placer, y luego follarle sin ningún tipo de mesura, sabiendo que Stiles estaba demasiado agotado y relajado como para hacer otra cosa que simplemente dejarse hacer.

Esta vez no quería que fuera así.

Era la primera vez que estaban juntos de manera íntima, y quería aprovechar cada segundo. Prolongar el placer que le proporcionaba a Stiles el mayor tiempo posible, sabiendo que una vez que Stiles estuviera a las puertas del orgasmo, ya no podría aguantar mucho más para enterrarse en aquel cálido y perfecto cuerpo.

 

Por ello, cuando los jadeos de Stiles empezaron a volverse más agudos, señal de que estaba cerca del clímax, Derek se apartó de él. Y sin decir absolutamente nada, ni mucho menos darle una explicación, maniobró el cuerpo del chico como si fuera un muñeco: Le obligó a darle la vuelta, y a colocarse sobre las manos y las rodillas.

El jadeo que Stiles soltó al verse en aquella posición retumbó por las paredes de la casa. Pero a diferencia de lo que el chico creía que iba a pasar, Derek no entró en él.

Se colocó entre sus piernas separadas, sí. Y besó su espalda sudorosa para pedirle un poco de calma, sí.

Pero no fue su polla lo que Stiles sintió que entraba en él.

Por el contrario, sintió la lengua cálida y suave del hombre, abriéndose paso en su interior. Lo hizo tras haber separado ambos glúteos con las manos, obteniendo así una primera vista de aquel agujero rosado que ahora mismo Derek estaba devorando con auténtico deleite.

-          Dios mío… Oh, Dios...

Stiles no era capaz de decir nada más. Su cerebro se había cortocircuitado al notar la lengua del hombre en aquella parte tan íntima de su anatomía. Algo que ya habían hecho en el pasado, pero en contadísimas ocasiones. Y teniendo en cuenta que a Stiles le encantaba, y que evidentemente Derek también disfrutaba haciéndolo, pues podía pasarse media hora lamiendo su culo antes de entrar en él; no entendía por qué demonios no lo hacían todos los días.

Tal vez para que no se convirtiera en rutina, pensó Stiles antes de sentir que las rodillas le temblaban. Cuando Derek dio más fuerza a los movimientos de su lengua, entrando un poco más, y literalmente empezó a follarle con la lengua. 

Stiles soltó un sollozo ahogado, notando que el placer a veces era excesivo, pero no queriendo que parara por nada del mundo. Ni siquiera cuando podía notar el roce de la barba sobre la piel de sus glúteos, logrando que raspara más de la cuenta. Pero incluso eso estaba bien, porque de ese modo era más evidente el contraste entre la suavidad de su lengua dentro de él, y el picor de la barba sobre la piel.

No tuvo muy seguro cuánto tiempo estuvo así. Podrían haber sido segundos o minutos enteros. Pero Stiles suponía que, al igual que ocurría cuando habías muerto, si estabas en el cielo el tiempo dejaba de tener importancia.

 

En un momento dado, la maravillosa lengua de Derek desapareció, y fue sustituida por dos dedos. El chico gimió ante la intrusión, pero enseguida jadeó de placer. No era normal que Derek le abriera directamente con dos dedos… Pero teniendo en cuenta la preparación concienzuda de la lengua, estaba convencido de que directamente podría haberle penetrado con su polla, sin ningún problema.

Por supuesto, eso no significaba que Derek fuera a hacerlo. Pues Derek Hale podía parecer muchas cosas, pero no era sino alguien atento y dulce allí donde los hubiera. Sobre todo en los momentos de mayor intimidad. 

Mientras sus dedos seguían abriéndole y Stiles lo único que hacía (que podía hacer) era luchar por mantener el peso de su cuerpo sobre las manos y las rodillas; el hombre se centró en su espalda. Dándole leves mordiscos y besos que apenas eran caricias, recorrió su espalda hasta llegar al rostro de su compañero.

-          Eres delicioso – jadeó en su oído, obteniendo a cambio un estremecimiento por parte de Stiles – Podría pasarme las horas saboreando tu cuerpo. Haciéndote gritar – sus dedos rozaron entonces la próstata de Stiles, quien soltó un grito ahogado de placer – He echado de menos estar dentro de ti – le besó en el cuello antes de inspirar de nuevo – Dios. ¿Tienes idea de lo bien que hueles?

-          Lo sé, lo sé - gimió Stiles, torciendo el cuello para poder mirar a Derek – Soy la leche… Ahora – se humedeció los labios, porque le estaba costando mucho mantener la respiración - ¿Te importaría centrarte en la parte importante? Ya sabes: Insertar parte A en obertura B… Porque si no lo haces te juro que… Ahhh

El torrente de palabras de Stiles quedó cortado por un grito, mitad de placer y mitad de dolor, en el instante en que Derek entró en él y tocó fondo de una sola embestida.

 

Tratando de apaciguar parte del dolor que sabía tenía que haber sentido, y buscando también concederle un poco de tiempo para que se habituara a tenerle dentro de él, Derek tapó la boca de Stiles con sus labios y los besó muy lentamente. Como si en esos momentos nada más importara en el mundo.

Estuvieron así un par de segundos, con Stiles simplemente dejándose besar, pues desde su posición poco más podía hacer; y con Derek recorriendo aquellos finos y cálidos labios, pese a que la postura desde atrás hacía que fuera un poco más incómodo de lo que había imaginado.

Sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, Derek comenzó a moverse dentro de él. Lo hizo sin dejar de besarle, meciendo sus caderas casi a cámara lenta, y logrando que la sensación de Stiles de estar tan lleno, pasara de ser algo incómodo a lo mejor que podía sentir.

Fue sólo cuando el miembro de Derek rozó la próstata de Stiles y el chico gritó de placer, cuando los dos comprendieron que ya estaban de lleno en la parte principal. Y viendo que la parte de ir despacio del principio ya había sido superada, podían darle un poco más de agresividad.

 

Al menos eso fue lo que pensó Derek quien, separándose del rostro de Stiles, asentó las rodillas firmemente sobre la cama y, tras sujetar la cintura del chico con ambas manos, comenzó a penetrarle con fuerza. Salió un par de centímetros de él, para darle mayor fuerza a sus embestidas, obligando a Stiles a sujetarse con fuerza y no acabar de bruces en la cama.

De pronto Derek captó algo: Las uñas de Stiles creciendo, y convirtiéndose en garras.

Y el Alfa dio menos fuerza a sus embestidas.

-          Intenta relajarte – susurró con voz ronca a causa del esfuerzo.

Stiles tardó en responder, pues en ese momento su punto de mayor placer había sido tocado de nuevo.

-          No es por nada, cielo – jadeó Stiles, moviendo su cuerpo hacia atrás para encontrarse con las embestidas de Derek a medio camino – Pero ahora mismo, con lo que me estás haciendo, es muy difícil que me relaje.

Y Derek se habría echado a reír, si no fuera porque aquello era algo muy importante.

De nuevo, sin avisar, salió de Stiles y le obligó a tumbarse boca arriba, haciendo caso omiso de las protestas del chico. Protestas que murieron en cuanto Derek enterró de nuevo su polla, llenándole de nuevo con una sola embestida.

Pero ahora que podía verle la cara, era mucho mejor. Y cuando los ojos de Stiles comenzaron a adquirir ese tono ámbar, frenó la embestida que estaba a punto de dar.

-          Intenta no transformarte – gimió Derek, pues lo que más deseaba en esos momentos era seguir follándole hasta correrse dentro de él, y dejar las palabras para luego.

-          ¿No te gusta? – consiguió preguntar Stiles, con voz muy baja, cuando se percató de la seriedad del hombre – Lo siento.

La expresión de placer de Stiles cambió entonces, pasando a mostrar ahora la misma que Derek había visto demasiadas veces en las últimas horas: Culpabilidad. Y junto a esa sensación, Derek notó el leve cambio de ritmo en su corazón, e incluso el desesperado intento de Stiles de alejarse de allí, aunque sólo fuera a base de mirar a un lado para que Derek no pudiera verle los ojos, más brillantes a causa de la humedad acumulada.

Pero Derek no iba a permitir que Stiles siguiera culpándose. Y menos en medio de un momento que era exclusivo de ellos. 

-          No. No es nada de eso – se inclinó sobre él para besarle, no queriendo salir de él en el caso de que lo interpretara como un mayor rechazo – Es la primera vez que estamos juntos desde que pasó todo y… La primera desde que nos hemos comprometido - esperó a que Stiles volviera a mirarle, y le sonrió levemente – Me gustaría que simplemente fueras tú… Que fuéramos nosotros, sin nada de hombres lobo por un rato.

-          Oh – Stiles se humedeció los labios, y gimió quedamente cuando Derek prosiguió con las embestidas, si bien eran mucho más suaves esta vez. Apenas un ligero vaivén sin pausa.

Entonces Stiles tuvo una idea. Alargó los brazos hasta colocarlos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Derek, y le atrajo hacia él. Una vez tuvo pegado su rostro al suyo, sintiéndole por dentro y por fuera, le besó muy lentamente, casi durante un minuto; para a continuación acercar su rostro al cuello del hombre, e inspirar profundamente.

 

Sentir el aroma de su Alfa de aquel modo tan intenso, pudiendo notar también su aliento sobre su cuello y su miembro duro dentro de él; fue todo lo que Stiles necesitó para recuperar el control.

-          Creo que con eso bastará – musitó el chico con una sonrisa, dejándose caer sobre la almohada. Las garras ya habían desaparecido, y sus ojos volvían a tener ese color marrón que Derek adoraba.

Un Derek que necesitó un par de segundos para recomponerse ante lo que acababa de ver: A su compañero demostrándole la verdad que siempre estuvo ahí, y que durante un tiempo temió que aquella mujer le hubiera arrebatado… Pero no había duda de que sus temores eran más a causa de sus propias inseguridades, que por lo que realmente Stiles sentía por él.

Porque puede que tuvieran que enfrentarse a peligros en el futuro. Y puede que algunos enemigos utilizaran su relación como talón de Aquiles… La verdad era que nunca lo conseguirían. Porque precisamente su amor era lo que les hacía más fuertes.

Derek sintió cómo se le hinchaba el pecho ante el comportamiento de Stiles, que sólo necesitaba oler una vez a su Alfa para recuperar el control, y le besó de nuevo.

-          No sabes cuánto te quiero.

No le dejó responder.

En el fondo no hacía falta. Y teniendo en cuenta que la mayoría de las veces era Stiles quien lo decía, no estaba mal que por una vez fuera al revés.

 

Apenas terminó de hablar, Derek se incorporó sobre la cama. Y separándole las piernas, comenzó a embestirle con rapidez, con fuerza, como si acabaran de empezar.

Con cada embestida, los jadeos de Stiles fueron ganando en velocidad y fuerza, luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos y no apartar su mirada de la del hombre, ahora que por fin podía mirarle a la cara mientras le sentía dentro de él.

Derek también se esforzaba por no cerrar los ojos. El placer era demasiado intenso, con todo ese calor y suavidad a un tiempo atrayéndole, y con aquel cuerpo tan perfecto bajo él, dejándose hacer lo que él quisiera.

De pronto sintió que Stiles estaba a punto de llegar. Soltó un gemido más ahogado que el resto, y su ano presionó con más fuerza el miembro del Alfa.

Sin dudarlo un segundo, Derek cogió la mano de Stiles y la llevó hasta su miembro hinchado.

-          Tócate – le pidió, colocando él mismo la mano sobre su polla – Quiero verlo.

Stiles tardó en entender lo que le estaba pidiendo (no tenía mucha sangre en el cerebro en ese momento), pero por fin lo comprendió. Sobre todo al ver el brillo de la alianza en su dedo.

El chico tragó, intentando recuperar la voz, pero al final no supo qué decir.

Lo que hizo fue alargar la mano que tenía libre, pidiéndole a Derek la suya. Y cuando el hombre la acercó, sin dejar de embestirle, Stiles la llevó junto a la que descansaba en su miembro, y que hasta ahora no se había movido.

Fue notar el roce de sus manos, ambas con las alianzas sobre su cuerpo, y Stiles se dejó llevar. Comenzó a masturbarse con fuerza, casi con rabia, desesperado por llegar al orgasmo. Desesperado por ver el momento en que el semen saliera expulsado, manchando las dos manos sobre las que estaban la última prueba de su amor.

Y si aquello era más asqueroso que romántico, a nadie más le importaba.

Más aún cuando Derek parecía sentir lo mismo, pues agarró con fuerza la mano de Stiles y la movió con rapidez, siendo a veces él quien realmente dirigía los movimientos.

 

Cuando Stiles llegó al orgasmo, gritó el nombre de Derek al tiempo que expulsaba el primer chorro de semen.

El Alfa dejó que el semen manchara su mano y, cuando estuvo satisfecho con el resultado, la llevó a su boca y lamió los restos con placer, logrando que Stiles gimiera una vez más.

El sabor de Stiles en su lengua fue todo lo que Derek necesitó para llegar al climax. Agarrando las dos piernas de Stiles como si fueran de trapo, las llevó hasta sus hombros para que las últimas embestidas llegaran lo más dentro posible de aquel cuerpo que, ya agotado y vacío, sólo esperaba a ser llenado por su Alfa.

Y Derek lo hizo.

Tras cinco penetraciones brutales que permitieron que el orgasmo de Stiles se prolongara durante casi medio minuto, el hombre se quedó quieto de pronto. Y soltando un jadeo ahogado, comenzó a eyacular dentro de Stiles, llenándole con su esencia y marcándole de la mejor manera que conocía.

 

Su orgasmo también se prolongó más de lo normal, y Derek disfrutó de él cada segundo. No sólo por sentir de nuevo cómo llenaba el cuerpo de su compañero, sino también por poder hacerlo mientras su compañero no dejaba de sonreírle, agotado, tratando de no quedarse dormido a causa de lo intenso que había sido su orgasmo.

Cuando Derek ya no tenía nada más que expulsar, colocó las piernas de Stiles sobre la cama con cuidado, y salió de él muy lentamente. Y pese a que los dos soltaron un gemido de disgusto por dejar de estar unidos, en seguida se relajaron: A partir de ahora, podrían repetirlo siempre que quisieran.

Dándole un corto beso en los labios, e inspirando de nuevo debajo de la oreja, el hombre se puso en pie para dirigirse al baño. Mojó una esponja con agua caliente, y al segundo volvió con ella, presto a limpiar a su compañero de los restos de semen antes de que se secaran y empezara a ser desagradable.

 

No le importó que Stiles no dijera nada. Ni siquiera se planteó lo extraño que era tener a Stiles en silencio. En vez de ello, llevó la esponja al baño y se tumbó al lado del chico. Colocó la cabeza sobre el pecho de Stiles, dejando que el latido de su corazón terminara de relajarle; y buscó con la mano la de su compañero para entrelazar sus dedos.

 

TBC... 

 


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!!  
> Como penúltimo capítulo de este fic hiperlargo, uno de mis favoritos hasta la fecha.  
> Os daré una pista: Stiles + Derek + Stilinski  
> Que lo disfrutéis ;-)

 

Stiles contempló el techo con cara de satisfacción. Estaba justo en ese momento post orgasmo de calma total que sabía que, a no ser que se moviera enseguida, conseguiría que se quedara dormido en cuestión de segundos.

Y de momento estaba de acuerdo con seguir el plan. Sobre todo si a su lado tenía un muro de calor increíblemente confortable y sexy como el que tenía.

Soltando un suspiro de satisfacción total, se colocó de lado para contemplar en condiciones a dicho muro de calor confortable y sexy, y que desde los últimos 30 minutos también era su prometido.

 

_Dios mío. Estoy prometido con Derek Hale_

Sabía que daba igual cuántas veces lo dijera, necesitaría mucho tiempo para poder creérselo. Por mucho que estuviera viendo y tocando aquel anillo que era prueba directa de aquel hecho… casi milagro; o que hiciera lo mismo con el otro anillo parejo que Derek tenía en su dedo.

Pero la contemplación de las alianzas y el convencerse de que aquello era real, de  pronto pasó a un segundo plano.

Porque Stiles acababa de captar lo que no podía ser sino considerado como otro milagro.

 

Apoyando la cabeza en la mano, se incorporó en la cama para contemplar con más descaro al hombre. Y Derek, que a esas alturas ya estaba más que acostumbrado a que Stiles le mirara sin ninguna sutileza (ya lo hacía antes, cuando en teoría debería tenerle miedo, con lo que ahora era absurdo criticarle por ello), se limitó a cerrar los ojos y dejar que Stiles siguiera espiándole hasta que se cansara.

 

Pero el Alfa también debía estar en su momento post orgasmo, pues sino no se explicaba que realmente creyera que guardar silencio iba a conseguir que Stiles se cansara.

O que dejara de hablar.

-          ¿Qué ha sido eso? – preguntó con curiosidad y un deje de cachondeo.

Derek no se molestó en cambiar de posición ni en abrir los ojos.

-          El qué.

-          Sabes perfectamente el qué.

-          No sé de qué estás hablando.

Pero la impasibilidad del hombre logró que Stiles se excitara aún más.

-          Oh, Dios mío. Lo has hecho – le zarandeó el brazo, obligándole a que le prestara atención - El imperturbable Derek Hale ha ronroneado.

-          Lo que tú digas – murmuró sin apenas separar los labios.

-          No intentes negarlo, oh gran Alfa – dio más fuerza a sus zarandeos, viendo que de momento no estaba consiguiendo nada - Reconoce que has ronroneado como un gigante y dulce gatito.

Finalmente Derek se cansó de que le menearan, y renunció a su intento de echarse una siesta.

Soltando aire muy lentamente al tiempo que abría los ojos, se colocó de lado para tener frente a frente a Stiles. Un Stiles que evidentemente ya no estaba en su momento de relajación post coital, porque sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, y la mueca que tenía en los labios era casi ridícula.

-          En el caso de que sea así, que no lo es, simplemente es satisfacción porque por una vez las cosas…

-          ¡No lo digas!

El tono de chico, pese a seguir siendo de excitación, en esta ocasión vino acompañado de cierta preocupación. Una preocupación que también era visible en sus pupilas marrones, increíblemente dilatadas.

Por fortuna, Derek ya estaba habituado a los cambios de personalidad del chico. Por ello, ni siquiera se molestó en intentar averiguar por su cuenta qué podía haber ocurrido para que le diera aquel repentino ataque de pánico.

-          Qué.

-          No lo digas. No termines esa frase.

-          De qué leches estás hablando – gruñó, sintiendo que le empezaba a doler la cabeza.

-          Es como cuando dices que las cosas han sido demasiado fáciles. Es decirlo y todo se estropea.

-          ¿Lo estás diciendo en serio? – levantó su ceja de incredulidad - Sólo porque diga que las cosas están bien se van a estropear.

-          ¡Te dije que no lo dijeras! – le dio un puñetazo en el brazo.

-          Dios Santo, Stiles. No puedo creer que…

La frase quedó interrumpida de golpe, y el Alfa dirigió la vista hacia el enorme ventanal que había en la otra parte del loft.

-          ¿Qué pasa?

-          Tu padre.

-          ¡Qué!

-          Está abajo. Acaba de aparcar el coche.

-          ¡Lo ves! - le dio otro puñetazo - Te dije que no lo dijeras.

-          Me estás diciendo que crees que sólo porque haya dicho una palabra, he conseguido que de repente tu padre se haya teletransportado desde su casa hasta aquí – apretó los labios durante un segundo, al tiempo que subía las cejas de forma descarada - ¿En serio piensas eso?

El cabreo del hombre, un poco más evidente que antes, consiguió que por una vez Stiles pensara antes de hablar.

-          Yo… Suena un poco ridículo, la verdad.

-          Vístete y ayúdame a hacer la cama – comentó Derek, ya poniéndose los pantalones.

-          No creo que le vaya a importar que esté un poco desordenado el apartamento, la verdad.

-          ¿Tú crees? – volvió a levantar la ceja – Entonces no le importará ver que la _única_ cama que hay aquí está desecha, como si las dos _únicas_ personas que hay aquí no hubieran hecho nada en ella.

-          Oh Dios – Stiles empezó a colocar las sábanas – Date prisa.

En un minuto la cama estaba impoluta, como si nada pecaminoso hubiera ocurrido en ella, y Stiles estaba terminando de colocarse la camisa. Se dio cuenta de que era la misma camisa manchada de sangre y dudó en coger una nueva.

Pero no hubo tiempo para eso.

El timbre sonó y Derek ya estaba dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Antes de que hubiera llegado a ella, Stiles le agarró del brazo.

-          Esto… Probablemente tendría que habértelo dicho antes pero… El caso es que mi padre sabe…

-          Lo sé. Sé que se lo has contado todo.

-          ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y no te parece mal?

-          Créeme – musitó, un tanto exasperado - Si me hubiera parecido mal, a estas alturas ya lo sabrías.

-          Ponerte borde no va a conseguir que te apoye en esto.

-          ¿Es que no vas a apoyarme? – preguntó incrédulo y con cierto deje de… ¿preocupación?

-          No me digas que le tienes miedo a mi padre – preguntó con asombro.

-          Por supuesto que no – cruzó los brazos en torno al pecho para dar más seguridad a sus palabras - Pero es tu padre y… el Sheriff… Y no se me da bien lidiar con ninguno de los dos.

Stiles sonrió levemente, dándole un breve beso en los labios.

-          Mientras que no saques los colmillos, creo que todo irá bien.

 

Derek fue quien abrió la puerta.

La verdad es que no tenía ningunas ganas de hacerlo.

Nunca se le había dado bien hacer de anfitrión. Más que nada porque nunca antes había tenido una casa de la que poder ser anfitrión, y porque toda la gente que había estado en sus antiguas residencias tenía la mala costumbre de presentarse sin avisar y actuar como si viviera allí. Y no es que a Derek le molestara, pues hasta entonces ni siquiera consideraba aquellos lugares: una casa quemada y una estación de tren abandonada, como su hogar.

Pero ahora que sí que tenía una casa con techo y ventanas, y agua corriente y luz, intuía que las cosas iban a cambiar mucho… Entre otras cosas, que ya no tenía excusas a la hora de recibir visitas.

Sobre todo si su primer invitado oficial era el hombre al que debía tratar mejor que nadie si esperaba que esa visita (y sobre todo la de su hijo), fueran una constante en su vida.

 

El hecho de que lo primero que encontró Derek al abrir la puerta, fue al Sheriff Stilinski apuntándole; no presagiaba nada bueno, la verdad.

Stiles se quedó en blanco y paralizado durante medio segundo.

Todo un record Guiness, por cierto, que indicaba lo extraño que estaba resultando todo.

Stiles miró a su padre y luego a Derek, para acabar de nuevo en su padre.

 

-          Guau. Vale – empezó a hacer aspavientos en el sitio, no del todo seguro si era inteligente acercarse más a los dos hombres - Esto está yendo mucho más rápido de lo que imaginaba.

-          Sheriff – saludó Derek con calma. Como si no estuviera siendo apuntado en la cara por un hombre… Como si no estuviera siendo apuntado en la cara por el padre del adolescente con el que acababa de comprometerse. 

_Mi vida es surrealista._

-          Hale… Te dije que no quería verte cerca de mi hijo.

-          Quería asegurarme de que su hijo estuviera bien. Y ha sido él quien ha venido.

-          Vale. Por qué habláis de mí como si no estuviera aquí – intervino Stiles - Es de mala educación, ¿lo sabéis?

-          No estoy hablando contigo – dijo el Sheriff tras mirarle medio segundo.

-          Papá. Te importaría por favor dejar de apuntar a mi novio con esa pistola. Eso _sí_ que es de mala educación.

-          Estoy apuntando a un hombre que, hasta donde sé, tiene retenido a un menor de edad… Tengo todo el derecho del mundo a apuntarle y dispararle si le considero una amenaza.

-          ¿En serio? – movió las manos para recalcar el “en serio” - ¿Te das cuenta de lo ridículo que suena eso? Sobre todo porque quedan menos de seis meses para que cumpla los 18… Además. En este estado, el consentimiento legal se alcanza con los 17.

-          Cállate, Stiles.

-          De acuerdo. No quería decirlo porque pensé que resultaría un poco humillante, pero no me dejas opción… ¿Eres consciente de que estás apuntando con una pistola a un hombre lobo? A un Alfa ni más ni menos. Que lo único que conseguirías si le disparas, es que se cabree mucho.

Derek dejó de mirar al Sheriff para centrarse en el hijo del mismo, y mirarle como si fuera una especie en peligro de extinción a causa de su escasa inteligencia.

-          ¿Esa es tu manera de convencerle de que no soy el malo? – preguntó muy despacio -  Amenazándole con que podría atacarle.

-          Yo… Bueno… - se rascó el cuello - He dicho que podrías. No que _vayas_ a hacerlo.

-          ¡Callaos los dos! – gritó el Sheriff - Y para tu información. No son simples balas las que tengo. Sino balas de plata.

-          Lo dices de coña ¿verdad? – habló Stiles - ¿Balas de plata? ¿Por qué piensas que eso va a hacer algo?

-          ¿No sirve? – Derek puso la vista en el techo y se llevó una mano a la frente en gesto cansado. Acababa de comprender lo que era tener a dos Stilinski bajo el mismo techo – Tú, las manos quietas.

-          Señor. Sé que tiene muchos motivos para querer dispararme. Pero podríamos tratar esto de manera civilizada.

-          Eso – le apoyó Stiles.

-          Tú, cállate. Aquí no tienes voz ni voto.

-          Hey. ¿Cómo que no tengo voz ni voto? Soy la otra mitad de la relación, ¿sabes? Y básicamente el nexo de unión de todos los que estamos aquí reunidos. Porque tú eres mi padre, y él es mi novio – señaló con cero educación a los dos hombres - ¿Lo ves? Soy el único que tiene relación a la vez con los otros dos.

-          Que quede claro. Tú no tienes ninguna relación con él.

-          ¿Ah, no? Me pregunto entonces qué habrá sido lo que hemos hecho en…

-          Stiles…

-          Vale, ya me callo.

-          ¿A él si le haces caso? – preguntó mirando a su hijo, para luego dirigirse a Derek – Y te prohíbo que le hables de esa manera a mi hijo.

-          Está bien, papá. No pasa nada. Él puede hablarme así.

-          Que él puede… - se llevó una mano a la cabeza, decidiendo guardar por fin la pistola – Dios.  Esto es surrealista…

 

Derek contempló al hombre en silencio, dudando entre echarse a reír o a llorar. Porque surrealista o no, en el fondo entendía lo difícil que le tenía que estar resultando al Sheriff lidiar con todo aquello.

Finalmente, optó por hacer algo que, de paso, le permitiera ganar unos cuantos puntos a su favor. Miró a Stiles y le señaló el sofá, indicándole que acompañara a su padre  mientras que él fue a la cocina.

Abrió la nevera y sacó un par de cervezas bien frías, rezando porque John Stilisnki no fuera de los que piensan que la cerveza es una mariconada al lado de un buen whiskey, y anotándose mentalmente comprar una botella del mejor whiskey para la próxima vez… Si es que llegaba a haber otra vez.

 

Le entregó una cerveza al hombre y la otra la dejó sobre la mesa, lanzando una mirada acusadora a Stiles cuando vio que el chico iba a cogerla.

-          Me mentiste – dijo el Sheriff después de haber dado un largo trago.

-          Lo sé.

-          Me hiciste creer que esa mujer estaba de camino a Philadelphia para alejarme del condado y de mi hijo.

-          Tuve que hacerlo. Si se hubiera quedado, habría acabado encontrándola y podría haber muerto.

-          ¿Tan incompetente crees que soy?

-          Claro que no. Pero ella… - apretó los labios - No se trata sólo de ser un hombre lobo frente a un humano. Ella era cruel y vengativa… - soltó aire por la nariz, furioso - Mató a mi tío. Y él era el hombre más fuerte que conocía.

-          ¿Mató a Peter? – preguntó Stiles entonces, en apenas un susurro a causa de la incredulidad. Al asentir Derek, le cogió de la mano y la apretó con cariño – No lo sabía.

El Sheriff observó la interacción de los dos en silencio, sintiéndose repentinamente incómodo. Pero al cabo de unos segundos comprendió que la incomodidad no era tanto por ver a su hijo comportarse así con otro hombre, sino porque no dejaba de ser un momento íntimo entre dos personas que evidentemente se apreciaban.

-          ¿Ella también está muerta? – tuvo que preguntar al final.

Derek asintió, los labios una fina línea de los apretados que los tenía.

-          ¿La mataste tú?

-          Papá… – intervino Stiles entonces.

-          No – le interrumpió Derek, girándose hacia Stiles – No tienes por qué excusarme – se dirigió entonces al Sheriff – Sí. Yo la maté – dudó unos segundos antes de seguir – Y lo volvería a hacer.

-          Es cierto lo que dijiste. Que ella atacó a mi hijo por ti.

El Alfa tragó con dificultad antes de asentir, bajando en seguida la cabeza.

-          No fue culpa suya – explicó Stiles.

-          Sí que lo fue – dijo con rabia el hombre, levantando de nuevo la cabeza para mirar al Sheriff – Ella quería hacerme daño, y lo hizo por medio de Stiles… Y jamás me voy a perdonar por ello.

-          No – Stiles llevó una mano a la mejilla de Derek y le obligó a girar la cabeza para que le mirara a los ojos – No fue culpa tuya. Pensé que ya habíamos aclarado eso – le habló como si estuvieran a solas, por medio de susurros – Que la única culpable fue ella y que está muerta. Que eso es lo único importante – esperó a que Derek dijera algo, y respondió con rabia cuando el hombre sólo guardó silencio – Por qué contigo no vale. ¡Por qué demonios te tienes que culpar siempre por todo!

Derek no respondió. Probablemente porque no tenía ninguna respuesta creíble que dar, y limitarse a decir “porque sí” sabía que no serviría de nada. Menos aún si a quien se lo decía era a Stiles.

-          Está bien – intervino el Sheriff, a quien no le apetecía para nada ser testigo de una discusión entre su hijo y su novio… ¿Y desde cuando se refería a Derek como el novio de su hijo? – Centrémonos de momento en lo que más me preocupa – esperó a que Derek le mirara – Cómo va a afectar todo esto a mi hijo. El ser… un hombre lobo convertido por alguien que evidentemente está mejor muerto… Quiero decir… ¿se va a volver malo?

-          No digas tonterías.

-          No funciona así – explicó Derek tras recriminar a Stiles con la mirada – La relación que tiene un Alfa con las personas a las que ha mordido puede limitarse tan sólo a convertirlas… Como le ocurrió a Scott con mi tío. Él le mordió pero nunca fue parte de su manada.

-          ¿Y eso que significa? ¿Y por qué debe tener manada? Es también un chico con una vida normal, ¿no? Eso no va a cambiar.

-          No, no lo va a hacer. Pero si está dentro de una manada, junto a otros miembros, puede ser más poderoso. Más fuerte, más rápido, y su capacidad de curación sería más rápida también.

-          Y ahora que la que le convirtió está muerta, ¿cuál es su manada?

-          ¿En serio? – intervino Stiles con un deje de desesperación - ¿No crees que la respuesta es un poco obvia? – señaló a Derek y luego a sí mismo – Estoy con el Alfa de la manada… _Evidentemente_ formo parte de su manada y…

Stiles frenó en seco al notar el cambio de ritmo en el latido del corazón de su padre. Derek también lo noto y se acercó un poco más al Sheriff.

-          ¿Se encuentra bien?

-          Por qué… Qué significa – el hombre no fue capaz de terminar ninguna pregunta, así que no tuvo más remedio que señalar la mano de su hijo. Derek la miró y descubrió lo que tanto había alterado al hombre.

El anillo que seguía llevando en su dedo anular.

-          Dios mío – musitó Stiles, tapando el anillo de forma descarada. Como si eso fuera a arreglar algo.

-          No es lo que parece – explicó Derek ante la mirada atónita de los dos Stilinski.

-          ¿Ah, no? – preguntaron los dos a la vez, con exactamente la misma incredulidad.

Derek prefirió responder primero al padre. Más que nada porque seguía empeñado en ganar puntos con su, esperaba, futuro suegro.

_Soy demasiado mayor para esto.  
_

-          Señor. Le aseguro que no tengo intención de casarme con Stiles hasta que no hayan pasado un par de años.

-          ¡QUÉ! – gritó Stiles, mirando a Derek como si le acabara de salir otra cabeza - ¿Y eso desde cuándo? ¿Y no crees que deberías haberme comentado ese insignificante detalle cuando me pediste si quería casarme contigo? Ya sabes ¿hace media hora?

-          ¿Se lo has pedido hace media hora? – le miró el padre del mismo modo con lo que, hipotéticamente, ahora mismo Derek Hale tenía tres cabezas.

Y algo así parecía estar ocurriendo, porque en esos momentos Derek sentía que le iban a estallar las tres.

Cogió la cerveza que había encima de la mesa y, sin hacer caso de la mirada de asombro de los otros dos presentes, se bebió casi la mitad de un trago, dándose tiempo para pensar.

-          Primero – miró al Sheriff – Sí. Se lo he pedido hace media hora. Cuando comprendí que no había mejor manera de demostrarle a Stiles lo feliz que era por saber que estaba a salvo y conmigo – se giró entonces hacia Stiles – Y segundo. Ni siquiera me dejaste terminar la pregunta…

-          Pero…

-          Si me hubieras dejado, te habrías enterado de que lo que quería preguntar era si querías casarte conmigo, _cuando_ fueras mayor de edad, y _cuando_ estuvieras dispuesto a dar el paso.

Stiles se quedó mirándole sin parpadear durante unos segundos.

-          ¿En serio? – preguntó con los ojos y la boca muy abierta - ¿Entonces por qué me has dado el anillo? ¿Significa eso que lo tengo que devolver? – se tapó la mano que tenía el anillo con la otra, alejándola del hombre y poniendo un puchero – Porque no pienso hacerlo. Es mío.

-          Stiles – Derek se llevó una mano a la cabeza y cerró los ojos con fuerza – No. No lo tienes que devolver… Es tuyo – negó la cabeza, sintiéndose incapaz de expresarse – No sé. Quería que fuera una especie de símbolo. Para que supieras que, pasara lo que pasase, siempre voy a estar a tu lado… Aunque demos el paso dentro de unos años.

Stiles parpadeó varias veces, habiéndose quedado momentáneamente mudo.

-          Joder. Eso es precioso – susurró al final, acercándose a Derek para besarle… Justo al tiempo que el hombre se separaba de él.

Porque una cosa era confesarle su eterno e incondicional amor a su novio delante de su padre, y otra muy distinta besarle delante de él.

Derek carraspeó, intentando hacer un aparte después del momento incómodo… otro más, y se fijó en el Sheriff.

 

Por su parte, el Sheriff le estaba mirando de un modo más que extraño.

Como si no se creyera nada de lo que estaba pasando.

-          ¿En serio quieres casarte con él?

Un incómodo silencio siguió a la pregunta tan directa de John Stilinski.

Y es que ninguno de los dos supo qué responder.

Sobre todo porque se suponía que esa pregunta tenía que ir dirigida a su hijo.

Pero la había hecho mirando a Derek.

-          ¡Oye! – Stiles, de nuevo, fue el primero que recuperó el habla - ¿Por qué se lo preguntas a él? Que tu hijo soy yo.

-          Sabes muy bien por qué. Hijo.

-          Dios. Me siento terriblemente ofendido – levantó las manos al techo y se dejó caer en el respaldo del sofá.

-          Responde la pregunta, Derek – siguió el Sheriff - ¿Por qué demonios alguien como tú querría pasar el resto de su vida con alguien como mi hijo?

El Alfa no supo muy bien qué responder. Principalmente porque no tenía del todo claro que no fuera una pregunta trampa.  

Al final, decidió confiar en su instinto y decir la pura verdad.

-          Sé que Stiles tiene muchas más cualidades de las que parecen a simple vista.

-          ¡Oye! – miró con odio a Derek – Se supone que me tienes que apoyar y, ya sabes, decir cosas buenas de mí – hizo un aspaviento – Si tú no me dices que te parece que estoy bueno, quién demonios me lo va a decir.

-          Stiles – Derek se apretó el puente de la nariz en gesto de verdadero dolor – Cielo… ¿Realmente quieres que le diga a tu padre que estoy saliendo con su hijo porque pienso que estás bueno? – dejó unos segundos de silencio para que la idea entrara en su cabeza - ¿Como si ese fuera el _único_ motivo por el que quiero estar con su hijo?

-          Oh… Eso… - Stiles intentó empezar la frase varias veces – Eso tiene… mucho sentido.

De pronto, una sonora carcajada obligó a Stiles a dejar de boquear como si fuera un besugo fuera del agua. Sobre todo cuando fue consciente de que la carcajada no procedía de Derek sino de su padre.

-          Dios mío – musitó el chico para sí, verdaderamente preocupado - Lo he hecho. He vuelto loco a mi padre.

El Sheriff, si era posible, siguió riendo hasta que empezaron a escapársele las lágrimas, y tuvo que dar varias bocanadas de aire porque ya empezaba a dolerle la tripa.

-          ¿Estás bien? – preguntó a su padre.

Pero el padre, de nuevo, no se dignó a responder a su hijo. Por el contrario, devolvió la atención a un Derek que observaba atónito la escena… Aunque reconocía que el hecho de que el Sheriff le estuviera sonriendo debía ser buena señal.

-          Si estás dispuesto a aguantar esto durante toda tu vida, no puedo por menos que darte mi bendición.

-          ¿En serio? – preguntó Stiles pese a que la conversación no iba con él.

-          Por supuesto – levantó las manos en señal de paz – Querer hacerlo, y por propia voluntad, demuestra que tienes un buen par. Eso no te lo voy a negar… Así que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. Darte mi bendición… Y mi más sentido pésame.

-          Vale ya, ¿quieres? – refunfuñó Stiles - ¿Debo recordar que también soy un hombre lobo? No deberías reírte de mí.

-          Y tú no deberías interrumpir la conversación de dos adultos – cogió la cerveza y miró de reojo a Derek - ¿Verdad?

El Alfa empezó a asentir antes incluso de hablar.

-          Sí. Por supuesto – dijo muy, muy serio. Como si le fuera la vida en ello.

Esta vez Stiles ni siquiera se molestó en protestar. Miró a Derek en silencio, exactamente del mismo modo en que el hombre hizo con él tantas veces en el pasado, cuando quería dejarle claro que creía que era un idiota.

 

Se levantó entonces del sofá y fue a la cocina, dispuesto a preparar la comida. Estaba claro que su padre no parecía tener muchas ganas de marcharse enseguida, y empezaba a estar muerto de hambre. Con lo que no estaría de más hacer algo de comida, y de paso lograr que Derek pasara por otro momento incómodo donde los hubiera: Un almuerzo con su suegro, el Sheriff, _y_ con su prometido.

Y teniendo en cuenta cómo comía Derek, como si fuera un auténtico lobo, apostaba a que sería especialmente vergonzoso.

Pero se lo había ganado con creces.  

-          Y dice que tienes un buen par – susurró desde la cocina, sabiendo que Derek era el único que podría oírle – seguro.

 

To Be End...


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Todo principio tiene un final"  
>  :(

 

Derek contempló a Stiles en silencio, mientras dormía boca abajo.

Anoche, después del almuerzo más incómodo que había tenido en toda su vida, junto a su prometido y el padre del mismo; hicieron el amor durante horas, disfrutando de la tranquilidad de saber que todo era perfecto.

 

No tenía muy claro qué hora sería, pero tampoco le importaba.

Para el resto del mundo estaba de vacaciones, y tenía la sana intención de disfrutarlas de ellas en la cama, desnudo y con Stiles a su lado.

Tal vez por eso no le extrañó encontrarse de pronto sonriendo como un bobalicón, a nada en concreto, mientras acercó una mano para acariciar la espalda desnuda de Stiles.

 

Y pensar que había estado a punto de perderlo todo.

Derek se obligó a no pensar en eso. A recordarse que el pasado no importaba, y que lo único que contaba era el aquí y el ahora. Y ambos tenían un nombre propio: Stiles Stilinski.

Aunque había veces, cuando estaba sólo con sus pensamientos, en que era muy difícil.

 

No por primera vez, Derek Hale se encontró deseando que sus padres le hubieran conocido… O que Stiles le hubiera conocido cuando no era ese tío solitario y agresivo, al que le gustaba comportarse como el lobo feroz del cuento.

Sonrió de nuevo, acariciando con la yema de los dedos el hombro de Stiles.

 

Intuía que, si ese hubiera sido el caso, Stiles jamás se habría fijado en él… Porque Stiles parecía tener la costumbre de fijarse en lo extraño, lo anormal, lo peligroso. Y probablemente, si le hubiera conocido siendo un chico normal que sonreía y era feliz, jamás se habría tomado tantas molestias en hacerse un huequecito en su corazón.

 

¿Y no era extraño aquello?

Saber que, si sus padres no hubieran muerto, él jamás habría conocido al chico del que estaba perdidamente enamorado. El único que lograba que sonriera y tuviera ganas de empezar un nuevo día… Por el resto de su vida.

Aun así, en el fondo de su corazón, habría dado lo que fuera porque se hubieran conocido… O porque sus padres y hermanos pudieran volver a la vida, al menos durante un minuto, para que pudieran conocerle. Para que supieran que ese era su compañero. La persona a la que estaba ligado de por vida, y la única que le hacía feliz.

 

Y cómo le gustaría ver la reacción de sus padres… Apostaba a que su madre le miraría con dulzura, como si fuera su propia madre, para luego pedirle que por favor cuidara bien de su hijo, que era un cabeza loca y siempre se estaba metiendo en líos… Y estaba convencido de que Stiles habría asentido muy serio, como si él fuera el más responsable de todos.

Derek se mordió el labio para no echarse a reír, imaginándose entonces la reacción de su padre. Él habría sido mucho más seco, un poco como el Sheriff, y le habría mirado seriamente durante unos minutos interminables, logrando que Stiles se sintiera increíblemente incómodo… Para luego darle una palmada en la espalda y preguntarle cuál era su equipo favorito de béisbol, y si quería ver el partido con ellos.  

 

Derek tragó el nudo que se le formó en la garganta.

Ojalá pudiera ser real. Ojalá su familia pudiera verle feliz, después de tantos años sufriendo y odiándose a sí mismo…

 

Aun así, había veces en las que, todavía hoy, se preguntaba si realmente se merecía aquello. Si después de lo que había hecho, era digno de tener una vida feliz, y encima junto a alguien tan único e increíble como era Stiles.

Stiles, por supuesto, siempre le decía que sí. Y que eso mismo era lo que pensaba su familia, así que tenía que dejar de comerse la cabeza de una vez por todas.

Pero no sería Derek Hale si no se comía la cabeza de vez en cuando.

 

Stilies murmuró entonces algo, indicando que estaba soñando. Pero se le veía relajado, con lo que no debía ser ninguna pesadilla.

El hombre volvió a sentir un nudo en la garganta, recordando todo lo que tubo que soportar. Completamente solo, rodeado por el enemigo, y teniendo que engañar a todos en un desesperado intento porque las cosas salieran bien.

 

No era justo que él hubiera tenido que llevar el peso de todo. Y no porque no fuera capaz, ni mucho menos; sino porque no le correspondía a él. Porque Stiles merecía seguir siendo un adolescente normal, con sus problemas cotidianos (bastante más extraños de los de cualquier adolescente, cierto), pero donde al menos no tuviera que lidiar con el problema añadido de ser un hombre lobo.

 

Esa siempre había sido la intención de Derek. Que en la manera de lo posible, siguiera siendo un humano con todos sus defectos y virtudes. Que el ser compañero de un Alfa no le obligara a perder esa humanidad que le hacía tan increíblemente único… Porque el compañero del Alfa de Beacon Hills podía ser perfectamente un humano. Sobre todo si ese humano demostraba tanto valor, coraje y fuerza, que no necesitaba ser convertido para estar a la altura de un Alfa.

 

Esa había sido su intención… Y había fallado miserablemente.

Y por aquel absurdo deseo de que Stiles siguiera siendo ese chico increíble, le puso en peligro. Le entregó en bandeja a una mujer que supo mover muy bien sus cartas, y se aprovechó como nadie de la inseguridad y los celos de Derek, así como de la compasión sin límites de Stiles.

 

Todo se habría evitado si Derek hubiera tenido el valor de morderle cuando Stiles se lo pidió.

-          En qué estás pensando.

La voz de Stiles le alejó de sus pensamientos. Derek alzó la mirada para ver que el chico tenía los ojos medio abiertos. Acababa de despertarse, pero ya tenía esa media sonrisa en los labios.

-          En nada – musitó Derek, negando levemente con la cabeza, antes de inclinarse sobre Stiles para darle un beso en el hombro.

-          Mentiroso.

-          No estoy…

-          Antes podías engañarme – dijo Stiles al tiempo que se colocaba de lado para mirar de frente al hombre – Pero ahora no es sólo tu voz la que me dice cosas. También es tu corazón… Y el olor que desprendes – alzó una ceja – Y todo eso me dice que estás mintiendo.

Derek soltó un suspiro, tumbándose en la cama y llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza.

-          Era más fácil cuando sólo tenía que engañar a tus ojos.

-          Pues eso se acabó – bromeó al tiempo que cogía una de las manos del Alfa – Ahora. ¿Te importa decirme qué tenías en esa preciosa cabecita tuya?

 

El hombre apretó los labios y soltó aire por la nariz. No tenía muchas ganas de hablar de aquello… Pero sabía que no tenía otra opción.

Se acercó a Stiles para besarle en los labios, pues acababa de recordar que aún no lo había hecho, y eso sí que era imperdonable.

-          Estaba pensando en todo lo que ha pasado – dijo con voz grave – Y en cómo habría sido si… - apretó la mano de Stiles – Si hubiéramos tomado otras decisiones.

 

Stiles asintió en silencio, acercándose un poco más al hombre hasta acabar pegado a él. Llevó la mano que no sujetaba la de Derek a su frondoso pelo, y empezó a jugar con sus dedos en él.

Al instante, Derek pareció relajarse un poco más, cerrando incluso los ojos, y el chico sonrió para sí.

A estas alturas, podía leer la mente de Derek como si fuera un libro abierto. Incluso tenía un diccionario entero para todos esos gestos que hacía con las cejas o con los labios. Dudaba que nadie más pudiera identificarlos como algo más que expresiones de enfado… Pero él sabía perfectamente cuándo era eso, y cuándo era la única manera que tenía de decir que estaba asustado y dolido.

Y por fortuna, a estas alturas Stiles también sabía cómo ponerles remedio.  

-          ¿Lo decías en serio? – preguntó entonces, apenas en un susurro.

Derek abrió los ojos y le miró con curiosidad.

-          El qué.

-          Que si no me mordiste, era porque tenías miedo de que dejara de ser tal y como era entonces.

El hombre asintió en silencio, los labios una fina línea.

-          Me equivoqué… Si lo hubiera hecho nada de esto… - Stiles le interrumpió con un dedo en sus labios.

-          Nada de hablar del pasado… Fue lo que prometimos, ¿verdad?

Derek tragó el nuevo nudo que se le había formado. Sabía que Stiles tenía razón. Que no tenía sentido seguir hablando de algo que ya no podría cambiarse… Pero había veces en que era demasiado difícil.

Finalmente consiguió asentir, al tiempo que acercaba sus labios a la cabeza de Stiles, y le daba un beso en la sien.

 

Stiles no lo dudó entonces.

Separándose un poco de él, le miró a los ojos.

-          Quiero que lo hagas.

-          ¿El qué?

-          Que me muerdas, idiota – sonrió - Quiero que me des tu marca.

Y Derek sintió de nuevo ese asqueroso nudo llamado remordimientos.  

-          Sabes que no puedo… Que ya no… - los dedos de Stiles en los labios le impidieron seguir.

-          Nada de hablar del pasado…

-          Pero… - esta vez ni siquiera necesitó que el chico le interrumpiera, porque se quedó sin voz apenas dijo la primera palabra.

-          Quiero ser parte de tu manada. Quiero que seas mi Alfa.

-          Stiles… - dijo su nombre como si estuviera suplicando.

-          Siempre lo has sido. Y sabes que siempre lo serás – torció ligeramente el cuello - Sólo es cuestión de hacerlo oficial.

-          Yo… No lo entiendo…

El chico se puso entonces de rodillas en la cama y, colocando las dos manos en sendas mejillas, le besó hasta que Derek dejó de temblar.

-          Tan sólo quiero que mi Alfa me dé su marca – le sonrió – Nada más que eso.

El hombre miró a Stiles durante unos segundos, todavía sin creerse que le estuviera pidiendo aquello.

 

Y sabía que era más un gesto simbólico que otra cosa. Que nada cambiaria para Stiles, pues seguiría siendo un Beta; y tampoco lo haría para Derek, que seguiría teniendo a un compañero increíble a su lado… Pero la posibilidad de vivir ese momento. Ese instante único en el que Stiles se entregaba completamente a él, y confiaba en él hasta el punto de querer recibir su marca… Aquello era impagable.

Finalmente asintió, sintiendo como la garganta se le quedaba seca y no era capaz de decir nada.

Dios. Era el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

 

-          ¿Dónde lo vas a hacer?  - preguntó Stiles entonces.

-          ¿Es que quieres que lo haga ahora? – preguntó, colocándose de rodillas frente a él.

-          ¿Por qué esperar más?

Y en ese momento Derek sintió, no sabía cómo, que el corazón se le hinchaba aún más a causa de la alegría. 

-          De acuerdo – susurró, besándole con ternura en los labios - A Erica y a Isaac les mordí en la muñeca – comentó, cogiendo la muñeca y acercándola a sus labios para besarla del mismo modo – Es donde menos duele.

-          A Jackson le mordiste en la cadera.

-          Porque quería que a él le doliera más – sonrió, acariciando la cintura del chico.

-          Jackson es un capullo… Se lo merecía – Derek se echó a reír, y Stiles disfrutó de aquel sonido tan libre y raro de oír en las últimas semanas. Le ofreció la muñeca, y Derek la acercó a su boca. Para darle un beso.

-          Me gustaría hacerlo en otro sitio.

-          ¿Dónde? – preguntó sonrojado, y los labios le temblaron un poco

-          Tú no er… No serías sólo mi Beta – se obligó a hablar en futuro, porque se suponía que iba a marcarle por primera vez – También debería marcarte como el compañero del Alfa. Y esa marca tiene un lugar específico – acercó los dedos al cuello de Stiles, y acarició la piel entre el hombro y el cuello – Cuando un lobo toma a su compañera, debe hacerlo delante de su manada para que el resto de miembros muestren su respeto y aprobación a la compañera de su líder. Y mientras consuman su unión, estando el Alfa aún dentro de ella, la muerde justo en el cuello, para marcarla como suya.

Stiles tragó con mucha dificultad.

-          Significa eso que vas a tener que hacerlo delante de los demás… mientras…

-          Eso lo hacen los lobos, Stiles – dijo de esa manera en que le hablaba cuando no quería llamarle idiota, pero en el fondo sí que lo pensaba – Y puede que seamos parte animal, pero también somos parte humana, ¿verdad?

-          Esto… Sí. Sí, claro.

-          Y puede que tú tengas una vena exhibicionista pero, la verdad, yo prefiero dejar eso para la intimidad.

-          Claro. Sí. Por supuesto – tragó de nuevo - Estoy totalmente de acuerdo.

 

Derek se sentó entonces en la cama, apoyando la espalda en el cabecero, y atrajo a Stiles hacia él. Le colocó entre sus piernas abiertas, pegando la espalda del chico sobre su pecho. Una vez le tuvo dónde y cómo quería, pudiendo sentir perfectamente toda su anatomía, le besó e inspiró el aroma de Stiles de su cuello.

-          Dios. He echado tanto de menos tu olor – le besó en el cuello – Es el olor más increíble del mundo – le tomó entonces de la mejilla, obligándole a girar la cara para poder mirarle a los ojos - Te dolerá – susurró - Pero acabará en seguida.

Stiles asintió, tragando con dificultad. Se le veía nervioso, pero excitado a un tiempo… Justo la reacción que quería que tuviera.

-          De acuerdo…

La voz entrecortada del chico se transformó en gemido cuando sintió los dedos de Derek abriéndole.

No necesitaba mucha preparación, pues aún estaba reciente su última vez y, teniendo en cuenta que el que había entrado en él era Derek Hale, quien no era precisamente pequeño… era lógico que su cuerpo todavía no se hubiera recuperado del todo.

Pero eso no significaba que no fuera agradable sentir los dedos del hombre en aquella parte tan íntima de su cuerpo. Sobre todo si Derek sabía moverlos tan bien como lo hacía.

 

Justo en ese momento, los dedos del Alfa rozaron la próstata del chico, quien gimió de nuevo, pegándose a la espalda del hombre y torciendo el cuello en un ángulo imposible… Pero lo que sí que le resultaba imposible era no besar a Derek, incluso en aquella postura un tanto incómoda, sabiendo lo importante que era ese momento para los dos.

Derek respondió al beso con ganas. Le ofreció un beso detrás de otro, variando en intensidad y dando leves mordiscos de vez en cuando, pero sin ser ninguno de ellos demasiado largos, y usando tan sólo los labios.

Sentir la mano de Stiles detrás de su cabeza, al tiempo que la otra se apoyaba en el muslo de Derek y lo apretaba con fuerza, fue todo lo que necesitaba para saber que lo estaba haciendo bien.

 

Continuó besándole durante unos cuantos minutos más, hasta que sintió que Stiles estaba más que preparado para recibirle.

Sin despegar sus labios de los suyos, levantó el cuerpo de Stiles lo justo para poder alinear su miembro, y lentamente le dejó caer sobre él.

El gemido de Stiles quedó ahogado por sus labios, que apretaron con más fuerza, esperando a que se habituara a la sensación.

 

No necesitó mucho tiempo. En seguida la mano de Stiles agarró su pelo con más fuerza, mientras que la que había en su muslo clavó las uñas en la carne, instándole a que se moviera… Y por si aquello no eran pistas suficientes de que quería que empezara a follarle, el propio Stiles comenzó a mecer sus caderas arriba y abajo, necesitando sentir la polla de Derek lo más dentro posible.

 

Y Derek estaba más que dispuesto.

 

Procurando mantener un ritmo constante, comenzó a mover las caderas. Entrando y saliendo de aquel maravilloso calor, siguió besando los suaves labios de Stiles al tiempo que acariciaba su pecho y cuello con delicadeza. Como si fuera la criatura más delicada del universo, en vez del chico más increíblemente fuerte y valiente que sabía que era.   

 

Entre sus piernas, Stiles comenzaba a removerse inquieto, acercándose a pasos agigantados a su orgasmo. En cualquier otra situación, aquel habría sido el momento en que Derek hubiera dado mayor fuerza a sus penetraciones, queriendo buscar el mayor placer, tanto para Stiles como para él mismo, y acabar en un orgasmo explosivo que les hiciera quedarse sin respiración.

 

Pero esta vez no lo haría

Porque esta vez era especial.

 

Separó lentamente sus labios de los del chico, y notó que ambos estaban especialmente húmedos y enrojecidos.

-          ¿Estás listo? – le susurró al oído, sin parar de penetrarle pero siendo ahora los movimientos mucho más suaves.

-          Sí – gimió Stiles en seguida, luchando por no moverse y empalarse en el miembro de Derek – Por favor, hazlo ya. Hazme tuyo – jadeó, inclinando el cuello para darle mayor acceso – Dame tu marca, Alfa.

Derek sintió cómo se le encogía el corazón ante aquella muestra de confianza, amor y… todo.  

-          Te quiero – le besó una última vez en los labios, y dejó que sus colmillos crecieran lentamente.

Apenas hubieron terminado de salir, inspiró el aroma de Stiles una última vez, y clavó los colmillos en la pálida carne del chico.

 

Stiles sintió la punzada de los colmillos de un modo increíblemente intenso. Tan intenso que por un instante se preocupó, porque en teoría era un hombre lobo y se suponía que ya no le afectaba tanto el dolor.

Pero recordó entonces las palabras de Derek, diciéndole que dolería pero que duraría poco, y se relajó en el acto.

Y, pensándolo bien, estaba bien así. Que doliera un poco más de lo normal. Pues este era un momento clave en su vida, tanto la suya como la de Derek, y tenía que ser vivido con más intensidad.

Por ello, por unos instantes Stiles trató de no moverse, y se concentró exclusivamente en los dientes de Derek clavados en su cuello, y en el aroma único del hombre rodeando su cuerpo.

 

Gimió llevando las manos hasta donde Derek tenía colocadas las suyas, en su pecho y en su cuello; y las apretó con fuerza todo el tiempo que duró el espasmo de dolor. No tuvo muy claro cuánto tiempo fue, pero al rato sintió que el dolor empezaba a ser mucho más soportable. Que ya no eran como agujas incandescentes que se clavaban en la carne y parecían querer llegar hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

Por el contrario, sólo sentía la reminiscencia del dolor. Como un eco lejano que parecía más el escozor que viene después de una herida grave, cuando el propio cuerpo empieza a curarse.

Y junto a esa sensación, empezó a sentir millones de cosas a la vez.

 

Lo primero que sintió fueron los labios de Derek besando la herida que acababa de dejar. Lo hacía con una delicadeza inusitada, apenas rozando la piel y no importándole en absoluto que estuviera teñida de sangre… Pues no dejaba de ser la sangre de su compañero.

Lo siguiente que sintió fueron las manos del hombre sobre su cuerpo. En su cuello y pecho. Acariciando del mismo modo que lo estaban haciendo sus labios, con una ternura tan intensa que Stiles seintió que se le saltaban las lágrimas. Y con cada roce de sus dedos, Stiles sentía que su piel se encendía. Con un calor intenso sin llegar a ser doloroso, pero que era como si las yemas de los dedos de Derek le estuvieran marcando una y otra vez. Como si Stiles fuera consciente de su cuerpo por primera vez en su vida.

-          Derek…

Dijo su nombre en un gemido. Un jadeo que en parte era de placer, y en parte por ser incapaz de explicar con palabras lo que estaba sintiendo.

 

Y sabía que no tenía sentido. Que realmente no se estaba transformando por primera vez, porque ya era un hombre lobo antes de que Derek le mordiera.

Y aun así, la sensación era la misma que la de volver a nacer.

-          Lo sé – susurró en su oído Derek, sin dejar de besar la marca – Lo sé.

 

Stiles respiró aliviado ante la seguridad de Derek. Por lo menos tenía claro que él también tenía que estar sintiendo algo especial. Y si su voz tranquila no era prueba suficiente, las gotas que cayeron sobre su hombro terminaron de confirmárselo.

 

Porque aquellas gotas no eran sino lágrimas de felicidad que Derek estaba derramando mientras seguía cubriéndole de besos, marcando cada milímetro de piel. Comenzando a mover sus caderas, dejando que Stiles le sintiera dentro de él, tan duro y caliente como si acabara de enterrarse en su cuerpo.

Y cómo sabía Stiles que eran lágrimas de felicidad, era la pregunta más fácil de responder: Porque eran exactamente las mismas qué él estaba vertiendo, dejando que empaparan su cara y cayeran hasta su pecho.

 

Dejó que fuera Derek quien marcara el ritmo. Un ritmo lento y profundo, que lograba que Stiles se sintiera más lleno que nunca, pero sin ser acompañado por esa desesperación que había por alcanzar el orgasmo. Porque no había ninguna prisa.

 

-          Te quiero – gimió entonces Derek en su oído. Y oír decírselo, pese a que era algo que había oído muchas veces ya, logró que Stiles temblara de emoción y alegría.

-          Yo también… - sollozó, torciendo el cuello para besarle en los labios. Y si los labios de Derek estaban cubiertos de su sangre, pues mejor todavía – Yo también te quiero.

 

No necesitaron nada más.

Apenas rozaron sus labios, Derek soltó un gemido ahogado y comenzó a vaciarse dentro de Stiles. Y en cuanto sintió al hombre llenándole de aquel modo tan increíblemente íntimo e intenso, cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir su propio orgasmo.

 

 

Pero el beso no paró.

Derek siguió devorando sus labios, al tiempo que rodeaba el pecho de Stiles con ambos brazos, pegándole todo lo posible a él.

 

Cuando tuvieron que separarse para poder respirar, no soltó el abrazo. Dejó que Stiles se apoyara en su hombro y espalda, y aprovechó la ocasión para lamer de nuevo la herida que acababa de dejar. Estaba prácticamente curada, apenas visible una pequeña marca de dientes, y sobre todo los restos de sangre.

Pero no dejaba de ser la herida más hermosa de todas. Y no le importó terminar de limpiar la sangre mientras Stiles se recuperaba del orgasmo y del millón de sensaciones que había dejado la marca de sus colmillos.   

 

-          Ya no me duele – susurró Stiles entonces, colocando ambos brazos sobre los del hombre, para responder al abrazo desde su posición.

Derek le besó en la herida y luego en la cabeza. Llevó las dos manos a la cintura del chico y, con cuidado, le levantó para poder salir de él. Ambos gruñeron ante la falta de contacto, pero en seguida Stiles dio media vuelta y se colocó de rodillas frente al hombre.

Estaba sonriendo.

La sonrisa más hermosa de todas.

-          Eres increíble – susurró Derek, acariciando su mejilla como si fuera lo más delicado del mundo.

-          Tú tampoco estás mal.

El Alfa soltó una carcajada antes de recorrer la distancia que le separaba de Stiles, apenas unos centímetros, para besarle de nuevo.

No tenía suficiente de él.

Pese a haber pasado toda la noche en la cama, haciendo el amor sin parar, no podía estar lejos de él. No podía estar en el mismo sitio que él, y tener los labios separados de los suyos.

Era como si necesitara recuperar todo el tiempo en que no pudo estar con él.

 

Afortunadamente, Stiles se encontraba en la misma situación. Porque apenas tocaron sus labios los del hombre, respondió con ganas.

Colocó ambos brazos por detrás del cuello de Derek, y prácticamente atacó la boca del Alfa. Besó sus labios con fiereza, dándoles pequeños mordiscos que en ocasiones se convertían en otros más agresivos, pero que sin embargo lograron que su compañero tuviera ganas de más.

Cuando no tuvo suficiente con su boca, ni siquiera tras haberla explorado a conciencia con la lengua, empezó a centrarse en otras partes de su anatomía.

Sin parar un segundo, comenzó a bajar por el cuello y la garganta, lamiendo cada milímetro de piel y saboreando las gotas de sudor que ya habían empezado a formarse. 

-          Muérdeme – gimió entonces Derek.

Stiles tardó un par de segundos en comprender que le estaba hablando a él. Tanto porque estaba demasiado concentrado en devorar aquel cuerpo tan exquisito; como porque no tenía mucho sentido lo que le estaba diciendo.

-          Qué – tuvo que parar para poder centrarse.

-          Quiero que me des tu marca.

-          Pero… - se quedó sin saber qué decir.

Definitivamente, aquello no tenía ningún sentido. Menos después de acabar de recibir él la mordedura de Derek… Y sin embargo el hombre parecía estar muy seguro de lo que decía.

Su expresión era una muy seria, con los labios más apretados de lo normal teniendo en cuenta que estaban en un momento agradable. Pero sus ojos brillaban del mismo modo en que lo habían hecho cuando Stiles le pidió que le mordiera.

-          No quiero ser simplemente tu Alfa – le explicó Derek, colocando ambas manos sobre los antebrazos de Stiles, que seguían apoyados en sus hombros – No quiero que seas un Beta más que muestra sumisión a su Alfa.

-          Pero… - Stiles tuvo que mojarse los labios al tiempo que trataba de poner orden a sus ideas – Pero me has mordido donde el Alfa muerde a su compañero… Decías que eso demostraba que no era un Beta más – Derek asintió – Entonces por qué…

-          Renunciaste a ser el Alfa – le interrumpió sin levantar la voz – Lo hiciste por mí.

-          Sabes que nunca habría querido serlo. Que eso nunca me ha importado – le dio un corto beso en los labios – Del mismo modo que nunca dejaría de quererte si un día tú ya no eres el Alfa… 

Derek sonrió, conmovido, antes de besarle en la frente. Bajó las manos que tenía en sus antebrazos, hasta colocarlas tras su espalda, acercándole un poco más a su pecho.

-          Por eso mismo – le besó en los labios – Eres mi igual, Stiles. Da igual lo que ocurra, siempre lo serás – dibujó con los dedos círculos imaginarios en su espalda, recorriéndola de arriba abajo como si estuviera hecha de porcelana – No quiero ser sólo yo quien te de su marca.

Stiles se quedó pensativo unos segundos.

Finalmente asintió.

Tenía sentido después de todo. Y más para alguien como Derek, que ya había demostrado que estaba dispuesto a romper las reglas si era necesario. Sobre todo, si de ese modo podía ayudar a los demás y conseguir que fueran todos un poco más felices.

 

Al pensar en aquello, en lo que su compañero le estaba ofreciendo, de pronto recordó algo… Un momento de hace un par de semanas, cuando Derek le pidió algo que, entonces, no llegó a entender su verdadero significado.

 

-          Por eso querías que sacara los colmillos – susurró, asombrado – La primera vez que estuvimos juntos. Cuando aún no sabíamos quién me había transformado… Querías que te mordiera.

Derek asintió con la mirada un tanto triste.

-          Nunca pensé que me pedirías que te mordiera cuando ya lo había hecho otro – explicó – Pero quería tener esa conexión contigo… Si yo no podía darte mi marca, al menos tú podrías darme la tuya.

-          Derek… – susurró apenas sin voz, totalmente sobrecogido. Le abrazó con fuerza, la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, y dejó que por unos instantes fuera el latido del corazón lo único que escuchara de él. Un latido firme, fuerte, que le ofrecía más seguridad de lo que nada en el mundo podría hacer – No puedo creer que permitiera que una simple mordedura me alejara de ti.

Sintió entonces la mano de Derek sobre su nuca, y alzó la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos.

-          Nada de hablar del pasado.

Stiles sonrió antes de besarle de nuevo, asintiendo con seguridad.

-          Entonces… ¿Quieres que lo haga ahora?

-          Por qué no – alzó levemente una ceja – Las sábanas ya estás manchadas.

-          Lo sabía – soltó una carcajada, al tiempo que le clavaba un dedo en el pecho – Sabía que tarde o temprano se te pegaría mi asombroso sentido del humor.

-          Eso no es sentido del humor – dejó los ojos en blanco – Y yo ya era gracioso antes de conocerte.

-          Por supuesto, oh gran lobo amargado – volvió a reír – Solo que lo reservabas para la intimidad.

 

Derek acabó con la conversación por medio de un beso brutal en los labios, que ayudó a que Stiles se olvidara momentáneamente de reír… y del resto del mundo.

Estuvieron unos cuantos minutos así, devorándose el uno al otro, hasta que tuvieron que parar para respirar. Stiles apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Derek, intentando recuperarse, y el hombre aprovechó la ocasión para bajar una mano hasta la entrepierna del chico.

Su miembro estaba llenándose de nuevo, pero aún no estaba completamente duro.

Y a Derek no le importaba echarle una mano para conseguirlo.

 

Apenas sintió los dedos del Alfa sobre su polla, Stiles soltó un gemido lastimero y mordió el hombro de Derek.

Afortunadamente, lo hizo sólo con sus dientes de humano.

-          Espera a que esté dentro de ti – jadeó en su oído Derek.

Tenía la respiración entrecortada, y en seguida Stiles comprendió por qué.

Entre sus piernas se erguía su propio miembro, completamente hinchado, dejándole claro las ganas que tenía de entrar de nuevo en él.

Fue ver la carne dura, y Stiles necesitó desesperadamente sentirle dentro de él.

 

Apoyándose sobre los hombros de Derek, con la mano del hombre aún tocando su polla, Stiles se incorporó en la cama. Y cuando consiguió la altura perfecta, muy lentamente, empezó a bajar y dejar que Derek le llenara.

Los dos jadearon de placer, teniendo que cerrar los ojos para prevenir las ganas de correrse en seguida.

Permanecieron unos segundos quietos, habituándose a la sensación de estar de nuevo unidos, y tratando de relajar sus respiraciones.

 

Una vez lo hubieron conseguido, metieron la directa.

Utilizando su agarre en los hombros de Derek como punto de apoyo, Stiles se levantó unos cuantos centímetros para dejarse caer de golpe, sintiendo que le llenaba de una sola vez, dando de lleno en su punto de más placer.

-          Stiles…

La voz de Derek sonaba rota, y su expresión era casi de dolor. Estaba completamente empapado por el sudor, y sus ojos seguían cerrados, llenándose de las sensaciones que le rodeaban.

Apretó con fuerza la cintura de Stiles, ofreciéndole otro punto de apoyo para que siguiera empalándose en su cuerpo, y sabiendo que estaba dejando marcas sobre la pálida piel del chico.

Lástima que su autocuración le impidiera presumir de ellas mañana.

 

Como pudo, encontrándose debajo y con poco espacio para maniobrar, movió las caderas para embestir con fuerza, recibiendo el cálido interior de Stiles al mismo tiempo que Stiles volvía a dejarse caer sobre él. Una y otra y otra vez.

Y cada vez que era llenado de nuevo, penetrado de aquel modo tan salvaje, los jadeos del chico se convertían en gritos de placer, similares a los que el hombre estaba soltando.

-          Ahora – gimió en su oído – Hazlo ahora. Dame tu marca.

Stiles apretó con fuerza los hombros de Derek, obligándose a reducir la velocidad y centrarse en lo que tenía que hacer.

Parpadeó varias veces, y tragó saliva unas cuantas más, mirando muy fijamente a su compañero.

Derek tan sólo giró un poco la cabeza, indicándole el lugar exacto donde debería morder. Exactamente el mismo sitio donde él acababa de recibir la marca.

 

Lo normal hubiera sido que se quedara paralizado por el miedo. Por la inseguridad. Jamás había hecho algo así.

Desde que hubiera sido transformado, apenas había usado sus habilidades para atacar… Tan sólo una vez, cuando tuvo que defenderse de aquel pobre Omega, Mark. Pero entonces ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Ahora era totalmente distinto. Ahora iba a morder con sus colmillos. E iba a tener que ser una mordedura profunda, similar a que Derek acababa de darle.

Y sabía que iba a doler.

Menos de 48 horas después de prometerse que no volvería a hacer daño al hombre al que más quería, se encontraba haciéndolo de nuevo. 

 

Pero sabía que era totalmente distinto.

Que de este momento, lo menos importante era el dolor.

Que si en el pasado tuvo que hacerle daño para salvarle la vida, ahora iba a hacerlo para salvar su corazón.

El corazón de los dos.

Y por eso no lo dudó.

Besó sus labios una última vez, susurrándole que le quería, y clavó los colmillos en la carne de su compañero.

 

Apenas notó el sabor de la sangre en la boca, Stiles cerró los ojos con fuerza.

No lo hizo para frenar las nauseas al sentir aquel líquido viscoso y caliente. Lo hizo porque, de nuevo, fue como sentir que todo su cuerpo se inflamaba.

 

Bajo él, Derek recibió el dolor de la mordedura como si fuera el más hermoso de los regalos.

Era lo que siempre le había dicho su tío. Que la mordedura era un regalo, y que había que saber valorarlo.

Pero hasta ahora, nunca había podido experimentarlo desde el otro lado. Desde el lado de quien recibe el regalo, en vez del que se limita a ofrecerlo a todo aquel que lo quiera.

Siendo lobo de nacimiento, ni siquiera se planteó que algún día se encontraría en aquella situación. Porque no tenía ningún sentido pensar en algo que jamás ocurriría. Ni siquiera en el caso de que recibiera la marca de su Alfa, cuando le tomara por compañero, en un tiempo en el que jamás pensó que él llegaría a ser el Alfa de la manada.

 

Pero ahora que lo sentía… Ahora que entendía lo que significa ser marcado por alguien que te quiere, te aprecia y está dispuesto a hacer todo por protegerte… Absolutamente todo… No se arrepentía de haber tomado aquella decisión.

 

Sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas cuando Stiles clavó los colmillos en su carne, y apretó con fuerza la espalda del chico.

El calor que sintió entonces, fue indescriptible.

Fue un calor que parecía emanar de la mordedura, y lentamente se iba propagando por todo su cuerpo. A través de la sangre, recorriendo las venas al ritmo constante que marcaba su corazón, fue llevando ese calor intenso pero que no llegaba a quemar, a cada parte de su cuerpo.

Y con cada centímetro que su cuerpo se llenaba de ese calor, Derek sintió que todos sus sentidos se amplificaban por mil. Podía sentir el aroma de Stiles de un modo tan intenso, que era como si emanara de su propio cuerpo. Podía sentir las manos sobre su espalda, y era como si le estuvieran marcando a fuego. Y los labios que habían empezado a besar la herida, una vez apartó los colmillos, eran como si fueran caricias que quemaban y calmaban a un tiempo.

 

Pero cuando aún no había terminado de habituarse a la sensación, ocurrió algo increíble.

 

El calor con el que le llenó Stiles, tras recorrer cada milímetro de su cuerpo, llegó a su miembro aún enterrado dentro de Stiles.

Y sin poder evitarlo; sin querer evitarlo, comenzó a mover sus caderas.

Lo hizo a un ritmo brutal. Embistiéndole con tal fuerza, que era como si quisiera hacerle daño en vez de causarle placer.

Pero estaba por encima de su entendimiento.

Sólo podía sentir el cuerpo de Stiles, abriéndose a él, y la necesidad de hacerle suyo se hizo insoportable.

 

En un movimiento se dejó caer en la cama y se giró sobre sí mismo, intercambiando las posiciones y quedando él encima. Y apenas tuvo a Stiles bajo él abrazándose a su espalda como si fuera un salvavidas, no se contuvo.

Le penetró sin mesura. Queriendo llegar más dentro con cada embestida, con cada movimiento.  

Y cada una de las embestidas daban de lleno en la próstata de Stiles, arrancándole jadeos de placer, gritos de éxtasis e incluso sollozos ante la sobrecarga de emociones.

 

No tuvo muy claro cuánto tiempo estuvo así. Utilizando el cuerpo de Stiles de aquel modo tan salvaje, pero haciéndolo con la seguridad de que no le hacía daño y de que Stiles lo deseaba tanto como él. Que ambos necesitaban sentir esa conexión el mayor tiempo posible.

 

Derek sintió entonces el escalofrío que antecedía a su orgasmo.

Sin parar de penetrarle, buscó los labios de Stiles, no importándole que estuvieran manchados de su sangre, y los devoró del mismo modo que su cuerpo devoraba el suyo.

Un par de embestidas más, tan brutales que los dos gimieron de dolor, y Derek se vació en el mismo instante en que Stiles alcanzaba su orgasmo.

 

Y mientras Stiles sentía el semen de Derek llenándole, y el suyo propio manchando su estómago; por encima de ello sintió mucho más: Los labios de su Alfa besándole. Las manos de su Alfa acariciándole. Y el aroma de su Alfa cubriéndole como si fuera una manta invisible, que le protegería de todo mal.

  

*********

Necesitaron casi una hora para terminar de recuperarse.

Cuando Derek salió de él, lo hizo con cuidado. Tanto por Stiles, que aún le costaba moverse; como por él mismo, quien tenía todo el cuerpo dolorido.

Pensó en ir a por algo para limpiarse, pero al final tuvo una idea mejor: Utilizó la sábana para limpiar pobremente los restos más visibles de semen y sangre, y se dejó caer al lado del chico.

Aún estaba respirando entrecortadamente.

A su lado, Stiles llevó una mano hasta su cabello, y comenzó a juguetear con él. Enredó los dedos en su frondoso pelo, pero con movimientos más lentos de los habituales.

Era como si no tuviera energías para hacer nada más.

 

-          Sabes… Estaba pensando que menos mal que ahora soy un hombre lobo.

Derek guardó silencio como respuesta.

No tenía ganas de hablar, y sabía que a Stiles no le importaba ser el único en hacerlo.

-          Si no, no me gustaría tener que explicarle a mi padre las marcas que me has dejado.

Derek se echó a reír, colocándose de lado para que Stiles tuviera más espacio para seguir acariciando su pelo.

-          No creo que fuera muy difícil – alzó una ceja en plan prepotente - Y tu padre me adora. 

-          ¿Perdona? – se quejó, pero sin moverse del sitio – ¿Olvidas que ayer te estaba apuntando con una pistola llenas de balas de plata? Y sí, ya sé que era ridículo. Pero la amenaza estaba presente.

-          Eso fue antes de saber que iba a casarme con su único hijo – sonrió de manera espeluznante.

-          Ya… Tal vez – frunció el ceño entonces – ¿Significa eso que a partir de ahora vais a ser los dos los que me hagáis la vida imposible?

-          A ti – repitió, cortante – Y qué hay de mí… Olvidas que voy a ser familia de dos Stilisnki… de DOS.

-          Pero tú vales como cien, cariño – fingió un puchero - No tienes que estar celoso… Y después de todo, fuiste tú quien me lo pidió…

-          Porque no tenía otra alternativa.

-          ¿Cómo que no? – preguntó enseguida - Podías… No haberme pedido que me casara contigo… – habló muy despacio y bajito, como si fuera un secreto que sólo él conocía - Ni darme los anillos.

-          Imposible – respondió Derek antes de darle un breve beso – Desde el día en que comprendí que te quería, supe que eras mi compañero. Que serías tú con quien compartiría el resto de mi vida.

Stiles se quedó con la boca abierta durante unos cuantos segundos.

Luego le dio un puñetazo en el pecho.

-          Te odio cuando haces eso, ¿lo sabes? – preguntó con fingido enfado – No podemos estar diciendo tonterías, y de repente tú vas y sueltas algo así de profundo – hizo una mueca – Va a parecer que tú eres el único romántico de los dos.

-          Parecer…

-          Sí – alzó las cejas en señal de advertencia – Porque yo también puedo ser muy romántico.

Derek se limitó a levantar su propia ceja.

-          Es verdad – se quejó Stiles – Acabo de morderte ¿Qué mejor manera de demostrar mi amor que clavándote los colmillos? – se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de hacer memoria – Y también está aquella vez en que estuve a punto de cortarte el brazo para salvarte la vida…

-          Entonces no estábamos juntos…

-          Eso es… un detalle sin importancia – volvió a morderse el labio, recordando, y de pronto sacó una sonrisa tímida – Ah… Y cómo olvidar esa vez en la que te torturé para acabar disparando a una Super Alfa… Si eso no es una muestra de amor, no sé qué más puede serlo.

 

Derek negó en silencio.

Y luego decía Stiles que él no tenía sentido del humor.

Al final, sin poder ni querer evitarlo, sonrió como si le acabara de decir lo más bonito, tierno y romántico del mundo.

 

Porque no dejaba de confirmar que, por si había alguna duda, siempre seguirían adelante.

Por muchas Super Alfas vengativas, Sheriffs barra suegros cabreados, y ocasionales discusiones que hubiera entre medias.

Siempre estarían los dos. Contra viento y marea.

Como un Alfa y su Beta.

Como dos Compañeros.

Por siempre juntos.   

 

 

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se acabó!!!  
> Estoy muy contenta por que hayáis seguido esta historia de principio a fin, y que os haya gustado... Nunca me cansaré de decir que me encanta que dejéis comentarios y kudos, diciéndome lo que os gusta y, en este caso, lo que os gustaría hacerle a Helena, XD... Es un gusto ver que muchas veces pensamos exactamente lo mismo, pues así me aseguro de que lo que escribo será bien recibido.   
> Pero, junto a esto, estoy triste porque mañana no subiré más capítulos... Y eso que estuve tentada de hacerlo... Porque el problema de los fics largos, es que les acabas cogiendo tanto cariño a los personajes, que nunca quieres que se acabe la historia. 
> 
> Lo bueno es que ya tengo en marcha otra historia... Y va bastante rápido, la verdad (ventajas de estar en el paro, supongo, XD)   
> Unos cuántos me habéis pedido que lo próximo que suba sea algo hiper tierno y todo felicidad...   
> Bien... Siento deciros que soy incapaz de hacer algo así, al menos con historias largas. Y sé que en esta historia se me ha ido la mano con tanto sufrimiento (el próximo no va a ser así, lo prometo ;-) ), pero es que no concibo la felicidad, si antes no han sufrido para ganarse ese final feliz... No sé si me explico. 
> 
> Pero, como os decía, eso sólo me pasa con los fics largos. Los cortos que he escrito (y que suelo escribir entre medias de los largos y tristes para no morir de depresión, XD), sí que son felices. ¿no?
> 
> El caso es, después de todo este rollo, que si tenéis alguna sugerencia, soy todo oídos. Es más, me gustaría que me diérais alguna sugerencia, porque empiezo a tener la sensación de que muchas de las escenas que escribo, son calcadas de otras anteriores... Por eso precisamente intento escribir historias tan distintas, pero hay veces en que no puedo evitar poner casi la misma situación, en dos fics distintos. Y eso no me gusta nada. Tanto por una especie de orgullo propio, como sobre todo por respeto a vosotros, los lectores, que no os merecéis leer lo mismo una y otra vez. 
> 
> Por supuesto, no quiero que deis por hecho que el que me deis ideas, significa que las vaya a utilizar sí o sí... Porque habrá historias o temas de los que seré incapaz de escribir por muy interesantes que parezcan, mientras que a lo mejor surgen otros en los que directamente nunca había pensado... 
> 
> Sobre todo es, no sé, aprovechando que ya nos conocemos un poquito, que me déis una opinión más concreta. Sobre lo que os ha gustado o no de mis historias, lo que os gustaría o no que hubiera, etc. En mi caso, os aseguro que me serviría muchísimo para aprender y mejorar. 
> 
> Y creo que eso es todo.  
> Besos y abrazos a todos, y nos leemos pronto.


End file.
